Seduceme al Amanecer
by DMtwilight
Summary: Adaptación de la la novela de Lisa Kleypas- Nessie lleva siendo una inválida desde que sufrió un caso casi fatal de escarlatina. Jacob es un gitano romaní que fue acogido de niño por la familia Swan. Él siempre ha resistido su feroz pasión por Nessie en secreto, creyendo que una relación romántica nunca sería posible. Summary completo adentro- Espero que disfruten :D
1. Chapter 1

**Argumento**

Nessie lleva siendo una inválida desde que sufrió un caso casi fatal de escarlatina. Jacob es un gitano _romaní_ que fue acogido de niño por la familia Swan. Él siempre ha resistido su feroz pasión por Nessie en secreto, creyendo que una relación romántica nunca sería posible.

Pero Nessie asiste a una clínica exclusiva, se aleja de Jacob y el resto de su familia, y se recupera notablemente. Y cuando regresa dos años después, como una mujer cambiada, la explosiva pasión entre estos dos amantes largamente negados amenaza a su familia, su futuro, e incluso sus vidas...

Jacob Black ha anhelado a la hermosa, aristocrática Renesmee Swan desde que su familia lo recogió al borde de la muerte cuando sólo era un niño. Pero este hermoso gitano es un hombre de orígenes misteriosos y teme que la oscuridad de su pasado pueda aplastar a la delicada y luminosa Nessie. Por eso Jake se niega a caer en la tentación y poco tiempo después de eso Nessie se separa de él debido un devastador giro del destino.

Más tarde, Nessie regresa a Inglaterra sólo para descubrir que Jake se ha endurecido, es un hombre que se negará al amor a toda costa. Entretanto, un atractivo y seductor pretendiente ha puesto sus ojos en Nessie. Es ahora o nunca para que Jake haga su jugada.

Pero primero, deberá afrontar un peligroso secreto sobre su destino o arriesgarse a perder a la única mujer por la que ha vivido.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Londres, 1848_

 _Invierno_

Nessie siempre había pensado que Jacob Black era hermoso, en la forma en la que un austero paisaje o un día de invierno podía ser hermoso. Era un hombre alto y atractivo, inflexible desde cualquier ángulo. La exótica intrepidez de sus rasgos era el complemento perfecto para ojos tan oscuros que sus iris eran escasamente distinguibles de las pupilas. Su cabello era espeso y tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, sus cejas fuertes y rectas. Y su amplia boca combinaba con una perpetua curva de preocupación que Nessie encontraba irresistible.

Jacob. Su amor, pero nunca su amante. Se conocían desde niños, cuando él había sido acogido por su familia. Aunque los Swan siempre lo habían tratado como uno de los suyos, Jacob había actuado en calidad de sirviente. Un protector.

Un forastero.

Él fue a la alcoba de Nessie y se detuvo en el umbral para observar mientras ella llenaba una maleta con algunos artículos personales de encima de su tocador. Un cepillo para el cabello, un alfiletero, un puñado de pañuelos que su hermana Esme había bordado para ella. Mientras Nessie metía los objetos en la bolsa de cuero, era intensamente consciente del cuerpo inmóvil de Jacob. Sabía lo que se ocultaba bajo su quietud, porque ella sentía la misma sensación interior de anhelo.

La idea de dejarlo estaba rompiéndole el corazón. Y aún así no había otra opción.

Llevaba siendo una inválida desde que había padecido la escarlatina dos años atrás.

Estaba delgada y frágil, muy propensa a episodios de desmayos y fatiga. Pulmones débiles, habían dicho todos los médicos. Nada que hacer excepto sucumbir. Una vida entera de descanso en la cama seguida por una muerte temprana.

Nessie no aceptaría ese destino.

Anhelaba sanarse, disfrutar de las cosas que la mayoría de la gente daba por sentadas. Bailar, reír, caminar por el campo. Quería libertad para amar... casarse... tener su propia familia algún día.

Con su salud en tan deplorable estado, no había ninguna posibilidad de hacer cualquier cosa de esas. Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Ese día partiría hacia una clínica francesa, donde un joven y dinámico doctor, Nahuel Pardo, había conseguido resultados notables con pacientes como ella. Sus tratamientos eran poco ortodoxos, polémicos, pero a Nessie no le importaba. Haría lo que fuera para curarse. Porque hasta que ese día llegara, nunca podría tener a Jacob.

—No te vayas —dijo él, tan suavemente que casi no lo oyó.

Nessie se esforzó por permanecer exteriormente en calma, incluso mientras un escalofrío bajaba por su espina dorsal.

—Por favor cierra la puerta —se las arregló para decir. Necesitaban privacidad para la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

Jacob no se movió. El color se le había subido en su moreno rostro y sus ojos negros relucían con una ferocidad que no era en absoluto propia en él. Era todo un _romaní_ en ese momento, sus emociones estaban más cerca de la superficie de lo que usualmente permitía.

Fue a cerrar la puerta ella misma, mientras él se apartaba como si cualquier contacto entre ellos fuera a dar como resultado un daño fatal.

—¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya, Jake? —preguntó suavemente.

—No estarás segura allí.

—Estaré perfectamente a salvo —dijo—. Tengo fe en el doctor Nahuel. Sus tratamientos parecen adecuados para mí, y ha tenido una alta proporción de éxitos...

—Ha tenido tantos fracasos como éxitos. Hay muchos doctores buenos aquí en

Londres. Deberías probarlos primero.

—Pienso que mi mejor oportunidad está con el doctor Nahuel. —Nessie sonrió a los duros ojos negros de Jacob, comprendiendo las cosas que él no podía decir—.

Regresaré a ti. Te lo prometo.

Él ignoró eso. Cualquier intento que hiciera para sacar sus sentimientos a la luz siempre se encontraba con una resistencia extremadamente fuerte. Nunca admitiría que la quería, o la trataría como algo más que una frágil inválida que necesitaba su protección. Una mariposa encerrada en un cristal.

Mientras él continuaba con sus actividades privadas.

A pesar de la discreción de Jacob en sus asuntos personales, Nessie estaba segura de que habían sido más que unas pocas mujeres las que le habían entregado sus cuerpos, y lo habían utilizado a él para su propio placer. Algo frío y furioso creció desde las profundidades de su alma ante el pensamiento de Jacob yaciendo con alguna otra. Esto sorprendería a cualquiera que la conociera, y les hubiera hecho entender el poder de su deseo por él. Probablemente sorprendería a Jacob sobre todo.

Viendo su cara inexpresiva, Nessie pensó: _Muy bien, Jake. Si esto es lo que quieres, me mostraré estoica. Tendremos un amistoso y frío adiós._

Después sufriría en privado, sabiendo que pasaría una eternidad antes de que volviera a verlo de nuevo. Pero eso era mejor que vivir así, para siempre juntos y aún así separados, con su enfermedad siempre entre ellos.

—Bien —dijo ella enérgicamente—, me marcharé pronto. Y no tienes necesidad de preocuparte, Jake. Emmett cuidará de mí durante el viaje a Francia, y...

—Tu hermano no puede cuidarse ni siquiera a sí mismo —dijo Jacob severamente—. No vas a ir. Te quedarás aquí, donde yo pueda...

Mordió las palabras.

Pero Nessie había escuchado una nota de algo parecido a la furia, o a la angustia, enterrada en su voz.

Esto estaba poniéndose interesante.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

—Hay... —Tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aliento—. Sólo hay una cosa que podría impedir que me marchara.

Él le disparó una mirada alerta.

—¿Qué?

Le llevó un buen rato reunir el valor para hablar.

—Dime que me amas. Dímelo, y me quedaré.

Los ojos negros se abrieron de par en par. El sonido sofocado de su respiración cortó a través del aire como el arco descendente de un golpe de hacha. Estaba callado, helado.

Una curiosa mezcla de diversión y desesperación creció a través de Nessie mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Yo... quiero a todos los miembros de tu familia...

—No. Sabes que eso no es lo que te estoy pidiendo. —Nessie se acercó a él y levantó las pálidas manos hacia su pecho, descansando las palmas sobre una superficie de músculo dura y rígida. Sintió la respuesta que lo sobresaltó—. Por favor —dijo, odiando el filo desesperado de su propia voz—, no me importaría si muero mañana, si pudiera escucharlo sólo una vez...

— _No_ —gruñó él, retrocediendo.

Echando toda la cautela a un lado, Nessie prosiguió. Extendió la mano para asir los pliegues sueltos de su camisa.

—Dímelo. Saquemos por fin la verdad a flote…

—Calla, te enfermarás.

A Nessie le enfureció que tuviera razón. Podía sentir la debilidad familiar, el vértigo que aparecía con el latido acelerado de su corazón y su sofocación. Maldijo a su defectuoso cuerpo.

—Te amo —dijo ella miserablemente—. Y si estuviera bien, ningún poder en la tierra podría alejarme de ti. Si estuviera bien, te llevaría a mi cama, y te mostraría tanta pasión como cualquier mujer...

—No. —Alzó la mano hacia su boca como si quisiera silenciarla, luego la apartó rápidamente al sentir el calor de sus labios.

—Si yo no tengo miedo de admitirlo, ¿por qué tú sí? —Su placer al estar cerca de él y tocarlo, era una especie de locura. Imprudentemente se amoldó contra su cuerpo.

Él intentó empujarla lejos sin herirla, pero ella se asió con toda la fuerza que le quedaba—. ¿Y si este fuera el último momento que tienes conmigo? ¿No lamentarías el no decirme lo que sientes? ¿No te...?

Jacob le cubrió la boca con la suya, desesperado por encontrar la manera de callarla. Ambos jadearon y se quedaron quietos, absorbiendo esa sensación. Cada golpe de la respiración de él en su mejilla era una descarga de calor. Sus brazos la rodeaban, envolviéndola con su inmensa fuerza, sosteniéndola contra la dureza de su cuerpo. Y entonces todo se encendió, y ambos se perdieron en una necesidad escandalosa.

Nessie podía saborear la dulzura a manzanas de su aliento, el gusto amargo de café, pero sobre todo la rica esencia de él. Queriendo más, hambrienta de más, se empujó hacia arriba. Él tomó la inocente ofrenda con un sonido bajo y salvaje. Ella sintió el toque de su lengua. Abriéndose a él, lo atrajo más profundamente, usando su propia lengua vacilantemente en un deslizamiento de seda sobre seda, y él se estremeció, jadeó y la abrazó con más fuerza. Una nueva debilidad la inundó, sus sentidos hambrientos por esas manos, boca y cuerpo... su poderoso peso sobre, entre y dentro de ella... Oh, lo deseaba, deseaba...

Jacob la besó con hambre salvaje, su boca moviéndose sobre la de ella con ásperos y deliciosos golpes. Sus nervios ardieron con placer, y se retorció y se aferró a él, deseando tenerlo más cerca.

Incluso a través de las capas de sus faldas, sentía la forma en que él empujaba las caderas contra las suyas, el firme ritmo sutil. Instintivamente extendió la mano hacia abajo para sentirlo, aliviarlo, y sus temblorosos dedos encontraron la dura forma de su excitación.

Él enterró un agónico gemido en su boca. Por un ardoroso momento extendió la mano hacia abajo y le apretó la mano fuertemente contra sí mismo. Los ojos de ella se abrieron rápidamente cuando sintió la pulsante carga, el calor y la tensión que parecían estar listos para explotar.

—Jake... la cama... —susurró, sonrojándose desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Lo había deseado tan desesperadamente, durante tanto tiempo, y ahora finalmente iba a pasar—. Tómame...

Jacob maldijo y la empujó para apartarla de él, volviéndose a un lado. Estaba jadeando incontrolablemente.

Nessie se acercó a él.

—Jake...

— _Apártate_ —dijo él con tal fuerza que ella saltó asustada.

Durante al menos un minuto, no se oyó ningún sonido o movimiento salvo la furiosa fricción de sus respiraciones.

Jacob fue el primero en hablar. Su voz estaba llena de rabia y asco, aunque si esta se dirigía contra ella o contra sí mismo era imposible de discernir.

—Esto nunca volverá a pasar.

—¿Porque temes que podrías herirme?

—Porque no te deseo de esa manera.

Ella se puso rígida por la indignación, y soltó una risa de incredulidad.

—Me respondiste justo ahora. Lo sentí.

Su color se profundizó.

—Podría haber sucedido con cualquier mujer.

—Tú... ¿estás intentado hacerme creer que no sientes nada por mí?

—Nada más que el deseo de proteger a un miembro de tu familia.

Ella sabía que eso era una mentira; _lo sabía_. Pero su cruel rechazo alivió un poco más su partida.

—Yo... —Era difícil hablar—. Cuan noble por tu parte. —Su intento de decirlo con un tono irónico quedó arruinado por su sofocación. Estúpidos y débiles pulmones.

—Estás muy agitada —dijo Jacob, acercándose a ella—. Necesitas descansar...

—Estoy _bien_ —dijo Nessie furiosamente, dirigiéndose al lavabo, agarrándolo para sostenerse. Cuando aseguró su equilibrio, vertió un poco de agua en un pedazo de lino, y lo aplicó a sus mejillas sonrojadas. Mirando al espejo, compuso la cara en su acostumbrada máscara de serenidad. De algún modo hizo que su voz se calmara—. Tendré todo de ti o nada —dijo—. Conoces las palabras que harían que me quedara. Si no vas a decirlas, entonces vete.

El aire en el cuarto estaba lleno de emoción. Los nervios de Nessie gritaban en protesta mientras el silencio se prolongaba. Miró fijamente al espejo, capaz de ver sólo la amplia forma de su hombro y brazo. Y entonces él se movió, y la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Nessie continuó aplicando sobre su cara la tela fresca, usándola para secar algunas lágrimas perdidas. Poniendo la tela a un lado, notó que su palma, la que había usado para agarrar la forma íntima de él, aún retenía la memoria de su carne. Y los labios todavía le hormigueaban por los dulces y fuertes besos, y su pecho estaba lleno con el dolor del amor desesperado.

—Bueno —dijo a su sonrojado reflejo—, ahora estás motivada. —Y sonrió temblorosamente hasta que tuvo que limpiar más lágrimas.

Mientras Edward Cullen supervisaba el cargamento del carruaje que pronto partiría hacia los muelles de Londres, no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba cometiendo un error. Había prometido a su nueva esposa que se haría cargo de su familia. Pero menos de dos meses después de su matrimonio con Bella, estaba enviando a una de sus hermanas a Francia.

—Podemos esperar —le había dicho la noche anterior a Bella, sosteniéndola contra su hombro, acariciando su cabello castaño oscuro mientras este yacía como un río sobre su pecho—. Si deseas que Nessie se quede contigo un poco más, podemos enviarla a la clínica en primavera.

—No, debe ir lo antes posible. El doctor Nahuel aclaró que ya se ha perdido demasiado tiempo. La mejor esperanza de recuperación de Nessie es empezar el tratamiento enseguida.

Edward había sonreído ante el tono pragmático de Bella. Su esposa era una experta a la hora de esconder sus emociones, manteniendo una fachada endurecida, lo que hacía que pocas personas percibieran lo vulnerable que era en su interior. Edward era el único con quien podía bajar la guardia.

—Debemos ser sensatos —había agregado Bella.

Edward la puso de espaldas y bajó la mirada hacia su pequeño y adorable rostro a la luz de la lámpara. Los ojos chocolates redondos y oscuros como el corazón de la media noche.

—Sí —admitió suavemente—. Pero no siempre es fácil ser sensato, ¿verdad?

Ella agitó la cabeza, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Él le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

—Pobre colibrí —susurró—. Has pasado por muchos cambios en los últimos meses, y uno de los más importantes fue el casarte conmigo. Y ahora estoy enviando a tu hermana lejos.

—A una clínica, para que sane —había dicho Bella—. Sé que esto es lo mejor para ella. Es sólo que... la extrañaré. Nessie es la más cariñosa, la más dulce de la familia. La pacificadora. Probablemente todos nos mataremos entre nosotros en su ausencia. —Lo miró con un pequeño ceño—. No le digas a nadie que he llorado, o me enfadaré _mucho_ contigo.

—No, _monisha_ —la había tranquilizado, abrazándola más fuerte mientras ella sorbía por la nariz—. Todos tus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Lo sabes.

Y había besado sus lágrimas y le había quitado la camisa de dormir lentamente, y le había hecho el amor aún más despacio.

—Cariño —le había susurrado mientras ella temblaba bajo él—. Déjame hacerte sentir mejor... —y mientras tomaba posesión de su cuerpo cuidadosamente, le dijo en el antiguo idioma lo mucho que ella lo complacía de todas las maneras, que adoraba estar dentro de ella, que nunca la dejaría. Aunque Bella no había entendido las palabras extranjeras, el sonido de estas la había excitado, sus manos se habían movido por la espalda de él como si fueran las patas de un gato, sus caderas empujaron hacia arriba contra su peso. Él le había dado placer, y había tomado su propio placer hasta que su esposa había caído en un sueño satisfecho.

Un largo rato después Edward la había sostenido anidada contra él, con el confiado peso de su cabeza sobre el hombro. Él era el responsable de Bella ahora, y de toda su familia.

Los Swan eran un grupo de inadaptados sociales compuesto por cuatro hermanas, un hermano, y Jacob, quien era un _romaní_ como Edward. Nadie parecía saber mucho de Jacob aparte del hecho de que había sido acogido por la familia Swan cuando era niño, después de haber resultado herido y dejado por muerto en un campamento gitano. Era algo más que un sirviente, pero en realidad no era parte de la familia.

No se podía predecir cómo se comportaría Jacob en ausencia de Nessie, pero Edward tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a ser agradable. No podían ser más opuestos, la pálida rubia desvalida y el enorme _romaní_. La una tan refinada y espiritual, el otro moreno, áspero y escasamente civilizado. Pero la conexión estaba allí, como el sendero de un halcón que siempre regresa al mismo bosque, siguiendo el mapa invisible que está grabado en su propia naturaleza.

Cuando el carruaje estuvo apropiadamente cargado y el equipaje asegurado con correas de cuero, Edward entró en la suite del hotel donde la familia estaba hospedada.

Se habían reunido en la sala de recepción para despedirse.

Jacob estaba visiblemente ausente.

Estaban apiñados en el pequeño cuarto, las hermanas y su hermano Emmett, quien iba a Francia como acompañante y escolta de Nessie.

—Venga, vamos —dijo Emmett ásperamente, mientras daba golpecitos a la espalda de la más joven, Alice, quien acababa de cumplir dieciséis años—. No necesitas hacer una escena.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Estarás solo, tan lejos de casa. ¿No te llevarás a una de mis mascotas para que te haga compañía?

—No, querida. Estaré más contento con cualquier compañía humana que pueda encontrar a bordo. —Se volvió hacia Esme, una belleza de dieciocho años. —. Adiós, hermana. Disfruta de tu primera temporada en Londres. Intenta no aceptar al primer tipo que te haga una propuesta.

Esme avanzó para abrazarlo.

—Querido Emmett —dijo, su voz se apagó contra su hombro—, intenta comportarte mientras estés en Francia.

—Nadie se comporta en Francia —le dijo Emmett—. Es por eso que a todos les gusta tanto. —Se volvió hacia Bella. Sólo entonces esa fachada de seguridad en sí mismo empezó a desintegrarse. Soltó una respiración insegura. De todos los hermanos Swan, Emmett y Bella eran los que habían discutido más frecuentemente, y más amargamente. Pero aún así ella indudablemente era su favorita. Habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, mientras cuidaban de sus hermanas menores tras la muerte de sus padres. Bella había observado como Emmett pasaba de ser un joven arquitecto prometedor a convertirse en el despojo de un hombre. Heredar un vizcondado no lo había ayudado en lo más mínimo. De hecho, el título recientemente adquirido y la posición sólo habían acelerado la degradación de Emmett. Eso no había disuadido a Bella de luchar por él, intentando salvarlo, a cada paso del camino. Lo cual a él le había molestado considerablemente.

Bella fue hacia él y puso la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Emmett —le dijo mientras sorbía por la nariz—. Si permites que le suceda algo a Nessie, te mataré.

Él le acarició el cabello suavemente.

—Llevas años amenazando con matarme, y nada ha resultado de eso.

—He estado es… esperando una buena razón.

Sonriendo, Emmett le apartó la cabeza de su pecho y le besó la frente.

—La traeré de regreso sana y salva.

—¿Y a ti?

—Y a mí.

Bella le alisó la chaqueta, su labio temblaba.

—Entonces más te vale dejar de llevar la vida de un borracho derrochador —dijo ella.

Emmett sonrió abiertamente.

—Pero yo siempre he creído que uno debe cultivar sus talentos naturales al máximo. —Bajó la cabeza para que ella pudiera besarle la mejilla—. Eres la indicada para hablar sobre cómo comportarse —dijo—. Tú, que te casaste con un hombre al que apenas conoces.

—Ha sido lo mejor que he hecho jamás —dijo Bella.

—Ya que es él quien está pagando mi viaje a Francia, supongo que no puedo mostrarme en desacuerdo. —Emmett extendió la mano para estrechar la mano de Edward.

Después de un duro principio, los dos hombres habían llegado a llevarse bien en un corto tiempo—. Adiós, _phral_ —dijo Emmett, usando el término _romaní_ que Edward le había enseñado para «hermano»—. No tengo ninguna duda de que harás un excelente trabajo al cuidar de la familia. Ya te has librado de mí, lo cual es un inicio prometedor.

—Regresará a una casa reconstruida y a una próspera propiedad, milord.

Emmett soltó una risita.

—No puedo esperar a ver lo que lograrás. Ya sabes, no todos los pares del reino confiarían todos sus asuntos a un par de gitanos.

—Diría con certeza —replicó Edward—, que tú eres el único.

Después de que Nessie les ofreciera su adiós a sus hermanas, Emmett la ayudó a subir al carruaje y se sentó a su lado. Se produjo una pequeña sacudida cuando el tiro se impulsó hacia delante, y luego se dirigieron hacia los muelles de Londres.

Emmett estudió el perfil de Nessie. Como de costumbre, ella mostraba pocas emociones, su cara de finos huesos serena y calmada. Pero vio las marcas de color ardiente en las crestas pálidas de sus mejillas, y la forma en que sus dedos apretaban y tiraban del pañuelo que llevaba en el regazo. No se le había escapado que Jacob no había estado allí para despedirse. Emmett se preguntó si él y Nessie había intercambiado duras palabras.

Suspirando, Emmett extendió la mano y puso el brazo alrededor de la delgada y frágil silueta de su hermana. Ella se puso rígida pero no se apartó. Después de un momento, el pañuelo subió, y él notó que estaba secándose los ojos. Estaba asustada, enferma y se sentía miserable.

Y él era todo lo que tenía.

Que Dios la ayudara.

Intentó bromear.

—No permitirías que Alice te diera una de sus mascotas, ¿verdad? Te lo advierto, si llevas un erizo o una rata, irá a parar al mar tan pronto como subamos al barco.

Nessie negó con la cabeza y se sonó la nariz.

—Sabes —dijo Emmett coloquialmente, mientras la seguía abrazando—, eres la menos divertida de todas las hermanas. No puedo creer como he terminado yendo a Francia contigo.

—Créeme —fue su acuosa respuesta—, no sería tan aburrida si tuviera algo que decir al respecto. De hecho cuando mejore pienso comportarme muy mal.

—Bueno, eso es alentador. —Descansó la mejilla en su suave cabello rubio-cobrizo.

—Emmett—dijo ella después de un momento— ¿Por qué te ofreciste como voluntario para venir a la clínica conmigo? ¿Es porque quieres mejorarte también?

Emmett se sintió conmovido y molesto al mismo tiempo por la inocente pregunta. Nessie, como todos los demás en la familia, consideraba su problema con la bebida una enfermedad que podía curarse con un período de abstinencia y un entorno saludable. Pero su adicción a la bebida era sólo un síntoma de la enfermedad real, un dolor tan persistente que a veces amenazaba con hacer que su corazón dejara de latir.

No había ninguna cura para la pérdida de Nikki.

—No —le dijo a Nessie—. No tengo aspiraciones de mejorarme. Sólo quiero continuar mi libertinaje en un nuevo escenario. —Se vio recompensado con una risita —. Nessie... ¿te peleaste con Jacob? ¿Es por eso por lo que no estaba allí para verte partir? —Ante su silencio prolongado, Emmett puso los ojos en blanco—. Si insistes en ser discreta, hermana, este va a ser desde luego un largo viaje.

—Sí, tuvimos una pelea.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿La clínica de Nahuel?

—En realidad no. Eso fue sólo una parte, pero... —Nessie se encogió de hombros incómodamente—. Es demasiado complicado. Llevaría una eternidad explicarlo.

—Estamos a punto de cruzar un océano y la mitad de Francia. Créeme, tenemos tiempo.

Después de que el carruaje hubo partido, Edward se dirigió a las caballerizas detrás del hotel, un edificio ordenado con establos para caballos y un establo para carruajes en la planta baja, y el alojamiento de los sirvientes en la parte de arriba. Como había esperado, Jacob estaba cuidando los caballos. Las caballerizas del hotel estaban bajo el sistema semi-librea, lo cual significaba que algunos de los quehaceres del establo tenían que ser asumidos por los dueños del caballo. En ese momento Jacob estaba al cuidado del castrado negro de Edward, un caballo de tres años llamado Pooka.

Los movimientos de Jacob eran ligeros, rápidos, y metódicos mientras pasaba un cepillo sobre los relucientes ijares del caballo.

Edward lo observó un momento, apreciando la destreza del _romaní_. La historia de que los gitanos eran excepcionalmente buenos con los caballos no era un mito. Un _romaní_ consideraba que el caballo era un camarada, un animal de poesía e instintos heroicos.

Y Pooka aceptaba la presencia de Jacob con una calmada deferencia que solía mostrarles a pocas personas.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Jacob sin mirarlo.

Edward se acercó lentamente al establo abierto, sonriendo cuando Pooka bajó la cabeza y tocó su pecho.

—No muchacho… sin terrones de azúcar. —Dio palmaditas al musculoso cuello.

Las mangas de su camisa estaban enrolladas en los codos, exponiendo el tatuaje de un caballo volador en su antebrazo. Edward no recordaba cuando había conseguido el tatuaje… había estado allí desde siempre, por razones que su abuela nunca le había querido explicar.

El símbolo era un corcel de pesadilla irlandés llamado _pooka_ , un caballo malévolo y benévolo alternativamente que hablaba con voz humana y volaba por la noche con las alas abiertas. De acuerdo con la leyenda, el _pooka_ podía venir a la puerta de un humano confiado a medianoche, y llevarlo a un paseo que lo cambiaría para siempre.

Edward nunca había visto una marca similar en nadie más. Hasta Jacob.

Por pura casualidad, Jacob había sido herido recientemente por un incendio de la casa. Y cuando su herida estaba siendo curada, los Swan habían descubierto el tatuaje en su hombro.

Eso había levantado más que unas pocas preguntas en la mente de Edward.

Vio la mirada de Jacob fija en el tatuaje de su brazo.

—¿Qué hace un _romaní_ llevando un diseño irlandés? —preguntó Edward.

—Hay _romanís_ en Irlanda. Nada raro.

—Hay algo raro en ese tatuaje —dijo Edward calmadamente—. Nunca había visto otro igual, hasta que te vi. Y ya que fue una sorpresa para los Swan, evidentemente te has esforzado mucho por mantenerlo oculto. ¿Por qué razón, mi _phral_?

—No me llames así.

—Has sido parte de la familia Swan desde la niñez —dijo Edward—. Y yo me he casado con una de sus miembros. Eso nos hace hermanos, ¿no te parece?

Una mirada desdeñosa fue su única respuesta.

Edward encontraba perversamente entretenido el ser amistoso con un _romaní_ que claramente lo despreciaba. Entendía exactamente lo que había engendrado la hostilidad de Jacob. La adición de un nuevo varón a la tribu familiar, o _vitsa_ , nunca era una situación fácil, y normalmente su estatus sería inferior en la jerarquía.

Que Edward, un extraño, entrara y actuara como el jefe de la familia era casi insoportable. No ayudaba el que Edward fuera un _poshram_ , un mestizo nacido de una madre _romaní_ y un padre _gadjo_ irlandés. Y si había algo que podría hacer que el asunto fuera incluso peor, era la riqueza de Edward, lo cual era vergonzoso a los ojos del _romaní_.

—¿Por qué lo has mantenido siempre oculto? —persistió Edward.

Jacob hizo una pausa en su cepillado y ofreció a Edward una fría y oscura mirada.

—Me dijeron que era la marca de una maldición. Que el día que descubriera lo que significaba, y lo que era, yo o alguien cercano a mí estaba predestinado a morir.

Edward no mostró ninguna reacción externa, pero sintió algunos pinchazos de inquietud en su nuca.

—¿Quién eres, Jacob? —preguntó suavemente.

El enorme romaní reanudó su trabajo.

—Nadie.

—Fuiste parte de una tribu alguna vez. Debiste haber tenido familia.

—No recuerdo a ningún padre. Mi madre murió cuando nací.

—La mía también. Fui criado por mi abuela.

El cepillo se detuvo a mitad de camino. Ninguno de los dos se movió. El establo quedó mortalmente en silencio, a excepción del resoplido y el movimiento de los caballos.

—Yo fui criado por mi tío. Para ser un _asharibe_.

—Ah —Edward mantuvo alejada cualquier indirecta de piedad en su expresión, pero interiormente pensó, _pobre bastardo_.

No era sorprende que Jacob luchara tan bien. Algunas tribus gitanas tomaban a sus niños más fuertes y los convertían en luchadores a nudillos desnudos, enfrentándolos los unos contra los otros en ferias, tabernas y reuniones para los espectadores que hacían sus apuestas. Algunos de los niños quedaban desfigurados e incluso morían. Y aquellos que sobrevivían se convertían en insensibles luchadores autosuficientes, y eran designados como los guerreros de la tribu.

—Bueno, eso explica tu dulce temperamento —dijo Edward—. ¿Fue por eso que elegiste quedarte con los Swan después de que te acogieran? ¿Porque no querías vivir más como un _asharibe_?

—Sí.

—Estás mintiendo, _phral_ —dijo Edward, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados—. Te quedaste por otra razón. —Y Edward supo por el rubor visible del _romaní_ que había dado en el blanco.

En voz baja, Edward agregó:

—Te quedaste por ella.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer! Espero que esta historia les guste tanto o más que la primera! Espero sus comentarios y expectativas ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 _Doce años atrás_

No había bondad en él. Ninguna suavidad. Había nacido para dormir en la tierra dura, para comer cosas simples y beber agua fría, y para pegar a otros chicos. Si alguna vez se negaba a pelear, sería golpeado por su tío, el _rom baro,_ el varón mayor de la tribu. No tenía una madre para ayudarlo, ni un padre que interviniera en los rudos castigos del _rom baro._ Nunca había sido tocado por nadie excepto con violencia.

Existía solo para pelear, robar, para hacer de todo contra los _gadjos._

La mayoría de los gitanos no odiaban a los ingleses pálidos que vivían en casas pulcras, llevaban relojes de bolsillo y leían libros junto a la chimenea. Simplemente no confiaban en ellos. Pero la tribu de Jake despreciaba a los _gadjos,_ mayormente porque el _rom baro_ lo hacía. Y cualquier antojo, creencia e inclinación que tuviera el líder, tenían que seguirla.

Eventualmente, debido a que la tribu del _rom baro_ había provocado tanta maldad y miseria donde quiera que montaban un campamento, los _gadjos_ habían decido barrerlos de la tierra. Los ingleses habían venido sobre caballos, portando armas. Había habido disparos, lamentos, _romanís_ dormidos atacados en sus camas, mujeres y niños gritando y llorando. El campamento había sido dispersado y todo el mundo había sido ahuyentado, los _vardos_ _1_ fueron quemados, y muchos de los caballos robados por los _gadjos_.

Jake había intentado luchar con ellos para defender la _vitsa (_ 1Palabra designada para carromato en la lengua romaní.) _,_ pero había sido golpeado con la pesada culata de un arma. Otro lo había apuñalado en la espalda con una bayoneta. La tribu lo había dado por muerto. Solo en la noche, había yacido medio inconsciente junto al río, escuchando el rumor del agua oscura, sintiendo el frío de la dura tierra mojada bajo él, débilmente consciente de cómo su propia sangre manaba de su cuerpo. Sin miedo, había esperado que la gran rueda lo llevara a la oscuridad. No tenía razón ni deseos de vivir.

Justo cuando la Noche se dejaba vencer por su hermana la Mañana, Jake se encontró alzado y transportado en una pequeña carreta rústica. Un _gadjo_ lo había encontrado, y le había pedido a un niño local que lo ayudara a llevar al moribundo _romaní_ hasta su casa.

Era la primera vez que Jake estaba bajo el techo de otra cosa que no fuera un _vardo_.

Se encontró desgarrado entre la curiosidad hacia el extraño entorno y la rabia por la indignidad de tener que morir bajo techo al cuidado de un _gadjo_. Estaba demasiado débil, sufría demasiado dolor, para levantar un dedo en su propia defensa.

El cuarto que ocupaba no era mucho más grande que la casilla de un caballo, sólo había una cama y una silla. Había cojines, almohadas, trabajos de costura en las paredes, una lámpara con flecos perlados. Si no fuera porque estaba tan enfermo, se hubiese vuelto loco en un cuarto tan pequeño y atestado.

El _gadjo_ que lo había llevado allí... Swan... era alto y delgado. Sus modales amables y su timidez hacían que Jake se sintiera hostil. ¿Por qué le había salvado ese Swan? ¿Que podría querer de un niño _romaní_? Jake se negó a hablar al _gadjo_ y no iba a tomar la medicina. Rechazó todo acto de bondad. No le debía nada a este Swan. No quería ser salvado, no quería vivir. Así que se quedó inmóvil y en silencio mientras el hombre le cambiaba el vendaje de la espalda.

Sólo hubo una vez que Jake habló y fue cuando Swan le preguntó por el tatuaje.

—¿Qué es esta marca?

—Es una maldición —dijo a través de los dientes apretados—. No hable de ella a nadie, porque sino la maldición caerá sobre usted también.

—Ya veo. —La voz del hombre era amable—. Guardaré tu secreto. Pero tengo que decirte que, como racionalista que soy, no creo en esas supersticiones. Una maldición sólo tiene tanto poder como el que se le da al asunto.

 _Gadjo estúpido_ , pensó Jake. Todo el mundo sabía que negar una maldición era atraer mala suerte sobre uno mismo.

Era una casa ruidosa, llena de niños. Jake podía oírlos a través de la puerta cerrada del cuarto en el que había sido colocado. Pero había algo más... Una ligera y dulce presencia cerca. La sentía revoleteando fuera de la habitación, justo fuera de su alcance. Y la anhelaba, sediento de alivio a la oscuridad, la fiebre y el dolor.

En medio del clamor de niños riendo y cantando, oyó un murmullo que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo. La voz de una chica, amorosa, tranquilizadora. Quería que viniera hacia él. Lo incitó mientras yacía allí postrado, con sus heridas curándose lenta y torturadamente. _Ven a mí..._

Pero ella nunca apareció. Los únicos que entraron al cuarto fueron Swan y su esposa, una mujer amable, pero precavida que trataba a Jake como si fuera un animal salvaje que hubiera encontrado de camino a su civilizado hogar. Y él se comportaba como uno, chasqueando los dientes y gruñendo cada vez que se acercaban a él. Tan pronto como pudo moverse por su cuenta, se lavó él mismo en la vasija de agua tibia que habían dejado en el cuarto. No comía delante de ellos sino que esperaba hasta que le hubieran dejado la bandeja junto a la cama. Su voluntad estaba dedicada a sanar lo bastante como para escapar.

En una o dos ocasiones los niños vinieron para mirarlo, husmeando por la rendija de la puerta. Había dos niñas pequeñas llamadas Esme y Alice, que reían tontamente y chillaban de feliz terror cuando él les gruñía. Había otra, una hija mayor, Bella, que le observaba con la misma mirada escéptica de su madre. Había un chico alto, Emmett, que no parecía mucho mayor que el propio Jake.

—Quiero dejar algo en claro —dijo el niño desde la puerta, con voz queda—: Nadie tiene intención de hacerte daño. Tan pronto como estés listo para marcharte, eres libre de hacerlo.

Jake respetó eso. Lo suficiente como para dedicar a Emmett un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza. Por supuesto, si Jake estuviera bien, habría superado al chico fácilmente, enviándolo al suelo sangrando y lastimado. Pero Jake empezó a aceptar que esta pequeña y extraña familia realmente no quería hacerle daño. Ni siquiera querían nada de él. Simplemente le habían proporcionado cuidado y refugio como si fuera un perro callejero. No parecía que esperaran nada a cambio.

Eso no minimizó su desprecio hacia ellos y su mundo ridículamente suave y confortable. Los odiaba a todos, casi tanto como se odiaba a sí mismo. Era un luchador, un pillo, sometido a la violencia y al engaño. ¿No podían ver eso? No parecía que comprendieran el peligro que habían introducido en su propia casa.

Después de una semana, la fiebre había remitido y sus heridas se habían curado lo suficiente como para permitirle moverse. Tenía que irse antes de que pasara algo terrible, antes de que hiciera algo. Así que se levantó temprano una mañana y se vistió con dolorosa lentitud con la ropa que le habían dado, la cual pertenecía a Emmett.

Dolía moverse, pero ignoró el punzante dolor en su cabeza y el fuego que sentía en la espalda. Se llenó los bolsillos del abrigo con un cuchillo y el tenedor de su bandeja, el cabo de una vela y una pastilla de jabón. Las primeras luces del amanecer se colaban por la ventanita que había sobre la cama. La familia se despertaría pronto.

Se dirigió a la puerta, mareado, y se cayó sobre el colchón. Jadeando, intentó reunir sus fuerzas.

Se produjo una llamada a la puerta, y ésta se abrió. Sus labios se separaron para gruñir al visitante.

—¿Puedo pasar? —oyó preguntar suavemente a una niña.

La maldición murió en los labios de Jake. Sus sentidos estaban abrumados. Cerró los ojos, respirando, esperando.

 _Eres tú. Estás aquí._

Al fin.

—Has pasado solo mucho tiempo —dijo ella, acercándose—, pensé que querrías algo de compañía. Soy Renesmee.

Jake se vio arrastrado por el aroma y el sonido de ella, su corazón palpitaba.

Cuidadosamente enderezó la espalda, ignorando el dolor que lo atravesaba. Abrió los ojos.

Nunca había pensado que ninguna _gadji_ pudiera compararse a las niñas _romanís_.

Pero ésta era notable, una criatura de otro mundo, pálida como la luna, de cabello rubio cobrizo, su fisonomía formada con una tierna gravedad. Parecía cálida, inocente y suave. Todo lo que él no era. Su ser entero respondió tan agudamente que extendió la mano y la agarró con un gruñido quedo.

Ella jadeó un poco pero se quedó quieta. Jake sabía que no estaba bien tocarla. No sabía cómo ser gentil. Le haría daño aun sin pretenderlo. Ella se relajó en su agarre y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué no tenía miedo de él? Él realmente tenía miedo _por_ ella, porque sabía de lo que él mismo era capaz.

No se había percatado de estar tirando para acercarla. Sólo sabía que parte de su peso descansaba sobre él mientras yacía en la cama, y que las puntas de sus dedos se cerraban sobre la carne blanda de la parte superior de los brazos de ella.

—Suelta —dijo ella gentilmente.

No quería. Nunca. Quería retenerla junto a él, tirar de su cabello trenzado hacia abajo y pasar los dedos a través de la pálida seda. Quería llevarla hasta los confines de la tierra.

—¿Si lo hago —dijo bruscamente— te quedarás?

Los delicados labios se curvaron. Una sonrisa dulce y deliciosa.

—Niño tonto. Por supuesto. Me quedaré. He venido a visitarte.

Suavemente sus dedos la soltaron. Pensó que saldría corriendo, pero se quedó.

—Vuelve a recostarte —le dijo ella—. ¿Por qué estas vestido tan temprano? —Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Oh, no debes irte. No hasta que estés bien.

No tenía por qué preocuparse. Los planes de Jake de escapar habían desaparecido en el segundo que la vio. Apoyó la espalda contra las almohadas, observándola intensamente mientras ella se sentaba en la silla. Llevaba un vestido rosa. Los bordes de éste, en el cuello y las muñecas, estaban ribeteados con pequeños volantes.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó ella.

Jake odiaba hablar. _Odiaba_ tener una conversación con cualquiera. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para retenerla a su lado.

—Jacob

.

—¿Es ese tu apellido?

Él negó con la cabeza.

Renesmee, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿No me lo vas a decir?

No podía. Un _romaní_ sólo podía compartir su nombre completo con otros _romanís_.

—Por lo menos dime la primera letra —le rogó.

Jake clavó los ojos en ella, perplejo.

—No conozco muchos apellidos gitanos —dijo—. ¿Es Newton? ¿Vicent? ¿Molina?

Se le ocurrió a Jake que ella estaba intentando jugar con él. Bromeando. No sabía cómo responder. Normalmente si alguien intentaba burlarse de él, respondía hundiendo los puños en la cara del ofensor.

—Algún día me lo dirás —dijo ella con una sonrisita. Hizo un movimiento como para levantarse de la silla, y la mano de Jake salió disparada para sujetarla. La sorpresa asomó en la cara de ella.

—Dijiste que te quedarías —dijo él rudamente. La mano libre de ella fue hasta la que se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca.

—Lo haré. Tranquilo, Jacob. Sólo voy a conseguir algo de pan y té para nosotros. Déjame marchar. Voy a regresar. —La palma fue liviana y tibia al pasar sobre su mano—. Puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, si quieres.

—No te dejarán.

—Oh, sí, lo harán. —Persuadió a su mano para que la soltara, aflojando gentilmente sus dedos—. No seas tan ansioso. Dios mío. Yo pensaba que los gitanos eran alegres.

Casi logró que sonriera.

—He tenido una mala semana —dijo él gravemente.

Ella todavía seguía intentando quitarse los dedos de él del brazo.

—Sí, ya veo. ¿Cómo resultaste herido?

—Los _gadjos_ atacaron a mi tribu. Puede que vengan aquí por mí. —Clavó los ojos en ella pero se obligó a sí mismo a soltarla—. No estoy a salvo. Debo irme.

—Nadie se atrevería a apartarte de nosotros. Mi padre es un hombre muy respetado en el pueblo. Un erudito. —Viendo la expresión de duda de Jacob añadió—. Ya sabes, la pluma es más fuerte que la espada.

Eso sonaba como algo que diría un _gadjo_. No tenía ningún sentido.

—Los hombres que atacaron mi _vitsa_ la semana pasada no iban armados con plumas.

—Pobrecito —dijo ella con compasión—. Lo siento. Tus heridas deben dolerte después de todo este movimiento. Voy a buscar algún tónico.

Jake nunca había sido objeto de compasión antes. No le gustaba. Su orgullo se erizó.

—No lo tomaré. La medicina _gadjo_ no funciona. Si lo traes, simplemente lo tiraré al...

—Está bien. No te excites. Estoy segura de que eso no es bueno para ti. —Se fue hacia la puerta y la desesperación sacudió el cuerpo de Jake. Estaba seguro de que ella no regresaría. Y deseaban tanto tenerla cerca. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, habría saltado de la cama y la habría sujetado otra vez. Pero no era posible.

Fijó los ojos en ella con una mirada hosca y murmuró:

—Ve entonces. Que el diablo te lleve.

Renesmee se detuvo de camino a la puerta y miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa enigmática.

—Que contradictorio y empecinado eres. Voy a regresar con pan, té y un libro, y me quedaré todo el tiempo necesario hasta que te saque una sonrisa.

—Yo nunca sonrío —le dijo él.

Para su gran sorpresa, Nessie regresó. Pasó la mayor parte del día leyéndole unas historias tan aburridas que le hacían adormecer constantemente. Ninguna música, ningún susurro de árboles en el bosque, ningún pajarito cantando lo complacían tanto como su suave voz. Ocasionalmente algún otro miembro de la familia se acercó a la puerta, pero Jake no pudo obligarse a gruñir a ninguno. Estaba lleno de alivio por primera vez que pudiera recordar. No veía como podía odiar a alguien cuando estaba tan cerca de la felicidad.

Al día siguiente los Swan lo llevaron al salón principal de la casita de campo, una sala llena de mobiliario desgastado. Cada espacio disponible estaba cubierto de bocetos, costuras y pilas de libros. No se podía caminar sin golpear algo.

Mientras Jake se reclinaba en el sofá, las niñas pequeñas jugaban en la alfombra cercana, intentando enseñar trucos a la ardilla de Alice. Emmett y su padre jugaban al ajedrez en una esquina. Bella y su madre cocinaban. Y Nessie se sentó cerca de Jake y trabajó en su pelo.

—Tienes la melena de una bestia salvaje —le dijo, usando los dedos para separar las marañas, y luego peinando los mechones desenredados con mucho cuidado— Quédate quieto. Estoy intentando que parezcas más civi... oh, deja de saltar. No es posible que tu cabeza sea tan sensible.

Jake no saltaba por los nudos, o porque le estuvieran peinando. Era porque nunca en su vida nadie le había tocado durante tanto tiempo. Estaba mortificado, interiormente alarmado... pero cuando recorrió cautelosamente la habitación con la mirada, le pareció que a nadie le importaba o preocupaba lo que Nessie hacía.

Se recostó hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados. El peine tiró un poco demasiado fuerte, y Nessie murmuró una disculpa y frotó el lugar con la punta de los dedos. Tan gentilmente. Hizo que su garganta se tensara y los ojos le picaran. Profundamente inquieto y desconcertado, Jake se tragó el sentimiento. Se mantuvo tenso pero pasivo bajo el toque de ella. Apenas podía respirar a causa del placer que le proporcionaba.

Lo siguiente fue una tela colocada alrededor de su cuello, y las tijeras.

—Soy muy buena en esto —dijo ella, empujándole la cabeza hacia delante y peinando los mechones de la nuca—. Y tu cabello necesita un corte. Hay suficiente lana en tu cabeza para rellenar un colchón.

—Ten cuidado muchacho —dijo el señor Swan alegremente—. Recuerda lo que le ocurrió a Sansón.

Jake levantó la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Nessie se la volvió a bajar.

—El cabello de Sansón era la fuente de su fuerza —dijo—. Después de que Dalila se lo cortara, se volvió débil y fue capturado por los filisteos.

—¿No has leído la Biblia? —preguntó Esme.

—No —dijo Jake.

—¿Entonces eres un pagano?

—Sí.

—¿Eres de los que comen gente? —pregunto Alice con gran interés.

Nessie contestó antes de que Jake pudiera decir nada.

—No, Alice. Uno puede ser pagano sin tener que ser caníbal.

—Pero los gitanos comen erizos —dijo Alice—. Y eso es tan malo como comer personas. Porque los erizos tienen sentimientos, ya sabes. —Se detuvo cuando un espeso mechón negro cayó al suelo—. ¡Oooooh, que bonito! —Exclamó la niñita—. ¿Puedo quedármelo, Nessie?

—No —dijo Jacob bruscamente, con la cabeza todavía inclinada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alice.

—Alguien podría usarlo para hacer un maleficio de mala suerte. O un hechizo de amor.

—Oh, yo no haría eso —dijo Alice ansiosamente—. Sólo quiero hacer un nido con él.

—No importa, querida —dijo Nessie serenamente—. Si eso hace que nuestro amigo se sienta incómodo, tus mascotas van a tener que hacer sus nidos con otro material. —Las tijeras trabajaban a través de otro gran nudo negro—. ¿Son todos los gitanos tan supersticiosos como tú? —le preguntó a Jake.

—No. La mayoría son peores.

La risa ligera de ella le cosquilleó en la oreja, su cálido aliento le puso la carne de gallina.

—¿Qué odiarías más, Jacob... la mala suerte o el hechizo de amor?

—El hechizo de amor —dijo él sin vacilar.

Por alguna razón, la familia entera rió. Jacob los miró a todos molesto pero no encontró ninguna burla en su mirada colectiva, sólo amistosa diversión.

Jake se quedó callado, oyéndolos conversar mientras Nessie cortaba capas de su cabello. Era la conversación más extraña que había presenciado en su vida, las niñas interactuaban libremente con su hermano y su padre. Todos se movían de un tema a otro, discutiendo sobre ideas que no se les aplicaba, situaciones que no los afectaban a ellos. No tenía ningún propósito, pero parecían disfrutar tremendamente.

Él no sabía que existiera gente así. No tenía idea de cómo habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

Los Swan eran un grupo de fuera de este mundo, eran excéntricos, alegres y se preocupaban por los libros, las artes y la música. Vivían en una casa de campo desvencijada, pero en vez de reparar los marcos de las puertas o los agujeros del techo, cultivaban rosas y escribían poesía. Si la pata de una silla se rompía, sencillamente le ponían debajo una pila de libros. Sus prioridades eran un misterio para Jake. Y lo desconcertó todavía más cuando ya habiéndose recuperado de sus heridas, lo invitaron a que se hiciera una habitación en los establos.

—Puedes quedarte tanto como desees —le dijo el señor Swan—. Me imagino que en algún momento querrás buscar a los de tu tribu.

Pero Jake ya no tenía tribu. Lo daban por muerto. Este era su lugar de descanso.

Empezó a ocuparse de las cosas a las que los Swan no prestaban atención, tales como reparar las junturas deterioradas bajo el estante de la chimenea. A pesar de su miedo a las alturas, puso una capa nueva al tejado. Cuidaba del caballo y de la vaca, y atendía el jardín de la cocina, e incluso remendaba los zapatos de la familia.

Pronto el señor Swan confió en él al darle dinero para ir al pueblo y comprar comida y otras necesidades.

Hubo sólo una vez en que su presencia en la casita de campo pareció peligrar y fue cuando lo cogieron peleando con otros chicos del pueblo.

La señora Swan se alarmó cuando lo vio, maltratado, con sangre en la nariz y exigió saber qué había sucedido.

—¿Te envié a la tienda de quesos, vienes a casa con las manos vacías y en estas condiciones? —gritó—. ¿Qué tipo de violencia has perpetrado y por qué?

Jake no se explicó, sólo se quedó allí sombrío, de cara a la puerta mientras ella lo regañaba.

—No voy a tolerar ningún tipo de brutalidad en esta casa. Si no quieres explicar lo que ocurrió, recoge tus cosas y vete.

Antes de que pudiera moverse o hablar, Nessie entró en la casa.

—No, madre —dijo calmadamente—. Yo sé lo que ocurrió… mi amiga Nikki acaba de contármelo. Su hermano estaba allí. Jacob estaba defendiendo a nuestra familia. Otros dos niños estaban gritando insultos contra los Swan, y Jacob les dio una paliza por eso.

—¿Qué clases de insultos? —preguntó la señora Swan aturdida.

Jake clavó la mirada en el suelo, apretando fuertemente los puños.

Nessie no se amilanó ante la verdad.

—Estaban criticando a nuestra familia —dijo—, porque albergamos a un _romaní_. A algunos de los lugareños no les gusta eso. Creen que Jacob podría robarles, o echarles una maldición, u otras tonterías así. Nos culpan por acogerle.

En el silencio que siguió, Jake tembló de rabia. Y al mismo tiempo, se sintió abrumado por la derrota. Se sentía obligado con esta familia. Jamás podría vivir entre los _gadjos_ sin problemas.

—Me iré —dijo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Nessie con sorpresa en la voz, como si la idea de que él se fuera le molestara—. Tú perteneces aquí. No tienes ningún otro sido adonde ir.

—Soy un _romaní_ —dijo él simplemente. No pertenecía a ningún lado y a todas partes.

—No te irás —estaba diciendo para su sorpresa la señora Swan—. Desde luego no a causa de unos cuantos rufianes. ¿Qué enseñaría eso a mis hijos, el permitir que semejante conducta ignorante y despreciable prevalezca? No, te quedarás. Es lo correcto. Pero no debes pelear, Jacob. Ignóralos, y al final perderán el interés en seguir burlándose de nosotros.

Un estúpido sentimiento _gadjo_. Ignorar nunca funcionaba. La manera más rápida de silenciar las burlas era pegarles hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Una nueva voz entró en la conversación.

—Si se queda —remarcó Emmett, entrando en la cocina—, va a tener que pelear, madre.

Al igual que Jake, Emmett no tenía muy buen aspecto, con un ojo negro y el labio partido. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada ante las exclamaciones de su madre y su hermana. Todavía riéndose recorrió con la mirada a Jake.

—Les di una paliza a uno o a dos de los que tú pasaste por alto —dijo.

—Oh, querido —dijo la señora Swan apenada, tomando la mano de su hijo, la cual estaba amoratada y sangrando por un corte en los nudillos que debía haberse hecho con los dientes de alguien—. Estas manos son para sujetar libros. No para pelear.

—Me gusta pensar que puedo hacer las dos cosas —dijo Emmett secamente. Su expresión se volvió seria cuando miró a Jake—. Que me condenen si alguien va a decirme quien puede vivir en mi casa. Si quieres quedarte, Jacob, te defenderé como a un hermano.

—No quiero ser un problema para vosotros —dijo Jake.

—Ningún problema —replicó Emmett, flexionando cautelosamente la mano—. Después de todo, algunos principios son dignos de defenderse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, que les pareció el capitulo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Principios. Ideales. Las duras realidades de la vida anterior de Jake nunca habían permitido tales cosas. Pero la constante exposición a los Swan le había cambiado, elevando sus pensamientos a consideraciones más allá de la mera supervivencia. Desde luego nunca sería un erudito ni un caballero. Pasó años, sin embargo, escuchando las animadas discusiones de los Swan sobre Shakespeare, Galileo, el arte flamenco contra el veneciano, democracia, monarquía y teocracia, y cualquier otro tema imaginable. Había aprendido a leer, e incluso había aprendido algo de latín y unas pocas palabras de francés. Había cambiado hasta convertirse en alguien a quien su anterior tribu nunca habría reconocido.

Jake nunca había considerado a los señores Swan como padres, aunque habría hecho cualquier cosa por ellos. No tenía ningún deseo de formar lazos con la gente. Eso habría requerido más confianza e intimidad de la que él podía reunir. Pero cuidaba de toda la camada Swan, incluido Emmett. Y después estaba Nessie, por quien Jake hubiera muerto una y mil veces.

Nunca degradaría a Nessie con su toque, o se atrevería a asumir un lugar en su vida aparte del de protector.

Ella era demasiado delicada, demasiado única. Cuando creció hasta convertirse en una mujer, todo hombre en el condado quedó cautivado por su belleza.

Los desconocidos tendían a ver a Nessie como una doncella de hielo, pulcra, serena y falta de cerebro. Pero los desconocidos no sabían nada de la ingenua astucia y la calidez que acechaban bajo su perfecta superficie. Los desconocidos no habían visto a Nessie enseñando a Esme los pasos de una cuadrilla hasta que ambas se habían derrumbado en el suelo entre risas. O cazando ranas con Alice, su delantal lleno de anfibios saltarines. O la forma risible en la que leía a una novela de Dickens con un montón de voces y sonidos, hasta que la familia entera aullaba ante su ingenio.

Jake la amaba. No de la forma en que los novelistas y poetas describían. Nada tan domesticado. La amaba más allá de la tierra, el cielo o el infierno. Cada momento lejos de su compañía era una agonía; cada momento con ella era la única paz que conocía. Cada toque de sus manos dejaba una impronta que carcomía su alma. Se habría matado a sí mismo antes de admitirlo ante nadie. La verdad estaba profundamente enterrada en su corazón.

Jake no sabía si Nessie le correspondía. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería que lo supiera.

—Ahí —dijo Nessie un día después de que hubieran deambulado a través de prados secos y descansaban en su lugar favorito—. Casi lo estás haciendo.

—¿Casi estoy haciendo qué? —preguntó Jake perezosamente. Estaba reclinado junto a una aglomeración de árboles que bordeaban una corriente, un arroyo que se quedaba seco en los meses veraniegos. La hierba estaba salpicada de un rampión púrpura y filipéndulas blancas, las últimas extendían una fragancia almendrada a través del cálido y fétido aire.

—Sonreír. —Apoyó los codos junto a él, sus dedos rozándole los labios. Jake dejó de respirar.

Un petirrojo desde un árbol cercano sobre alas tensas, arrancó una larga nota mientras descendía.

Atenta a lo suyo, Nessie arrastró las comisuras de la boca de Jake hacia arriba e intentó mantenerlas allí.

Excitado y divertido, Jake dejó escapar una risa ahogada y le apartó la mano con delicadeza.

—Deberías sonreír más a menudo —dijo Nessie, todavía mirándole fijamente—. Estás muy guapo cuando lo haces.

Ella era más deslumbrante que el sol, su cabello como seda cremosa, sus labios de un tierno tono de rosa. Al principio su mirada no parecía nada más que de amigable curiosidad, pero mientras sostenía la de él, Jake comprendió que estaba intentando leer sus secretos.

Deseó tirar de ella hacia él y cubrir su cuerpo con el propio. Habían pasado años desde que se había ido a vivir con los Swan. Cada vez encontraba más y más difícil controlar sus sentimientos por Nessie.

—¿En qué piensas cuando me miras así? —preguntó ella suavemente.

—No puedo decirlo.

—¿Por qué no?

Jake sintió una sonrisa gravitar sobre sus labios de nuevo, esta vez cargada de ironía.

—Te asustaría.

—Jacob—dijo ella decididamente—, nada que pudieras hacer o decir, me asustaría. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme tu apellido?

—No.

—Lo harás. Te obligaré. —Fingió golpearle el pecho con los puños.

Jake atrapó las delgadas muñecas en sus manos, conteniéndola fácilmente. Su cuerpo siguió el movimiento, girando para atraparla bajo él. Estaba mal, pero no podía detenerse a sí mismo. Y mientras la estaba sujetando con su peso, la sintió contonearse instintivamente para acomodarle, quedó casi paralizado por el placer primario de ello. Esperaba que luchara, que se opusiera a él, pero en vez de eso se quedaba pasiva en su agarre, sonriéndole.

Débilmente Jake recordó una de las historias mitológicas con las que los Swan estaban tan encariñados... la griega acerca de Hades, el dios del inframundo, que secuestró a la doncella Perséfone en un campo florido y la arrastró hasta abajo a través de una abertura en la tierra. A su mundo oscuro y privado, donde podría poseerla. Aunque las hijas Swan se habían sentido indignadas por el destino de Perséfone, las simpatías de Jake habían sido secretamente para Hades. La cultura romana tendía a teñir de romance la idea de raptar a una mujer para casarse, incluso fingirlo durante los rituales de cortejo.

—No veo porque el mero hecho de comer media docena de perlas de granada debería haber condenado a Perséfone a quedarse con Hades parte del año —había dicho Esme indignada—. Nadie le contó las reglas. No fue justo. Estoy segura de que nunca habría tocado ni una, si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría.

—Y no serían un bocado muy apetitoso —había añadido Alice—. Si hubiera sido yo, habría pedido un pudding o paté de jamón, al menos.

—Tal vez no se sintiera del todo infeliz, teniendo que quedarse —había sugerido Nessie, con ojos brillantes—. Después de todo, Hades la había hecho su reina. Y la historia dice que poseía «las riquezas de la tierra».

—Un marido rico —había dicho Bella—, no cambia el hecho de que la residencia principal de Perséfone es una localización indeseable lo mires como lo mires. Sólo hay pensar en las dificultades para alquilarla en los meses en los que estuviera fuera.

Todas habían estado de acuerdo en que Hades era un completo villano.

Pero Jake había entendido exactamente por qué el dios del inframundo había secuestrado a Perséfone para ser su esposa. Había deseado un poco de luz del sol, de calidez, para sí mismo, abajo en la lúgubre tristeza de su palacio oscuro.

—¿Así que a los miembros de tu tribu que te dieron por muerto... —dijo Nessie, atrayendo los pensamientos de Jake de vuelta al presente—... a _ellos_ se les permitía conocer tu apellido, pero a mí no?

—Así es. —Jake observaba el juego de luz y sombras en su cara. Se preguntó cómo sería presionar los labios contra esa suave y ligeramente engañosa piel.

Una arruga deliciosa apareció entre las leonadas cejas de Nessie.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres una _gadji_. —Su tono fue más tierno de lo que pretendía.

—Tu _gadji_.

Ante esta incursión en territorio peligroso, Jake sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente. Ella no era suya, no podría serlo nunca. Excepto en su corazón.

Se apartó rodando de ella, poniéndose en pie.

—Es hora de volver —dijo cortantemente. Extendió el brazo, aferrando su pequeña mano extendida, e impulsándola hacia arriba. Ella no se dejó disuadir por el momento sino que en vez de eso se dejó caer con naturalidad contra él. Sus faldas revolotearon alrededor de las piernas de Jake, y la delgada forma femenina de su cuerpo se presionó contra la parte delantera de él. Buscando fuerzas desesperadamente, voluntad, la empujó a un lado.

—¿Alguna vez intentarás encontrarlos, Jake? —preguntó—. ¿Alguna vez te alejarás de mí?

 _Nunca_ , pensó en un fogonazo de ardiente deseo. Pero en vez de eso dijo:

—No sé.

—Si lo hicieras, te seguiría. Y te traería de vuelta a casa.

—Dudo que el hombre con el que te cases permitiera eso.

Nessie sonrió como si la declaración fuera ridícula. Se apartó y soltó su mano.

Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a Hampshire House en silencio.

—¿Tobar? —Sugirió después de un momento—. ¿Garridan? ¿Palo?

—No.

—¿Rye?

—No.

—¿Cooper?... ¿Stanley?

—No

Para orgullo de toda la familia Swan, Emmett fue aceptado en la _Academie des Beaus Art_ en París, donde estudió arte y arquitectura durante dos años. Tanprometedor era el talento de Emmett que parte de su instrucción fue asumida por elrenombrado arquitecto Rowland Temple en Londres, que decía que Emmett podríacompensarle trabajando como delineante.

Pocos habrían discutido que Emmett había madurado hasta convertirse en un hombre firme y de buen talante, con un ingenio agudo y una risa presta. Y en vista de su talento y ambición, existía la promesa de incluso más logros. A su regreso a Inglaterra, Emmett fijó su residencia en Londres para completar sus obligaciones con Temple, pero también iba frecuentemente a visitar a su familia en Primrose Place. Y a cortejar a una preciosa chica del pueblo llamada Nikki.

Durante la ausencia de Emmett, Jake había hecho lo que podía por cuidar de los Swan. Y el señor Swan había intentando en más de una ocasión ayudar a Jake a planear un futuro para sí mismo. Tales conversaciones habían acabado siendo un ejercicio de frustración para ambos.

—Estás malgastándote —había dicho el señor Swan a Jake, pareciendo suavemente apurado.

Jake había resoplado ante eso, pero Swan había insistido.

—Debes considerar tu futuro. Y antes de que digas una palabra, déjame declarar que soy consciente de la preferencia _romaní_ de vivir en el presente. Pero tú has cambiado, Jacob. Has avanzado demasiado para no apreciar lo que ha arraigado en ti.

—¿Quiere que me vaya? —preguntó Jake quedamente.

—Cielos, no. En absoluto. Como te he dicho antes, puedes quedarte con nosotros mientras así lo desees. Pero siento que es mi deber hacer que seas consciente de que quedándote aquí, estás sacrificando muchas oportunidades para auto superarte. Deberías salir al mundo, como hizo Emmett. Colocarte de aprendiz, aprender un negocio, tal vez alistarte en el ejército...

—¿Qué sacaría de eso? —había preguntado Jake.

—Para empezar, la posibilidad de ganar más que la calderilla que yo puedo darte.

—No necesito dinero.

—Pero tal y como están las cosas, no tienes posibilidad de casarte, comprar tu propia parcela de tierra...

—No quiero casarme. Y no puedo poseer tierra. Nadie puede.

—A los ojos del gobierno británico, Jacob, un hombre desde luego puede poseer tierra, y hasta una casa en ella.

—La tienda perdurará cuando el palacio caiga —había replicado Jake prosaicamente.

Swan había dejado escapar una risa exasperada.

—Preferiría discutir con cien eruditos —había dicho a Jake—, en vez de con un gitano. Muy bien, dejaremos en paz la cuestión por ahora. Pero tenlo en mente, Jacob... la vida es más que seguir los impulsos primitivos. Un hombre debe dejar su marca en el mundo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jake con genuino desconcierto, pero Swan ya había ido a unirse a su esposa en la rosaleda.

Aproximadamente un año después de que Emmett hubiera vuelto de París, la tragedia golpeó a la familia Swan. Hasta entonces ninguno de ellos había conocido nunca el verdadero pesar, el miedo o la pena. Habían vivido en lo que parecía ser un círculo familiar mágicamente protegido. Pero el señor Swan se quejó de extraños y agudos dolores en el pecho una noche, conduciendo a su esposa a concluir que estaba sufriendo dispepsia después de una cena particularmente rica. Se fue temprano a la cama, callado y con la cara gris. Nada más se oyó en su habitación hasta que rompió el alba, cuando la señora Swan salió llorando y dijo a la atónita familia que su padre estaba muerto.

Y eso fue sólo el comienzo del infortunio de los Swan. Parecía que la familia hubiera caído bajo una maldición, por la cual la medida completa de su anterior felicidad había sido convertida en pena.

«Los problemas vienen de tres en tres» era uno de los refranes que Jacob recordaba de su niñez, y para su amargo arrepentimiento, probó ser cierto.

La señora Swan estaba tan desesperada de pena que guardó cama tras el funeral de su marido, y sufrió tal melancolía que apenas podía ser persuadida para comer o beber. Ninguno de los intentos de sus hijos por traerla de vuelta a su acostumbrado yo resultó efectivo. En un asombrosamente corto tiempo, se había quedado en nada.

—¿Es posible morir de un corazón roto? —preguntó Emmett sombríamente una tarde, después de que el doctor se hubiera marchado con la declaración de que no podía discernir ninguna causa física para el declive de su madre.

—Debería querer vivir por Esme y Alice, al menos —dijo Bella, manteniendo la voz baja. En ese momento, Esme estaba llevando a Alice a la cama en otra habitación—. Son todavía demasiado jóvenes para estar sin una madre. Sin importar cuánto tuviera que vivir con un corazón roto, yo me obligaría a mí misma a hacerlo, sólo para cuidar de ellas.

—Pero tú tienes un centro de acero —dijo Nessie, palmeando la espalda de su hermana—. Tú eres tu propia fuente de fuerza. Me temo que Madre siempre sacó la suya de Padre. —Miró a Jacob con desesperación en sus ojos—. Jake, ¿qué prescriben los _romaní_ para la melancolía? ¿Alguna cosa, sin importar cuán extraña fuera, que pueda ayudarla? ¿Cómo se ocuparía tu gente de esto?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza, pasando su mirada hacia la chimenea.

—La dejarían sola. Los _romanís_ tienen miedo a la pena excesiva.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienta a los muertos a volver y hechizar a los vivos.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, escuchando los siseos y crujidos del pequeño fuego.

—Ella quiere estar con Padre —dijo Nessie finalmente. Su tono era pensativo—. Dondequiera que haya ido. Su corazón está roto. Desearía que no fuera así. Cambiaría mi vida, mi corazón, por el suyo, si tal intercambio fuera posible. Desearía... —Se interrumpió con un rápido jadeo cuando la mano de Jake se cerró sobre su brazo.

No había sido consciente de estar extendiendo la mano hacia ella, pero sus palabras lo habían provocado irracionalmente.

—No digas eso —masculló. No estaba tan alejado de su pasado _romaní_ como para haber olvidado el poder de las palabras que tentaban al destino.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró ella.

Porque no era suyo para darlo.

 _Tu corazón es mío_ , pensó él salvajemente. _Me pertenece._

Y aunque no pronunció las palabras en voz alta, pareció que de algún modo Nessie las había oído. Sus ojos se abrieron, se oscurecieron, y un rubor nacido de una fuerte emoción se alzó en su cara. Y allí mismo, en presencia de su hermano y hermana, bajó la cabeza y presionó la mejilla contra el dorso de la mano de Jake.

Jacob anhelaba reconfortarla, envolverla en besos, rodearla con su fuerza. En vez de eso le soltó el brazo cuidadosamente y arriesgó una mirada cautelosa a Bella y Emmett.

La primera había recogido unas pocas piezas de yesca de la cesta del hogar, y se estaba ocupando de alimentar con ellas el fuego. El último observaba a Nessie intensamente.

Menos de seis meses después de la muerte de su marido, la señora Swan yacía descansando junto a él. Y antes de que las hermanas hubieran comenzado a aceptar que había quedado huérfanas con tan cruda rapidez, ocurrió la tercera tragedia.

—Jacob —Nessie estaba de pie en la puerta delantera de la casa de campo, dudando en entrar. Había tal mirada extraña en su cara que Jake se puso en pie al momento.

Estaba rendido hasta los huesos y sucio, habiendo llegado de estar trabajando todo el día en la casa de un vecino, levantando una valla y una verja alrededor de su patio.

Para colocar los postes de la valla, Jake había cavado agujeros en la tierra que ya habían sido permeada por la escarcha del invierno venidero. Acababa de sentarse a la mesa con Bella, que estaba intentando limpiar las manchas de uno de los vestidos de Esme con un cañón de pluma sumergido en esencia de trementina. La fragancia del producto químico quemó las fosas nasales de Jake cuando tomó un rápido aliento. Sabía por la expresión de Nessie que algo iba muy mal.

—He salido con Nikki y Emmett hoy —dijo Nessie—. Nikki se sintió enferma temprano… dijo que le dolía la garganta, y la cabeza, así que la llevamos a casa al instante y su familia envió en busca del doctor. Él dijo que era escarlatina.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Bella, el color abandonó su cara. Los tres se quedaron en silencio con horror compartido.

No había ninguna otra fiebre que ardiera tan violenta o se extendiera tan rápidamente. Provocaba un brillante sarpullido rojo en la piel, impartiendo una fina y arenosa textura como de papel de lija utilizado para alisar las piezas de madera. Y ardía y devastaba abriéndose paso a través del cuerpo hasta que los órganos fallaban.

La enfermedad se demoraba en el aire expirado, en mechones de cabello, o en la misma piel. La única forma de proteger a los demás era aislar al paciente.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Jake con voz controlada.

—Sí, dijo que las señales eran inconfundibles. Y dijo... —Nessie se interrumpió cuando Jake se acercó a ella—. ¡No, Jacob! —Y sostuvo una delgada mano blanca con tal desesperada autoridad que le detuvo en el acto—. Nadie debe acercarse a mí. Emmett está en casa de Nikki. No la abandonará. Ellos dicen que está bien que se quede, y... tú debes reunir a Esme y Alice, y Bella también, y llevarlas con nuestros primos en Hedgerley. No les gustará, pero las acogerán y...

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte —dijo Bella, sus modales calmados, incluso, aunque estaba temblando ligeramente—. Si tienes la fiebre, necesitaras que me ocupe de ti.

—Pero si la cogieras...

—Tuve una variante muy débil de niña. Eso significa que probablemente esté a salvo de ella ahora.

—¿Y qué hay de Emmett?

—Me temo que él no la tuvo. Lo cual lo pone en peligro —Bella miró a Jacob—. Jake, ¿alguna vez...?

—No sé.

—Entonces deberías quedarte con las niñas hasta que esto acabe. ¿Las recogerás? Fueron a jugar al arroyo. Yo empaquetaré sus cosas.

Jake encontraba casi imposible abandonar a Nessie cuando ella podía estar enferma.

Pero no había elección. Alguien tenía que llevar a las hermanas a un lugar seguro.

Antes de que hubiera pasado una hora, Jake había encontrado a Alice y Esme, cargado a las desconcertadas chicas en el carruaje de la familia, y las había llevado a Hedgerley, a medio día de viaje. Para cuando las hubo dejado con sus primos y vuelto a la casa de campo, había pasado hacía rato la medianoche.

Bella estaba en la sala, llevando su camisón y una bata, el cabello cayéndole por la espalda en una larga trenza. Sentada ante el fuego, sus hombros se encorvaban hacia dentro.

Levantó la mirada con sorpresa cuando Jake entró en la casa.

—No deberías estar aquí. El peligro...

—¿Cómo está ella? —Interrumpió Jake—. ¿Algún signo de fiebre?

—Escalofríos. Dolores. Nada de subida de temperatura, por lo que pueda decir. Tal vez eso sea una buena señal. Tal vez signifique que sólo la tiene ligeramente.

—¿Alguna noticia de Nikki? ¿De Emmett?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Nessie dice que Emmett tenía intención de dormir en la sala, y acudir con ella siempre que se lo permitieran. No es del todo apropiado, pero si Nikki... bueno, si no sobrevive a esto... —La voz de Bella se espesó, e hizo una pausa para tragar las lágrimas—. Supongo que si se llegara a eso, no querrían privar a Nikki de sus últimos momentos con el hombre al que ama.

Jacob se sentó cerca y resopló silenciosamente por las banalidades que oía a los _gadjos_ decirse unos a otros. Cosas sobre aguantar, y aceptar la voluntad del Todopoderoso, y sobre mundos mucho mejores que este. No podía obligarse a repetir ninguna de ellas a bella. La pena de ella era demasiado honesta, su amor por su familia demasiado real.

—Es demasiado —oyó susurrar a Bella después de un rato—. No puedo soportar perder a nadie más. Tengo tanto miedo por Nessie. Temo por Emmett. —Se frotó la frente—. Sueno como una rancia cobarde, ¿no?

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

—Serías una tonta si no tuvieras miedo.

Eso provocó una pequeña y seca risa ahogada.

—Definitivamente no soy una tonta entonces.

Para cuando llegó la mañana Nessie estaba ruborizada y febril, sus piernas se movían inquietamente bajo las mantas. Jake fue a la ventana y abrió la cortina, admitiendo la débil luz del amanecer.

Ella despertó cuando se acercó a la cama, sus ojos se abrieron en una cara bruñida de rojo.

—No —graznó, intentando apartarse de él—. Se supone que no deberías estar aquí. No te acerques a mí; la cogerás. _Por favor_ , vete...

—Calla —dijo Jake, sentándose al borde del colchón. Atrapó a Nessie cuando esta intentaba apartarse rodando, y posó la mano sobre su frente. Sintió el pulso ardiente bajo la frágil piel, las venas iluminadas por la rabiosa fiebre.

Mientras Nessie luchaba por empujarle, Jake estaba alarmado por lo débil que estaba ella. Ya.

—No —sollozó Nessie, retorciéndose. Lágrimas débiles se deslizaron de sus ojos—. Por favor, no me toques. No te quiero aquí. No quiero que enfermes. Oh, _por favor_ , vete...

Jake la empujó contra él, su cuerpo era una llama viva bajo la fina capa del camisón, la pálida seda de su cabello fluía sobre ambos. Y le acunó la cabeza en una mano, la poderosa mano maltratada de un luchador a puño desnudo.

—Estás loca —dijo en voz baja—, si piensas que te dejaría ahora. Te veré a salvo y bien sin importar lo que haga falta.

—No sobreviviré a esto —susurró ella.

Jake estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, y más aún por su propia reacción a ellas.

—Voy a morir —dijo Nessie—, y no te llevaré conmigo.

Jacob la aferró más estrechamente, dejando que su respiración le golpeara la cara. Sin importar cuánto se retorció ella, no la soltó. Respiró el aire de ella, tomándolo profundamente en sus propios pulmones.

— _Basta_ —lloró ella, intentando desesperadamente retorcerse para apartarse de él. El esfuerzo hizo que su rubor se oscureciera—. Esto es una locura... ¡Oh, miserable terco, suéltame!

—Nunca —Jake alisó su despeinado y fino cabello, los mechones oscurecidos donde las lágrimas habían caído—. Tranquila —murmuró—. No te canses. Descansa.

La lucha de Nessie se ralentizó cuando reconoció lo fútil de resistirse a él.

—Eres tan fuerte —dijo débilmente, las palabras nacidas no de la alabanza, sino de la condena—. Eres tan fuerte…

—Sí —dijo Jake, utilizando gentilmente una esquina de las ropas de cama para secarle la cara—. Soy un bruto, y siempre lo has sabido, ¿no?

—Sí —susurró ella.

—Y vas a hacer lo que digo. —La acunó contra el pecho y le dio algo de agua.

Ella tomó unos pocos sorbos dolorosos.

—No puedo —se las arregló para decir, apartando la cara.

—Más —insistió él, volviendo a llevarle la taza a los labios.

—Déjame dormir, por favor...

—Después de que bebas más.

Jacob no se rindió hasta que ella obedeció con un gemido. Recostándola hacia atrás en las almohadas, la dejó adormecerse durante unos minutos, después volvió con algunas tostadas suavizadas con caldo. La instó a tomar algunas cucharadas.

Para entonces Bella se había despertado, y fue a la habitación de Nessie. Un rápido parpadeo fue la única reacción de Bella ante la visión de Nessie apoyada contra los brazos de Jacob mientras este la alimentaba.

—Líbrame de él —dijo Nessie a su hermana roncamente, con la cabeza descansando en el hombro de Jake—. Me está torturando.

—Bueno, siempre hemos sabido que era un demonio —dijo Bella con un tono razonable, fue a detenerse junto a la cama—. ¿Cómo te atreves, Jacob...? Entrar en la habitación de una chica desprevenida y alimentarla con tostadas.

—El sarpullido ha empezado —dijo Jake, notando la aspereza que se estaba alzando en la garganta y las mejillas de Nessie. Su piel sedosa se había vuelto arenosa y roja. Sintió la mano de Bella tocarle la espalda, aferrándose a un pliegue suelto de su camisa como si necesitara sujetarse a él para mantener el equilibrio.

Pero la voz de Bella fue ligera y firme.

—Mezclaré una solución de agua y soda. Eso debería aliviar la inflamación, querida.

Jake sintió una oleada de admiración por Bella. Sin importar que desastre se interpusiera en su camino, ella estaba dispuesta a enfrentar todos los desafíos. De todos los Swan, había sido la que demostrara ser más dura hasta ahora. Y Nessie tendría que ser más dura y más obstinada incluso, si iba a sobrevivir a los días venideros.

—Mientras tú la bañas —le dijo a Bella—, yo traeré al doctor.

No es que tuviera ninguna fe en un doctor _gadjo_ , pero podía proporcionar a las hermanas paz mental. Jacob también quería ver como les iba a Emmett y Nikki. Después de haber cedido a Nessie al cuidado de Bella, Jake fue a casa de Nikki. Pero la criada que respondió a la puerta le dijo que Emmett no estaba disponible.

—Está allí con la señorita Nikki—dijo la criada con voz rota, enjuagándose la cara con un trapo—. Ella no reconoce a nadie; está casi insensible. Está cayendo rápidamente.

Jake sintió la tracción de sus abruptamente cortadas uñas contra la dura piel de sus palmas. Nessie era menos robusta que Nikki, menos fuerte en forma y constitución. Si Nikki se estaba hundiendo tan rápidamente, apenas parecía posible que Nessie fuera capaz de resistir a la misma fiebre.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue para Emmett, que no era un hermano de sangre pero ciertamente era un hombre de su tribu. Emmett amaba a Nikki con una intensidad que no le permitiría aceptar su muerte racionalmente, ni siquiera de algún otro modo. Jake estaba más que un poco preocupado por él.

—¿En qué condiciones está el señor Swan? —Preguntó Jake—. ¿Muestra algún signo de enfermedad?

—No, señor. No lo creo. No sé.

Pero por la forma en que la mirada acuosa se apartó de la de él, Jake entendió que Emmett no estaba bien. Quería apartar a Emmett de la guadaña de la muerte, _ahora_ , y ponerle en cama para preservar sus fuerzas para los días que vendrían. Pero sería cruel negar a Emmett las últimas horas con la mujer a la que amaba.

—Cuando ella se vaya —dijo Jake secamente—, envíenle a casa. Pero no lo dejen ir solo. Que alguien le acompañe todo el camino hasta el umbral de la casa Swan. ¿Entiende?

—Sí, señor.

Dos días después, Emmett llegó a casa.

—Nikki está muerta —dijo, y se derrumbó en un delirio de fiebre y pesar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La escarlatina que había barrido el pueblo era una cepa particularmente virulenta, los peores efectos recayeron sobre los muy jóvenes y los ancianos. No había bastantes médicos para atender a los enfermos, y nadie de fuera de Primrose Place se atrevía a venir. Después de visitar la casita de campo para examinar a los dos pacientes, el exhausto doctor había prescrito cataplasmas calientes de vinagre para la garganta.

También había dejado un tónico que contenía tintura de acónito. Este parecía no tener ningún efecto en Nessie o Emmett.

—No estamos haciendo lo suficiente —dijo Bella al cuarto día. Ni ella ni Jake habían dormido lo bastante, ambos hacían turnos cuidando de su hermano y hermana enfermos. Bella entró en la cocina, donde Jake estaba hirviendo agua para el té—. Lo único que hemos logrado hasta ahora es hacer su condición más confortable. Debe haber algo que pueda detener la fiebre. No dejaré que esto ocurra. —Se mantenía en pie, rígida y temblorosa, acumulando palabra sobre palabra como si tratara de mantener erguidas sus defensas.

Y parecía tan vulnerable que Jake se compadeció. No se sentía cómodo tocando a otras personas, o siendo tocado, pero un sentimiento fraternal le llevó a dar un paso hacia ella.

—No —dijo Bella rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta que él había estado a punto de establecer contacto con ella. Dando un paso atrás, dio una sacudida fuerte de cabeza—. Yo... no soy la clase de mujer que puede apoyarse en alguien. Me haría pedazos.

Jake entendía. Para la gente como ella, y como él mismo, la proximidad significaba demasiado.

—¿Qué hacer? —susurró Bella, envolviéndose a sí misma con los brazos.

Jake se frotó los ojos cansados.

—¿Has oído hablar de una planta llamada belladona?

—No. —Bella sólo estaba familiarizada con las hierbas utilizadas en la cocina.

—Sólo florece de noche. Cuando sale el sol, las flores mueren. Había un _drabengro_ , un hombre de pociones, en mi tribu. A veces me enviaba a conseguir las plantas que eran difíciles de encontrar. Me dijo que la belladona era la hierba más poderosa que él conocía. Podía matar a un hombre, pero también podía traer de vuelta a alguien al borde de la muerte.

—¿La viste en acción alguna vez?

Jake asintió con la cabeza, echándole un vistazo de soslayo mientras se frotaba los músculos tensos de la nuca.

—Vi como curaba la fiebre —masculló. Y esperó.

—Consigue algunas —dijo Bella finalmente, con voz inestable—. Puede resultar fatal. Pero sin duda los dos morirán sin ella.

Jake hirvió las plantas que había encontrado en la esquina del cementerio del pueblo, hasta reducirlas a un fino jarabe negro. Bella estaba de pie a su lado cuando filtró el caldo mortal y lo vertió en una pequeña taza.

—Emmett primero —dijo Bella con resolución, aunque su expresión estaba cargada de duda—. Está peor que Nessie.

Acudieron a la cama de Emmett. Era asombroso lo rápidamente que un hombre podía deteriorarse por la escarlatina, lo consumido que su fornido hermano había quedado.

La cara anteriormente bien parecida de Emmett era irreconocible, turgente, henchida y descolorida. Sus últimas palabras coherentes habían sido el día anterior, cuándo le había rogado a Jake que le dejara morir. Su deseo pronto sería concedido. Según todos los indicios el coma sólo estaba a horas, sino a minutos, de distancia.

Bella fue directamente a una ventana y la abrió, dejando al aire frío barrer la corrupción del vinagre.

Emmett gimió y se revolvió débilmente, incapaz de resistirse cuando Jake le forzó a abrir la boca, alzó una cuchara, y vertió cuatro o cinco gotas de la tintura en su lengua seca y resquebrajada.

Bella fue a sentarse junto a hermano, alisando cabello, besando su frente.

—Si fuera a... tener efectos adversos —dijo ella, cuando Jake sabía que quería decir «si esto fuera a matarle»—, ¿cuánto se demoraría?

—De cinco minutos a una hora —Jake vio el modo en que la mano de Bella temblaba mientras continuaba alisando el cabello de Emmett.

Pareció la hora más larga en la vida de Jake, los dos sentados y mirando a Emmett, mientras éste se movía y mascullaba como si estuviera en medio de una pesadilla.

—Pobrecito —murmuró Bella, pasando un trapo fresco sobre su cara.

Cuando estuvieron seguros que no volverían las convulsiones, Jake recuperó la taza y se puso de pie.

—¿Ahora se lo darás a Nessie? —preguntó Bella, todavía bajando la mirada hacia su hermano.

—Sí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Jake negó con la cabeza.

—Quédate con Emmett.

Jacob fue al cuarto de Nessie. Ella estaba inmóvil y silenciosa en la cama. Ya no lo reconocía, su mente y cuerpo estaban consumidos en el rojo calor de la fiebre.

Cuando la alzó y le dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre su brazo, ella se contorsionó en señal de protesta.

—Nessie—dijo suavemente—. Amor, quédate quieta. —Los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente ante el sonido de su voz—. Estoy aquí. —Susurró. Cogió una cuchara y la sumergió en la taza—. Abre la boca, pequeña _gadji_. Hazlo por mí. —Pero ella se negó. Giró la cara, y sus labios se movieron en un susurro silencioso. —¿Qué es esto? —murmuró él, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás—. Nessie. Debes tomar esta medicina.

Ella susurró nuevamente.

Comprendiendo las ásperas palabras, Jake la contempló con incredulidad.

—¿La tomarás si te digo mi apellido?

Nessie se esforzó por producir bastante saliva para hablar.

—Sí.

Su garganta se apretó más y más, y las comisuras de sus ojos ardieron.

—Es Black—se las arregló para decir—. Es Black

Entonces le dejó poner la cuchara entre sus labios, y el veneno entintado goteó por su garganta.

Su cuerpo se relajó contra él. Mientras seguía sosteniéndola, el frágil cuerpo se sentía tan ligero y caliente como una llama entre sus brazos.

 _Te seguiré_ , pensó, _independiente de cuál sea tu destino_.

Nessie era lo único en la tierra que había deseado alguna vez. No se marcharía sin él.

Se inclinó sobre ella, y tocó los labios secos y calientes con los suyos.

Un beso que ella no podía sentir y nunca recordaría.

Saboreó el veneno cuando permitió a su boca demorarse en la de ella. Levantando la cabeza, echó un vistazo a la mesita de noche donde había puesto el resto de la belladona. Había sobrado lo bastante como para matar a un hombre sano.

Parecía como si la única cosa que impedía al espíritu de Nessie abandonar su cuerpo era el confinamiento de los brazos de Jake. Así que la sostuvo y la meció. Pensó brevemente en rezar. Pero no reconocería a ningún ser, sobrenatural o mortal, que amenazaba con quitársela.

El mundo se había reducido a este cuarto tranquilo y sombreado, el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, el aliento que se filtraba suavemente dentro y fuera de los pulmones de ella. Siguió aquel ritmo con su propio aliento, su propio latido del corazón. Apoyándose contra la cama, cayó en un trance oscuro mientras esperaba su destino compartido.

Inconsciente de cuánto tiempo pasaba, descansó con ella hasta que un movimiento en la puerta y un brillo de luz lo despertaron.

—Jacob. —La voz ronca de Bella. Sostenía una vela en el umbral.

Jake tanteó ciegamente en busca de la mejilla de Nessie, posó su mano a lo largo del lado de la cara, y sintió un estremecimiento de pánico cuando sus dedos encontraron la fría piel. Sintió el pulso en la garganta.

—La fiebre de Emmett ha desaparecido —dijo Bella. Jacob podría oírla apenas por encima del torrente de sangre en sus oídos—. Va a recuperarse.

Un latido débil pero constante yacía bajo las yemas de los dedos perspicaces de Jacob. El latido del corazón de Nessie… el pulso que sostenía su universo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _GRACIAS POR LEER…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Londres, 1849_

La adición de Edward Cullen a la familia Swan preparó la mesa para un nuevo compañero. Era enigmático cómo una persona podía cambiarlo todo. Por no decir irritante.

Pero bueno, todo era irritante para Jake ahora. Nessie se había marchado a Francia, y no había razón para que fuera agradable o incluso civilizado. Su ausencia lo había puesto en la acechante furia de una criatura salvaje desprovista de su compañera. Era siempre consciente de su necesidad de ella, y del insoportable conocimiento de que ella estaba en algún lugar lejano y él no podía alcanzarla.

Jake había olvidado cómo era esto, su negro odio por el mundo y por todos sus habitantes. Era un recuerdo indeseado de su infancia, cuando no conocía otra cosa que no fuera la violencia y la miseria. Y aún así todos los Swan parecían esperar que se comportara normalmente, que tomara parte en la rutina familiar, que simulara que la Tierra seguía girando.

La única cosa que lo mantenía cuerdo era el conocimiento de lo que _ella_ habría querido que hiciera. Ella querría que cuidara de sus hermanas. Y se abstuviera de matar a su nuevo cuñado.

Jacob apenas podía soportar al bastardo.

El resto lo adoraban. Edward Cullen había venido y había barrido a Bella, una decidida soltera, completamente fuera de sus pies. Seduciéndola, de hecho, algo que Jake todavía no le había perdonado. Pero Bella era completamente feliz con su marido, incluso aunque era medio _romaní_.

Ninguno de ellos había conocido nunca a nadie como Cullen, cuyos orígenes eran tan misteriosos como los del propio Jacob. La mayor parte de su vida, Cullen había trabajado en un club de juego de caballeros, el Jenner's, eventualmente convirtiéndose en un factótum y luego poseyendo un pequeño interés en este negocio altamente lucrativo. Agobiado con su creciente fortuna, la había invertido tan mal como le fue posible para ahorrarse la gran vergüenza de ser un gitano con dinero. No había funcionado. El dinero había seguido llegando, incluso la más alocada inversión devolvía milagrosos dividendos. Cullen tímidamente lo llamaba su maldición de la buena suerte.

Pero después de todo, la maldición de Cullen era útil, ya que hacerse cargo de los

Swan era una tarea cara. Su hacienda familiar en Hampshire, la cual Emmett había heredado el año pasado junto con su título, se había consumido en llamas recientemente y estaba siendo reconstruida. Y Esme necesitaba ropa para su temporada londinense, y Alice quería terminar sus estudios. Además de eso, estaban las facturas médicas de Nessie. Como Cullen había señalado a Jake, él estaba en posición de hacer mucho por los Swan y esa debería ser suficiente razón para que Jake lo tolerase.

De modo que Jake lo toleraba.

A duras penas.

—Buenos días —dijo Cullen alegremente, entrando en el área del comedor de la suite de la familia en el Hotel Facinelli. Ellos ya estaban a medio acabar el desayuno.

Al contrario que el resto, Cullen no era un madrugador, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un club de juegos de azar en el que había actividad a todas horas de la noche. _Un gitano de ciudad,_ pensó Jake con desprecio.

Recién aseado y vestido con ropa _gadjo_ , Cullen era exóticamente atractivo, solía llevar el cabello cobrizo demasiado largo y un pendiente de diamante centelleando en una oreja. Era esbelto y ágil, con una forma de moverse fácil. Antes de ocupar la silla junto a Bella, se inclinó para besarla en la cabeza, un despliegue manifiesto de afecto que provocó que ella se ruborizara. Había habido un tiempo no demasiado lejano en el que Bella habría desaprobado tales demostraciones. Ahora simplemente se sonrojó y pareció aturdida.

Jake bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia su plato a medio acabar.

—¿Estás todavía somnoliento? —Escuchó a Bella preguntarle a Cullen.

—A este paso, no estaré totalmente despierto hasta el mediodía.

—Deberías probar con algo de café.

—No, gracias. No puedo soportar esa porquería.

Alice habló entonces.

—Jacob bebe un montón de café. Él lo _adora._

—Por supuesto que lo hace —dijo Cullen—. Es oscuro y amargo. —Sonrió cuando Jacob le dirigió una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Cómo estás llevando la mañana, _phral?_

—No me llames así. —Aunque Jake no alzó la voz, había una nota salvaje en ella que hizo que todo el mundo hiciera una pausa.

Tras un momento, Bella le dijo a Cullen en un tono deliberadamente ligero.

—Vamos a ir a la costurera hoy, Esme, Alice y yo. Probablemente estaremos fuera hasta la cena. —Mientras Bella procedía a describir los trajes de noche, los sombreros y fruslerías que necesitaban, Jake sintió la pequeña mano de Alice posarse sobre la suya.

—Está bien —susurró Alice—. Yo también los echo de menos.

A los dieciséis, la pequeña de los Swan estaba en esa edad vulnerable entre la infancia y la edad adulta. Una pequeña diablilla de naturaleza dulce, era tan curiosa como una de las muchas mascotas que había acumulado. Desde el matrimonio de Bella con Cullen, Alice había estado implorando terminar la escuela. Jake sospechaba que había leído demasiadas novelas cuyas heroínas adquirían aires e ínfulas en «las academias para señoritas». Dudaba que la academia para señoritas apagara del todo el espíritu libre de Alice.

Soltando su mano, Alice devolvió su atención a la conversación, la cual había evolucionado al tema de la última inversión de Cullen.

Se había convertido en una especie de juego para Cullen encontrar una inversión que no tuviera éxito. La última vez que lo había intentado, había comprado una factoría de caucho en Londres que estaba fracasando de mala manera. Tan pronto como Edward la compró, sin embargo, la compañía adquirió los derechos de patente para la vulcanización y había inventado algo llamado «goma elástica». Y ahora la gente compraba millones de esas cosas.

—... está seguro que será un desastre —estaba diciendo Edward—. Hay un par de hermanos, ambos herreros, que se traen entre manos un diseño de un vehículo accionado por el hombre. Lo llaman ciclovolo. Dos ruedas colocadas en una estructura tubular, propulsada por pedales que accionas con tus propios pies.

—¿Sólo dos ruedas? —preguntó Esme, perpleja—. ¿Cómo puede uno montarse en ello sin caerse?

—El conductor tendría que equilibrar su centro de gravedad sobre las ruedas.

—¿Cómo giraría uno el vehículo?

—Más importante aún —dijo Bella en tono seco—, ¿cómo lo detendría uno?

—¿Por la aplicación del cuerpo de uno al suelo? —propuso Esme.

Edward se rió.

—Probablemente. Lo pondremos en producción, por supuesto. Uley dice que nunca ha visto una inversión más desastrosa. El ciclovolo parece tan incómodo como el demonio, y requiere un equilibrio que supera con mucho las habilidades de un hombre medio. No será costeable, o práctico. Después de todo, ningún hombre cuerdo elegiría pedalear por la calle en un aparato de dos ruedas en lugar de montar a caballo.

—Suena divertido, sin embargo —dijo Alice melancólicamente.

—No es un invento que una chica pueda probar —apuntó Esme.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nuestras faldas se meterían en medio.

—¿Por qué debemos llevar faldas? —dijo Alice—. Creo que los pantalones siempre serán mucho más cómodos.

Bella pareció consternada y divertida.

—Esas son observaciones que es mejor mantener en familia, querida. —Cogiendo un vaso de agua lo levantó en dirección a Cullen—. Bien, entonces. Por tu primer fracaso. —Levantó una ceja—. Espero que no estés arriesgando toda la fortuna familiar antes de que nos pongamos en contacto con la costurera.

Él le sonrió.

—No toda la fortuna. Compra con confianza, _monisha._

Cuando el desayuno hubo concluido, las mujeres abandonaron la mesa, mientras Cullen y Jake se levantaban atentamente.

Bajando de vuelta a la silla, Cullen observó como Jake comenzaba a salir.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó Cullen perezosamente—. ¿A encontrarte con tu sastre? ¿Yendo a discutir los últimos acontecimientos políticos en la cafetería local?

—Si tu objetivo es molestarme —le informó Jake—, no hay necesidad de esforzarse. Me molestas simplemente respirando.

—Perdóname. Intentaría contener el hábito, pero le he tomado bastante afición. — Cullen gesticuló hacia una silla—. Únete a mí, Jacob. Tenemos que discutir algunas cosas.

Jake accedió con una mirada furiosa.

—Eres un hombre de pocas palabras, ¿no es cierto? —comentó Cullen.

—Mejor que llenar el aire de parloteo hueco.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Iré directamente al grano, entonces. Mientras Emmett... lord Dwyer... está en Europa, su hacienda entera, sus asuntos financieros, y tres de sus hermanas han sido dejadas al cuidado de un par de gitanos. No es lo que yo llamaría una situación ideal. Si hubiera alguna condición en la que Emmett hubiera podido quedarse, le habría conservado aquí y habría enviado a Esme a Francia con Nessie.

Pero Emmett no estaba en buenas condiciones, y ambos lo sabían. Había sido un hombre arruinado, un derrochador, y más aún desde la muerte de Nikki. Y aunque finalmente había aceptado su pena, el camino hacia la curación, en cuerpo y espíritu, no era corto.

—¿Realmente crees —preguntó Jake, con la voz plagada de desprecio—, que Emmett se internará a sí mismo como paciente en una clínica?

—No. Pero estará cerca para mantener un ojo en Nessie. Y es un escenario remoto donde las oportunidades para buscarse problemas son limitadas. Lo ha hecho bien en Francia antes, cuando estudiaba arquitectura. Quizás vivir allí de nuevo lo ayude a encontrarse a sí mismo.

—O —dijo Jake oscuramente—, desaparecerá en París y se ahogará a sí mismo en bebida y prostitutas.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

—El futuro de Emmett está en sus propias manos. Estoy más preocupado por lo que enfrentamos aquí. Bella está decidida a que Esme tenga una temporada en Londres, y que Alice vaya a terminar sus estudios. Al mismo tiempo, la reconstrucción de la mansión en Hampshire tiene que continuar. Las ruinas tienen que ser despejadas y los cimientos...

—Sé lo que tiene que hacerse.

—¿Entonces dirigirás el proyecto? ¿Trabajarás con el arquitecto, los constructores, los albañiles y los carpinteros, y así sucesivamente?

Jake le miró con crudo antagonismo.

—No te librarás de mí. Y maldita sea si trabajo para ti o te rindo cuentas.

—Espera. —Las manos de Cullen se alzaron en un gesto de interrupción, un despliegue de anillos de oro brillando ricamente en sus dedos—. Un momento. Por el amor de Dios, no estoy intentando deshacerme de ti. Propongo una asociación. Francamente, no estoy más emocionado por la perspectiva que tú. Pero hay mucho que hacer. Y tenemos más que ganar trabajando hombro con hombro que siendo contrincantes.

Recogiendo como por descuido un cuchillo de mesa, Jake recorrió con los dedos el largo el borde desafilado y el intrincado mango dorado.

—¿Quieres que vaya a Hampshire y supervise a las cuadrillas de trabajo mientras tú te quedas en Londres con las damas?

—Ve y vuelve como te plazca. Yo viajaré de ida y vuelta a Hampshire de vez en cuando para controlar las cosas. —Cullen le dirigió una mirada astuta—. ¿No hay nada que te retenga en Londres, ¿verdad?

Jake negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces ¿está decidido? —presionó Cullen.

Aunque Jake odiaba admitirlo, el plan no carecía de atractivo. Odiaba Londres, la mugre, el clamor y los atestados edificios, el humo, la niebla y el ruido. Deseaba regresar al campo. Y pensar en reconstruir la mansión, agotarse con trabajo duro... le haría algún bien. Además, él sabía lo que la hacienda Dwyer necesitaba mejor que ningún otro. Cullen podía conocer cada calle, cada esquina y cada colonia de _gadjos_ de Londres, pero no estaba en absoluto familiarizado con la vida rural. Sólo eso hacía que tuviera sentido que Jake se hiciera cargo de la hacienda Dwyer.

—También querré hacer mejoras en la tierra —dijo Jake, bajando el cuchillo—. Hay portillas y cercas que necesitan repararse. Las zanjas y los canales de drenaje tienen que ser cavados. Y los colonos todavía usan mayales y hoces porque no hay máquinas cosechadoras. La hacienda debería tener su propia panadería para evitar a los arrendatarios tener que ir al pueblo por pan. También...

—Lo que tú decidas —dijo Cullen rápidamente, mostrando la típica absoluta falta de interés del londinense por la agricultura—. Atraer más arrendatarios será beneficioso para la hacienda, por supuesto.

—Sé que ya has puesto a cargo a un arquitecto y un constructor. Pero de ahora en adelante, yo seré el único al que vendrán con preguntas. Necesitaré acceso a las cuentas Dwyer. Y voy a escoger a las cuadrillas y manejarlas sin interferencia.

Las cejas de Cullen se alzaron ante las formas autoritarias de Jake.

—Bueno. Ésta es una cara tuya que no había visto antes, _chal._

—¿Aceptas mis términos?

—Sí. —Cullen extendió la mano—. ¿Las estrechamos?

Jake se levantó, ignorando el intento de acercamiento.

—No es necesario.

Los blancos dientes de Edward brillaron en una sonrisa.

—Jacob ¿sería tan terrible intentar una amistad conmigo?

—Nunca seremos amigos. En el mejor de los casos, somos enemigos con un propósito en común.

Cullen continuó sonriendo.

—Supongo que el resultado final es el mismo. —Esperó hasta que Jake alcanzó la puerta antes de decir casualmente—. Por cierto, voy a seguir con el tema de los tatuajes. Si hay una conexión entre los dos, quiero encontrarla.

—Lo harás sin mi cooperación —dijo Jake glacialmente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No sientes curiosidad?

—En lo más mínimo.

Los ojos dorados de Cullen se llenaron de especulación.

—No tienes vínculos con el pasado ni con los _Romanís_ , y ningún conocimiento de por qué un diseño único fue tatuado en tu brazo en tu temprana infancia. ¿Qué es lo que temes descubrir?

—Tú has llevado el mismo tatuaje durante el mismo tiempo —le espetó Jake—. No tienes más idea de lo que es que yo. ¿Por qué te tomas tanto interés ahora en esto?

—Yo... —Cullen se frotó distraídamente el brazo sobre la manga de la camisa, dónde estaba ubicado el tatuaje—. Siempre asumí que se hizo por algún capricho de mi abuela. Ella nunca me explicó por qué tenía la marca, o lo que significaba

—¿Lo sabía ella?

—Así lo creo. —La boca de Cullen se torció en una mueca—. Parecía saberlo todo. Era una poderosa herborista, y una creyente en el Biti Foki.

—¿Hadas? —preguntó Jake con una sonrisa desdeñosa en los labios.

Cullen sonrió.

—Oh, sí. Me aseguraba que tenía trato personal con muchos de ellos. —El rastro de diversión cayó—. Cuando tenía diez años, mi abuela me despachó de la tribu. Dijo que corría peligro. Mi primo me trajo a Londres y me ayudó a encontrar trabajo en el club de juego como corredor de apuestas. Nunca más he visto a nadie de mi tribu. —Cullen hizo una pausa, su rostro se ensombreció—. Fui desterrado de los _Romaní_ sin saber nunca por qué. Y no tenía razones para creer que el tatuaje tuvo algo que ver con eso. Hasta que te encontré. Tenemos en común dos cosas, _phral:_ Somos parias, y soportamos la marca de un caballo irlandés de pesadilla. Y creo que lo que descubramos puede ayudarnos a los dos.

En los meses siguientes Jake preparó la hacienda Dwyer para su reconstrucción.

Un invierno suave y poco entusiasta había caído sobre el pueblo de Stony Cross y sus alrededores, donde la hacienda Dwyer estaba ubicada. Los pastos beiges estaban quebradizos por la escarcha, y las piedras descansaban congeladas en los márgenes de los ríos Avon e Itchen. Las candelillas emergían en los sauces, suaves y tiernos como colas de cordero, mientras el cornejo lanzaba rojos tallos de invierno para astillar el paisaje gris pálido.

Las cuadrillas empleadas por John Dashiell, el contratista que reconstruiría la mansión Dwyer, eran trabajadoras y eficientes. Los primeros dos meses los pasaron limpiando los restos de la casa, llevándose a rastras maderas chamuscadas, rocas quebradas y escombros. Una pequeña casa del guarda en la carretera de acceso se reparó y remozó para la conveniencia de los Swan.

Una vez la tierra comenzó a suavizarse en marzo, la reconstrucción de la mansión comenzó en serio. Jake estaba seguro de que las cuadrillas habían sido advertidas por adelantado de que el proyecto estaba siendo supervisado por un _Romaní_ , pues no ofrecían objeción a su presencia o su autoridad. A Dashiell, siendo un hombre hecho a sí mismo y pragmático, no parecía importarle si sus clientes eran ingleses, gitanos, o de cualquier otra nacionalidad, siempre que el programa de pagos fuera el acordado.

Cerca de finales de febrero, Jake hizo el viaje de doce horas de Stony Cross a Londres. Había recibido noticias de Bella de que Alice había abandonado la academia para señoritas. Si bien Bella había añadido que todo iba bien, Jake quería asegurarse por sí mismo. La separación de dos meses era el tiempo más largo que alguna vez hubiera pasado lejos de las hermanas Swan, y estaba sorprendido por lo intensamente que las había extrañado.

Parecía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Tan pronto como Jacob llegó a su suite en el Facinelli Hotel, Bella, Esme, y Alice se abalanzaron sobre él con un entusiasmo impropio. Toleró sus chillidos y sus besos con brusca indulgencia, contento en secreto por la cálida bienvenida.

Siguiéndolas al salón familiar, Jacob se sentó con Bella en un sofá mullido, mientras Edward y Esme ocupaban las sillas cercanas. Alice estaba sentada sobre un banquillo a los pies de Jake. Las mujeres tenían buen aspecto, pensó Jake...

Las tres iban vestidas a la moda y estaban arregladas, el cabello oscuro organizado en rizos fijados en lo alto con horquillas, excepto Alice, que llevaba trenzas.

Bella en particular parecía feliz, se reía con facilidad, irradiando una satisfacción que sólo podía provenir de un buen matrimonio. Esme estaba emergiendo como una belleza, con sus finos rasgos y su rico cabello de tono castaño rojizo... Una versión más cálida, más accesible de la delicada perfección rubia de Nessie. Alice, sin embargo, era callada y delgada. Para alguien que no la conociera, Alice parecía ser una chica normal, alegre. Pero Jake veía los sutiles signos de tensión y cansancio en su cara.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido en la escuela? —preguntó Jake con su brusquedad habitual.

Alice se desahogó ansiosamente.

—Oh. Jacob, fue todo culpa mía. La escuela es horrible. _La aborrezco._ Hice una amiga o dos, y sentí mucho dejarlas. Pero no congenié con mis maestros. Siempre decía cosas desatinadas en clase, haciendo las preguntas equivocadas.

—Parece ser —dijo Bella secamente—, que el método Swan de aprendizaje y debate no eran bienvenidos en la escuela.

—Y me metí en algunas peleas —siguió Alice—, porque algunas chicas dijeron que sus padres les habían dicho que no tuvieran trato conmigo porque tenemos gitanos en la familia, y por lo que ellos sabían yo podría ser en parte gitana, también. Y yo dije que no lo era, pero que aun si lo fuera eso no era motivo para avergonzarse, y les llamé esnobs, y luego hubo un montón de arañazos y tirones de pelos.

Jake maldijo por lo bajo. Intercambió miradas con Cullen, que parecía sombrío. La presencia de ambos en la familia era una carga para las hermanas Swan... y no había remedio para eso.

—Y después —dijo Alice—, mi problema volvió de nuevo.

Todo el mundo guardó silencio. Jake extendió el brazo y posó la mano sobre la cabeza de ella, curvando los dedos sobre la forma de su cráneo.

— _Chavi_ —murmuró, una expresión gitana cariñosa para una jovencita. Dado que él raramente usaba el viejo idioma, Alice le lanzó una mirada con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

El problema de Alice había aparecido por primera vez después de la muerte del señor Swan. Volvía a aparecer de vez en cuando en tiempos de ansiedad o aflicción. Sentía la compulsión de robar cosas, usualmente cosas pequeñas como las colillas de los lápices o los marcadores de lectura, o una extraña pieza de una vajilla.

Algunas veces ni siquiera recordaba haber tomado un objeto. Después sufría intensos remordimientos, y recorría extraordinarias distancias para devolver las cosas que había hurtado.

Jake le quitó la mano de la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia ella.

—¿Qué tomaste, pequeña huronera? —preguntó amablemente.

Parecía abochornada.

—Cintas del pelo, peines, libros... cositas. Y luego intenté reponerlo todo, pero no podía recordar de dónde las había tomado. Entonces hubo un gran alboroto, y me adelanté para confesar, y se me pidió que abandonara la escuela. Y ahora nunca seré una dama.

—Sí, lo serás —dijo Bella de inmediato—. Vamos a contratar a una institutriz, que es lo que deberíamos haber hecho desde el principio.

Alice la observó dubitativamente.

—No creo que quisiera a ninguna institutriz que estuviera dispuesta a trabajar para nuestra familia.

—Oh, no somos tan malos después de todo... —comenzó Bella.

—Sí, lo somos —le informó Esme—. Somos raras, Bella. Siempre te lo he dicho. Éramos raras incluso antes de que trajeras al señor Cullen a la familia. —Echando una rápida mirada a Edward, dijo—: Sin intención de ofender, señor Cullen.

Los ojos de él brillaron con diversión.

—No he oído nada.

Esme recurrió a Jake.

—No importa lo difícil que sea encontrar a una institutriz correcta, _debemos tener_ una. Necesito ayuda. Mi temporada no ha sido otra cosa que un desastre, Jacob.

—Sólo han sido dos meses —dijo Jake—. ¿Cómo puede ser un desastre?

—Soy un florero.

—No puedes serlo.

—Soy _menos_ que un florero —le dijo ella—. Nadie quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

Jake miró a Cullen y Bella con incredulidad. Una chica bella e inteligente como Esme debería haber estado plagada de pretendientes.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con estos _gadjos?_ —preguntó Jake con asombro.

—Son todos idiotas —dijo Cullen—. Nunca desaprovechan la oportunidad de probarlo.

Volviendo la mirada hacia Esme, Jake cortó la persecución.

—¿Es porque hay gitanos en la familia? ¿Es por eso por lo que no estás solicitada?

—Bueno, eso no ayuda exactamente —admitió Esme—. Pero el mayor problema es que no tengo gracias sociales. Constantemente doy pasos en falso. Y soy un espanto con la conversación. Se supone que una pasa ligeramente de tema en tema como una mariposa. No es fácil de hacer, y no hay que ponerlo de relieve. Y los jóvenes que se resignan a acercarse a mí encuentran una excusa para escapar después de cinco minutos. Porque coquetean y dicen las cosas más tontas y yo no tengo idea de cómo responder.

—No querría a ninguno de ellos para ella de todos modos —dijo Bella súbitamente—. Deberías verlos, Jacob. Un grupo más inútil de pavos reales juntos no ha sido encontrado.

—Creo que sería mejor llamarlos bandada de pavos reales —dijo Esme—. No un grupo.

—En lugar de eso llámales nudo de sapos —dijo Alice.

—Colonia de pingüinos. —Se unió Bella.

—Camorra de mandriles —dijo Esme riéndose.

Jake sonrió ligeramente, pero estaba todavía preocupado. Esme siempre había soñado con una temporada londinense. Que las cosas se hubieran torcido así debía ser una decepción aplastante.

—¿Has sido invitada a los acontecimientos apropiados? —preguntó—. Los bailes.

Las cenas...

—Bailes y veladas —ofreció Esme—. Sí, gracias al patrocinio de Lord Uley y Lord St. Witherdale, hemos recibido invitaciones. Salvo que simplemente traspasar la puerta no la hace a una deseable, Jacob. Sólo te da la oportunidad de apuntalar la pared mientras todos los demás bailan.

Jake miró a Bella y Cullen frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué vais a hacer al respecto?

—Vamos a retirar a Esme de la temporada —dijo Bella—, y a decir a todo el mundo que pensándolo bien, es todavía demasiado joven para frecuentar la sociedad.

—Nadie se lo creerá —dijo Alice—. Después de todo, Esme tiene casi _diecinueve._

—No hay necesidad de hacerme parecer una vieja arpía verrugosa, Ali—dijo Esme con indignación.

–… y mientras tanto —continuó Bella con gran paciencia—, encontraremos a una institutriz que enseñará a Esme y Alice cómo comportarse.

—Deberá ser buena —dijo Alice, sacando una gruñona cobaya blanquinegra de su bolsillo y acurrucándola bajo la barbilla—. Tenemos muchísimo que superar. ¿No es verdad, señor Nibbles?

Más tarde, Bella llevó aparte a Jake. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje de noche y extrajo un cuadrado pequeño, blanco. Se lo dio, con la fija mirada escudriñándole el rostro.

—Nessie escribió otras cartas para la familia, y por supuesto que también leerás esas. Pero ésta estaba dirigida solamente a ti.

Incapaz de hablar, Jake cerró los dedos alrededor del pedacito de pergamino sellado con lacre.

Se fue a su cuarto del hotel, el cual estaba separado del resto de la familia a petición suya. Sentándose a una pequeña mesa, rompió el sello con escrupulosa cautela. Allí estaba la familiar escritura de Nessie, con pequeños y precisos golpes de pluma.

 _Querido Jake,_

 _Espero que ésta carta te encuentre con vigor y salud completos. No te puedo imaginar de ninguna otra forma, en realidad. Cada mañana me despierto en este lugar, que parece enteramente otro mundo, y me sorprendo de nuevo al encontrarme tan lejos de mi familia. Y de ti._

 _El viaje a través del canal fue arduo, la ruta terrestre hasta la clínica aun más. Como sabes, no soy buena viajera, pero Emmett me trajo a salvo hasta aquí. Ahora está residiendo a poca distancia como inquilino en un pequeño castillo, y hasta ahora ha venido a hacerme una visita cada dos días._..

La carta de Nessie seguía describiendo la clínica, la cual era tranquila y austera. Los pacientes padecían una variada colección de dolencias, pero más especialmente de los pulmones y del sistema pulmonar.

En lugar de medicarlos con estupefacientes y mantenerlos dentro, como prescribía la mayoría de los doctores, el doctor Nahuel los metía a todos en un programa de ejercicio, baños fríos, tónicos de salud, y un régimen frugal simple. Compeler a los pacientes a hacer ejercicio era un tratamiento controvertido, pero según el doctor Nahuel, el movimiento era el instinto predominante de toda vida animal.

Los pacientes empezaban cada día con un paseo matutino fuera, con buen o mal tiempo, seguido por una hora en el gimnasio para actividades como trepar por una escalera de mano o levantando mancuernas. Hasta ahora Nessie apenas podía llevar a cabo algún ejercicio sin quedarse severamente sin aliento, pero pensaba que podía notar una pequeña mejoría en sus capacidades. Todo el mundo en la clínica estaba obligado a practicar la respiración en un dispositivo nuevo llamado espirómetro, un aparato para medir el volumen de aire inspirado y expirado por los pulmones.

Había más sobre la clínica y los pacientes que Jake desechó rápidamente. Y entonces llegó a los últimos párrafos.

 _Desde mi enfermedad he tenido fuerzas para hacer muy poco como no sea para amar_ había escrito Nessie, _lo he hecho, y todavía lo hago, cumpliendo totalmente. Lamento la forma en que_ _te sorprendí la mañana en que me fui, pero no lamento los sentimientos que expresé._

 _Corro tras de ti, y vivo en una búsqueda desesperada. Mi sueño es que algún día te des la vuelta y me dejes atraparte. Ese sueño me lleva a través de cada noche. Deseo decirte tantas cosas, pero aún no soy libre._

 _Espero estar bastante bien algún día para sorprenderte otra vez, con resultados mucho más placenteros._

 _He incluido cientos de besos en ésta carta. Debes contarlos cuidadosamente y no perder ninguno._

 _Tuya, Renesmee._

Aplanando la hojita de papel sobre el tapete, Jake lo alisó y recorrió con las puntas de los dedos las delicadas líneas de letras. La leyó dos veces más.

Dejó que la mano se cerrara sobre el pergamino, arrugándolo firmemente, y lo arrojó a la chimenea, donde un pequeño fuego ardía. Y observó el pergamino iluminarse y arder a fuego lento, hasta que la blancura se oscureció en cenizas y hasta la última palabra de Nessie hubo desaparecido.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer, espero la estén disfrutando ;D_

.

.

.

.

Hay un asunto del cual les quiero hablar, y por supuesto esta nota en especial va dirigida a Nicole quien de un modo grosero me acusa de plagio.

déjame aclararte algo chica lista... la única persona que podría acusarme de plagio es la escritora de la novela, es decir, Lisa Kleypas, por supuesto que desde el principio he declarado que esta historia es una adaptación de una obra de una de mis escritoras favoritas... yo no se ni tengo interés en saber si hay otra persona que adapto la historia, yo lo hago por que me gusta ademas somos libres de hacerlo, no entiendo tu acusación porque la otra persona de paso lo adapto con otros personajes y a fin de cuenta cada quien tiene su propia forma para adaptar... creo que deberías calmarte no es para tanto :D feliz noche que disfrutes la lectura...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _Londres, 1851_

 _Primavera_

Al fin, Nessie había vuelto a casa.

El clíper de Calais estaba atracando, la bodega abarrotada con artículos de lujo, y sacas de cartas y paquetes para ser entregados por el Correo Real. Era un barco mediano con siete espaciosos camarotes para los pasajeros, cada uno forrado con paneles arqueados en estilo gótico, y pintados con una capa brillante de blanco de

Florencia.

Nessie estaba de pie en la cubierta y observaba a la tripulación trabajando con los aparejos para atracar el barco. Sólo entonces los pasajeros tendrían permiso de desembarcar.

Tiempo atrás, la excitación que la asaltaba le habría imposibilitado respirar. Pero la Nessie que regresaba a Londres era una mujer diferente. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su familia a los cambios operados en ella. Y por supuesto ellos también habrían cambiado: Bella y Edward llevaban casados dos años, Esme y Alice habían hecho su presentación en sociedad.

Y Jacob... pero la mente de Nessie desechó los pensamientos sobre él, los cuales eran demasiado conmovedores para reavivarlos, a no ser en privado.

Miró a su alrededor, el bosque de mástiles del barco, los acres interminables del atracadero y del embarcadero, los almacenes inmensos para tabaco, lana, vino y otros artículos de comercio. Había movimiento en todas partes, marineros, pasajeros, agentes de suministros, obreros, vehículos, y ganado. Una profusión de olores cargaba el aire: cabras y caballos, condimentos, la sal del océano, el alquitrán, putrefacción seca. Y sobre todo el hedor del humo y el vapor de carbón que salía de la chimenea, oscureciendo la ciudad como si se acercara la noche.

Nessie deseó estar en Hampshire, donde los prados primaverales serían verdes y espesos con prímulas y flores silvestres y los setos estaban en flor. Según Bella, la restauración de la hacienda Dwyer aún no estaba terminada, pero ahora la heredad era habitable. Parecía que los trabajos habían transcurrido con una velocidad milagrosa bajo la dirección de Jacob.

La pasarela fue bajada del buque y asegurada. Mientras Nessie observaba a los pocos pasajeros que descendieron al muelle los primeros, vio a su alto hermano, de constitución casi larguirucha yendo a la cabeza.

Francia había sido buena para los dos. Mientras que Nessie había ganado algún peso muy necesitado, Emmett había perdido su disipada hinchazón. Él había pasado tanto tiempo al aire libre, andando, pintando, nadando, que su cabello marrón oscuro se había aclarado un poco y su piel había absorbido el sol. Sus ojos de un deslumbrante tono pálido, resultaban sorprendentes en su cara bronceada.

Nessie sabía que su hermano nunca sería otra vez el muchacho galante e inocente que había sido antes de la muerte de Nikki. Pero ya no era una ruina suicida, lo cual sin duda sería un gran alivio para el resto de la familia.

En un relativamente pequeño espacio de tiempo, Emmett volvió al barco subiendo la pasarela. Llegó hasta Nessie con una sonrisa socarrona, sujetando el sombrero de copa más firmemente sobre su cabeza.

—¿Hay alguien esperándonos? —preguntó Nessie ansiosamente.

—No.

La preocupación arrugó su frente.

—Entonces no recibieron mi carta. —Ella y Emmett habían avisado de que llegarían algunos días antes de lo esperado, a causa de un cambio en el horario de la línea del clíper.

—Nuestra carta probablemente estará en el fondo de un saco del Correo Real en alguna parte —dijo Emmett—. No te preocupes, Nessie. Iremos al Facinelli en un carruaje de alquiler. No está lejos.

—Pero será un impacto para la familia el que lleguemos antes de lo esperado.

—A nuestra familia le gusta impresionarse —dijo él—. O al menos, están acostumbrados.

—También estarán sorprendidos que el doctor Nahuel haya regresado con nosotros.

—Estoy seguro que no repararán para nada en su presencia —contestó Emmett. Una comisura de su boca se elevó con cierta diversión privada—. Bueno… la mayor parte de ellos no lo harán.

La tarde había caído cuando llegaron al Hotel Facinelli. Emmett pidió habitaciones y se ocupó del equipaje, mientras Nessie y el doctor Nahuel esperaban en una esquina del espacioso vestíbulo.

—Dejaré que se reúnan con su familia en privado —dijo Nahuel—. Mi criado y yo iremos a nuestras habitaciones y desharemos las maletas.

—Usted es bienvenido a venir con nosotros —dijo Nessie, pero en secreto se sintió aliviada cuando él negó con la cabeza.

—No me entrometeré. Su reunión debería ser privada.

—¿Pero, le veremos por la mañana? —preguntó Nessie.

—Sí. —Estaba de pie bajando la mirada hacia ella, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

El doctor Nahuel Pardo era un hombre elegante, celestialmente sereno, fascinante sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos grises y poseía una atractiva mandíbula cuadrada que había provocado que casi todas sus pacientes femeninas cayeran un tanto enamoradas de él. Una de las mujeres de la clínica había comentado secamente que el magnetismo personal de Nahuel no sólo afectaba a los hombres, las mujeres, y los niños sino que también se extendía hasta los armarios, el surtido de sillas, y el pez dorado que había en la pecera cercana.

Como Emmett había apuntado:

—Pardo no tiene aspecto de médico. Se parece a la fantasía que una mujer tiene de un médico. Sospecho que la mitad del tiempo de su práctica de la medicina lo dedica a las mujeres perdidamente enamoradas que prolongan sus enfermedades meramente para continuar siendo tratadas por él.

—Te lo aseguro —dijo Nessie, riéndose—. Ni estoy perdidamente enamorada, ni me siento inclinada en lo más mínimo a prolongar mi enfermedad.

Pero tenía que admitir que era difícil no sentir algo por un hombre que era atractivo, atento, y también la había curado de una enfermedad que la consumía. Y Nessie pensó que era posible que Nahuel tuviera sentimientos hacia ella. Durante el último año especialmente, cuando la salud de Nessie había vuelto con total vitalidad, Nahuel había comenzado a tratarla como a algo más que una simple paciente. Habían dado largas caminatas a través del escenario imposiblemente romántico de La Provenza, y él había coqueteado con ella, y la había hecho reír. Sus atenciones habían apaciguado su espíritu herido después de que Jacob la hubiera ignorado tan insensiblemente.

Finalmente, Nessie había aceptado que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Jacob no eran correspondidos. Incluso había llorado sobre el hombro de Emmett. Su hermano había señalado que ella había visto muy poco mundo y no sabía casi nada acerca de los hombres.

—¿No crees posible que tu atracción hacia Jacob estuviera causada por la proximidad, tanto como por cualquier otra cosa? —Le había preguntado Emmett amablemente—. Consideremos la situación honestamente, Nessie. No tienes nada en común con él. Tú eres una mujer preciosa, sensible, culta, y él es... Jacob. A él le gusta cortar leña por entretenimiento. Y aparentemente me compete señalar la realidad poco delicada de que algunas parejas de casados encajan en el dormitorio, pero no en ningún otro lugar.

Nessie se había escandalizado por su crudeza.

—Emmett Swan, estas sugiriendo…

—Lord Dwyer ahora, gracias —había bromeado él.

— _Lord Dwyer,_ ¿estás sugiriendo que mis sentimientos hacia Jacob son de naturaleza carnal?

—Ciertamente no son intelectuales —había dicho Emmett, sonriendo abiertamente mientras ella le daba puñetazos en el hombro.

Sin embargo, después de mucha reflexión, Nessie había tenido que admitir que Emmett tenía un punto de razón. Por supuesto, Jacob era mucho más inteligente y educado de lo que su hermano le reconocía. Hasta donde ella recordaba, Jacob había desafiado a Emmett en un buen número de debates filosóficos y había aprendido de memoria más griego y latín que ningún otro miembro de la familia excepto su padre. Pero Jacob sólo había aprendido esas cosas para encajar con los Swan, no porque tuviera ningún interés real en obtener una educación.

Jacob era un hombre de la naturaleza; él anhelaba sentir la tierra y el cielo.

Nunca estaría más que medio domesticado. Y él y Nessie eran tan diferentes como los peces de las aves.

Nahuel le cogió la mano en la suya larga y elegante. Sus dedos eran suaves y bien cuidados con las puntas estrechas.

—Renesmee—dijo con suavidad—, ahora que estamos lejos de la clínica, la vida no estará en absoluto igual de regulada. Usted debe cuidar su salud. Asegúrese de descansar esta noche, no importa cuán tentador sea permanecer levantada.

—Sí, doctor —dijo Nessie, sonriéndole. Sintió una oleada de afecto hacia él, recordando la primera vez que había logrado subir la escalera de ejercicios en la clínica. Nahuel la había apoyado en cada escalón, animándola con suaves susurros, su firme pecho contra su espalda. _Renesmee un poco más alto. No la dejaré caer._ No había hecho el trabajo por ella. Solamente la mantenía a salvo mientras ella subía.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —admitió Nessie cuando Emmett la escoltó a la suite de los Swan en el segundo piso del hotel.

—¿Por qué?

—No estoy segura. Quizá porque todos hemos cambiado.

—Las cosas esenciales no han cambiado. —Emmett agarró su codo firmemente—. Todavía eres la chica encantadora de siempre. Y yo todavía soy un malnacido con inclinación por los espíritus y las faldas ligeras.

—Emmett—dijo ella, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No estarás pensando en volver a tus viejos hábitos, verdad?

—Evitaré la tentación —le contestó—, a menos que aparezca directamente en mi camino. —La detuvo en la mitad del rellano—. ¿Quieres detenerte un momento?

—De ningún modo. —Nessie continuó subiendo con entusiasmo—. Adoro subir la escalera. Adoro hacer cualquier cosa que no pudiera hacer antes. Y de ahora en adelante voy a vivir de acuerdo con el lema «la vida debe ser vivida a tope».

Emmett sonrió abiertamente.

—Deberías saber que dije eso mismo muchas veces en el pasado, y siempre consiguió meterme en problemas.

Nessie echó un vistazo a su alrededor con placer. Después de vivir en el entorno de austeridad de la clínica de Nahuel durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaría con gusto del lujo.

Elegante, moderno y sumamente confortable, el Facinelli era propiedad del misterioso Carlisle Facinelli, acerca de quién había tantos rumores que nadie podría decir si definitivamente era británico o americano. Todo lo que se sabía con absoluta certeza era que había vivido durante un tiempo en América y había venido a Inglaterra para crear un hotel combinando la opulencia de Europa con las mejores innovaciones americanas.

El Facinelli era el primer hotel en el que cada habitación era una suite con su propio cuarto de baño privado. Y había placeres como montacargas para la comida, armarios empotrados en los dormitorios, salas de reuniones privadas con techos de cúpulas de cristal, y los jardines diseñados como habitaciones externas. El hotel también ofrecía un comedor que según se decía era el más hermoso de Inglaterra, con tantas arañas de luces que el cielo raso había tenido que ser reforzado adicionalmente durante la construcción.

Llegaron a la puerta de la suite de los Swan, y Emmett llamó suavemente.

Hubo algunos movimientos dentro. La puerta se abrió para revelar a una joven criada rubia. La mirada fija de la criada los abarcó a los dos.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor? —le preguntó a Emmett.

—Hemos venido a ver al señor y la señora Cullen.

—Disculpe, señor, pero acaban de retirarse a dormir.

Era realmente tarde, pensó Nessie desilusionada.

—Deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones y dejarles descansar —le dijo a Emmett—. Regresaremos por la mañana.

Emmett miró fijamente a la criada con una sonrisa leve, y preguntó en voz baja y suavemente:

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha?

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron, y un sonrojo trepó lentamente por sus mejillas.

—Ángela, señor.

—Ángela—repitió él—. Dile a la señora Cullen que su hermana está aquí y tiene el deseo de verla.

—Sí, señor. —La criada rió nerviosamente y los dejó en la puerta.

Nessie le dirigió a su hermano una mirada socarrona mientras la estaba ayudando a quitarse la capa.

—Tus maneras con las mujeres nunca dejan de asombrarme.

—La mayoría de las mujeres sienten una atracción trágica hacia los libertinos — dijo con pesar—. En realidad no deberías usarlo en su contra.

Alguien entró en la sala de recibo. Él vio la forma familiar de Bella, vestida con una bata azul, acompañada por Edward Cullen, quien estaba atractivamente desaliñado con unos pantalones y una camisa abierta.

Con sus ojos chocolates redondos como platos, Bella se detuvo mirando a su hermano y a su hermana. Una mano blanca revoloteó por la garganta de Bella.

—¿Eres tú realmente? —preguntó temblorosamente.

Nessie intentó sonreír, pero era imposible cuando sus labios temblaban por la emoción. Intentó imaginar lo que debía parecerle a Bella, que la había visto la última vez como una frágil inválida.

—Estoy en casa —dijo, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

—¡Oh, Nessie! He soñado, he esperado tanto. —Bella se detuvo y se precipitó hacia adelante, y se abrazaron la una a la otra rápida y estrechamente.

Nessie cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiendo que al fin había vuelto a casa. _Mi hermana._

Se deleitó en el suave consuelo de los brazos de Bella.

—Estás tan preciosa —dijo Bella, echándose hacia atrás para coger con sus manos ahuecadas las mejillas mojadas de Nessie—. Tan sana y fuerte. Oh, mira a esta diosa. ¡Edward, simplemente mírala!

—Qué buen aspecto tienes —le dijo Cullen a Nessie, sus ojos resplandeciendo—. Mejor que nunca, hermanita. —La abrazó cuidadosamente y besó su frente—. Bienvenida.

—¿Dónde están Esme y Alice? —preguntó Nessie, aferrándose a la mano de Bella.

—Están en la cama, pero iré a despertarlas.

—No, déjalas dormir —dijo Nessie rápidamente—. No nos quedaremos mucho rato, estamos exhaustos, pero tenía que veros antes de acostarme.

La mirada fija de Bella fue hacia Emmett, quien se había quedado atrás cerca de la puerta. Nessie oyó cómo su hermana contenía silenciosamente el aliento mientras veía los cambios operados en él.

—Este es mi viejo Emmett —dijo Bella suavemente.

Nessie se sorprendió al ver un parpadeo de algo en la expresión sardónica de Emmett... una especie de vulnerabilidad masculina, como si se avergonzase de sentir placer por la reunión.

—Ahora llorarás por un motivo diferente —le dijo a Bella—. Porque como ves, también he regresado.

Ella voló hacia él, y fue tragada en un fuerte abrazo.

—¿No te tenían retenido los franceses? —le preguntó, su voz quedó amortiguada contra el pecho de su hermano.

—Al contrario, me adoraban. Pero no hay entretenimiento en quedarse donde uno es deseado.

—Qué lástima —dijo Bella, poniéndose de puntillas para besar su mejilla—. Porque eres muy deseado aquí.

Sonriendo, Emmett, estrechó la mano de Cullen.

—Estoy deseando ver las mejoras sobre las que me escribiste. Parece que la hacienda está prosperando.

—Puedes preguntar a Jacob mañana —le respondió Cullen—. Él conoce cada pulgada del lugar, y el nombre de cada criado y cada inquilino. Y tiene mucho que decir sobre el tema, así que te prevengo que cualquier conversación acerca de la hacienda será una conversación larga.

—Mañana —repitió Emmett, mirando rápidamente a Nessie—. ¿Entonces está en Londres?

—Aquí en el Facinelli. Vino en la ciudad a fin de visitar una oficina de colocaciones para contratar a más sirvientes.

—Tengo mucho que agradecer a Jacob —dijo Emmett con una sinceridad poco habitual—, y a ti también, Cullen. El diablo sabrá por qué te has comprometido tanto por mí.

—Ha sido por la familia también.

Mientras los dos hombres estaban hablando, Bella llevó a Nessie a un sofá cerca de la chimenea.

—Tu cara está más llena —dijo Bella, calibrando abiertamente los cambios en su hermana—. Tus ojos están más brillantes, y tu figura es absolutamente espléndida.

—No más corsés —dijo Nessie con una sonrisa abierta—. El doctor Nahuel dice que comprimen los pulmones, fuerzan la columna vertebral y la cabeza a adoptar una posición antinatural, y debilitan los músculos de la espalda.

—¡Escandaloso! —exclamó Bella, sus ojos centelleando—. ¿Ningún corsé, ni siquiera en las ocasiones formales?

—Permite su uso en contadas ocasiones, pero sólo holgadamente atado.

—¿Qué más dice el doctor Nahuel? —Bella se estaba claramente divirtiendo—. ¿Alguna opinión sobre medias y ligueros?

—La puedes oír de la fuente misma —dijo Nessie—. Emmett y yo hemos traído al doctor Pardo con nosotros.

—Estupendo. ¿Tiene negocios aquí?

—No que yo sepa.

—Supongo ya que es de Londres, ¿tiene conocidos y amigos con los que encontrarse?

—Sí, hay algo de eso, pero —Nessie sintió como se ruborizaba un poco—, Nahuel ha expresado un interés meramente personal en pasar tiempo conmigo fuera del entorno de la clínica.

Los labios de Bella se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Nahuel—repitió—. ¿Tiene intención de _cortejarte_ , Nessie?

—No estoy segura. No tengo experiencia en esos asuntos. Pero creo que sí.

—¿Te gusta?

Nessie asintió con la cabeza sin titubear.

—Bastante.

—Entonces estoy segura de que también va a gustarme a mí. Y me alegra tener la oportunidad de agradecerle personalmente lo que ha hecho.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra, deleitándose en el placer de estar juntas. Pero un momento después Nessie pensó en Jacob, y su pulso comenzó a latir con incómoda fuerza, y los nervios se crisparon en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo está él, Bella? —se obligó finalmente a susurrar.

No fue necesario que Bella preguntase quién era «él».

—Jacob ha cambiado —dijo cautelosamente—, casi tanto como tú y Emmett. Edward dice que lo que Jacob ha logrado en la hacienda es ni más ni menos que asombroso. Se requiere un conjunto imponente de habilidades para dirigir a los constructores, los artesanos y jardineros y también para reparar las granjas de los arrendatarios. Y Jacob ha hecho todo eso. Cuando es necesario, se quita la chaqueta y ayuda en cualquier tarea. Se ha ganado el respeto de los trabajadores... nunca se atreven a cuestionar su autoridad.

—No me sorprende, por supuesto —dijo Nessie, mientras un sentimiento agridulce la asaltaba—. Siempre ha sido un hombre muy capaz. Pero cuando dices que ha cambiado, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Se ha vuelto algo… duro.

—¿Duro de corazón? ¿Testarudo?

—Sí, y distante. Parece no sentir satisfacción con su éxito, ni demuestra ningún placer auténtico por la vida. Oh, ha aprendido mucho, y ejerce autoridad eficazmente, y se viste mejor, acorde con su nueva posición. Pero extrañamente, parece menos civilizado que antes. Pienso… —Una pausa incómoda—. Quizá pueda ayudarle verte de nuevo. Siempre fuiste una buena influencia para él.

Nessie agitó las manos y frunciendo el ceño las bajó a su regazo.

—Lo dudo. Dudo totalmente que tenga alguna influencia sobre Jacob. Ha dejado muy claro su falta de interés.

—¿Falta de interés? —Repitió Bella, y soltó una risilla extraña—. No, Nessie, yo no diría eso. Cualquier mención sobre ti provoca su inmediata atención.

—Uno puede juzgar los sentimientos de un hombre por sus acciones. —Nessie suspiró y se restregó los ojos cansados—. Al principio estuve muy dolida por la manera en que ignoró mis cartas. Después estaba enojada. Ahora simplemente me siento tonta.

—¿Por qué, cariño? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos chocolate se llenaron de preocupación.

Por amar, y que ese amor te sea lanzado a la cara. Por desperdiciar un océano de lágrimas en un gran bruto duro de corazón.

Y por querer verle todavía a pesar de todo.

Nessie sacudió la cabeza. La conversación sobre Jacob la había puesto inquieta y melancólica.

—Estoy cansada después de un viaje tan largo, Bella —dijo con una media sonrisa—. No te importa si…

—No, no, ve de inmediato —dijo su hermana, levantando a Nessie del sofá y poniendo un brazo protector alrededor de ella—.Emmett, lleva Nessie a su habitación. Estáis exhaustos. Mañana tendremos tiempo para continuar hablando.

—Ah, ese encantador tono de mando —recordó Emmett—. Había esperado que a estas alturas la hubieses librado del hábito de proferir órdenes como si fuera un sargento instructor, Cullen.

—Disfruto de todos sus hábitos —contestó Cullen, sonriendo a su esposa.

—¿En qué habitación está Jacob? —murmuró Nessie al oído de Bella.

—En el tercer piso, en el número veintiuno —susurró Bella—. Pero no debes ir esta noche, querida.

—Por supuesto. —Le sonrió Nessie—. La única cosa que tengo intención de hacer esta noche es irme a la cama sin demora.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tercer piso, numero veintiuno. Nessie tiró de la capucha de la capa sobre su cabeza, ocultando su rostro mientras caminaba sola por aquel silencioso pasillo.

Por supuesto tenía que encontrar a Jacob. Venía de muy lejos. Había atravesado millas de tierra, un océano, y pensando en ello, había subido el equivalente a mil escalones en el gimnasio de la clínica, todo para alcanzarlo. Ahora que estaban en el mismo _edificio_ , difícilmente iba a terminar su viaje prematuramente.

Los pasillos del hotel estaban enmarcados al final con pozos de luz para admitir el sol en las horas diurnas. Nessie podía oír a lo lejos acordes de música procedentes del interior del hotel. Debía haber una fiesta privada en el salón de baile o un acontecimiento en el famoso comedor. Carlisle Facinelli era conocido como el hotelero de la realeza, acogiendo en su establecimiento a famosos, poderosos y aquellos que estaban más de moda.

Echando un vistazo a los números dorados sobre cada puerta, Nessie finalmente encontró el 21. Su estómago se encogió y cada músculo se contrajo de ansiedad. Sintió un ligero sudor brotar en su frente. Tropezando un poco con sus guantes, se las arregló para quitárselos y metérselos en los bolsillos de su capa.

Un trémulo golpe en la puerta con los nudillos. Y esperó en una congelada quietud, la cabeza baja, apenas capaz de respirar por los nervios. Se envolvió con sus propios brazos bajo la envolvente capa.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo que pareció transcurrir una eternidad antes de que la puerta fuera destrabada y abierta.

Antes de poder obligarse a alzar la vista, oyó la voz de Jacob. Había olvidado cuan profunda y oscura era, como parecía llegar hasta abajo, hasta su centro.

—No pedí una mujer esta noche.

Aquellas últimas palabras retardaron la respuesta de Nessie. « _Esta noche_ » implicaba que había habido otras noches en las que en verdad había pedido una mujer. Y aunque Nessie no era mundana, entendía lo que pasaba cuando una mujer era llamada y recibida por un hombre en un hotel. Su cerebro se llenó de pensamientos. No tenía ningún derecho a oponerse si Jacob deseaba que una mujer lo atendiera. Ella no era su dueña. No se habían hecho promesas o juramentos. Él no le debía fidelidad.

Pero no pudo menos que preguntarse... ¿Cuántas mujeres? ¿Cuántas noches?

—No importa —dijo él con brusquedad—. Puedo usarte. Entra. —Una mano grande se extendió y agarró el hombro de Nessie, haciéndola traspasar el umbral si darle oportunidad de oponerse.

 _¿Puedo usarte?_

La cólera y la consternación bulleron en ella. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir.

De algún modo no parecía apropiado simplemente retirarse la capucha y gritar: _¡Sorpresa!_

la había confundido con una prostituta y ahora la reunión con la que había soñado tanto tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en una farsa.

—Asumo que te han mencionado que soy un _romaní_ —dijo él.

Con la cara todavía oculta por la capucha, Nessie asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso no te molesta?

Nessie dio una sola sacudida con la cabeza.

Hubo una risa suave, sin humor, que no sonó en absoluto a Jacob.

—Desde luego que no. Mientras el dinero sea bueno.

La dejó momentáneamente, cruzando de una zancada hasta la ventana para cerrar las pesadas cortinas aterciopeladas contra las brumosas luces de Londres. Una única lámpara se esforzaba por iluminar la oscuridad de la habitación.

Nessie le echó un vistazo rápidamente. Era Jacob... pero como Bella había dicho, había cambiado. Había perdido peso, quizás seis kilos. Estaba alto, delgado, casi esquelético. El cuello de su camisa estaba abierto, revelando el pecho moreno y lampiño, y la brillante curva de músculos poderosos. Al principio pensó que la inmensa fortaleza de sus hombros y brazos era un truco de la luz. ¡Por Dios!, que fuerte se había puesto.

Pero nada de eso la intrigó o sobresaltó tanto como su cara. Todavía era tan guapo como el demonio, con aquellos oscuros ojos y boca traviesa, los sobrios ángulos de la nariz y la mandíbula, los altos planos de sus pómulos. Sin embargo había nuevas líneas, profundos surcos amargos que corrían de la nariz a la boca, y el rastro de un ceño permanente entre sus espesas cejas. Y lo más inquietante de todo, un indicio de crueldad en su expresión. Parecía capaz de cosas que _su_ Jacob jamás hubiera hecho.

 _Jake,_ pensó con desesperación y pesar, _¿qué te ha ocurrido?_

Él se acercó. Nessie había olvidado la forma fluida en que se movía, esa vitalidad que cortaba el aliento y parecía electrificar el aire. A toda prisa bajó la cabeza.

Jacob extendido la mano hacia ella y percibió su sobresalto. También debía haber descubierto los temblores que la recorrían, ya que dijo en un tono despiadado:

—Eres nueva en esto.

—Sí —susurró ella con voz ronca.

—No te haré daño —Jacob la guió a una mesa cercana. Mientras ella seguía ocultándole la cara, él alcanzó los cierres de su capa. La pesada prenda desapareció, revelando su liso cabello rubio, que caía de las peinetas. Le oyó contener el aliento.

Un momento de calma. Nessie cerró los ojos mientras las manos de Jacob recorrían sus costados. Su cuerpo estaba más lleno, más curvo, fuerte en los sitios donde había sido frágil una vez. No llevaba ningún corsé, a pesar de que una mujer decente siempre lo usaba. Solo había una conclusión que un hombre podía sacar de eso.

Cuando él se inclinó para poner la capa en el costado de la mesa, Nessie sintió la superficie inflexible de su cuerpo contra el de ella. El olor de él, limpio, rico y masculino, abrió un flujo de recuerdos. Olía como el aire libre, hojas secas y tierra limpia empapada por la lluvia. Olía a Jake.

No deseaba verse tan desarmada por su causa. Y aún así no debería haber sido una sorpresa. Algo en él siempre traspasaba su compostura, hasta una vena del más puro sentimiento. Este regocijo crudo era terrible y dulce, y ningún hombre la había hecho sentir eso nunca excepto él.

—¿No quieres ver mi cara? —preguntó ella con voz ronca.

—No es de mi incumbencia si eres común o inusual. —Una réplica fría y seca.

Pero su veloz respiración y las manos colocadas sobre ella, una deslizándose sobre su espalda, la impulsaron a inclinarse hacia adelante. Y sus siguientes palabras cayeron sobre sus oídos como terciopelo negro.

—Coloca las manos sobre la mesa.

Nessie obedeció ciegamente, intentando entenderse a sí misma, el repentino escozor de las lágrimas, la excitación que latía violentamente a través de ella. Él se colocó tras, sus manos continuaron moviéndose por la espalda de Nessie en un suave y tranquilizador sendero, y ella deseó arquearse, alzarse como un gato. Su toque despertaba sensaciones que habían yacido dormidas largo tiempo. Esas manos la habían aliviado y cuidado durante su enfermedad, ellas mismas la habían arrancado del borde mismo de la muerte.

No la estaba tocando con amor, sino con una habilidad impersonal. Comprendió que pretendía utilizarla, tal y como había dicho, y después de ese acto íntimo con una completa extraña, planeaba desecharla como a una extraña también. Algo indigno de él, el muy cobarde. ¿Alguna vez se involucraría con alguien?

Él había cerrado ahora una mano sobre la falda, para facilitarse elevarla. Nessie sintió una corriente fría tocar su tobillo y no pudo menos que imaginarse cómo sería si lo dejaba continuar.

Desesperada y aterrada, bajó la vista hacia sus puños cerrados y dijo ahogadamente:

—¿Es así como tratas a las mujeres ahora Jake?

Todo se detuvo. El mundo saltó sobre su eje.

Su falda cayó entonces y fue aferrada en un fiero y doloroso apretón y girada.

Desvalidamente sujeta, levantó la vista hacia su oscuro rostro.

Jacob estaba inexpresivo, excepto por lo abierto de sus ojos. Mientras la miraba, un sonrojo quemó sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz.

— _Nessie_ —Su nombre fue pronunciado en un agitado aliento.

Intentó sonreírle, decir algo, pero su boca temblaba y estaba cegada por lágrimas de placer. Estar con él de nuevo... la abrumaba en todos los sentidos.

Una de las manos masculinas se elevó. La callosa yema de un pulgar suavizó la brillante humedad bajo su ojo. La mano sujetó un lado de su rostro tan gentilmente que bajó las pestañas, y no pudo resistir mientras lo sentía acercarla. Los labios entreabiertos de él tocaron el salado rastro de la lágrima y siguieron a lo largo de su mejilla. Y entonces su gentileza se evaporó. Con un rápido y codicioso, movimiento le sujetó las caderas desde atrás apretándola contra él.

Su boca encontró la de ella con cálida y urgente presión. La saboreó… ella elevó las manos y pasó los dedos sobre sus mejillas y los deslizó sobre el rastro de barba.

Un sonido surgió de las profundidades de su garganta, un gruñido masculino de placer y deseo. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella en un inquebrantable abrazo, por lo cual quedó agradecida. Sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder completamente.

Levantando la cabeza, Jacob la miró con oscuros ojos aturdidos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

—Volví pronto —un temblor la recorrió mientras su cálido aliento le acariciaba los labios—; quería verte, te busque.

Él tomó de nuevo su boca, sin gentileza, hundió su lengua en ella, buscando agresivamente. Alzó las dos manos hacia su cabeza, inclinándola para acceder totalmente a su boca. Ella se alzó hacia él, sujetándose de la poderosa fuerza de su espalda. A los duros músculos que seguían y seguían.

Jacob gruñó al sentir sobre él las manos femeninas. Buscó a tientas las peinetas en su cabello, se las sacó y enredó los dedos en los sedosos mechones. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando la frágil piel del cuello y arrastró la boca a lo largo de este como si buscara alimentarse de ella. Su hambre se intensificó acelerando su respiración y su pulso, hasta que Nessie comprendió que estaba a punto de perder el control.

La levantó con una facilidad espantosa, la llevó hasta la cama bajándola rápidamente hacia el colchón. Sus labios encontraron los de ella, devastándola profundamente, dulcemente y agotándola con calientes besos exploradores.

Se colocó sobre ella, su sólido peso manteniéndola en su lugar. Nessie lo sintió aferrar el frente de su vestido de viaje, tirando de este con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que la tela se rasgaría. El grueso paño resistió sus esfuerzos, sin embargo algunos botones en su espalda se estiraron y reventaron.

—Espera… espera… —susurró Nessie. Él estaba demasiado cautivo de su salvaje deseo para escuchar nada.

Cuando Jacob acunó la suave forma de su pecho sobre la tela, la punta dolió y se endureció. La cabeza masculina bajó. Con asombro Nessie lo sintió morder contra la ropa hasta que su pezón estuvo sujeto en el suave apretón de los dientes. Se le escapó un quejido y sus caderas se elevaron irreflexivamente hacia adelante.

Jacob avanzó sobre ella. Su rostro estaba mojado de sudor. Sus fosas nasales abiertas por la fuerza de su respiración. El frente de la falda se había elevado entre ellos, él lo sujetó alzándolo más y se empujó entre los muslos hasta que ella sintió su dureza entre las capas de ropa interior y los pantalones. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

Miró dentro del fuego negro de su mirada, él se movió contra ella dejándola sentir cada pulgada de lo que deseaba introducir en su interior y Nessie gimió abriéndose a él.

Jacob dejó escapar un sonido primitivo mientras se frotaba contra ella, acariciándola con una intimidad sin palabras. Nessie deseaba que se detuviera y a la vez que nunca lo hiciera.

—Jake —su voz temblaba—. Jake...

Pero su boca cubrió la de ella penetrándola profundamente, mientras sus caderas se movían con lentos golpes. Conmocionada y apasionada, se elevó contra esa demandante dureza. Cada malvado empujón causaba sensaciones que desprendían un calor envolvente.

Nessie se retorcía desvalidamente, incapaz de hablar con aquella boca poseyendo la suya. Más calor, más deliciosa fricción. Algo le pasaba, sus músculos se tensaban, sus sentidos se abrían listos para… ¿para qué? Iba a desmayarse si él no se detenía.

Tanteó con las manos sus hombros, rechazándolo, pero él no hizo caso al débil empujón. Bajando la mano, acunó su botón y la elevó más alto, directamente contra el bombeo, aumentando la presión. Un momento suspendido de exquisita tensión, tan agudo que gimió insegura.

Repentinamente se apartó de ella y se alejó hasta el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Empujado los brazos contra la pared, dejó caer la cabeza, jadeando y temblando como un perro mojado.

Aturdida y temblorosa, Nessie se movió lentamente reacomodando sus ropas. Se sentía desesperadamente vacía, necesitada de algo que no sabía nombrar. Cuando estuvo cubierta de nuevo abandonó la cama con piernas inestables.

Se aproximó a Jacob cautelosamente. Era obvio que estaba excitado.

Dolorosamente. Deseaba tocarlo de nuevo, pero principalmente deseaba que la rodeara con sus brazos y le dijera cuan encantado estaba de tenerla de vuelta.

Pero él habló antes que lo alcanzara. Y su tono no era alentador.

—Si me tocas —dijo con voz gutural— te arrastraré a la cama. Y no seré responsable de lo que ocurra después.

Nessie se detuvo, entrelazando los dedos.

Finalmente Jacob recobró el aliento. Y le lanzó una mirada que debía haberla quemado en el acto.

—La próxima vez —dijo llanamente—, alguna advertencia de tu llegada sería buena idea.

—Envié aviso —Nessie estaba sorprendida de poder hablar—. Debe haberse perdido —se detuvo—. Fue una bienvenida más cálida de lo que esperaba, considerando la forma en la que me has ignorado durante los pasados dos años pasados.

—No te ignore.

Nessie tomó rápido refugio en el sarcasmo.

—Me escribiste una vez en dos años.

Jacob giró y se apoyó en la pared.

—No necesitabas cartas mías.

—¡Necesitaba alguna pequeña señal de afecto! Y no me diste una sola —lo miró con incredulidad mientras él permanecía en silencio—, por amor del cielo Jake ¿no vas a decirme que te alegra verme de nuevo?

—Me alegra verte de nuevo.

—¿Entonces por qué te comportas así?

—Porque nada más ha cambiado.

— _Tú has cambiado —_ replicó ella—, ya no te conozco.

—Así es como debe ser.

—Jake —dijo ella desconcertada—, ¿por qué te comportas así? Me fui lejos para mejorar. _Seguramente_ no puedes culparme por eso.

—No te culpo por nada, pero sólo el Diablo sabe lo que podrías querer de mí ahora.

 _Quiero que me ames,_ deseaba gritar. Había viajado tan lejos y aun así ahora había más distancia entre ellos que nunca.

—Puedo decirte lo que _no_ quiero Jake y eso es ser una extraña para ti.

La expresión de Jacob era atónita e incrédula.

—No somos extraños. —Recogió su capa y se la tendió—. Póntela, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Nessie se echó encima la prenda lanzando furtivas miradas a Jacob, quien era todo abstraída energía y poder suprimido mientras se metía la camisa en los pantalones. El cruze de sus tirantes sobre la espalda agigantaba su magnífica constitución.

—No tienes que caminar conmigo hasta mi habitación —dijo ella con voz apagada — puedo encontrar el camino de regreso sin ti.

—No irás a ninguna parte de este hotel sola, no es seguro.

—Estas en lo cierto —dijo ella esquivamente—, odiaría ser abordada por alguien.

El tiro dio en el blanco. La boca de Jacob se endureció y le lanzó una mirada peligrosa mientras ella se encogía de hombros bajo su capa.

Cuanto le recordaba ahora mismo al rudo y rabioso muchacho que había sido la primera vez que llegó a los Swan.

—Jake —dijo suavemente—, ¿no podemos reanudar nuestra amistad?

—Aún soy tu amigo.

—¿Pero nada más? No.

Nessie no pudo evitar mirar a la cama, al arrugado cobertor que la cubría y una nueva oleada de calor la recorrió.

Jacob permaneció inmóvil mientras seguía la dirección de su mirada

—Eso no debía de haber pasado —dijo rudamente—, no debía de haber… —se detuvo y tragó audiblemente—. No había… tenido una mujer en algún tiempo, estabas en el lugar equivocado en el peor momento.

Nessie nunca se había sentido tan mortificada.

—¿Estás diciendo que hubieras reaccionado igual con cualquier mujer?

—Sí.

—¡No te creo!

—Creé lo que quieras —Jacob fue a la puerta y la abrió mirando en ambas direcciones a lo largo del pasillo—. Ven.

—Quiero quedarme, necesito hablar contigo.

—No a solas, no a esta hora. —Se detuvo—. Te digo que vengas.

Lo último fue dicho con una callada autoridad que la hizo resentirse pero obedeció.

Cuando Nessie lo alcanzó, Jacob le tiró de la capucha de la capa para disimular su rostro. Una vez que establecieron que el pasillo estaba despejado, la guió fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras llegaban a las escaleras al final del pasillo. Nessie era agudamente consciente de que la mano de él descansaba ligeramente sobre su espalda. Alcanzando el escalón más alto, se sorprendió cuando él la detuvo.

—Toma mi brazo.

Comprendió que intentaba ayudarla a bajar las escaleras como siempre había hecho cuando estaba enferma. Las escaleras siempre habían sido un reto particular para ella. Su familia entera había estado aterrada de que pudiera desmayarse al subir o bajar las escaleras y tal vez romperse el cuello. Jacob a menudo la había cargado en vez de dejarla asumir el riesgo.

—No gracias —dijo—, soy capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta ahora.

—Tómalo —repitió él buscando su mano.

Nessie retrocedió, mientras su pecho temblaba de irritación.

—No quiero tu ayuda, ya no soy una inválida. A pesar de que me prefieras de esa forma.

Antes que pudiera verle la cara, escuchó su áspera y ardua respiración. Se sintió apenada de la mezquina acusación, aun cuando se preguntaba si no habría una pizca de verdad en ella.

Sin embargo Jacob no replicó. Si lo había herido, lo soportaba estoicamente.

Descendieron las escaleras separados, en silencio.

Nessie estaba completamente confundida. Se había imaginado esta noche de diferentes maneras. De todas las formas posibles, excepto esta. Abrió el camino hacia su puerta y sacó la llave de su bolsillo.

Jacob tomó la llave y abrió la puerta.

—Ve y enciende la lámpara.

Consciente de su alta y oscura figura que esperaba en el dintel, Nessie fue junto a la mesita de noche. Cuidadosamente levantó el globo de gas de la lámpara, encendió la mecha y recolocó el cristal.

—Cierra cuando me vaya —dijo Jacob tras insertar la llave al otro lado de la puerta.

Girándose para mirarle, Nessie sintió una mezquina risa enredándose en su garganta.

—Aquí es donde lo habíamos dejado, ¿no? Yo, arrojándome a tus pies. Tú, rechazándome. Antes creía entenderlo. No estaba lo bastante bien para la clase de relación que buscaba contigo. Pero ahora no lo comprendo. Porque ahora no hay nada que evite que… si deseamos… —Afligida y mortificada, no pudo encontrar las palabras que buscaba—. ¿A menos que estuviera equivocada respecto a lo que una vez sentiste por mí? ¿Alguna vez me deseaste Jake?

—No —su voz fue apenas audible—. Era simplemente amistad. Y lástima.

Nessie sintió como su cara se ponía muy blanca. Los ojos y la nariz le picaban. Una lágrima caliente se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Mentiroso —dijo y se dio la vuelta.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad.

Jake nunca recordaría haber caminado de vuelta a su habitación, sólo que finalmente se encontró junto a la cama. Rugiendo una maldición, cayó de rodillas, aferró enormes puñados del cobertor y enterró la cara en ellos. Estaba en el infierno.

Santo Cristo, cuanto lo había devastado Nessie. Llevaba hambriento de ella tanto tiempo, soñado con ella tantas noches y despertado tantas amargas mañanas sin ella que al principio no había creído que fuese real.

La idea de la adorable cara de Nessie, la suavidad de su boca contra la suya y la forma en la que había ardido entre sus manos. Ella se sentía diferente, su cuerpo ágil y fuerte. Pero su espíritu era el mismo, radiante con la inacabable dulzura y honestidad que alguna vez se clavara con fuerza en su corazón. Le había hecho falta toda su fuerza para no caer de rodillas ante ella.

Nessie había pedido su amistad. Imposible. ¿Cómo habría podido separarse de alguna parte de sus fuertemente enredados sentimientos y pasar de ellos como si fuera poca cosa? Y ella lo sabía bien sin tener que preguntarlo. Aun en el excéntrico mundo de los Swan, algunas cosas estaban prohibidas.

Jake no tenía nada que ofrecer a Nessie excepto degradación. Incluso Edward Cullen había sido capaz de proveer a Bella con su considerable fortuna. Pero Jake no tenía posesiones mundanas, ni gracia de carácter, ni educación, ni conexiones ventajosas, nada que los _gadjos_ valoraran. Él había estado aislado y maltratado aun entre la gente de su propia tribu por razones que nunca entendió. Pero a un nivel elemental, sabía que lo merecía. Algo en él lo había destinado a una vida de violencia. Y ningún ser racional podría decir que sería beneficioso para Nessie Swan amar a un hombre que era en esencia un bruto.

Si ella se encontraba lo suficientemente bien para casarse algún día, tendría que hacerlo con un caballero.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh por dios! Que tal les pareció el capitulo?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Por la mañana, Emmett conoció a la institutriz.

Tanto Esme como Alice le habían escrito un año antes hablándole de la necesidad de contratar a una institutriz. Su nombre era señorita Hale, y a ambas les caía bien, aunque sus descripciones no trasmitían con exactitud el _por qué_ les gustaba tal criatura. Por lo visto era insignificante, callada y severa. No sólo ayudaba a las hermanas sino que toda la familia aprendía a desenvolverse en sociedad.

Emmett creía que esta instrucción social era probablemente algo bueno. Para todos los demás, no para él.

Cuando se trataba de conductas apropiadas, la sociedad tendía a ser mucho más exigente con las mujeres que con los hombres. Y si un hombre poseía un título y soportaba su borrachera razonablemente bien, podía hacer o decir cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, y aún ser invitado a todas partes.

Por un capricho del destino Emmett había heredado un vizcondado, lo que cumplía meticulosamente la primera parte de la ecuación. Y ahora después de una larga permanencia en Francia, había limitado su bebida a una o dos copa de vino en la cena. Lo cual significaba que estaba relativamente seguro de ser recibido en cualquier aburrido y respetable acontecimiento de Londres a los cuales no tenía ningún deseo de asistir.

Sólo esperaba que la formidable señorita Hale intentara corregirle. Podría ser divertido hacerla trastabillar sobre sus propios talones.

Emmett casi nada sabía sobre institutrices, excepto por las apocadas criaturas de las novelas, que tendían a caer enamoradas del amo de la casa solariega, siempre con funestos resultados. Sin embargo, la señorita Hale estaba completamente a salvo con él. Para variar, no tenía interés alguno en seducirla. Sus antiguas aventuras disipadas habían perdido el poder de cautivarle.

En una de las correrías de Emmett por Provenza visitando algún resto arquitectónico Galo-Romano, se había topado con uno de sus viejos profesores de la _Academie des_ _Beaus Art._ Ese oportuno encuentro originó que renovaran sus relaciones. En los meses siguientes, Emmett había pasado muchas tardes realizando bosquejos, leyendo, y estudiando en el estudio del profesor. Emmett había llegado a algunas conclusiones que tenía intención de poner a prueba ahora que estaba de regreso en Inglaterra.

Mientras paseaba despreocupadamente a lo largo del gran pasillo que llevaba a la suite de los Swan, oyó el sonido de pasos apresurados. Alguien corría hacia él desde la otra dirección. Moviéndose a un lado, Emmett esperó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—¡Ven aquí, pequeño demonio! —Oyó un gruñido de mujer—. ¡Rata gigante! ¡Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti, te arrancaré las entrañas!

El tono sanguinario no era propio de una dama. Asombroso. Emmett estaba inmensamente entretenido. Los pasos sonaron más cerca… pero sólo había un par de ellos. ¿A quién demonios estaría persiguiendo?

Rápidamente se hizo evidente que ella no perseguía a un _quién_ sino a un _qué_. El peludo y escurridizo cuerpo de un hurón se acercó corriendo a grandes zancos a lo largo del pasillo con un objeto con volantes sujeto en el hocico. La mayor parte de los huéspedes del hotel sin duda se desconcertarían ante la visión de ese pequeño mamífero carnívoro corriendo como un rayo hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Emmett había vivido durante años con las criaturas de Alice: ratones que aparecían en sus bolsillos, crías de conejos en sus zapatos, erizos que vagaban por causalidad por delante de él en la mesa del comedor. Sonriendo, observó al apresurado hurón que pasó apresurado junto a él.

La mujer llegó poco después, una masa de faldas grises crujían mientras corría abriéndose paso tras la criatura. Pero si había una cosa para la cual la ropa de las damas no estaba diseñada a hacer, era facilitar la libertad de movimiento. Agobiada por capas y capas de tela, tropezó y se cayó a unos metros de distancia de Emmett. Unas gafas salieron volando hasta su lado.

Emmett estuvo junto a ella en un instante, se puso en cuclillas mientras buscaba entre el siseante enredo de miembros y faldas.

—¿Se ha hecho daño? Estoy seguro que hay una mujer aquí en algún sitio… Ah, allí está usted. Tranquila. Déjeme…

— _No me toque_ —exclamó ella, golpeándole con los puños.

—No la estoy tocando. Es decir, sólo la estoy tocando con… ay, ¡maldición!... con intención de ayudarla. —Su sombrero, un pequeño trozo de fieltro atado con lazos baratos, se le había caído sobre la cara. Emmett logró empujarlo hacia la coronilla de su cabeza, esquivando por escaso margen un brusco golpe a su propia mandíbula—. _Cristo_. ¿Quiere dejar de agitarse por un momento?

Luchando por sentarse, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Emmett se arrastró para recuperar las gafas y regresó para devolvérselas. Ella se las arrebató sin una palabra de agradecimiento.

Era una mujer delgada y aparentemente impaciente. Una joven con ojos entrecerrados, los cuales se fijaban en él con mala disposición. Su cabello castaño claro estaba recogido hacia atrás con la tirantez de una cuerda de horca lo que provocó que Emmett hiciera una mueca sólo de verlo. Uno habría esperado algún rasgo que compensara… un par de suaves labios, quizás, o un bonito pecho. Pero no, sólo había una boca severa, un pecho un poco llano, y unas mejillas descarnadas. Si Emmett se hubiese visto obligado a pasar algún tiempo con ella... que, por suerte, no era así... habría comenzado alimentándola.

—Si quiere ayudar —dijo ella con frialdad, enganchando las gafas al costado de sus orejas—, recupere a ese maldito hurón por mí. Quizás lo haya cansado lo suficiente para que usted sea capaz de atraparlo.

Aún en cuclillas, Emmett echó un vistazo al hurón, que había hecho una pausa a diez metros de distancia mientras los observaba a ambos con brillantes y pequeños ojos.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Dodger2.

Emmett produjo un silbido bajo y unos chasquidos con la lengua.

—Ven aquí, Dodger. Has causado suficientes problemas por esta mañana. Aunque no puedo criticar tu gusto por ¿las ligas de las damas? ¿Es eso lo que sostienes?

La mujer observó, estupefacta, como el largo y esbelto cuerpo del hurón se movía hacia Emmett. Parloteando efusivamente, Dodger avanzó lentamente hasta el muslo de Emmett.

—Buen chico —dijo Emmett, acariciando la liza piel.

—¿Cómo lo hizo? —preguntó la mujer molesta.

—Tengo un vínculo con los animales. Tienden a aceptarme como uno de los suyos. —Emmett rescató el trozo de encaje y cinta de entre los largos dientes delanteros.

Definitivamente era una liga, deliciosamente femenina y poco práctica. Le lanzó a la mujer una sonrisa burlona cuando se la entregó.

—Sin duda esto es suyo.

En realidad no lo creía, por supuesto. Asumía que la liga pertenecía a alguna otra.

Era imposible imaginar que esta fémina tan severa usara algo tan frívolo. Pero cuando vio como un rubor se extendía por las mejillas de la joven, comprendió que realmente _era_ de ella. Fascinante.

Gesticuló con el hurón colgando relajado de su mano y dijo:

—¿Asumo que este animal no le pertenece?

—No, es de una de mis pupilas.

—Por casualidad, ¿es usted institutriz?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia.

—Porque si lo es, entonces una de sus pupilas definitivamente es la señorita Alice Swan.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Mi hermana es la única persona a quien conozco que traería a un hurón ladrón de ligas al Hotel Facinelli.

—¿Su _hermana_?

Él sonrió ante su rostro sorprendido.

—Lord Dwyer, a su servicio. ¿Y usted es la señorita Hale, la institutriz?

—Sí —refunfuñó ella, ignorando la mano que él le ofreció. Se puso de pie sin ayuda.

Emmett sintió un impulso irresistible de provocarla.

—Cuan gratificante. Siempre he anhelado una institutriz a quien acosar.

El comentario pareció enfurecerla más allá de toda expectativa.

—Soy consciente de su reputación como perseguidor de faldas, milord. No encuentro nada gracioso en eso.

Emmett no creía que encontrara mucho humor en nada.

—¿Mi reputación ha perdurado a pesar de una ausencia de dos años? —preguntó, asumiendo un tono de alegre sorpresa.

—¿Está _orgulloso_ de eso?

—Por supuesto. Es fácil tener una buena reputación… simplemente no tienes que hacer nada. Pero ganar una mala reputación… bueno, eso lleva algo de esfuerzo.

Una mirada despectiva ardió a través de los espejuelos de las gafas.

—Lo desprecio —anunció ella. Empezando a caminar, se alejó de él.

Emmett la siguió, llevando al hurón.

—Acabamos de conocernos. No puede despreciarme hasta que realmente llegue a conocerme.

Ella lo ignoró mientras la seguía a la suite Swan. Lo ignoró cuando él llamó a la puerta, y lo ignoró cuando fueron recibidos por la doncella.

Había una especie de conmoción en la suite, lo cual no debería ser una sorpresa considerando que era la suite de su familia. El aire estaba lleno de maldiciones, exclamaciones, y gruñidos de combate físico.

—¿Emmett? —Alice apareció en el salón principal y se dirigió apresurada hacia ellos.

—¡Alice, querida! —Emmett se sorprendió por el cambio que los últimos dos años y medio habían hecho en su hermana más joven—. ¡Cómo has crecido…!

—Sí, eso no importa —dijo ella con impaciencia, quitándole al hurón—. ¡Entra ahí y ayuda al señor Cullen!

—¿Ayudarlo en qué?

—Intenta evitar que Jacob mate al doctor Pardo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Emmett sin expresión, y se precipitó al salón de recepción.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya van apareciendo nuestros queridos personajes :D… espero estén disfrutando de esta encantadora historia… gracias por leer!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Después de intentar dormir en una cama que se había convertido en un potro de tortura, Jake despertó con el corazón agobiado. Y otras incomodidades más urgentes.

Había sufrido una plaga de sueños excitantes en los que el cuerpo desnudo de Nessie se retorcía contra él, debajo de él. Todos los deseos que mantenía a raya a la luz del día se habían expresado en esos sueños… Había abrazado a Nessie, empujado en su interior, y acallado sus gritos con la boca… la había besado desde la cabeza hasta los dedos del pie y vuelta. Y en esos mismos sueños ella se había comportado de la manera más impropia de Nessie, deleitándose delicadamente en él con una boca disoluta, explorándolo con pequeñas e inquisitivas manos.

Un baño con agua helada ayudo en algo a su estado, pero Jake aún era consciente del fuego que ardía demasiado cerca de la superficie.

Hoy iba a encontrarse con Nessie y tenía que hablar con ella delante de los demás, como si todo fuera normal. Tendría que mirarla y no pensar en la suavidad entre sus muslos, en como lo había acunado mientras él empujaba contra ella, en como sintió su calor incluso a través de las capas de ropa. Y en cómo había yacido con ella y la había hecho llorar.

Sintiéndose miserable y explosivo, Jake se vistió con las ropas de ciudad que la familia insistía que llevara cuando estaba en Londres.

—Sabes cuánto valor dan los _gadjos_ a la apariencia —le había dicho Cullen, arrastrándolo a Savile Row—. Tienes que parecer respetable, o repercutirá negativamente en tus hermanas cuando las vean contigo.

El antiguo patrón de Cullen, Lord St. Witherdale, le había recomendado una tienda especializada en ropas de caballeros hechas a medida. _No conseguirás nada decente que_ _no esté hecho a medida_ , le había dicho St. Witherdale, chasqueando después de echar un vistazo evaluador a Jake. _Ningún modelo le servirá_.

Jake se había sometido a la indignidad de que le tomaran las medidas, que lo cubrieran con incontables telas, probándose infinitos accesorios. Cullen y las hermanas Swan parecían contentos con el resultado, pero Jake no podía ver ninguna diferencia entre su nuevo atavío y el viejo. La ropa era ropa, algo que cubría su cuerpo para protegerlo de los elementos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Jake se puso encima una camisa blanca plisada y corbata negra, un chaleco con un cuello marcado, y pantalones estrechos. Luego un abrigo de ciudad hecho de lana con bolsillos delanteros y una abertura en la espalda. (A pesar de su desdén por la ropa de _gadjo,_ tenía que admitir que era un abrigo fino y cómodo).

Como de costumbre, Jake se dirigió a la suite Swan para el desayuno.

Mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo, aun cuando su estómago se retorcía y su pulso estuviera descontrolado. Todo ante el pensamiento de ver a Nessie. Pero manejaría la situación con destreza. Estaría calmado y silencioso, y Nessie estaría habitualmente serena, y superarían este maldito y embarazoso primer encuentro.

Todas sus intenciones, sin embargo, desaparecieron cuando entró en el salón de recepción, y vio a Nessie en el suelo. En ropa interior.

Estaba postrada sobre el estómago, intentando empujar hacia arriba, mientras un hombre se inclinaba sobre ella. Tocándola.

La visión hizo explotar algo en el interior de Jake.

Con un rugido sanguinario, alcanzó a Nessie en un destello tomándola rápidamente en sus posesivos brazos.

—Espera —jadeó ella—. ¿Qué estas…? ah, ¡ _no lo hagas_! ¡Déjame explic… no!

Él la depositó sin ceremonias sobre un sofá a su espalda, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al otro hombre. El único pensamiento en la mente de Jake era la desmembración rápida y eficaz, empezando por descuartizar al bastardo muerto.

Prudentemente el hombre se había precipitado detrás de una silla pesada, colocándola entre ellos.

—Usted debe ser Jacob—dijo él—. Yo soy…

—Un hombre muerto —gruñó Jake, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Es mi doctor! —gritó Nessie—. ¡Es el doctor Nahuel, y… Jacob, no te atrevas a hacerle daño!

Él la ignoró, Jake se adelantó aproximadamente dos pasos antes de sentir un gancho alrededor de su pierna, que lo lanzó dolorosamente al suelo. Era Edward Cullen quien se echó encima de él, se arrodilló sobre sus brazos, y lo agarró por la nuca.

—Jacob, _idiota_ —dijo Cullen, luchando por contenerlo—, es el puñetero doctor.

¿Qué crees que haces?

—Matar... lo —gruñó Jake, sacudiéndose a pesar del peso restrictivo de Cullen.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Cullen—. ¡Emmett, ayúdame a sujetarlo! _Ahora_.

Emmett se precipitó a ayudar. Se necesitó a ambos para contener a Jacob.

—Me gustan nuestras reuniones familiares —oyó decir a Emmett—. Jacob, ¿cuál es tu problema?

—Nessie está en ropa interior, y ese hombre…

—Ésta no es mi ropa interior —llegó la exasperada voz de Nessie—. ¡Es un traje de ejercicio!

Jacob se retorció para mirar en su dirección. Ya que Cullen y Emmett aún lo sujetaban, no podía mirar del todo hacia arriba. Pero vio que Nessie estaba vestida con calzones flojos y un corpiño que mostraba los brazos desnudos.

—Conozco la ropa interior cuando la veo —chasqueó él.

—Estos son pantalones turcos, y un corpiño absolutamente respetable. Toda mujer en la clínica lleva este mismo traje. ¡El ejercicio es necesario para mi salud! Y con seguridad no lo haré en un vestido y cors…

—¡Te estaba tocando! —la interrumpió Jake severamente.

—Se aseguraba de que tuviera una postura adecuada.

El doctor se acercó con precaución. Había un parpadeo de humor en sus ojos grises y alertas.

—En realidad este es un ejercicio hindú. Forma parte de método de entrenamiento que he desarrollado. Todos mis pacientes lo han incorporado a sus programas diarios. Por favor créame si le digo que mis atenciones con la señorita Swan eran completamente respetuosas. —Hizo una pausa e irónicamente preguntó—: ¿Ahora ya estoy a salvo?

Emmett y Edward, que aún luchaban con Jake, contestaron simultáneamente:

—¡No!

Para entonces, Esme, Alice, y la señorita Hale se habían apresurado a entrar en la habitación.

—Jacob —dijo Esme—. El doctor Nahuel no le hacía ningún daño a Nessie y…

—En verdad es muy agradable, Jacob —intervino Alice—. Incluso a mis animales les gusta.

—Tranquilo —dijo Cullen tranquilamente a Jake, hablando en _romaní_ de modo que nadie más pudiera entender—. Esto no beneficia a nadie.

Jake aún dijo:

—La estaba tocando —contestó en la vieja lengua, aún cuando odiara usarla. Y sabía que Cullen entendería que para un _romaní_ era difícil, aún inconcebible, tolerar que cualquier otro hombre pusiera una mano sobre su mujer, fuera por la razón que fuera.

—Ella no es tuya, _phral_ —dijo Cullen en _romaní_ , no sin algo de lástima.

Lentamente Jake se forzó a relajarse.

—¿Puedo soltarlo ahora? —preguntó Emmett—. Sólo hay un tipo de esfuerzo del que disfruto antes del desayuno. Y este no lo es.

Cullen permitió a Jake ponerse de pie, pero le mantuvo un brazo retorcido detrás de la espalda.

Nessie se dirigió junto a Nahuel. La visión de ella llevando tan poca ropa, estando tan cerca a otro hombre, provocó que los músculos se crisparan por todo el cuerpo de Jake. Podía ver la forma de sus caderas y piernas. Toda la familia se había vuelto loca, al dejarla vestir así delante de un extraño y actuando como si esto fuera apropiado.

 _Pantalones turcos…_. como si darles ese nombre no los hiciera seguir siendo calzones.

—Insisto en que le pidas disculpas —dijo Nessie—. Has sido muy grosero con mi invitado, Jacob.

¿S _u_ invitado? Jake la miró ultrajado.

—No es necesario —dijo Nahuel a toda prisa—. Comprendo lo que debió parecer.

Nessie miró airadamente a Jake.

—Sólo me estaba ayudando otra vez, ¿y esta es la forma en que se lo pagas? — reclamó ella.

—Usted se ha ayudado a sí misma —dijo Nahuel—. Es el resultado de sus propios esfuerzos, señorita Swan.

La expresión de Nessie se suavizó cuando dirigió la mirada al doctor.

—Gracias. —Pero cuando miró nuevamente a Jake, el ceño regresó—. ¿Pedirás perdón, Jacob?

Cullen retorció su brazo un poco más fuerte.

—Hazlo, maldito seas —refunfuñó Cullen—. Por la familia.

Mirando airadamente al doctor, Jake habló en _romaní_.

— _Ka xlia ma pe tute_. (Voy a cagarme en ti).

—Lo cual significa —dijo Cullen a toda prisa—. «Disculpe el malentendido, por favor; separémonos como amigos».

— _Te malavel les i menkiva_ —añadió Jake con buenas maneras. (Ojalá te mueras de una diarrea maligna).

—Una traducción aproximada —dijo Cullen— sería, «Que su jardín este repleto de gordos erizos». Lo que, debo añadir, es considerado una bendición entre los _romanís_.

Nahuel parecía escéptico. Pero murmuró:

—Acepto sus disculpas. Sin rencores.

—Perdónenos —dijo Cullen en un tono agradable, aún retorciendo el brazo de Jake —. Vayan a desayunar, por favor… Tenemos algunos asuntos que ultimar. Por favor decidle a Bella cuando se levante que volveré aproximadamente al mediodía. —Y guió a Jake fuera del salón, con Emmett tras sus talones.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la suite, en el pasillo, Cullen liberó el brazo de Jake y lo giró para enfrentarlo. Pasándose la mano por su pelo, Edward le preguntó con amortiguada exasperación:

—¿Qué esperabas conseguir matando al doctor de Nessie?

—Placer.

—Eso no lo dudo. Pese a todo, Nessie no parecía muy divertida.

—¿Por qué está aquí Nahuel? —preguntó Jake con ferocidad.

—Yo puedo contestar a eso —dijo Emmett, apoyando un hombro contra la pared con casual facilidad—. Nahuel se ha convertido en un buen amigo de los Swan. Debido a que él y mi hermana son… íntimos.

Jake sintió bruscamente un repugnante peso en el estómago, como si hubiera tragado un puñado de piedras del río.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, aun cuando lo sabía. Ningún hombre podía conocer a Nessie y no enamorarse de ella.

—Nahuel es viudo —dijo Emmett—. Un tipo bastante decente. Más atado a su clínica y sus pacientes que ningún otro. Pero es un hombre sofisticado, un viajero incansable, y rico como el demonio. Y es un coleccionista de objetos hermosos. Un conocedor de cosas finas.

Ninguno de los otros hombres dejó de notar la implicación. Nessie sería una exquisita adición a su colección de finos objetos.

Fue difícil hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero Jake se obligó a hacerla.

—¿A Nessie le importa él?

—No que creo que Nessie sepa cuanto de eso que siente por él es gratitud, y cuanto verdadero afecto. —Emmett lanzó a Jake una mirada afilada—. Y aún existen algunas preguntas sin respuestas que tendrá que resolver por sí misma.

—Hablaré con ella.

—Yo no lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar. No antes de que se enfríe un poco. Está más bien furiosa contigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jake, preguntándose si ella le habría confiado a su hermano los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

— _¿Por qué?_ —La boca de Emmett se curvó—. Hay un sinfín de brillantes opciones, me encuentro en un dilema al elegir con cual empezar. Dejando a un lado el penoso asunto de esta mañana, ¿qué tal el hecho de que nunca le hayas escrito?

—Lo hice —dijo Jake con indignación.

—Una carta —concedió Emmett—. El informe de la hacienda. Me lo mostró, en realidad. ¿Cómo podría uno olvidar la elevada prosa que usaste para escribir sobre la fertilización del campo cerca de la puerta del este? Te diré, que la parte sobre el estiércol de oveja casi trajo una lágrima a mis ojos, era tan sentimental…

—¿Qué esperaba ella que le escribiera? —protestó Jake.

—No te molestes en explicarle, milord —intercedió Edward cuando Emmett abría la boca —. No es costumbre de los _romanís_ poner nuestros pensamientos privados sobre el papel.

—Tampoco, es costumbre de los _romanís_ administrar una hacienda y manejar equipos de trabajadores y arrendatarios —contestó Emmett—. Pero lo has hecho, ¿verdad? —Emmett rió sardónicamente ante la expresión malhumorada de Jake—. Según todas las probabilidades, Jacob, harías mejor papel de amo de un feudo que yo. Mírate, ¿vas vestido como un _romaní_? ¿Pasas tus días holgazaneando alrededor de una hoguera de campamento, o estudias minuciosamente el estado de los libros de cuentas? ¿Duermes a la intemperie sobre el duro suelo, o dentro sobre un cómodo colchón de plumas? ¿Aún hablas como un _romaní_ más? No, has perdido tu acento. Suenas como…

—¿Adónde quieres llegar? —lo interrumpió Jake de forma cortante.

—Sólo que has hecho compromisos a diestra y siniestra desde que llegaste a esta familia. Has hecho cualquier cosa que tuvieras que hacer, con tal de estar cerca de Nessie. Entonces déjate de ser un maldito hipócrita y no te conviertas en un _romaní_ ahora que finalmente tienes una posibilidad de… —Emmett se detuvo y alzó los ojos hacia el cielo—. ¡Por Dios! Esto es demasiado incluso para mí. Y yo que pensaba que estaba curtido ante el drama. —Lanzó una mirada ácida a Cullen—. Háblale tú. Voy a conseguirme un té.

Regresó a la suite, dejándolos en el pasillo

—No escribí sobre el estiércol de oveja —refunfuñó Jake—. Era otra clase de fertilizante.

Cullen intentó sin éxito sofocar una sonrisa.

—Sea como sea _,_ _phral,_ la palabra _fertilizante_ con seguridad debería quedar excluida de una carta a una dama.

—No me llames así.

Cullen empezó a bajar por el pasillo.

—Ven conmigo. Hay una misión en la que te requiero.

—No estoy interesado.

—Es peligrosa —lo engatusó Cullen—. Es posible que consigas golpear a alguien.

Tal vez incluso comenzar una reyerta. Ah…. sabía que eso te convencería.

Una de las cualidades que Jake encontraba más molesta de Edward Cullen era su persistencia a la hora de hacer averiguaciones sobre los tatuajes. Había perseguido el misterio durante dos años.

A pesar de la multitud de responsabilidades que llevaba a hombros, Cullen nunca omitía una oportunidad de investigar el asunto. Había buscado diligentemente a su propia tribu, pidiendo información a cada _vardo_ viajero y yendo a cada campamento gitano. Pero parecía como si la tribu de Cullen hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, o al menos se hubiera ido a la otra cara de la misma. Probablemente nunca los encontraría, no había límites a lo lejos que una tribu podía viajar, y no existía garantía de que alguna vez volvieran a Inglaterra.

Cullen había buscado en registros de matrimonio, nacimiento y registros de defunción, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna mención de su madre, Elizabeth, o de sí mimo. Nada hasta ahora. También había consultado a expertos heráldicos e historiadores irlandeses para averiguar el significado del símbolo _pooka_. Todo lo que estos habían podido hacer fue sacar a la superficie las acostumbradas leyendas del caballo de pesadilla: el cual hablaba con voz humana, se aparecía a la medianoche y si te pidiera ir con él, tú nunca podrías negarte. Y cuando fueras con él, si sobrevivías al paseo, estarías cambiado para siempre cuando volvieras.

Edward tampoco había podido encontrar una conexión significativa entre los nombres de Cullen y Black, que eran comunes entre los _romanís_. Por lo tanto el último intento de Cullen era buscar a la tribu de Jake, o a alguien que supiera de ellos.

Jake era comprensiblemente hostil a ese plan, por lo cual Edward se lo reveló mientras caminaban por los escondrijos del hotel.

—Me abandonaron para que muriera —dijo Jake—. ¿Y quieres que te ayude a encontrarlos? Si veo a cualquiera de ellos, sobre todo al _rom baro_ , lo mataré con mis propias manos.

—Bien —contestó Cullen serenamente—. _Después_ de que nos hable del tatuaje.

—Todo lo que te dirán es lo que ya te he dicho yo… es la marca de una maldición.

Y si alguna vez averiguas lo que significa…

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Estaremos condenados. Pero si llevo una maldición en mi brazo, Jacob, quiero saberlo.

Jake le lanzó una mirada que debería haberlo derribado. Se detuvo en un rincón de las cuadras donde herraduras, tijeras podadoras, y limas estaban muy bien organizadas en un anaquel.

—No iré. Tendrás que buscar a mi tribu sin mí.

—Te necesito —contestó Cullen—. Ya que al primer lugar al que nos dirigiremos es el _kekkeno mushes puv_.

Jake lo miró fijamente con incredulidad. _Kekkeno mushes puv_ , significaba «hombresin- tierra», era un sórdido llano localizado en Surrey en la ribera del Támesis. La tierra fangosa estaba atestada por desvencijadas tiendas gitanas, unos cuantos _vardos_ , perros salvajes, y casi salvajes _romanís_. Pero ese no era el verdadero peligro. Había otro, un grupo no gitano llamado los Chorodies, descendientes de granujas y parias, principalmente de origen sajón. Los Chorodies eran realmente viles, sucios, y feroces, sin costumbres o modales. Acercarse en lo más mínimo a ellos era virtualmente estar pidiendo ser atacado o robado. Era difícil imaginar un lugar más peligroso en Londres excepto los barrios bajos de Eastside.

—¿Por qué crees que alguien de mi tribu podría estar en un lugar como ese? — preguntó Jake, algo más que impresionado por la idea. Sin duda, aún bajo el mando del _baro rom_ , ellos no habrían caído tan bajo.

—Hace poco conocí a un _chal_ de la tribu Bosvil. Dijo que su hermana pequeña, Shuri, estuvo casada hace mucho con tu _rom baro_. —Cullen miró atentamente a Jacob—. Parece que la historia de lo que te pasó se conoce hasta los confines de

Romanija.

—No veo el por qué —refunfuñó Jake, sintiéndose asfixiado—. No es importante.

Edward se encogió de hombros casualmente, fijando su mirada sagaz sobre el rostro de Jake.

—Los _Romanís_ cuidan de los suyos. Ninguna tribu abandonaría nunca a un muchacho herido o moribundo, sean cuales sean las circunstancias. Y al parecer esto trajo una maldición sobre la tribu del _baro rom…_ Su suerte se volvió desastrosa, y la mayor parte de ellos cayeron en la ruina. Hay justicia para ti.

—Nunca me preocupó la justicia. —Jake quedó ligeramente sorprendido por el chirrido de su propia voz.

Edward habló con tranquilo entendimiento.

—Es extraña la vida, ¿verdad?... Un _romaní_ sin tribu. No importa cuán duro parezca ser, nunca puede encontrar un hogar. Porque para nosotros, un hogar no es un edificio o una tienda o un _vardo…_ un hogar es una familia.

Jake tenía dificultades para sostener la mirada de Cullen. Las palabras cortaban muy cerca a su corazón. En todo el tiempo que conocía a Edward, Jake nunca había sentido un parentesco con él hasta ese instante. Pero no podía ignorar más el maldito hecho de que tenían mucho en común. Eran dos extraños con un pasado lleno de preguntas sin respuestas. Y cada uno de ellos se había visto atraído hacia los Swan, y encontrado un hogar con ellos.

—Iré contigo, demonios —dijo Jake bruscamente—. Pero sólo porque sé lo que Bella me hará si dejo que algo te pase.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

En algunas partes de Inglaterra, la primavera había cubierto la tierra con terciopelo verde y convincentes flores en los setos. En algunas partes el cielo era azul y el aire dulce. Pero no en la tierra de nadie, donde el humo de millones de tubos de chimeneas había agriado la tez de la ciudad con una neblina amarillenta por la que la luz del día apenas podía penetrar. Había poco excepto barro y miseria en este lugar estéril. Estaba localizado aproximadamente a un cuarto de milla del río y lindaba con una colina y el ferrocarril.

Jake estaba sombrío y silencioso mientras él y Cullen dirigían sus caballos por el campo _Romaní_. Las tiendas de campaña estaban dispersas con holgura, con los hombres sentados en las entradas, mientras modelaban colgadores o fabricaban cestas. Jake oyó a unos muchachos gritarse unos a otros. Cuando rodeaba una tienda, vio un pequeño grupo alrededor de una pelea. Los hombres gritaban con ira instrucciones y amenazas a los muchachos como si fueran animales en un foso.

Parando para echar un vistazo, Jake miró a los muchachos mientras las imágenes de su propia niñez pasaban a través de su mente. Dolor, violencia, miedo… la ira del _rom baro,_ que golpearía a Jake más aún si perdía. Y si ganaba, enviaría a otro muchacho ensangrentado y destrozado al suelo, no habría ninguna recompensa. Sólo la aplastante culpa de herir a alguien que no le había hecho ninguna ofensa.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Había rugido el _rom baro_ , descubriendo a Jake acurrucado en una esquina, llorando, después de haber golpeado a un muchacho que le había pedido que parara. _Eres patético, un perro lloriqueando. Te daré uno de estos,_ su pie calzado con una bota había alcanzado el costado de Jake, contusionándole las costillas _, por cada_ _lágrima que derrames. ¿Qué clase de idiota lloraría por ganar? ¿Llorando después de hacer la_ _única cosa para la que eres bueno? Expulsaré la debilidad fuera de ti, gran bebé llorón_. No dejó de darle patadas hasta que Jake quedó inconsciente.

La siguiente vez que Jake golpeó a alguien, no sintió ninguna culpa. No sintió nada.

Jake no era consciente de haberse quedado congelado en el lugar o de que respiraba jadeando, hasta que Cullen le habló suavemente.

—Vamos, _phral._

Arrancando la mirada de los muchachos, Jake vio compasión y cordura en los ojos del otro hombre. Los oscuros recuerdos retrocedieron. Jake hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza y continuó.

Cullen se detuvo en dos o tres tiendas, preguntando por el paradero de una mujer a la que llamaban Shuri. Las respuestas llegaban a regañadientes. Como esperaban, los _Romaní_ contemplaban a Edward y Jacob con obvia sospecha y curiosidad. El dialecto _Roma_ era difícil de interpretar, una mezcla de _Romaní_ profundo y lo que llamaban «jerga viajera», un argot utilizado por los gitanos urbanos.

Jake y Cullen se dirigieron a una de las tiendas más pequeñas, donde un muchacho mayor estaba sentado a la entrada sobre un cubo volteado. Tallaba botones con un pequeño cuchillo.

—Buscamos a Shuri —dijo Jake en la antigua lengua.

El muchacho miró sobre el hombro hacia la tienda.

— _Mainl_ —gritó él—. Hay dos hombres para verte. _Romanís_ vestidos como _gadjos._

Una singular mujer fue hacia la entrada. No media más de metro y medio de altura, pero su torso y la cabeza eran amplias, la tez oscura y arrugada, los ojos brillantes y negros. Jake la reconoció inmediatamente. Era ciertamente Shuri, quien sólo había tenido aproximadamente dieciséis años cuando se había casado con el _rom_ _baro_. Jake había abandonado la tribu no mucho después de eso.

Los años no habían sido amables con ella. Shuri había sido una vez de una belleza asombrosa, pero una vida llena de dificultades la había hecho envejecer antes de tiempo. Aunque ella y Jake eran casi de la misma edad, la diferencia entre ellos podría haber sido de veinte años en vez de dos.

Ella miró fijamente a Jake sin mucho interés. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron y las nudosas manos se movieron en un gesto con el que comúnmente solían protegerse contra los malos espíritus.

—Jake —dijo en voz baja.

—Hola, Shuri —le dijo él con dificultad y lo siguió con un saludo que no había hecho desde la niñez—. _Droboy tume Romale._

—¿Eres un espíritu? —le preguntó ella.

Cullen lo miró alerta.

—No soy un espíritu, Shuri. —Le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Si lo fuera, no me habría hecho mucho más viejo, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, los ojos como rendijas con una mirada suspicaz de reojo.

—Si eres realmente tú, enséñame la marca.

—¿Puedo hacerlo dentro?

Después de una larga vacilación, Shuri asintió de mala gana, haciéndoles señas a ambos, Jacob y Edward, para que entraran en la tienda.

Edward hizo una breve pausa en la entrada y le habló al muchacho.

—Asegúrate de que no roban los caballos —le dijo— y te daré media corona. —No estaba seguro de si los caballos estaban en más peligro con los Chorodies o con los _Romanís._

—Sí, _kako_ —dijo el muchacho, usando un título respetuoso para un macho mucho mayor.

Sonriendo con pesar, Edward siguió a Jacob hacia la tienda.

La estructura estaba hecha con barras clavadas en la tierra que se doblaban en lo alto, con otras barras de apoyo sujetas a ellas con cuerda. Todo esto estaba cubierto por una tela gruesa marrón que había sido fijada junta sobre los nervios de la estructura. No había sillas o mesa. A un r _omaní_ , el suelo le servía perfectamente bien para ambos fines. Pero había un montón de abundantes ollas y zanjas en la esquina y una ligera plataforma cubierta por un paño. El interior de la tienda estaba caldeado por un pequeño fuego de carbón encendido en una olla de tres patas.

En dirección hacia Shuri, Edward se sentó con las piernas cruzadas cerca de la olla de fuego. Sofocó una sonrisa burlona cuando Shuri insistió en ver el tatuaje de

Jacob, lo cual provocó una mirada de resignación en él. Siendo un hombre modesto y reservado, Jacob probablemente rechinaba por dentro al tener que desnudarse delante de ellos. Pero apretó la mandíbula, tiró de su abrigo y se desabotonó el chaleco.

En vez de quitarse la camisa del todo, Jacob la desabrochó y dejó que se empezaran a revelar la parte superior de la espalda y hombros, las cuestas musculosas brillaban como el bronce. El tatuaje era todavía una visión ligeramente asombrosa para Edward, quien no lo había visto nunca sobre alguien excepto él mismo.

Refunfuñando en _Romaní_ profundo, usando unas palabras que sonaban como lengua sánscrita, Shuri se acercó por detrás de Jake para mirar el tatuaje. La cabeza de Jacob bajó y respiró tranquilamente.

La diversión de Edward se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de Jacob, indiferente salvo por un leve ceño fruncido. Para Edward habría sido una alegría y un alivio encontrar alguien de su pasado. Para Jacob, la experiencia estaba siendo pura miseria. Pero lo llevaba con una estoica entereza que emocionaba a Edward. Y Edward descubrió que no le gustaba ver a Jacob tan vulnerable.

Después de recorrer con la mirada la marca del horrendo caballo, Shuri se alejó de Jacob y le hizo señas para que se vistiera.

—¿Quién es este hombre? —le preguntó ella, cabeceando en dirección de Edward.

—Uno de mi _kumpania_ —refunfuñó Jacob. _Kumpania_ era una palabra que solía describir un clan, un grupo unido aunque no necesariamente por vínculos familiares.

Colocándose la ropa de nuevo encima, Jacob le preguntó con brusquedad—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a la tribu, Shuri? ¿Dónde está el _rom baro_?

—En la tierra —dijo la mujer, con una indiferencia mordaz respecto a su marido—.

La tribu se dispersó. Después de que la tribu vio lo que te hizo, Jake… te hicimos… abandonarte para morir… todo fue mal después de eso. Nadie quiso seguirlo. Los _gadjos_ finalmente lo ahorcaron, cuando lo cogieron haciendo _wadafu luvvu_.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward, incapaz de seguir su acento.

—Falsificar dinero —dijo Jacob.

—Antes de eso —siguió Shuri—, el _rom baro_ había intentado hacer que algunos muchachos jóvenes entraran en _ashribe_ , ganar monedas en ferias y en las calles de Londres. Pero ninguno de ellos podía luchar como tú y sus padres no dejarían al _rom_ _baro_ ir tan lejos con ellos. —Sus sagaces ojos oscuros se giraron en dirección a Edward—. El _rom baro_ llamaba a Jake su perro de lucha —dijo—. Pero los perros eran tratados mejor que él.

—Shuri… —Jacob habló entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño—. Él no necesita saber…

—Mi marido quería que Jake muriera —continuó ella—, pero ni siquiera el _rom baro_ se atrevería a matarlo abiertamente. Entonces privó de comida al muchacho y lometió en demasiadas peleas, no le dio ninguna venda o bálsamo para sus heridas.Nunca le dieron una manta, sólo una cama de paja. Solíamos escamotear comida ymedicinas para él cuando el _rom baro_ no miraba. Pero no había nadie para defenderlo,pobre muchacho. —Su mirada se volvió enfurruñada mientras hablaba a Jacob directamente—. Y no era fácil ayudarte, cuando tú no hacías nada más que gruñir y chasquear los dientes. Nunca una palabra de agradecimiento, ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Jacob guardaba silencio, la cara apartada mientras se terminaba de abrochar el último de los botones de su chaleco.

Edward se encontró a sí mismo pensando en que era bueno que el _rom baro_ estuviera ya muerto. Porque sentía el poderoso impulso de perseguir al bastardo y matarlo. Y a Edward no le gustaba la crítica de Shuri a Jacob. No es que Jacob alguna vez hubiera sido un modelo de encanto… pero después de haber crecido en un ambiente tan despiadado, era un maldito milagro que fuera capaz de vivir como un hombre normal.

Los Swan habían hecho más que salvar la vida de Jacob. Habían salvado también su alma.

—¿Por qué tu marido odiaba tanto a Jacob? —preguntó Edward suavemente.

—El _rom baro_ odiaba todas las cosas _gadjo_. Solía decir que si cualquiera de la tribu alguna vez se iba con uno de los _gadjo_ , los mataría.

Jacob la miró repentinamente.

—Pero yo soy _Romaní_.

—Eres _poshram_ , Jake. Mitad _gadjo._ —Ella se rió ante su asombro—. ¿Nunca lo sospechaste? Tienes la mirada de un _gadjo_ , sabes. La nariz estrecha. La forma de la mandíbula.

Jacob negó con la cabeza, mudo ante la relevación.

—Santo infierno —susurró Edward.

—Tu madre se casó con un _gadjo, Jake_ —siguió Shuri—. El tatuaje que llevas es la marca de su familia. Pero tu padre la abandonó, como tienden a hacer los _gadjos_. Y después de que pensamos que habías muerto, el _rom baro_ dijo: «Ahora sólo hay uno».

—¿Sólo un qué? —logró preguntar Edward.

—Hermano —Shuri se movió para remover el contenido de la olla al fuego, enviado un destello brillante a través de la tienda—. Jake tenía un hermano menor.

La emoción inundó a Edward. Sintió un deslumbrante cambio en toda su conciencia, una inflexión nueva en cada pensamiento. Después de haber pasado toda su vida creyendo estar solo, aquí había alguien que compartía su sangre. Un hermano de verdad. Edward clavó los ojos en Jacob, observando la comprensión en los ojos oscuros como el café. Edward no creía que la noticia fuera tan bienvenidas para Jacob como lo era para él, pero maldita sea si le importaba.

—La abuela cuidó de ambos niños un tiempo —siguió Shuri—. Pero entonces la abuela tuvo razones para pensar que los _gadjos_ podrían venir y llevárselos. Quizás incluso matarlos. Entonces se quedó con un muchacho, mientras Jake fue enviado a nuestra tribu al cuidado de su tío, el _rom baro_. Estoy segura de que la abuela no sospechó como el _rom baro_ abusaría de él, o no lo habría hecho.

Shuri echó un vistazo a Jacob.

—Probablemente pensó debido a que era un hombre fuerte, haría un buen trabajo protegiéndote. Pero él pensaba en ti como una abominación, siendo medio… —Se detuvo con un jadeo cuando Edward apartó de un empujón la parte superior de su abrigo y la manga de la camisa y le mostró el antebrazo. El tatuaje _pooka_ sobresalía, un relieve negro sobre su piel.

—Soy su hermano —le dijo Edward, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

La mirada de Shuri se movía de la cara de un hombre al otro.

–Sí, lo veo —murmuró finalmente—. No hay un parecido evidente, pero ahí está. —Una sonrisa curiosa tocó sus labios—. _Devlesa avilan._ Ha sido Dios quien os ha juntado.

Cualquiera que fuera la opinión de Jacob sobre quién o qué los había reunido, no la compartió. En cambio preguntó concisamente:

—¿Sabes el nombre de nuestro padre?

Shuri lo miró con pesar.

—El _rom baro_ nunca lo mencionó. Lo siento.

—No, ya has ayudado bastante —le dijo Edward—. Sabes algo sobre por qué los _gadjos_ podrían haber querido…

— _Mami_ —llegó la voz del muchacho desde fuera—. Los Chorodies están llegando.

—Quieren los caballos —dijo Jacob poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Presionó unas monedas contra la mano de Shuri—. Salud y buena suerte —le dijo.

— _Kushti bok —_ contestó ella, devolviéndole el sentimiento.

Edward y Jacob se dieron prisa en salir de la tienda. Tres Chorodies estaban acercándose. Con el pelo enmarañado, las caras sucias, las bocas podridas y un hedor que los precedía mucho antes que su llegada, parecían más animales que hombres.

Algunos _romanís_ observaban desde una distancia prudente. Estaba claro que no habría ninguna ayuda de aquel cuarteto.

—Bien —dijo Edward en voz baja—, esto debería ser divertido.

—A los Chorodies les gustan los cuchillos —dijo Jacob—. Pero no saben cómo usarlos. Déjame esto a mí.

—Ve directo al cabecilla —le dijo Edward agradablemente.

Uno de los Chorodies habló en un dialecto que Edward no pudo entender. Pero gesticulaba hacia el caballo de Edward, _Pooka_ , quien los miraba nerviosamente y se revolvía.

—¡Y una mierda!—refunfuñó Edward.

Jacob contestó al hombre con un puñado de palabras igualmente incomprensibles. Como él había predicho, el Chorodie alargó su mano hacia la espalda y sacó un cuchillo dentado. Jacob parecía relajado, pero sus dedos estaban flexionados y Edward vio la forma en que su postura se alteraba sutilmente preparándose para el ataque.

El Chorodie se abalanzó con un áspero grito, apuntando hacia la zona media del torso. Pero Jacob se dio la vuelta haciéndose a un lado ágilmente. Con impresionante velocidad y destreza, agarró el brazo del atacante. Tiró del Chorodie desequilibrándolo, usando su propio ímpetu contra él mismo. Antes de que otro latido hubiera pasado, Jacob tiró a su oponente contra el suelo, retorciendo el brazo del bastardo en el proceso. Una audible fractura hizo que todos ellos, incluso Edward, se estremecieran. El Chorodie aulló de agonía. Cogiendo el cuchillo de la mano laxa del hombre, Jacob se lo lanzó a Edward, quien lo cogió en reflejo.

Jacob echó un vistazo a los dos Chorodies restantes.

—¿Quién es el siguiente? —preguntó con frialdad.

Aunque las palabras fueron pronunciadas en inglés, las criaturas parecieron entender su significado. Escaparon sin echar la vista atrás, abandonando a su compañero herido arrastrándose mientras se alejaba con ruidosos gemidos.

—Muy bonito, _phral_ —dijo Edward con admiración.

—Nos marchamos —le informó Jacob de forma cortante—. Antes de que vengan más de ellos.

—Vamos a una taberna —dijo Edward—. Necesito un trago.

Jacob montó su bayo sin decir una palabra. Por una vez parecía que Jacob y Edward estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Las tabernas eran a menudo descritas como la recreación del hombre ocupado, el negocio del hombre ocioso y el santuario del hombre melancólico. El Hell and Bucket, estaba localizado en los alrededores de peor reputación de Londres, también podría haberse llamado el escondrijo del criminal o el asilo del bebedor. Esto satisfacía los objetivos de Edward y Jake bastante bien, ya que era un lugar que serviría a dos _romanís_ sin parpadear. La cerveza era de buena calidad, doce fanegas de concentración y aunque las camareras eran hoscas, hacían un buen trabajo manteniendo la barra llena y el suelo barrido.

Edward y Jake se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, alumbrada por una vela dentro de un candelero, con cebo prendido sobre sus laterales teñidos de morado. Jake bebió media jarra sin parar y dejó el recipiente. Raras veces bebía algo excepto vino y con moderación. No le gustaba la pérdida de control que conllevaba la bebida.

Edward, sin embargo, agotó su propia jarra. Se reclinó sobre su silla e inspeccionó a Jake con una leve sonrisa.

—Siempre me ha divertido tu incapacidad para aguantar el licor —le comentó Edward—. Un _romaní_ de tu tamaño debería ser capaz de beber un cuarto de barril de un trago. Pero ahora al descubrir que eres medio irlandés también… esto es imperdonable. Tendremos que trabajar en tus habilidades de bebedor…

—No vamos a decírselo a nadie —dijo Jake con gravedad.

—¿El hecho de que somos hermanos? —Edward pareció disfrutar del visible estremecimiento de Jake—. No está tan mal, ser mitad _gadjo_ —le dijo a Jake amablemente y rió disimuladamente ante su expresión—. Esto seguramente explica el por qué los dos hemos encontrado un lugar de descanso, mientras que la mayor parte de los _romanís_ deciden vagar para siempre. Es el irlandés que llevamos dentro que….

— _Ni… una… palabra_ —dijo Jake—. Ni siquiera a la familia.

Edward se puso un poco serio.

—No guardo secretos a mi esposa.

—¿Ni siquiera por su seguridad?

Edward pareció meditar esto, mirando fijamente a través de una de las estrechas ventanas de la taberna. Las calles estaban atestadas de vendedores ambulantes, las ruedas de las carretillas repiqueteando sobre los adoquines. Los marcados gritos se elevaban en el aire mientras intentaban interesar a los clientes en cajas de sombreros, juguetes, infernales juegos, paraguas y escobas. En el lado contrario de la calle, la ventana de una carnicería brillaba roja y blanca con la carne recién cortada.

—¿Piensas que la familia de nuestro padre todavía quiere matarnos? —le preguntó Edward.

—Es posible.

Edward se frotó la manga, sobre el lugar donde la marca del _pooka_ estaba localizada.

—Entiendes que nada de esto: los tatuajes, los secretos, mantenernos separados, dándonos nombres diferentes, habría pasado a no ser que nuestro padre fuera un hombre importante. Porque de otra manera, a los _gadjos_ no les importaría un bledo un par de niños mestizos. Me pregunto ¿por qué dejaría a nuestra madre? Me pregunto…

—No me importa nada.

—Voy a hacer una nueva búsqueda en los registros de nacimientos en la parroquia. Quizás nuestro padre…

—No lo hagas. Déjalo estar.

— _¿Déjalo estar?_ —Edward lo miró con incredulidad—. ¿De verdad quieres ignorar lo que hemos averiguado hoy? ¿Ignorar el parentesco que hay entre nosotros?

—Sí.

Negando con la cabeza lentamente, Edward giró uno de los anillos de oro de sus dedos.

—Después de hoy, Hermano, te entiendo mucho mejor. La forma en que…

—No me llames así.

—Me imagino que crecer como un animal de foso no inspira muchos sentimientos por la raza humana. Lamento que fueras tú el desafortunado, el que fue enviado con nuestro tío. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te impida llevar una vida plena ahora. Averiguar quién eres.

—Averiguar quién soy no me conseguirá lo que quiero. Nada lo hará. Así que no hay ninguna razón para ello.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó Edward suavemente.

Manteniendo la boca cerrada, Jake miró airadamente a Edward.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes obligarte a decirlo? —le pinchó Edward. Cuando Jake permaneció obstinadamente en silencio, Edward alargó el brazo hacia su jarra de cerveza—. ¿Vas a terminarte esto?

—No.

Edward se bebió la cerveza con unos pocos tragos expeditivos.

—Sabes —comentó irónicamente— es mucho más fácil dirigir un club lleno de borrachos, jugadores y criminales varios que tratar contigo y los Swan. —Dejó la jarra y esperó un momento antes de preguntar en voz baja—. ¿Sospechabas algo? ¿Pensaste que el vínculo entre nosotros podía tener este final?

—No.

—Creo que yo sí, en el fondo. Siempre supe que no se suponía que tuviera que estar solo.

Jake lo miró con severidad.

—Esto no cambia nada. No soy familia tuya. No hay ningún vínculo entre nosotros.

—La sangre cuenta para algo —contestó Edward afablemente—. Y ya que el resto de mi tribu ha desaparecido, tú eres todo lo que tengo, _phral_. Intenta librarte de mí.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Nessie descendía la escalera principal del hotel mientras uno de los lacayos de los Swan, Billy, la seguía de cerca.

—Cuidado, señorita Swan —advirtió él—. Un resbalón y podría romperse el cuello en esta escalera.

—Gracias, Billy—dijo ella sin disminuir su velocidad—. Pero no hay ninguna necesidad de preocuparse. —Estaba bastante acostumbrada a las escaleras, habiendo subido y bajado largas escaleras en la clínica de Francia como parte de sus ejercicios diarios—. Debería advertirle, Billy, que llevaré a cabo un vigorizante paseo.

—Sí, señorita —dijo él, pareciendo disgustado. Billy era algo voluminoso, y nada aficionado a los paseos. Aunque estaba entrado en años, los Swan se resistían a despedirlo antes de que él deseara retirarse.

Nessie reprimió una sonrisa.

—Sólo hasta a Hyde Park y de vuelta, Billy.

Cuando se acercaban a la entrada del hotel, Nessie vio a una, alta y oscura, figura moverse por el vestíbulo. Era Jacob, parecía malhumorado y distraído mientras caminaba con la mirada concentrada en el suelo. No pudo evitar que aleteos de placer la atravesaran al ver al gallardo y malhumorado bruto. Él se acercó a la escalera, alzó la mirada, y su expresión cambió cuando la vio. Hubo un destello de hambre en sus ojos antes que fuera capaz de extinguirlo. Pero esa breve y brillante llama hizo que los ánimos de Nessie se alzaran inconmensurablemente.

Después de la escena de esa mañana, y la demostración de rabia celosa de Jacob, Nessie había pedido perdón a Nahuel. El doctor se había sentido divertido más que desconcertado.

—Él es exactamente como usted lo describió —había dicho Nahuel, añadiendo con pesar—… y aún más.

«Más» era una palabra apropiada para aplicar a Jacob, pensó ella. No había nada subestimable en él. En este momento parecía más bien el villano meditabundo de una novela sensacionalista. Del tipo que siempre era vencido por el héroe rubio.

Las discretas miradas de que era objeto Jacob por parte de un grupo de damas en el vestíbulo dejaban patente que Nessie no era la única que lo encontraba cautivador.

El atuendo civilizado le beneficiaba. Llevaba ropa bien entallada sin rastro de cohibición, como si no le importara nada si vestía como un caballero o un trabajador portuario. Y conociendo a Jacob, no le importaba.

Nessie se detuvo y esperó, sonriendo, mientras él se acercaba. Su mirada se extendió por ella, sin omitir un detalle del sencillo vestido de paseo rosa y la chaquetilla a juego.

—Ahora estas vestida —comentó Jacob, como si le sorprendiera que no paseara desnuda por el vestíbulo.

—Este es un vestido de paseo —dijo ella—. Como puedes ver, salgo a tomar algo de aire.

—¿Quién te escoltará? —preguntó él, aun cuando podía ver al lacayo esperando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—Billy—contestó ella.

—¿ _Sólo_ Billy? —Jacob parecía indignado—. Necesitas más protección que eso.

—Sólo caminaremos hasta Marble Arch —dijo ella, divertida.

—¿Estás fuera de tus cabales, mujer? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podría pasarte en Hyde Park? Hay carteristas, ladronzuelos, estafadores, y pandillas, todos listos para desplumar a una pequeña y linda paloma como tú.

En lugar de sentirse ofendido, Billy dijo con impaciencia:

—Quizás el señor Jacob tenga razón señorita Swan. _Está_ bastante lejos… y uno nunca sabe…

—¿Te ofreces a ocupar su lugar? —preguntó Nessie a Jacob.

Como había esperado, él llevó a cabo una muestra de gruñona renuencia.

—Supongo que sí, si la alternativa es verte vagar por las calles de Londres, tentando a cada criminal a la vista. —Miró ceñudo a Billy—. No tienes que ir con nosotros. Preferiría no tener que cuidar también de ti.

—Sí, señor —fue la respuesta agradecida del lacayo, y volvió a subir los peldaños con mucho más entusiasmo del que había mostrado bajándolos.

Nessie deslizó su mano en el brazo de Jacob y sintió la feroz tensión de sus músculos. Comprendió que algo lo había trastornado. Algo mucho más importante que su traje de ejercicio o su perspectiva de pasear por Hyde Park.

Abandonaron el hotel, los largos pasos de Jacob se sincronizaban fácilmente con los enérgicos de ella. Nessie mantuvo su tono ocasional y alegre.

—Qué agradable y fresco está el aire hoy.

—Está contaminado con el humo de carbón —dijo él, haciendo que rodeara un charco como si pudiera sufrir un daño mortal al mojarse los pies.

—En realidad, percibo un fuerte olor a humo proveniente de tu abrigo. Y no es humo de tabaco. ¿A dónde fuisteis el señor Cullen y tú esta mañana?

—A un campamento gitano.

—¿Con qué motivo? —persistió Nessie. Con Jacob, uno no podía dejarse disuadir fácilmente por su laconismo, o nunca conseguirías nada de él.

—Cullen creyó que podríamos encontrar allí a alguien de mi tribu.

—¿Y lo hiciste? —preguntó ella suavemente, sabiendo que ese tema era sensible.

Notó un agitado movimiento del músculo bajo su mano.

—No.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Puedo asegurarlo.

Jacob bajó la mirada hacia ella, y vio cuan detalladamente lo estudiaba.

Suspiró.

—En mi tribu, había una muchacha llamada Shuri…

Nessie sintió una punzada de celos. Una muchacha a la que conocía y a la que nunca había mencionado. Quizás se preocupaba por ella.

—La encontramos hoy en el campamento —siguió Jacob—. Apenas parecía la misma. Una vez fue muy hermosa, pero ahora parece mucho mayor que su edad.

—Ah, qué lástima —dijo Nessie, intentando sonar sincera.

—Su marido, el _rom baro_ , era mi tío. Él era… no era un buen hombre.

Eso apenas fue una sorpresa, considerando la condición en la que Nessie había conocido a Jacob. Herido, abandonado, y tan salvaje que estaba claro que había vivido como una criatura salvaje.

Nessie estaba llena de compasión y ternura. Lamentaba que no estuvieran en algún lugar privado donde podría engatusar a Jacob para que se lo contara todo. Lamentaba el no poder abrazarlo, no como a un amante, sino como a un querido amigo. Sin duda muchos pensarían que era absurdo que se sintiera tan protectora con un hombre aparentemente invulnerable. Pero bajo aquella fachada dura e impenetrable, Jacob poseía una rara y profunda sensibilidad. Ella lo sabía y también sabía que él negaría este hecho hasta la muerte.

—¿Mencionó su tatuaje el señor Cullen a Shuri? —preguntó Nessie—. ¿Qué era idéntico al tuyo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dijo Shuri al respecto?

—Nada.

Su respuesta fue una muesca demasiado rápida.

Un par de vendedores callejeros, uno cargando atados de berro, el otro llevando un paraguas, se acercaron a ellos esperanzados. Pero una mirada encolerizada de Jacob hizo que se retiraran, desafiando al tráfico de carruajes, carretas, y caballos para cruzar al otro lado de la calle.

Nessie no dijo nada durante uno o dos minutos, se aferraba al brazo de Jacob mientras éste la guiaba con exasperante arrogancia, refunfuñando: «Por allí no», o, «Tomemos este camino» o, «Pisa con cuidado aquí» como si dar un paso sobre el pavimento roto o desigual pudiera causarle una severa herida.

—Jake —protestó ella finalmente— no soy frágil.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces por favor no me trates como si fuera a romperme al primer traspiés.

Jacob se quejó un poco, algo sobre que la calle no era suficientemente buena para ella. Ya que era muy burda. Muy sucia.

Nessie no podía menos que reír en silencio.

—Por el amor del cielo. Si esta calle estuviera pavimentada con oro y los ángeles la barrieran, todavía dirías que aún es muy burda y sucia para mí. Debes librarte de esa costumbre sobre protectora hacía mí.

—No mientras viva.

Nessie se quedó callada, pero agarró más fuerte su brazo. La pasión enterrada bajo esas ásperas y sencillas palabras la llenó de un placer casi indecente. Así de fácil, él podía llegar a la región más profunda de su corazón.

—Preferiría que no me colocaran en un pedestal —dijo finalmente.

—No estás sobre un pedestal. Estás… —Pero detuvo sus palabras, y sacudió la cabeza un poco, como si estuviera sorprendido vagamente de lo que había dicho. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado en ese día, había afectado de mala forma a su autocontrol.

Nessie consideró las cosas que posiblemente Shuri podría haber contado. Algo sobre la conexión entre Edward Cullen y Jacob…

—Jake. —Nessie disminuyó su paso, forzándolo a ir más despacio también—. Incluso antes de que me fuera a Francia, tenía la idea de que esos tatuajes eran pruebas de un lazo cercano entre el señor Cullen y tú. Estando tan enferma, tenía poco que hacer exceptuando observar a la gente a mi alrededor. Noté cosas que nadie más tenía tiempo de percibir, o pensar sobre ello. Y siempre estuve especialmente armonizada contigo. —Captando su expresión con un vistazo rápido de reojo, Nessie vio que eso no le gustó. No quería ser comprendido, u observado. Quería permanecer a salvo en su solitaria coraza —Y cuando conocí al señor Cullen —continuó Nessie en tono casual, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación ordinaria—, me vi golpeada por las muchas semejanzas entre vosotros dos. La inclinación de la cabeza, esa media sonrisa que tiene… como gesticula con las manos… todo cosas que yo te he visto hacer. Y pensé para mí, _No me sorprendería enterarme un día que los dos son… hermanos._

Jacob se detuvo completamente. Se giró para afrontarla, de pie erguido allí en la calle mientras forzaba a otros peatones a rodearlos, quienes se quejaron por lo bajo de cuan desconsideradas eran las personas que bloqueaban un sendero público. Nessie buscó en los oscuros ojos paganos y se encogió de hombros inocentemente. Y esperó su respuesta.

—Improbable —dijo él bruscamente.

—Cosas improbables pasan todo el tiempo —dijo Nessie—. Sobre todo a nuestra familia. —Siguió mirándolo, leyendo en él—. Es cierto, ¿verdad? —preguntó maravillada—. ¿Es tu hermano?

Jake vaciló. Habló tan quedo que apenas pudo oírlo.

—Hermano menor.

—Me alegro por ti. Por los dos. —Le sonrió firmemente, hasta que la boca de él tomó en respuesta una sarcástica curvatura.

—Yo no.

—Un día lo estarás.

Después de un momento él tiró de su brazo y comenzaron a andar otra vez.

—Si el señor Cullen y tú sois hermanos —dijo Nessie— eres mitad _gadjo_. Igual que él. ¿Te apena esto?

—No, yo… —Hizo una pausa confundido por este descubrimiento—. No quedé tan sorprendido como debía. Siempre sentí que era _romaní_ y… algo más.

Y Nessie entendió lo que él no dijo. A diferencia de Cullen, él no estaba impaciente por afrontar esta otra identidad totalmente nueva, esa gran parte de sí mismo que hasta ahora había sido tan incomprensible.

—¿Vas a hablar de ello con la familia? —preguntó suavemente. Conociendo a Jacob, querría guardar la información en privado hasta que hubiera revisado todas sus implicaciones.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hay preguntas que deben ser contestadas primero. Incluyendo por qué el _gadjo_ que nos engendró quiso matarnos.

—¿Lo hizo? ¡Dios mío!, ¿por qué?

—Mi conjetura es que se deba probablemente a alguna cuestión hereditaria. Con los g _adjos_ , es común llegar a esos extremos por dinero.

—Tanta amargura —dijo Nessie, agarrándose más fuerte a su brazo.

—Tengo razón.

—También tienes razones para ser feliz. Hoy has encontrado a un hermano. Y averiguaste que eres medio irlandés.

Eso realmente le arrancó una nota de diversión.

—¿ _Eso_ debería hacerme feliz?

—La irlandesa es una raza notable. Y la veo en ti: tu amor a la tierra, tu tenacidad…

—Mi amor por las peleas.

—Sí. Bueno, quizás deberías continuar suprimiendo esa parte.

—Siendo en parte irlandés —dijo él— debería ser un bebedor más competente.

—Y un conversador mucho más elocuente.

—Prefiero hablar sólo cuando tengo algo que decir.

—Hmmm. Eso no es ni irlandés, ni _romaní_. Quizás hay otra parte de ti que aún no hemos identificado.

—Dios mío. Espero que no. —Pero se reía, y Nessie sintió una tierna sensación de placer extendiéndose por todos sus miembros.

—Es la primera risa verdadera que te he visto desde que volví —dijo ella—. Deberías reír más, Jake.

—¿Debería? —preguntó él suavemente.

—Por supuesto. Es beneficioso para tu salud. El doctor Nahuel dice que sus pacientes alegres tienden a recuperarse mucho más rápido que los cascarrabias. —La mención del doctor Nahuel hizo que la elusiva sonrisa de Jacob desapareciera.

—Dwyer dice que te has encariñado mucho con él.

—El doctor Nahuel es un amigo —admitió ella.

—¿Sólo un amigo?

—Sí, hasta ahora. ¿Te opondrías si él deseara cortejarme?

—Por supuesto que no —refunfuñó Jacob—. ¿Qué derecho tengo yo para objetar algo?

—Ninguno en absoluto. A no ser que tengas algún interés en juego, que con seguridad no tienes.

Sintió la lucha interior de Jacob por dejar el asunto. Una lucha que perdió, ya que bruscamente dijo:

—Está lejos de mí negarte una dieta de papilla, si eso es lo que tu apetito exige.

—¿Comparas al doctor Nahuel con papilla? —Nessie luchó por contener una sonrisa satisfecha. La pequeña demostración de celos era un bálsamo para su ánimo—. Te lo aseguro, él no es nada suave. Es un hombre de sustancia y carácter.

—Es un _gadjo_ con ojos acuosos.

—Es muy atractivo. Y sus ojos no son nada acuosos.

—¿Has permitido que te besara?

—Jake, estamos en una vía pública…

—¿Le dejaste?

—Una vez —admitió ella, y esperó mientras él digería la información. Él frunció el ceño ferozmente mirando el pavimento. Cuando se hizo evidente que no iba a decir nada, Nessie sugirió—: Fue un gesto de afecto.

Aún no había ninguna respuesta.

 _Buey obstinado_ , pensó molesta.

—No se parecía a tus besos. Y nunca hemos… —Ella sintió una ola de rubor—. Nunca hemos hecho nada similar a lo que tú y yo… la otra noche…

—No vamos a hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué podemos hablar de los besos del doctor Nahuel, pero no de los tuyos?

—Porque mis besos no van a conducir al noviazgo.

Eso dolió. También la dejó perpleja y frustrada. Antes de que todo quedara dicho y hecho, Nessie tenía intención de hacer admitir a Jacob el por qué no la perseguiría. Pero no allí, y no ahora.

—Bien, realmente tengo una posibilidad de noviazgo con el doctor Nahuel —dijo, intentando un tono pragmático—. Y a mi edad, debo considerar cualquier perspectiva de matrimonio muy seriamente.

—¿Tu edad? —se mofó él—. Sólo tienes veinticinco.

—Veintiséis. Inclusive si tuviera veinticinco, hace mucho tiempo que me deben considerar en la picota. Perdí varios años, quizás los mejores, debido a mi enfermedad.

—Ahora estás mucho más hermosa que antes. Cualquier hombre estaría loco o ciego si no te quisiera. —El cumplido no fue ofrecido delicadamente, pero sí con una masculina sinceridad que aumentó su rubor.

—Gracias, Jake.

Deslizó sobre ella una mirada cautelosa.

—¿Quieres casarte?

El corazón voluntarioso y traidor de Nessie dio unas cuantas pulsaciones dolorosas y excitadas, porque al principio creyó que él había preguntado: «¿Quieres casarte _conmigo_?». Pero no, simplemente preguntaba su opinión sobre el matrimonio como... bien, como su erudito padre hubiera dicho como «una estructura conceptual con potencial de realización».

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo ella—. Quiero niños a quien amar. Quiero un marido que envejezca a mi lado. Quiero una familia propia.

—¿Y Nahuel dice que todo eso es posible ahora?

Nessie vaciló un poco antes de decir.

—Sí, completamente posible.

Pero Jacob la conocía demasiado bien.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo?

—Estoy lo bastante bien para realizar mis propias elecciones —dijo ella firmemente.

—¿Qué dice…?

—No deseo hablar de ello. Tú tienes tus asuntos prohibidos; yo tengo el mío.

—Sabes que lo averiguaré —dijo él calmadamente.

Nessie lo ignoró, echando una mirada al parque que había ante ellos. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio algo que no había estado allí cuando se fue a Francia… una enorme y magnífica estructura de cristal y hierro.

—¿Es el Palacio de Cristal? Ah, debe de serlo. Es tan hermoso… mucho más que los grabados que he visto.

El edificio, cubría un área de más de nueve acres, guardaba una muestra internacional de arte y ciencia llamada la Gran Exposición. Nessie había leído sobre ello en los periódicos franceses, que acertadamente habían llamado a la exposición una de las grandes maravillas del mundo.

—¿Hace cuánto que está terminado? —preguntó, su paso aceleró mientras se dirigían hacia el brillante edificio.

—Aproximadamente un mes.

—¿Has entrado? ¿Has visto los objetos expuestos?

—La visité una vez —dijo Jacob, riéndose ante su entusiasmo—. Vi algunos de los objetos expuestos, pero no todos. Llevaría tres días o más verlo todo.

—¿Qué parte visitaste?

—La sala de maquinaria, sobre todo.

—Realmente lamento no haber visto aún una pequeña parte de esto —dijo ella melancólicamente, observando a las multitudes de visitantes entrar y salir del notable edificio—. ¿No me acompañarías?

—No tendrías tiempo de ver algo. Es tarde ya. Te traeré mañana.

—Ahora. _Por favor_. —Ella tiró con impaciencia de su brazo—. Ah, Jake, no digas que no.

Cuando Jacob bajó la mirada hacia ella, estaba tan guapo que Nessie sintió un pequeño y agradable dolor en el estómago.

—¿Cómo podría decirte que no? —preguntó él suavemente.

Mientras la llevó a la altísima entrada en forma de arco del Palacio de Cristal, y pagaba un chelín por cada entrada, Nessie observó su entorno con reverencia. La fuerza motriz detrás de la exposición de poderío industrial había sido el Príncipe Albert, un hombre de visión y sabiduría. Según el diminuto mapa impreso que les entregaron junto con el ticket de entrada, el edificio estaba construido con más de mil columnas de hierro, y trescientos mil paneles de cristal. Lo suficientemente altas como para abarcar olmos adultos. Sumando todo, había cien mil objetos expuestos provenientes de todo el mundo.

La exposición era importante en un sentido social así como científico.

Proporcionaba una oportunidad para que todas las clases y estratos, altas y bajas, se mezclaran libremente bajo un mismo techo de una forma que raras veces sucedía.

Personas con todas las formas de vestir y aspecto atestaban el interior del edificio.

Un grupo vestido a la última moda esperaba en el cruce, o en la sección transversal central, del Palacio de Cristal. Ninguno de ellos parecía prestar interés a su entorno.

—¿Qué está esperando esa gente? —preguntó ella.

—Nada —contestó Jacob—. Sólo están aquí para ser vistos. Había un grupo similar cuando estuve aquí antes. No les interesa ninguno de los objetos expuestos. Simplemente se quedan allí de pie jactándose.

Nessie se rió.

—Bueno, ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí cerca de ellos y pretender admirarlos, o vamos a ver algo _realmente_ interesante?

Jacob le entregó el pequeño mapa.

Después de escudriñar la lista de salas y demostraciones, Nessie dijo con decisión:

—Telas y textiles. —Él la escoltó por un vestíbulo atestado de cristal hasta un espacio de asombroso tamaño y anchura. El aire castañeaba con los sonidos de telares y máquinas textiles, con fardos de alfombras arregladas alrededor de la sala y en la parte central. Los olores a lana y del tinte hacían que la atmósfera fuera acre y ligeramente astringente. Mercancías de Kidderminster, América, España, Francia, Oriente, llenaban la sala con un arco iris de matices y texturas… tapices, montones de nudos y pilas de cortes, lazos, ganchos, bordados, trenzados… Nessie se quitó los guantes y pasó las manos sobre las magníficas ofrendas.

—¡Jacob, mira esto! —exclamó—. Es una alfombra Wilton. Similar a la de Bruselas, pero las hebras están cizalladas. ¿Parece terciopelo, verdad?

El representante del fabricante, que estaba de pie cerca, dijo:

—Wilton es mucho más económico, ahora que somos capaces de producir con telares impulsados por vapor.

—¿Dónde está localizada la fábrica? —preguntó Jacob, recorriendo con una mano desnuda la suave pila de alfombras—. ¿Kidderminster, asumo?

—Allí, y otra en Glasgow.

Mientras los hombres conversaban sobre la producción de alfombras en los nuevos telares, Nessie se alejó vagando a lo largo de las filas de muestras y exhibiciones. Había más máquinas, que desconcertaban por su tamaño y complejidad, unas hechas para tejer telas, unas para imprimir el modelo, unas para hacer girar las hebras de lana hasta convertirlas en hilo y estambre. Una de estas máquinas que llenaba colchones y almohadas mostraba como esta actividad un día estaría totalmente mecanizada.

Observando fascinada, Nessie fue consciente de que Jacob se colocaba a su lado.

—Será una maravilla si todo en el mundo finalmente estuviera hecho por una máquina —le dijo ella.

Él rió ligeramente.

—Si tuviéramos tiempo, te llevaría a la exhibición agrícola. Un hombre puede hacer crecer dos veces más alimentos en una fracción del tiempo que se tardaría en hacerlo a mano. Ya hemos adquirido una máquina que trilla para los arrendatarios de Dwyer… Te la mostraré cuando vayamos allá.

—¿Apruebas estos avances tecnológicos? —preguntó Nessie con un poco de sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—El _romaní_ no cree en tales cosas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Independientemente de lo que el _romaní_ cree, no puedo ignorar el progreso que mejorará la vida de todos. La mecanización hará las cosas más fáciles para la gente común, para permitirse ropa, alimento, jabón... incluso una alfombra para el suelo.

—¿Pero qué pasa con los hombres que perderán su sustento cuando una máquina tome su lugar?

—Están siendo creadas nuevas industrias y más empleos. ¿Por qué poner a un hombre a trabajar haciendo tareas estúpidas en vez de educarlo para hacer algo más?

Nessie rió.

—Hablas como un reformista —susurró ella traviesamente.

—El cambio económico siempre va acompañado del cambio social. Nadie puede evitar esto.

Qué mente tan versada tiene, pensó Nessie. Su padre se alegraría de ver en qué se había convertido su expósito gitano.

—Se requerirá que un gran número de mano de obra que apoye toda esta industria —comentó ella—. Crees que un número suficiente de gente del campo estaría dispuesta a trasladarse a Londres y a otros sitios que…

Fue interrumpida por una _bocanada_ explosiva y algunos gritos de sorpresa de los visitantes a su alrededor. Una espesa y alarmante humareda llenaron el aire en una asfixiante ráfaga. Parecía que la máquina que llenaba almohadas había funcionado mal, arrojando remolinos de plumas sobre todo el que estaba a la vista.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Jacob se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró sobre Nessie, luego sujetó un pañuelo sobre su boca y nariz.

—Respira por esto —refunfuñó él, y la arrastró por la sala. La muchedumbre se dispersaba, algunas personas tosían, maldecían, y otras reían, mientras grandes volúmenes del mullido relleno blanco caían sobre la escena. Había gritos de placer de los niños que habían llegado del salón adyacente, bailaban y saltaban intentando coger las evasivas masas flotantes.

Jacob no paró hasta que alcanzaron otra ala que contenía la sala de telas. Se habían construido enormes estantes de madera y vitrinas para exhibir telas que fluían como ríos. De las paredes colgaban muestras de terciopelo, brocados, sedas, algodón, muselina, lana, de cada material imaginable creado para la ropa, la tapicería, o la pañería. Altísimos fardos de tela en rollos verticales puestos en más anaqueles de exposición formaban largos pasillos dentro de la sala.

Emergiendo desde debajo del abrigo de Jacob, Nessie le echó una mirada y comenzó a jadear de risa. El blanco relleno había cubierto su cabello negro y se habían adherido a su ropa como nieve recién caída.

La expresión preocupada de Jacob cambió a una ceñuda.

—Iba a preguntarte si habías respirado algo de polvo de pluma —dijo él—. Pero juzgando por todo el ruido que haces, tus pulmones parecen bastante claros.

Nessie no podía contestar; se reía con mucha fuerza.

Cuando Jacob se pasó la mano por los mechones color medianoche, el movimiento hizo que estos se enredaran aún más.

—No hagas eso —señaló Nessie, luchando por refrenar su risa—. Nunca vas… debes deja que te ayude; lo estas empeorando… y tú d-decías que yo _era_ una paloma lista para ser desplumada… —Aún riendo, le tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta uno de los pasillos de tela, donde estaban parcialmente ocultos a la vista de los demás.

Estaban más allá de la ligera luz, entre las sombras—. Aquí, antes que alguien nos vea. Ah, eres demasiado alto para mí. —Le urgió a bajar con ella al suelo, donde él se puso en cuclillas. Nessie se arrodilló entre la masa de sus faldas. Soltándose sombrero, lo dejó a un lado.

Jacob observó la cara de Nessie mientras ésta trabajaba, cepillando sus hombros y cabello.

—No puedes estar disfrutando de esto—dijo.

—Hombre tonto. Estás cubierto de plumas… _desde luego_ que disfruto de esto. —Y lo hacía. Parecía tan… bueno, adorable allí arrodillado, frunciendo el ceño y aguantando mientras ella lo desplumaba. Y era encantador jugar con el espeso y brillante manto de su cabello, algo que él nunca hubiera permitido en otras circunstancias. Sus risitas seguían fluyendo, imposibles de suprimir.

Pero cuando pasó un minuto, y luego otro, la risa abandonó su garganta, y se sintió relajada y algo soñadora mientras seguía arrancando plumas de su cabello. El ruido del gentío quedaba amortiguado por todo el terciopelo que los rodeaba, colgando como las cortinas de noche, nubes y niebla.

Los ojos de Jacob adquirieron un extraño brillo oscuro, los contornos de su rostro eran severos y hermosos. Se parecía a alguna peligrosa criatura pagana que surge a partir de la hora de las brujas.

—Casi termino —susurró Nessie, aunque ya había terminado. Sus dedos le acariciaban dulcemente el cabello. Tan vibrante, pesado, los mechones parecían terciopelo en la nuca.

Nessie contuvo el aliento cuando Jacob se movió. En un inicio se estaba poniendo de pie, pero tiró de ella acercándola, luego tomó su cabeza entre las manos. La boca de él estaba tan cerca, su aliento era como vapor contra sus labios. Estaba atónita por el momento de violencia suspendida, la firmeza salvaje de su apretón. Esperó, escuchando su respiración trabajosa, enfadada, incapaz de entender qué lo que había provocado.

—No tengo nada que ofrecerte —dijo él finalmente con una voz gutural—. Nada.

Los labios de Nessie se habían quedado secos. Se los humedeció, e intentó hablar a pesar de la temblorosa emoción que la embargaba.

—Te tienes a ti mismo —susurró ella.

—No me conoces. Crees hacerlo, pero no es así. Las cosas que he hecho, las cosas de las que soy capaz… tú y tu familia, todo lo que sabéis de la vida proviene de los libros. Si entendieras algo de…

— _Hazme_ entenderte. Dime qué es tan terrible para que debas seguir apartándome.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces deja de torturarnos a los dos —dijo ella insegura—. Suéltame, o déjame ir.

—No puedo —exclamó él—. No puedo, maldita seas. —Y antes de que ella pudiera emitir algún sonido, la besó.

Su corazón tronó, y se abrió a él con un gemido bajo, desesperado. Las ventanas de su nariz se llenaron de la fragancia a humo, hombre, y especia terrosa de otoño de él. La boca de él modelaba la suya con hambre primitiva, la lengua lanzaba profundos estoques, buscando ávidamente. Aún arrodillados se acercaron mucho más cuando Nessie se elevó para presionar su torso contra el de él, más cerca, más arduo. Y cada lugar en que se tocaban, le dolía. Ella deseaba sentir su piel, sus músculos tensos y fuertes bajo las manos.

El deseo llameó alto y salvaje, sin dejar espacio para la cordura. Si la presionara hacia atrás entre todo este terciopelo, aquí y ahora, y siguiera adelante con ella. Pensó en tomarlo dentro de su cuerpo, y enrojeció bajo la ropa, hasta que el calor que se extendía lentamente la hizo retorcerse. La boca de él le buscó la garganta, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás para darle libre acceso. Él encontró el latido de su pulso, la lengua acarició el vulnerable punto hasta que ella jadeó.

Alzando las manos hasta su rostro, le perfiló la mandíbula con los dedos, la áspera textura de la barba afeitada raspaba deliciosamente contra sus delicadas palmas. Le guió la boca hacia la suya. El placer la llenó como si la oscuridad y la sensación de él rodeándola le vendaran los ojos.

—Jake —susurró ella entre besos—, te he amado desde hace tan…

Él le aplastó la boca desesperadamente, como si pudiera sofocar no sólo las palabras, sino la emoción en sí misma. Hurgó tan profundamente su sabor como era posible, ardientemente determinado a no dejar nada sin reclamar. Ella se pegó a él, su cuerpo se veía atormentado por continuos temblores, sus nervios cantaban con incandescente calor. Él era todo lo que alguna vez había anhelado, todo lo que alguna vez necesitaría.

Pero un aliento agudo escapó de su garganta cuando él la empujó hacia atrás, rompiendo el ardiente y necesario contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Durante un largo momento ninguno de los dos se movió, ambos se esforzaban por recuperar el equilibrio. Y cuando la llama del deseo se apagó, Nessie oyó que Jacob decía algo como:

—No puedo estar a solas contigo. Esto no puede pasar otra vez.

Esto, Nessie decidió con una oleada de cólera, era una situación imposible. Jacob rechazaba reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella y no explicaría el por qué. Con certeza merecía más confianza por su parte que eso.

—Muy bien —dijo rígidamente, luchando por ponerse en pie. Cuando Jacob se levantó y extendió la mano para ayudarla, ella se la apartó con impaciencia.

—No, no quiero ayuda. —Comenzó a sacudirse las faldas—. Tienes toda la razón, Jacob. No deberíamos estar juntos a solas, ya que el resultado siempre es una conclusión ya anticipada: haces un avance, yo respondo, y luego me apartas. No soy el juguete de ningún niño para ser tirada de arriba y abajo por una cuerda, Jake.

Él encontró su sombrero y se lo ofreció.

—Sé que no…

—Dices que no te conozco —dijo ella con furia—. Al parecer tampoco se te ha ocurrido que tú no me conoces a mí. Estás completamente seguro de quién soy, ¿verdad? Pero he cambiado durante los dos últimos años. Al menos podrías hacer un esfuerzo por averiguar en qué tipo de mujer me he convertido. —Fue hacia el final del pasillo de tela, echó una ojeada hacia fuera para ver si la costa estaba despejada, y se encaminó apresuradamente hacia la parte principal de la sala.

Jacob la siguió.

—¿A dónde vas?

Mirándolo de reojo, Nessie quedó satisfecha al ver que parecía tan desgreñado y exasperado como ella se sentía.

—Me marcho. Estoy demasiado enfadada para disfrutar de ninguna de las exhibiciones.

—Vas en otra dirección.

Nessie estaba silenciosa cuando Jacob la sacó del Palacio de Cristal. Nunca se había sentido tan inestable o malhumorada. Sus padres siempre llamaban a la irritabilidad un exceso de bazo, pero Nessie carecía de la experiencia necesaria para comprender que aquel humor enfermizo provenía de una fuente bastante diferente al bazo. Todo lo que sabía era que Jacob parecía igualmente fastidiado mientras caminaba al lado de ella.

La molestó que no dijera una palabra. También la molestó que le siguiera el paso tan fácilmente con sus enérgicas y enormes zancadas, y que cuando ella comenzó a respirar con dificultad por el esfuerzo, él apenas pareció afectado por el ejercicio.

Sólo cuando se acercaron al Facinelli, Nessie rompió el silencio. La complació sonar tan tranquila.

—Cumpliré tus deseos, Jake. De ahora en adelante, nuestra relación será platónica y amistosa. Nada más. —Hizo una pausa en el primer peldaño y solemnemente alzó la vista hacia él—. Se me ha dado una rara oportunidad… una segunda posibilidad en la vida. Y tengo la intención de aprovecharla al máximo. No voy a malgastar mi amor con un hombre que no lo desea o necesita. No te molestaré otra vez.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward entró en el dormitorio de su suite, encontró a Bella de pie ante una altísima pila de paquetes y cajas que se desbordaban con cintas de seda y adornos femeninos. Ella se giró con una risa avergonzada cuando él cerró la puerta, su corazón trastabilló un poco al verlo. Su camisa sin cuello estaba abierta en la garganta, su cuerpo casi felino con su ágil musculatura, su rostro era fascinante en su sensual belleza masculina. Hacía poco, nunca hubiera imaginado estar casada, y mucho menos con una criatura tan exótica.

Su mirada la recorría lentamente, la bata rosa aterciopelada que se abría para revelar su camisa y muslos desnudos.

—Veo que la expedición de compras fue un éxito.

—No sé qué me embargó —contestó Bella excusándose—. Sabes que nunca soy extravagante. Sólo quería comprar algunos pañuelos y medias. Pero… —Gesticuló sin convicción hacia la pila de fruslerías—. Parece que hoy he sufrido de un humor codicioso.

Una risa iluminó el rostro de él.

—Como te he dicho antes, amor, gasta cuanto gustes. No podrías dejarme en la indigencia aunque lo intentaras.

—Compré algunas cosas para ti, también —dijo ella, revolviendo la pila—. Algunas corbatas, y libros, y jabón de afeitar francés… aunque he estado deseando hablar de eso contigo…

—¿Hablar de qué? —Edward se acercó a ella desde atrás, besándole un costado de la garganta.

Bella se quedó sin aliento ante la cálida impresión de su boca y casi olvidó lo que había estado diciendo.

—Tu afeitado —dijo ella vagamente—. Las barbas están de bastante moda últimamente. Creo que deberías dejarte una barbita de chivo. Te verías muy elegante, y… —Su voz se fue desvaneciendo mientras él bajaba por su cuello.

—Podría hacer cosquillas —murmuró Edward, y se rió cuando ella tembló.

Girándola gentilmente para que quedara de cara a él, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Había algo diferente en él, pensó Bella. Una curiosa vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había visto…

—Edward —dijo con cuidado— ¿cómo te fue en tu diligencia con Jacob?

Los ojos dorados estaban suaves y vivos por el entusiasmo.

—Bastante bien. Tengo un secreto, _monisha_. ¿Te lo digo? —La atrajo contra él, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella, y luego le susurró al oído.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer… espero ansiosa sus comentarios_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Jake estaba de un humor endiablado esa tarde por varias razones. La principal era que Nessie estaba llevando a cabo su amenaza. Estaba siendo _amigable_ con él. Educada, cortés, condenablemente agradable. Y él no estaba en posición de objetar nada, ya que esto era exactamente lo que había querido. Pero no había esperado que hubiera algo aún peor que tener a Nessie lanzándole miradas encendidas. Y eso era su indiferencia.

Con Jake, se mostraba afable, incluso afectuosa, del mismo modo que con Emmett o Edward. Trataba a Jake como si fuera un hermano. Apenas podía soportarlo.

Los Swan se reunieron en la zona de comedor de la suite, riendo y bromeando sobre la falta de espacio mientras se sentaban a la mesa. Era la primera vez en años que habían podido cenar todos juntos: Jake, Emmett, Bella, Nessie, Esme, y

Alice, con la incorporación de Edward, la señorita Hale y el doctor Nahuel.

Aunque la señorita Hale había intentando poner reparos, ellos habían insistido en que cenase con la familia.

—Después de todo —había dicho Esme, riendo—, ¿cómo vamos a saber comportarnos? Alguien debe salvarnos de nosotros mismos.

La señorita Hale había transigido, aunque estaba claro que habría preferido estar en cualquier otra parte. Aceptó un sitio tan pequeño como fue posible, una figura estrecha, incolora apretujada entre Alice y el doctor Nahuel. La institutriz raramente alzaba la vista de su plato excepto cuando Emmett hablaba. Aunque sus ojos estuvieran parcialmente ocultos por las gafas, Jake sospechaba que no contenían nada más que aversión por el hermano Swan.

Al parecer la señorita Hale y Emmett habían encontrado el uno en el otro la personificación de todo lo que más les disgustaba. Emmett no podía soportar a la gente sin sentido del humor, o que juzgaba a los demás, y había comenzado a referirse inmediatamente a la institutriz como «Satán con enaguas». Y la señorita Hale, por su parte, despreciaba a los vividores. Cuánto más encantadores eran, más profundamente los odiaba.

La mayor parte de la conversación durante la cena se centró en el tema de la clínica de Nahuel, que los Swan consideraban una empresa milagrosa. Las mujeres adularon a Nahuel hasta un grado repugnante, deleitándose con sus comentarios triviales, admirándolo abiertamente.

Jake sentía una aversión instintiva hacia Nahuel, aunque no estaba seguro si era debido al doctor en sí mismo, o porque los afectos de Nessie estaban en juego.

Era tentador desdeñar a Nahuel por la perfección de su terso rostro. Excepto que un pícaro buen humor acechaba su sonrisa, y mostraba un vivo interés en la conversación que se desarrollaba en torno a él, y parecía no tomarse nunca demasiado en serio a sí mismo. Nahuel era obviamente un hombre que llevaba sobre sus hombros una pesada responsabilidad... la de la vida y la muerte... y sin embargo la llevaba con ligereza. Era la clase de persona que siempre parecía encajar sin problemas fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias.

Mientras la familia comía y conversaba, Jake permaneció callado excepto cuando se vio impelido a responder alguna cuestión acerca de la finca Dwyer. Miraba a Nessie circunspectamente, incapaz de discernir exactamente cuáles eran los sentimientos de ella hacia Nahuel. Reaccionaba al doctor con su habitual compostura, su cara no revelaba nada. Pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban, había una conexión inequívoca, una sensación de historia compartida. Y lo peor de todo, Jake reconocía algo en la expresión del doctor... un inquietante eco de su propia fascinación por Nessie.

A mitad de la espantosamente agradable cena, Jake se dio cuenta de que Bella, que estaba sentada al final de la mesa, estaba inusualmente silenciosa. La miró estrechamente, dándose cuenta de que su color había desaparecido y sus mejillas estaban transpirando. Como estaba sentando a su izquierda inmediata, Jake se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:

—¿Qué pasa?

Bella le lanzó una mirada distraída.

—Enferma —le devolvió en un susurro, tragando débilmente—. Me siento tan... Oh, Jacob, ayúdame a abandonar la mesa.

Sin otra palabra, Jake empujó su silla hacia atrás y la ayudó a levantarse.

Edward, que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la larga mesa, los miró bruscamente.

—¿Bella?

—Está enferma —dijo Jake.

Edward los alcanzó en un momento, su cara tensa por la ansiedad. Cuando tomó a Bella en sus brazos y se la llevó protestando del salón, cualquiera pensaría que ella había sufrido una herida severa en vez de un caso probable de indigestión.

—Quizás yo podría ser de ayuda —dijo el doctor Nahuel con preocupación contenida, posando su servilleta en la mesa mientras se disponía a seguirlos.

—Gracias —dijo Nessie, sonriéndole con gratitud—. Me alegro de que esté aquí.

Jake apenas pudo evitar rechinar los dientes de celos mientras Nahuel abandonaba la sala.

El resto de la comida fue bastante negligente, la familia fue al salón de recepción principal a esperar un informe sobre Bella. Llevó un enervante y largo rato que apareciera alguien.

—¿Cuál podría ser el problema? —preguntó lastimeramente Alice—. Bella nunca enferma.

—Estará bien —tranquilizó Nessie—. El doctor Nahuel la cuidará excelentemente.

—Quizás debería ir a su habitación —dijo Esme— y preguntarle cómo está.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera ofrecer una opinión, Edward apareció en la entrada del salón. Parecía aturdido, sus ojos color dorados intensos cuando él echó un vistazo a la variedad de miembros de la familia que le rodeaban. Parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas. Entonces una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció a pesar de su evidente esfuerzo por moderarla.

—Sin duda los _gadjos_ tienen una forma más civilizada de decirlo —dijo—, pero Bella está embarazada.

Un coro de felices exclamaciones acogió la revelación.

—¿Qué dijo Bella? —preguntó Emmett.

La sonrisa de Edward se volvió irónica.

—Algo en el sentido de que esto no sería conveniente.

Emmett se rió silenciosamente.

—Los niños raramente lo son. Pero le encantará tener alguien nuevo a quien controlar.

Jake observó a Nessie desde el otro lado de la habitación. Quedó fascinado por el anhelo momentáneo que nubló su expresión. Si hubiera dudado alguna vez de cuanto quería ella hijos propios, le hubiera quedado claro entonces. Mientras la miraba, una oleada de calor se elevó en él, endureciéndolo y engrosándolo hasta que comprendió lo que era. Estaba excitándose, su cuerpo estaba ansioso por darle lo que ella quería. Anhelaba abrazarla, amarla, llenarla con su semilla. La reacción era tan barbárica e inapropiada que lo mortificó.

Pareciendo sentir su fija mirada, Nessie echó un vistazo en su dirección. Le dirigió una mirada contenida, como si pudiera ver bajo todo el calor crudo hasta su interior.

Y después apartó la mirada en rápido rechazo.

Excusándose a sí mismo de la sala, Edward volvió con Bella, que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama. El doctor Nahuel había salido de la alcoba para permitirles intimidad.

Edward cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, dejando que su mirada acariciadora recayese sobre la pequeña y tensa figura de su esposa. Él sabía poco de estas cuestiones. En ambas culturas, _romaní_ y _gadjo_ , el embarazo y el parto eran de estricto dominio femenino. Pero sabía que su esposa se sentía incómoda en situaciones en las que no tenía ningún control. También sabía que las mujeres en su condición necesitaban tranquilidad y ternura. Y él tenía un suministro inagotable de ambas para ella.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó Edward suavemente, acercándose a ella.

—Oh, no, no, en lo más mínimo, es una circunstancia común, y esperada después… —Bella se detuvo con un pequeño grito ahogado cuando él se sentó a su lado y tiró de ella hasta sus brazos—. Sí, estoy un poco nerviosa. Deseo... Ojalá pudiera hablar con mi madre. No estoy exactamente segura de cómo hacer esto.

Por supuesto. A Bella le gustaba dirigirlo todo, ser autoritaria y competente sin importar lo que hiciera. Pero todo el proceso del embarazo conllevaría una creciente dependencia e impotencia, hasta la etapa final, cuando la naturaleza se hiciera cargo por completo.

Edward presionó los labios sobre el brillante cabello oscuro de ella, que olía a madera dulce. Comenzó a frotarle la espalda de la forma en que sabía que a ella más le gustaba.

—Encontraremos algunas mujeres con experiencia para que puedas hablar con ellas. La señora Uley, quizás. Ella te gusta, y Dios sabe que será sincera. Y en cuanto a lo que vas a hacer... me dejarás cuidarte, y consentirte, y darte todo lo que quieras. —La sintió relajarse un poco—. Bella, amor —murmuró—, he deseado esto desde hace tanto.

—¿De veras? —Sonrió y se acurrucó firmemente contra él—. Yo también. Aunque había esperado que ocurriera en un momento más conveniente, cuando Dwyer House estuviese terminada, y Esme estuviese prometida en matrimonio, y la familia estuviera asentada…

—Confía en mí, con tu familia nunca habrá un momento conveniente. —Edward alivió su espalda acostándola en la cama con él—. Qué bonita madrecita vas a ser — le susurró, abrazándola—. Con tus ojos bonitos, y las mejillas rosadas, y el vientre todo redondeado con mi hijo...

—Cuando me ponga enorme, espero que no vayas pavoneándote todo orgulloso, y señalándome como ejemplo de tu virilidad.

—Eso ya lo hago _, monisha._

Bella alzó la vista a sus ojos sonrientes.

—No puedo imaginar cómo pasó esto.

—¿No te lo expliqué en nuestra noche de bodas?

Ella se rió entre dientes y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Yo me refería al hecho de que he estado tomando medidas preventivas. Todas esas tazas de repugnante té. Y aún así acabo concibiendo.

— _Romaní_ —dijo él a modo de explicación, y la besó apasionadamente.

Cuando Bella se sintió lo bastante bien para unirse a las demás mujeres para el té en el salón de recepción, los hombres bajaron a la habitación para caballeros del Facinelli. Aunque el cuarto fuera aparentemente para el uso de invitados de hotel, se había convertido en el lugar predilecto de la nobleza que deseaba compartir la compañía de los muchos invitados extranjeros notables del Facinelli.

Los techos eran confortablemente oscuros y bajos, revestidos con paneles de palisandro brillante, los suelos cubiertos con gruesas alfombras Wilton. El salón para caballeros estaba dividido en grandes y profundos reservados que proporcionaban espacios privados para lectura, bebida y conversación. El espacio principal estaba amueblado con sillas tapizadas de terciopelo y mesas cargadas de cajas de puros y periódicos. Los criados se movían discretamente por la habitación, trayendo copas de brandy caliente y vasos de oporto. Instalándose en uno de los reservados octagonales desocupados, Jake solicitó brandy para la mesa.

—Sí, señor Jacob —dijo el criado, apresurándose a obedecer.

—Que personal tan bien entrenado —comentó el doctor Nahuel—. Me parece encomiable que den servicio imparcial a todos los huéspedes.

Jake se inclinó hacia él con una mirada crítica.

—¿Por qué no iban a hacerlo?

—Imagino que un caballero de sus orígenes no recibe servicio en todos los establecimientos que frecuenta.

—He descubierto que la mayor parte de los establecimientos prestan más atención a la calidad de la ropa de un hombre que al origen —contestó Jake sin alterarse—. Por lo general no importa que sea un _romaní_ , mientras que pueda permitirme sus artículos.

—Por supuesto. —Nahuel parecía incómodo—. Mis disculpas. Generalmente no soy tan indiscreto, Jacob.

Jake le dirigió un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza para indicar que no se había producido ninguna ofensa.

Nahuel se giró hacia Edward, procurando cambiar de tema.

—Espero que me permita recomendarle a un colega para asistir a la señora Cullen durante el resto de su estancia en Londres. Estoy familiarizado con muchos médicos excelentes aquí.

—Se lo agradecería —dijo Edward, aceptando un brandy de un criado—. Aunque me temo que no vamos a permanecer en Londres mucho más tiempo.

—La señorita Renesmee parece tener una gran afición a los niños —reflexionó Nahuel—. A la luz de su condición, es una suerte que vaya a tener sobrinas y sobrinos a los que mimar.

Los otros tres hombres lo miraron agudamente. Edward se había detenido en el acto de llevarse el brandy a los labios.

—¿Condición? —preguntó.

—Su incapacidad para tener hijos propios —aclaró Nahuel.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir, Nahuel? —preguntó Emmett—. ¿No hemos estado anunciando todos a los cuatro vientos la milagrosa recuperación de mi hermana, debido a sus esfuerzos estelares?

—En efecto se ha recuperado, milord. —Nahuel frunció el ceño pensativamente mientras miraba fijamente a su copa de brandy—. Pero siempre será algo frágil. En mi opinión, nunca debería intentar concebir. Con toda probabilidad el proceso daría como resultado su muerte.

Un silencio pesado siguió a esta declaración. Incluso Emmett, que por lo general fingía un aire de despreocupación, no logró ocultar su reacción.

—¿Es mi hermana consciente de esto? —preguntó—. Porque me ha dado la impresión que ella espera a casarse y tener su propia familia algún día.

—Lo he discutido con ella, por supuesto —respondió Nahuel—. Le he dicho que si se casa, su marido tendría que estar de acuerdo que fuera una unión sin hijos. — Hizo una pausa—. Sin embargo, la señorita Swan no está todavía lista para aceptar la idea. En su momento, espero persuadirla de ajustar sus expectativas. — Sonrió ligeramente—. La maternidad, después de todo, no es necesaria para la felicidad de toda mujer, por mucho que la sociedad glorifique la idea.

Edward lo contempló intensamente.

—Mi cuñada lo encontrará decepcionante, por decir poco.

—Sí. Pero la señorita Swan vivirá más tiempo y disfrutará de una calidad de vida más alta como mujer sin hijos. Y aprenderá a aceptar sus nuevas circunstancias. Esa es su fuerza. —Tragó un poco de brandy antes de continuar tranquilamente—. La señorita Swan probablemente nunca estuvo destinada a la maternidad de todos modos, incluso antes de la escarlatina. Un cuerpo tan estrecho. Elegante, pero poco apropiado para la reproducción.

Jake se tomó su brandy, dejando que el fuego ambarino se arrastrase hacia abajo por su garganta. Empujó la mesa y se puso de pie, incapaz de soportar otro momento de proximidad con el muy bastardo. La mención del «cuerpo estrecho» de Nessie había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Excusándose con un murmullo áspero, abandonó el hotel y entró en la noche. Sus sentidos trajeron al frío aire, los agudos olores de ciudad, los movimientos y los ruidos, y los gritos de la noche londinense cobraron vida. Cristo, como deseaba estar lejos de este lugar.

Deseaba llevarse a Nessie al campo con él, a algún lugar que fuera fresco y sano. Lejos del reluciente doctor Nahuel, cuya limpia y fastidiosa perfección embargaba a Jake de temor. Todos sus sentidos le advertían que Nessie no estaba a salvo con Nahuel.

Pero tampoco estaba a salvo con él.

Su propia madre había muerto dando a luz. La idea de matar a Nessie con su propio cuerpo, su prole creciendo dentro de ella hasta que…

Todo su ser se aterraba ante el pensamiento. Su terror más profundo era hacerle daño. Perderla.

Jake quería hablar con ella, escucharla, ayudarla de alguna manera a llegar a aceptar los términos de las limitaciones que le habían sido dadas. Pero él mismo había puesto una barrera entre ellos, y no se atrevía a cruzarla. Porque si el defecto de Nahuel era una falta de empatía, el de Jake era justamente lo contrario.

Demasiado sentimiento, demasiada necesidad.

Suficiente para matarla.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, Edward fue al cuarto de Jake. Jake acababa de volver de su paseo, con una capa de bruma de la tarde que todavía se aferraba a su abrigo y cabello.

Contestando al golpe en la puerta, Jake se puso de pie en el umbral y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Tuve una charla privada con Nahuel—dijo Edward, con el rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Y?

—Quiere casarse con Nessie. Pero tiene intención de que el matrimonio sea sólo de nombre. Ella no lo sabe todavía.

—Maldita sea —masculló Jake—. Ella será la última incorporación a su colección de objetos finos. Permanecerá casta mientras él tiene sus líos...

—No la conozco bien —murmuró Edward— pero no creo que Nessie estuviera de acuerdo con un arreglo de ese tipo. Especialmente si tú le ofrecieras una alternativa, _phral._

—Sólo hay una alternativa, y es permanecer a salvo con su familia.

—Hay otra más. Tú podrías proponerle matrimonio.

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué no?

Jake sintió su cara arder.

—Yo no podría permanecer célibe con ella. Nunca podría comprometerme a eso.

—Hay modos de prevenir la concepción.

Él suscitó y el resoplido despectivo provino de Jake.

—A vosotros os funcionó bien, ¿no? —Se frotó la cara cansadamente—. Tú sabes las otras razones por las que no puedo ofrecerle matrimonio.

—Sé el modo en que una vez viviste —dijo Edward, eligiendo sus palabras con obvio cuidado—. Entiendo tu miedo a hacerle daño. Pero a pesar de todo eso, encuentro difícil de creer que realmente la vayas a dejar marchar con otro hombre.

—Lo haría si fuera lo mejor para ella.

—¿Puedes realmente decir que lo mejor que Renesmee Swan merece es alguien como Nahuel?

—Mejor él —logró decir Jake— que alguien como yo.

Aunque la temporada social no había terminado aún, se acordó que la familia iría a Hampshire. Había que considerar la condición de Bella... estaría mucho mejor en entornos saludables... y Nessie y Emmett querían ver la finca Dwyer. La única cuestión era si era justo privar a Esme y Alice del resto de la temporada. Sin embargo, ambas afirmaban estar completamente felices de abandonar Londres.

Esta actitud no era inesperada procedente de Alice, quien todavía parecía mucho más interesada en los libros y los animales y en correr alegremente por la campiña como una criatura salvaje. Pero Emmett se sorprendió de que Esme, que había sido honesta sobre sus intenciones de encontrar un marido, estuviera tan dispuesta a marcharse.

—He estudiado todas las perspectivas de esta temporada —dijo Esme a Emmett en tono grave cuando paseaban por Hyde Park en un carruaje descubierto—. Pero por ninguno de ellos vale la pena quedarse en la ciudad.

Alice estaba sentada en el asiento opuesto, con Dodger, el hurón, hecho un ovillo en su regazo. La señorita Hale se había apretujado en la esquina, mirando fijamente el paisaje a través de las gafas.

Emmett rara vez se había encontrado con una mujer tan desconcertante. Brusca, pálida, su cuerpo una acumulación de codos puntiagudos y huesos angulares, su carácter rígido, espinoso y seco.

Claramente Rosalie Hale odiaba a los hombres. Por lo cual Emmett no la habría culpado, ya que era bien consciente de los defectos de su género. Excepto que no parecían gustarle mucho las mujeres tampoco. Las únicas personas con las que parecía relajarse era con Esme y Alice, que habían informado de que la señorita Hale era excepcionalmente inteligente, podía ser muy ingeniosa a veces y tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

Emmett pasó un momento difícil imaginando que la pequeña costura apretada de la boca de la señorita Hale se curvaba en una sonrisa. Más bien dudaba incluso de que tuviera dientes, ya que él nunca los había visto.

—Ella arruinará la vista —se había quejado esa mañana, cuando Esme y Alice le habían dicho que le llevarían en su paseo—. No disfrutaré del paisaje con la Parca lanzando su sombra sobre él.

—No la llames por nombres tan horribles, Emmett—había protestado Alice—. Ella me gusta muchísimo. Y es muy agradable cuando tú no estás alrededor.

—Creo que fue tratada muy mal por un hombre en su pasado —dijo Esme en voz baja—. De hecho, he oído un rumor o dos sobre que la señorita Hale se convirtió en institutriz porque estuvo implicada en un escándalo.

Emmett estuvo interesado a pesar de sí mismo.

—¿Qué tipo de escándalo?

Esme bajó la voz a un susurro.

—Dicen que _concedió sus favores_.

—No parece una mujer que concedería sus favores —dijo Alice con voz normal.

—¡Silencio, Ali! —exclamó Esme—. No quiero que la señorita Hale nos oiga por casualidad. Podría pensar que estamos cotilleando sobre ella.

—Pero _estamos_ cotilleando sobre ella. Además, no creo que hiciera... ya sabéis, _eso_... con alguien. No parece en absoluto esa clase de la mujer.

—Yo lo creo —había dicho Emmett—. Por lo general, las damas más inclinadas a conceder sus favores son aquellas que no tienen ninguno.

—No entiendo —dijo Alice.

—Quiere decir que las señoras poco atractivas son más fáciles de seducir —dijo irónicamente Esme— con lo cual no estoy de acuerdo. Y además, la señorita Hale no es poco atractiva en absoluto. Es sólo un poco... severa.

—Y flacucha como un pollo escocés —refunfuñó Emmett.

Cuando el carruaje pasó Marble Arch y avanzaba por Park Lane, la señorita Hale fijó su mirada en las demostraciones florales de primavera.

Echándole un vistazo ociosamente, Emmett notó que tenía un perfil decente... una dulce y pequeña nariz puntiaguda que sujetaba las gafas, una barbilla suavemente redondeada. Lástima que la boca apretada y la frente fruncida arruinaran el resto. Dirigió su atención de nuevo a Esme, considerando su falta de deseo por permanecer en Londres. Sin duda, cualquier otra chica de su edad habría estado suplicando finalizar la temporada y disfrutar de todos los bailes y fiestas.

—Háblame de las «perspectivas» de esta temporada —dijo a Esme—. ¿Puede ser que ninguno de ellos tenga algún interés para ti?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni uno. He conocido a unos pocos a quienes yo les gustaba, como Lord Bromley o...

—¿Bromley? —repitió Emmett, alzando las cejas—. Pero te dobla la edad. ¿Hay algún joven al que puedas considerar? ¿Alguien nacido en este siglo, quizás?

—Bueno, está el señor Radstock.

—Lento y pesado—dijo Emmett, habiéndose encontrado el cerdo en unas pocas ocasiones anteriores. Las altas esferas de Londres eran una comunidad relativamente pequeña—. ¿Quién más?

—Está Lord Wallscourt, muy dulce y agradable, pero… es un «conejo».

—¿Curioso y adorable? —preguntó Alice, que tenía una gran opinión de los conejos.

—No, me refería a que era más bien incoloro y... Oh, simplemente _conejil._ Lo cual es buena cosa en un animal de compañía, pero no en un marido. —Hizo la farsa de arreglar las cintas del sombrero atadas debajo de su barbilla—. Probablemente me aconsejarás que baje mis expectativas, Emmett, pero ya las he dejado caer hasta tal grado que un gusano no podría arrastrarse a sí mismo bajo ellas. Debo decirte que la temporada de Londres es una grave decepción.

—Lo siento, Esme—dijo Emmett suavemente—. Ojalá conociera a algún tipo que recomendarte, pero los únicos que conozco son balas perdidas y borrachos. Excelentes amigos. Pero prefiero disparar a uno de ellos que tenerlo por cuñado.

—Eso conduce a algo que quería preguntarte.

—¿Oh? —Examinó el rostro dulce y serio de esta hermana absolutamente encantadora que aspiraba tan desesperadamente a tener una vida tranquila y ordinaria.

—Ahora que he estado en la sociedad —dijo Esme— he oído rumores...

La sonrisa de Emmett se volvió pesarosa cuando entendió lo que quería saber.

—Sobre mí.

—Sí. ¿Eres realmente tan malo como algunas personas dicen?

A pesar de la naturaleza privada de la pregunta, Emmett fue consciente de que tanto la señorita Hale como Alice habían concentrado toda su atención en él.

—Eso me temo, cariño —dijo, mientras un sórdido desfile de sus pecados pasados pasaba rápidamente por su mente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Esme con una franqueza que normalmente Emmett habría encontrado entrañable. Pero no con la santurrona mirada de la señorita Hale fija en él.

—Es mucho más fácil ser malo —dijo el—. Especialmente si uno no tiene ninguna razón para ser bueno.

—¿Qué hay de ganarse un lugar en el cielo? —preguntó Rosalie Hale. Emmett habría pensado que tenía una voz bonita, si no hubiera venido en un envoltorio tan poco atractivo—. ¿No es eso motivo suficiente para comportarse con un mínimo de decencia?

—Eso depende —dijo él, sardónicamente—. ¿Qué es el cielo para usted, señorita

Hale?

Ella consideró la pregunta con más cuidado del que él habría esperado.

—Paz. Serenidad. Un lugar donde no hay ningún pecado, ni chisme, ni conflicto.

—Bien, señorita Hale me temo que su idea del cielo es mi idea del infierno. Por lo tanto, mis malvadas costumbres continuarán felizmente. —Volviéndose de nuevo hacia Esme, habló mucho más amablemente—. No pierdas la esperanza, hermanita.

Hay alguien por ahí, esperándote. Algún día lo encontrarás, y será todo lo que estás esperando.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —pregunto Esme.

—No. Pero siempre pensé que era algo agradable que decir a alguien en tus circunstancias.

Esme rió disimuladamente y empujó a Emmett en el costado, mientras la señorita Hale le lanzaba una mirada de puro asco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En su última tarde en Londres, la familia asistió al baile privado celebrado en la casa del señor y la señora Vulturi en Mayfair. El señor Vulturi, un empresario del ferrocarril y copropietario de una fabrica inglesa de locomotoras, era un hombre que se había hecho a sí mismo, hijo de un carnicero londinense. Era parte de una nueva y creciente clase de inversionistas, hombres de negocios, y gerentes que desestabilizaban las largamente sostenidas tradiciones y la autoridad que suponía un título de nobleza en sí mismo.

Una mezcla fascinante y bastante volátil de invitados asistía al baile anual de primavera de los Vulturi... políticos, extranjeros, aristócratas, y gente de negocios. Se decía que las invitaciones eran altamente codiciadas, ya que aún los pares del reino que en apariencia desdeñaban la búsqueda de riquezas, estaban ansiosos por tener alguna conexión con el extraordinariamente poderoso señor Vulturi.

La mansión Vulturi bien podría haber sido descrita como el símbolo del éxito de la empresa privada. Grande, lujosa, y tecnológicamente avanzada, la casa estaba alumbrada con gas en cada cuarto y el enyesado estaba hecho con los flexibles moldes modernos que actualmente se exhibían en el Palacio de Cristal. Ventanales del suelo al techo daban acceso a amplios paseos y jardines en el exterior, sin mencionar un notable invernadero techado de cristal y con un complejo sistema de fontanería bajo el suelo.

Justo antes de que los Swan llegaran a la mansión Vulturi, la señorita Hale murmuró unos pocos consejos de última hora a sus protegidas, diciéndoles que no llenaran sus carnets de baile muy rápidamente por si un caballero atractivo pudiera llegar más tarde al baile, y que nunca se dejasen ver sin sus guantes, y que nunca rechazasen a un caballero que les pidiera bailar con ellas a menos que estuviesen ya comprometidas para bailar con otro. Pero a toda costa, lo que nunca debían permitir era más que tres bailes a un caballero... pues tan excesiva familiaridad provocaría cotilleos.

Nessie se enterneció por la cuidadosa forma en la que la señorita Hale transmitía las instrucciones, y la seria atención que Esme y Alice le prestaban. Claramente las tres habían trabajado duro en el intricado laberinto de la etiqueta.

Nessie estaba en desventaja comparada con sus dos hermanas menores. Al haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Londres, su conocimiento de las buenas costumbres sociales era escaso.

—Espero no haceros pasar vergüenza a ninguna —dijo a la ligera—. Aunque debería advertiros que las probabilidades de que cometa un error social son realmente altas. Espero que acepte usted enseñarme también a mí, señorita Hale.

La institutriz sonrió un poco, revelando sus dientes aún blancos y labios suaves.

Nessie no pudo menos que advertir que si la señorita Hale estuviera un poco más rellenita, sería realmente bonita.

—Tiene usted tal sentido natural de la propiedad —dijo ésta a Nessie—, que no puedo imaginármela siendo algo menos que una perfecta dama.

—Oh, Nessie nunca hace nada mal —dijo Alice a la señorita Hale.

—Nessie es una santa —agregó Esme—. Es muy latosa. Pero hacemos lo que podemos por tolerarla.

Nessie sonrió.

—Para vuestra información —les dijo ligeramente—, tengo la intención de romper totalmente al menos tres reglas de etiqueta antes de que el baile haya terminado.

—¿Qué tres? —preguntaron Esme y Alice al unísono. La señorita Hale simplemente pareció perpleja, como si estuviera intentando entender el por qué alguien haría deliberadamente tal cosa.

—No me he decidido aún. —Nessie cruzó las manos enguantadas en su regazo—. Tendré que esperar a que las oportunidades se presenten por sí solas.

A medida que los invitados entraban en la mansión, los criados acudían a recoger las capas y los chales, los sombreros y los abrigos de los caballeros. Viendo a Edward y a Jacob de pie uno al lado del otro, encogiéndose para quitarse los abrigos con los mismos gestos hábiles, Nessie sintió como una sonrisa caprichosa tocaba sus labios. Se preguntó cómo era posible que nadie pudiera ver que eran hermanos. Su parentesco estaba muy claro para ella, aunque no fueran idénticos.

La misma constitución esbelta y atlética, aunque Edward era más delgado y más flexible, mientras que Jacob era más robusto, con la constitución muscular de un boxeador.

Su mayor diferencia, sin embargo, no era su apariencia externa, sino la manera en que cada uno enfocaba el mundo. Edward con un sentido de tolerancia divertida, encanto y confianza sagaz. Y Jacob con su dignidad aporreada y una intensidad que ardía a fuego lento, y sobre todo, con la fuerza de los sentimientos que tan desesperadamente buscaba ocultar.

Oh, cuanto le deseaba. Pero no sería fácil conquistarlo, si es que podía hacerse.

Nessie pensaba en ello más bien como intentar engatusar a una criatura salvaje para que acudiese a su mano: los interminables avances y retiradas, el hambre y la necesidad de conexión luchando contra el miedo.

Lo deseaba aún más cuando lo veía aquí, entre este brillante gentío, su distante y poderosa forma vestida con un atuendo austero de noche en blanco y negro.

Jacob no se consideraba a sí mismo inferior a la gente que le rodeaba, pero era bien consciente de que no era uno de ellos. Entendía sus valores, si bien no siempre estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Y había aprendido como desenvolverse bien en el mundo _gadjo_... era la clase de hombre que se adaptaría a cualquier situación. Después de todo, pensó Nessie con humor privado, no cualquier hombre podría domar a un caballo, construir una cerca de piedra a mano, recitar el alfabeto griego, y discutir los méritos filosóficos relativos del empirismo y racionalismo. Sin mencionar el reconstruir una hacienda y dirigirla como si él fuese el dueño.

Había una sensación de impenetrable misterio alrededor de Jacob Black. Estaba obsesionada por el tentador pensamiento de cómo sería deslizarse más allá de todos sus secretos, y alcanzar el extraordinario corazón que él guardaba tan estrechamente.

La melancolía la inundó mientras recorría con la mirada el bello interior de la mansión, los invitados riéndose y charlando mientras la música flotaba ligeramente sobre la escena. Mucho por lo que disfrutar y apreciar, y aún así todo lo que Nessie quería era estar a solas con el hombre menos accesible de la habitación Sin embargo, no iba a ser un florero. Iba a bailar y a reírse y a hacer todas las cosas que se había imaginado durante años mientras yacía en su lecho de enferma. Y si eso desagradaba a Jacob o le ponía celoso, entonces mucho mejor. Quitándose el abrigo, Nessie siguió adelante con sus hermanas. Todas iban vestidas en rasos pálidos, Esme de rosa, Alice de azul, Bella de lavanda, y ella de blanco.

Su traje de noche era incómodo, a lo que Esme entre risas había dicho que era buena cosa, ya que un traje de noche confortable casi seguro que no sería elegante. Lo sentía demasiado ligero en la parte superior, el corpiño bajo y cuadrado, las mangas cortas y apretadas. Y demasiado pesado de cintura para abajo, por anchas faldas triples recogidas con cintas. Pero la fuente principal de su incomodidad era el corsé, como había pasado tanto tiempo sin él aún se resistía a la más leve constricción. Aunque estaba sólo ligeramente atado, el corsé contraía su torso y empujaba artificialmente sus pechos hacia arriba. Difícilmente parecía decente. Y aun así se consideraba indecente no llevar uno.

Considerándolo todo, sin embargo, valía la pena la incomodidad cuando vio la reacción de Jacob. Su cara se quedó blanca al verla con el vestido de baile de corte bajo. Su mirada viajó desde la punta de una zapatilla de raso que asomaba bajo el dobladillo del vestido hasta su rostro. Clavó los ojos unos pocos segundos más en sus pechos, alzados como si estuvieran ahuecados por sus manos. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los de ella, destellaban con un fuego de obsidiana. Un sensible temblor corrió bajo el armazón del corsé de Nessie. Con dificultad, apartó la vista de él.

Las Swan se adentraron en el vestíbulo, dónde una araña derramaba una ligera luz sobre el suelo decorado de madera.

—Qué criatura tan extraordinaria —Nessie oyó murmurar al doctor Nahuel cerca.

Siguió su mirada hasta la dueña de la casa, la señora Vulturi, que saludaba a los invitados.

Aunque Nessie nunca había conocido a la señora Vulturi, la reconoció por las descripciones que había escuchado. Se decía que la señora Vulturi era una de las mayores bellezas de Inglaterra, con su figura bellamente torneada y sus ojos azules con gruesas pestañas, y el cabello que brillaba con ricos matices de miel y oro. Pero era su resplandor y una viva expresividad lo que la hacía realmente simpática.

—Ese es su marido, el que está de pie a su lado —murmuró Esme—. Es intimidante, pero muy agradable.

—Lamento no estar de acuerdo —dijo Emmett.

—¿No crees que sea intimidante? —preguntó Nessie.

—No creo que sea agradable. Siempre que estoy en la misma habitación que su esposa, me mira como si estuviera deseando desmembrarme.

—Bueno —dijo Esme prosaicamente—, uno no puede negar su buen juicio. —Se inclinó hacia Nessie y dijo—: El señor Vulturi está loco por su esposa. Su matrimonio es una unión por amor, ya sabes.

—Qué pasado de moda —comentó el doctor Nahuel con una abierta sonrisa.

—Incluso baila con ella —dijo Alice a Nessie—, lo cual maridos y esposas se supone, nunca hacen. Pero considerando la fortuna del señor Vulturi, la gente encuentra razones para perdonarle tal comportamiento.

—Mirad cuan pequeña es su cintura —murmuró Esme a Nessie—. Y eso después de tres niños... dos de ellos muy grandes.

—Tendré que sermonear a la señora Vulturi sobre los males de un encaje apretado —dijo el doctor Nehuel en voz baja, y Nessie se rió.

—Me temo que la elección entre salud y moda no es una decisión fácil para las mujeres —le dijo ella— Aún me sorprende que me permitiera usar corsé esta noche.

—Usted apenas lo necesita —dijo él, con sus grises ojos lanzando destellos—. Su cintura natural es apenas más ancha que la cintura con corsé de la señora Vulturi.

Nessie sonrió a la bien parecida cara de Nahuel, pensando que cada vez que estaba en su presencia se sentía segura y reconfortada. Había sido siempre así desde el día en que lo había conocido. Había sido un dios para ella, y para todo el mundo en la clínica. Pero todavía no tenía una sensación real de él como hombre de carne y hueso.

No tenía idea de si había más potencial en que estuvieran juntos, que separados y cada uno por su lado.

—¡La misteriosa hermana Swan perdida! —exclamó la señora Vulturi y tomó ambas manos de Nessie entre las suyas enguantadas.

—No tan misteriosa —dijo Nessie sonriendo.

—Señorita Swan, qué deleite conocerla al fin, y aún más el verla en plena forma.

—La señora Vulturi siempre pregunta por ti —dijo Esme a Nessie—, así que la hemos mantenido informada de tus progresos.

—Gracias, señora Vulturi—dijo Nessie tímidamente—. Ahora ya estoy bastante bien, y me honra ser una invitada en su preciosa casa.

La señora Vulturi dirigió a Nessie una sonrisa deslumbrante, reteniendo sus manos mientras se dirigía a Edward.

—Que modales tan llenos de gracia. Creo, señor Cullen, que la señorita Swan logrará fácilmente ganar popularidad para sus hermanas.

—El próximo año, me temo —dijo Edward tranquilamente—. Este baile señala el fin de la temporada para nosotros. Viajaremos a Hampshire dentro de una semana.

La Señora Vulturi hizo una pequeña mueca.

—¿Tan pronto? Pero supongo que es muy normal. Lord Dwyer querrá ver su hacienda.

—Así es, señora Vulturi—dijo Emmett-. Adoro los paisajes bucólicos. Uno nunca ha visto demasiadas ovejas.

Ante el sonido de la risa de la señora Vulturi, su marido se unió a la conversación.

—Bienvenido, milord —dijo Vulturi a Emmett—. La noticia de su regreso está siendo celebrada por todo Londres. Aparentemente los establecimientos de juego y vino sufrieron grandes pérdidas en su ausencia.

—Entonces haré lo que pueda por revigorizar la economía —dijo Emmett.

Vulturi sonrió brevemente.

—Debe usted bastante a este tipo —dijo a Emmett, girándose para estrechar la mano de Jacob. Jacob, como siempre, había permanecido en pie discretamente a un lado del grupo—. Según Uley, Jacob ha hecho de la hacienda Dwyer un éxito asombroso en muy poco tiempo.

—Ya que el nombre «Dwyer» está tan rara vez acoplado con la palabra «éxito» — contestó Emmett—, el logro de Jacob es aún más impresionante.

—Quizá más tarde —dijo Vulturi para Jacob—, podamos encontrar un momento para discutir sus impresiones sobre la trilladora que compró usted para la hacienda. Con los beneficios de la locomotora tan bien establecidos, estoy considerando expandir el negocio a la maquinaria agrícola. He oído hablar de un nuevo diseño de trilladora, así como también de una prensa de heno energizada con vapor.

—El proceso agrícola entero se está mecanizando —respondió Jacob—. Cosechadoras, cortadoras, y embaladoras... Muchos de los prototipos están siendo exhibidos en la exposición.

Los ojos oscuros de Vulturi destellaron con interés.

—Me gustaría oír más.

—Mi marido está interminablemente fascinado por las máquinas —dijo la señora Vulturi, riéndose—. Creo que esto ha eclipsado todos sus demás intereses.

—No todos —dijo Vulturi suavemente. Algo en la forma en que miró a su esposa la hizo ruborizarse.

Divertido, Emmett dejó correr el momento diciendo:

—Señor Vulturi, me gustaría presentarle al doctor Pardo, el médico que ayudó a mi hermana a recobrar su salud.

—Un placer, señor —dijo Nahuel, y estrechó la mano de Vulturi.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Vulturi cordialmente, devolviendo el apretón. Pero lanzó al doctor una mirada extraña, especulativa—. ¿Es usted el Pardo que dirige la clínica en Francia?

—Lo soy.

—¿Y reside todavía allí?

—Sí, aunque intento visitar a los amigos y la familia en Inglaterra tan a menudo como mi agenda me lo permite.

—Creo que conozco a la familia de su difunta esposa —murmuró Vulturi, clavando duramente los ojos en él.

Después de un parpadeo rápido, Nahuel respondió con una sonrisa pesarosa.

— Gente estimable. No los he visto desde hace años. Los recuerdos, ya me entiende.

—Entiendo —dijo Vulturi quedamente.

Nessie estaba intrigada por la pausa larga y embarazosa que siguió, y la sensación de discordia que emanaba de los dos hombres. Miró a su familia, y a la señora Vulturi, quienes claramente tampoco comprendían.

—Bueno, señor Vulturi —dijo la señora Vulturi alegremente—, ¿vamos a impresionar a todos bailando juntos? Van a tocar un vals muy pronto... y ya sabe que es usted mi pareja de baile favorita.

La atención de Vulturi quedó inmediatamente distraída por la nota coqueta en la voz de su esposa. Le sonrió abiertamente.

—Por ti cualquier cosa, amor.

Nahuel atrapó la mirada de Nessie con la suya.

—No he bailado un vals desde hace demasiado tiempo —dijo—. ¿Puede reservar un lugar para mí en su tarjeta de baile?

—Su nombre está ya ahí —contestó ella, y posó su mano con ligereza sobre el brazo que le ofrecía para seguir a los Vulturi a la sala de estar.

Esme y Alice estaban ya siendo abordadas por posibles parejas, mientras Edward cerraba sus dedos enguantados sobre Bella.

—Que me condenen si Vulturi es el único al que se le permite ser chocante. Baila conmigo.

—Me temo que no impresionaremos a nadie en absoluto —dijo ella, acompañándole sin titubear—. La gente ya asume que no sabemos lo que hacemos.

Emmett observó a la procesión entrar en la sala con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Me pregunto —dijo para Jacob— qué sabe Vulturi sobre Nahuel? —¿Lo conoces lo suficientemente bien para preguntar?

—Sí —dijo Jacob—. Pero aún si no lo conociera, no abandonaría este lugar hasta hacer que me lo contara.

Eso hizo reír ahogadamente a Emmett.

—Puede que seas el único en toda esta mansión que se atrevería a intentar «hacer» que Vulturi hiciera alguna cosa. Es un maldito bastardo.

—También yo. —Fue la sombría respuesta de Jacob.

Fue un baile encantador, o lo habría sido, si Jacob se hubiese comportado como un ser humano razonable. Vigilaba a Nessie constantemente, apenas molestándose en ser discreto al respecto. Mientras ella estaba en un grupo u otro, él conversaba con un grupo de hombres que incluía al señor Vulturi, pero la atenta mirada de Jacob nunca se desviaba lejos de Nessie.

Al menos tres veces Nessie fue abordada por diversos hombres con quienes se había comprometido a bailar, y en cada una de esas ocasiones Jacob aparecía a su lado y miraba furiosamente a la presunta pareja de baile hasta que éste se escabullía.

Jacob espantaba a sus pretendientes a diestra y siniestra.

Ni siquiera la señorita Hale fue capaz de disuadirle. La institutriz había dicho a Jacob de la forma más firme posible que su acompañamiento era innecesario, que tenía la situación bien controlada. Pero él había contestado obstinadamente que si ella iba a actuar de chaperona, sería mejor que consiguiera mantener a los hombres indeseables lejos de sus protegidas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —murmuró Nessie al oído de Jacob furiosamente, cuando éste espantó a otro consternado caballero —. ¡Quería bailar con él! ¡Le había prometido que lo haría!

—No vas a bailar con una escoria como él —masculló Jacob.

Nessie sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto.

—Es un vizconde de una familia respetable. ¿Qué podrías objetarle?

—Es amigo de Emmett. Esa es razón suficiente.

Nessie fulminó con la mirada a Jacob. Luchó por mantener un poco de compostura. Siempre había encontrado muy fácil encubrir sus emociones bajo una fachada serena, pero últimamente lo encontraba cada vez más difícil. Sus sentimientos estaban al acecho, muy cerca de la superficie.

—Si lo que intentas es arruinarme la noche —le dijo—, estás haciendo un esplendido trabajo. Quiero bailar, y tú ahuyentas a todo el que se acerca a mí. Déjame en paz. —Le dio la espalda, y suspiró aliviada cuando Nahuel Pardo se aproximó a ellos.

—Señorita Swan—dijo—, me haría usted el honor…

—Sí —dijo ella, antes de que él pudiera terminar la frase. Tomando su brazo, le dejó conducirla a la masa de parejas que giraban al ritmo del vals. Mirando por encima del hombro, vio a Jacob siguiéndola con los ojos, y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora. Él le devolvió un semblante ceñudo.

Mientras se alejaba, sintió la presión de una risa frustrada en su garganta. Se la tragó de vuelta, pensando que Jacob Black era el hombre más indignante de la faz de la tierra. Era el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer, negándose a tener una relación con ella y aun así, sin permitirle estar con cualquier otro. Y conociendo su resistencia, probablemente seguiría así durante años. Para siempre. Ella no podía vivir de esta manera.

—Renesmee—dijo Nahuel Pardo, con sus ojos grises preocupados—. Esta noche es demasiado encantadora para que esté preocupada. ¿Sobre qué discutían?

—Nada importante —dijo ella, intentando hablar con ligereza pero logrando sólo parecer tensa—. Simplemente es una pelea familiar.

Hizo una reverencia y Nahuel se inclinó de modo respetuoso. La tomó en sus brazos, la mano de él era firme en su espalda, guiándola fácilmente mientras bailaban.

El toque de Nahuel volvió a despertar recuerdos de la clínica, la forma en que la había animado y la había ayudado, las veces en que había sido severo cuando ella lo había necesitado, y las veces que lo habían celebrado cuando ella había alcanzado otro logro en su progreso. Era un hombre bueno, amable, magnánimo. Un hombre bien parecido. Nessie difícilmente olvidaba las miradas llenas de admiración femenina que él atraía. La mayor parte de las muchachas solteras de esa habitación habrían dado cualquier cosa por tener un pretendiente tan espléndido. Podría casarme con él, pensó. Él había dejado claro que sólo requeriría un poquito de ánimo por su parte. Podría convertirse en la esposa de un doctor y vivir en el sur de Francia, y quizás ayudarlo de alguna manera en su trabajo en la clínica. Para ayudar a otras personas que sufrían como ella había sufrido... hacer algo positivo e importante con su vida... ¿no sería mejor que esto? Cualquier cosa era preferible al dolor de amar a un hombre al que no podía tener.

Y, que Dios la ayudara, vivir en la misma casa. Podría volverse amargada y frustrada. Incluso podría llegar a odiar a Jacob.

Se sintió a sí misma relajarse en los brazos de Nahuel. La triste y enojada sensación se desvaneció, apaciguada por la música y el ritmo de vals. Nahuel la llevó alrededor de la sala, guiándola cuidadosamente entre las parejas danzantes.

—Esto es con lo que soñaba —le dijo Nessie— Ser capaz de hacer esto… como todos los demás.

La mano de él le apretó la cintura.

—Y aquí está. Pero usted no es como todos los demás. Es la mujer más bella de aquí.

—No —dijo ella, riendo.

—Sí. Como un ángel del trabajo de los Viejos Maestros. O quizá la Venus Durmiente. ¿Está familiarizada con esa pintura?

—Me temo que no.

—La llevaré a verla algún día. Aunque podría encontrarla un poco sorprendente.

—¿Es de suponer que la Venus está desnuda en ese trabajo? —Nessie intentó sonar mundana, pero se sintió a sí misma ruborizarse—. Nunca he entendido por qué tales representaciones de belleza son siempre al desnudo, cuando un poco de pañería discreta tendría el mismo efecto.

—Porque no hay nada más bello que la forma femenina al descubierto. —Nahuel rió quedamente cuando vio que su color se intensificaba—. ¿La he avergonzado con mi franqueza? Lo siento.

—No creo que lo sienta. Creo que quiso usted desconcertarme. —Era una sensación nueva, estar coqueteando con Nahuel.

—Está en lo cierto. Quiero hacerla perder un poco el equilibrio.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gustaría que me viera como alguien distinto del previsible, tedioso y viejo doctor Nahuel.

—No es ninguna de esas cosas —dijo ella, riéndose.

—Bien —murmuró él sonriendo. El vals había finalizado, y los caballeros comenzaban a guiar a sus compañeras fuera de la zona de baile, mientras otros ocupaban sus lugares.

—Hace calor aquí dentro, y está demasiado atestado —dijo Nahuel—. ¿Le gustaría ser escandalosa y esfumarse conmigo por un momento?

—Me gustaría.

La llevó a una esquina parcialmente protegida por algunas plantas enormes dentro de sus macetas. En el momento oportuno, la guió fuera del salón y al interior de un enorme invernadero de cristal. El espacio estaba lleno de caminos, flores y árboles de interior, y bancos pequeños y aislados. Más allá del invernadero, una amplia terraza miraba hacia los huertos cercados y demás mansiones de Mayfair. La ciudad estaba esbozada a lo lejos, cubierta de chimeneas que helaban el cielo de medianoche con corrientes de humo.

Estaban sentados en un banco, con las faldas de Nessie ondulando alrededor de ellos. Nahuel se giró a medias para confrontarla. El glaseado de luz de luna daba a su piel de marfil pulido una leve luminiscencia.

—Renesmee—murmuró, y el timbre de su voz fue bajo e íntimo. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos grises, Nessie se dio cuenta que iba a besarla.

Pero para su sorpresa le quitó uno de los guantes con exquisito cuidado, la luz de la luna brillando sobre su cabello negro. Se llevó su mano esbelta hasta los labios, besó el dorso de sus dedos, y luego el frágil interior de su muñeca. Le sostuvo la mano como una flor entreabierta contra la cara. Su ternura la desarmó.

—Sabe por qué he venido a Inglaterra —dijo él, suavemente—. Quiero conocerla mucho mejor, querida, de un modo que no era posible en la clínica. Quiero...

Pero un sonido cercano hizo que Nahuel se interrumpiera, alzando su cabeza.

Juntos, él y Nessie clavaron los ojos en el intruso.

Era Jacob, claro está, enorme, oscuro y agresivo mientras se acercaba a grandes pasos hacia ellos.

La mandíbula de Nessie se desencajó por la incredulidad. ¿La había seguido hasta ahí afuera? Se sintió como una criatura acosada. ¿Por amor del cielo, no había lugar en el que pudiera evadir su escandaloso acecho?

—Vete... fuera —dijo ella, enunciando cada palabra con precisión desdeñosa—. Tú no eres mi dama de compañía.

—Deberías estar con ella —exclamó Jacob—. No aquí con él.

Nessie nunca había encontrado tan difícil dominar con maestría sus emociones. Las empujó hacia atrás, encerrándolas tras una cara impasible. Pero podía sentir su temperamento bullendo impacientemente en su interior. Su voz tembló sólo un poco cuando se volvió hacia Nahuel.

—¿Sería tan amable de dejarnos solos, doctor Nahuel? Hay algo que debo aclarar con Jacob.

Nahuel miró fijamente de la cara seria de Jacob a la de ella.

—No estoy seguro de si debiera —dijo lentamente.

—Lleva molestándome toda la noche —dijo Nessie—. Yo soy la única que puede acabar con esto. Por favor, permítame un momento con él.

—Muy bien. —Nahuel se levantó del banco—. ¿Dónde debo esperarla?

—De vuelta en el salón —contestó Nessie, agradecida de que no hubiera discusión por parte de Nahuel. Estaba claro que la respetaba a ella y sus capacidades lo suficiente como para permitirle manejar la situación—. Gracias, doctor Nahuel.

Apenas reparó en la partida de Nahuel, tan concentrada estaba en Jacob. Se levantó y fue hacia él con furioso celo.

—¡Me estás volviendo loca! —exclamó—. ¡Quiero que acabes con esto, Jake! ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo ridículo que estás siendo? ¿De lo incorrectamente que te has comportado esta noche?

—¿Yo me he comportado incorrectamente? —resolló él con furia—. Tú estabas a punto de dejarte comprometer.

—Quizá quiera ser comprometida.

—¡Qué lástima! —dijo él, extendiendo la mano para agarrarle la parte superior del brazo, disponiéndose a arrastrarla fuera del invernadero—. Porque voy a asegurarme de que permanezcas a salvo.

—¡No me toques! —Nessie se retorció para liberarse de él, enfadada—. He estado a salvo durante años. Guardando cama, viendo a todo el mundo a mí alrededor disfrutando de sus vidas. He tenido suficiente seguridad para toda una vida, Jake. Y si eso es lo que quieres, que continúe sola y sin amor, entonces puedes irte al demonio.

—Nunca has estado sola —dijo él severamente—. Nunca has dejado de ser amada.

—Quiero ser amada como una mujer. No como una niña, o una hermana, o una inválida.

—No es así cómo yo...

—Tal vez ni siquiera seas capaz de semejante amor. —En su ardiente frustración, Nessie experimentó algo que no había sentido nunca antes. El deseo para lastimar a alguien—. No está en ti.

Jacob atravesó un rayo de luz de luna que se había colado en el invernadero de cristal, y Nessie se sintió un poco conmocionada cuando vio su expresión asesina. Con sólo unas pocas palabras había logrado herirle profundamente, lo suficiente como para abrir una brecha en ese sentimiento oscuro y furioso. Dio un paso hacia atrás alarmada cuando él la tomó en un apretón brutal.

Tiró de ella con fuerza hacia arriba.

—Todos los fuegos de infierno podrían arder durante mil años y eso no igualaría lo que siento por ti en un minuto del día. Te amo tanto que no hay ningún placer en ello. Nada más que tormento. Porque si pudiera diluir lo que siento por ti a una millonésima parte, todavía sería lo suficiente como para matarte. E incluso si esto me vuelve loco, preferiría verte vivir en los brazos de ese bastardo frío y sin alma antes que morir en lo míos.

Antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a comprender lo que había dicho, y aceptar sus implicaciones, tomó su boca con un hambre salvaje. Durante un minuto completo, quizá dos, no pudo ni siquiera moverse, sólo pudo quedarse allí impotentemente, cayéndose a pedazos, todo pensamiento racional disolviéndose. Se sintió mareada, pero no por la enfermedad. Su mano revoloteó hacia la nuca de él, a los músculos rígidos por encima del borde crujiente del cuello de la camisa y los bucles de cabello como seda pura.

Los dedos inconscientemente le acariciaron la nuca, intentando apaciguar su fervorosa y agitada respiración. La boca de él se inclinó más profundamente sobre la suya, succionando y jugueteando, su sabor narcótico y dulce. Y luego algo calmó su frenesí, y volvió a ser gentil. La mano le temblaba cuando le tocó la cara, los dedos acariciándole la mejilla, la palma acunando su mandíbula. La presión hambrienta de su boca desapareció de la ella, y le besó los párpados, la nariz y la frente.

En su impulso por acercarse más, la había impulsado hacia atrás contra una de las paredes del invernadero. Ella jadeó cuando la parte superior de sus hombros desnudos quedaron aplastados contra el cristal, poniéndole la carne de gallina. El cristal estaba frío… Pero el cuerpo de él caliente, su ardiente y suave boca viajaba hacia abajo por su garganta, su pecho, el indicio de su escote.

Jacob deslizó dos dedos dentro del corpiño, acariciando la fresca mullidez de su pecho. No era suficiente. Tiró impacientemente del borde del corpiño y de las poco profundas copas del corsé hacia abajo. Nessie cerró los ojos, sin proferir ni siquiera una palabra de protesta, excepto por el subir y bajar de su respiración. Jacob soltó un suave gruñido de satisfacción cuando el pecho quedo libre. La levantó más alto contra el cristal, casi alzándola sobre sus pies, y cerró la boca sobre la punta de un pecho.

Nessie se mordió el labio para abstenerse de gritar. Cada lametazo de su lengua enviaba dardos de calor a los dedos de sus pies. Deslizó las manos por su cabello, una enguantada, una desnuda, arqueando el cuerpo contra la tierna estimulación de su boca.

Cuando el pezón estuvo tenso y palpitante, se movió de regreso a su cuello, arrastrando la boca a lo largo de la delicada piel.

—Nessie. —Su voz era inestable—. Deseo... —Pero refrenó las palabras y la besó otra vez, profundo y febril, mientras tomaba el pico duro de su pecho entre los dedos. Lo apretó y comenzó a girarlo suavemente, hasta que el hostigamiento malvadamente gentil hizo que ella se contorsionarse y sollozara de placer.

Entonces todo acabó con cruel premura. Se quedó inexplicablemente congelado y tiró de ella para alejarla de la ventana, empujando la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra él. Como si tratara de ocultarla de algo. Una queda maldición se le escapó.

—¿Qué... —Nessie encontraba difícil hablar. Estaba tan aturdida como si estuviera emergiendo de un profundo sueño, sus pensamientos tropezando unos con otros—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Vi un movimiento en la terraza. Alguien podría habernos visto.

Eso sobresaltó a Nessie trayéndola de vuelta a una semblanza de normalidad. Se apartó de él, devolviendo torpemente el corpiño en lugar.

—Mi guante —murmuró, viéndolo posado junto al banco como una diminuta y abandonada bandera de tregua.

Jacob fue a recuperarlo por ella.

—Yo... voy al vestidor de señoras —dijo ella temblorosamente—. Me arreglaré, y volveré al salón en cuanto sea capaz.

No estaba del todo segura de qué acababa de pasar, de qué significaba. Jacob había admitido que la amaba. Finalmente lo había dicho. Pero ella siempre lo había imaginado como una confesión alegre, no una amarga y enojada. Todo parecía tan terriblemente equivocado.

Si al menos pudiera volver al hotel, ahora, y estar a solas en su habitación.

Necesitaba privacidad para pensar. ¿Qué era lo que él había dicho?... Preferiría verte vivir en los brazos de ese bastardo frío y sin alma antes que morir en lo míos. Pero eso no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué habría dicho tal cosa?

Quiso enfrentarle, pero éste no era el momento ni el lugar. Este era un asunto que debía ser manejado con mucho cuidado. Jacob era más complicado que lo que la mayoría de la gente comprendía. Aunque daba la impresión de ser menos sensible que la mayoría de los hombres, la verdad era que albergaba sentimientos tan poderosos que ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de manejarlos bien.

—Debemos hablar más tarde, Jake —dijo ella.

Él hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza, con sus hombros y su cuello rígidos como si llevara a cuestas una carga insoportable.

Nessie se dirigió tan discretamente como le fue posible, escaleras arriba, hacia el vestidor de señoras, donde las criadas estaban ocupadas reparando cintas rotas, ayudando a secar el brillo de las sudorosas caras, y sujetar los peinados con horquillas adicionales. Las mujeres se habían reunido en grupitos, riendo nerviosamente y chismorreando acerca de cosas que habían visto y habían oído por casualidad. Nessie se sentó frente a un espejo y estudió su reflejo. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, un contraste marcado con su tranquila palidez habitual, y sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Su color se hizo más intenso cuando se preguntó si todo el mundo podía ver lo que había estado haciendo.

Una criada vino a secar la cara de Nessie y espolvorearla con polvo de arroz, y ella murmuró un agradecimiento. Tomó varios alientos tranquilizadores... tan profundos como el maldito corsé le permitiría... e intento discretamente asegurarse de que el corpiño le cubría completamente los pechos.

Para cuando Nessie se sintió en condiciones de bajar las escaleras otra vez, habían pasado aproximadamente treinta minutos. Sonrió cuando Esme entró en el vestidor de señoras y se acercó a ella.

—Hola, querida —dijo Nessie, levantándose de la silla—. Ven, toma mi silla. ¿Necesitas horquillas? ¿Polvos?

—No, gracias. —Esme lucía una expresión tensa, ansiosa, parecía casi tan ruborizada como Nessie un momento antes.

—¿Estás pasando un buen rato? —preguntó Nessie con un poco de preocupación.

—En realidad, no —dijo Esme, llevándola a la esquina para impedir que fueran oídas por casualidad—. Estaba deseando conocer a alguien aparte del gentío habitual de tontos y viejos nobles, o peor aún, tontos y jóvenes. Pero los únicos hombres nuevos que he conocido son cazafortunas y hombres de negocios. Los dos tipos quieren hablar de dinero... lo cual es vulgar y yo no sé nada acerca de ello... o tienen carreras de las que no pueden discutir, lo cual quiere decir que probablemente sea algo ilegal.

—¿Y Alice? ¿Cómo le está yendo?

—Es bastante popular, en realidad. Va por ahí diciendo cosas vergonzosas, y la gente se ríe y piensa que está siendo ingeniosa, cuando la verdad es que está hablando totalmente en serio.

Nessie sonrió.

—¿Bajamos y la buscamos?

—Todavía no. —Esme se estiró para tomar su mano, y la agarró firmemente—. Nessie, querida... He venido a buscarte porque... hay una especie de agitación escaleras abajo. Y... se refiere a ti.

—¿Una agitación? —Nessie sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo frío en la médula de los huesos. Su estómago dio un vuelco enfermizo—. No entiendo.

—Se está propagando rápidamente el rumor de que has sido vista en el invernadero en una posición comprometedora. Muy comprometedora.

Nessie sintió palidecer su cara.

—Fue sólo hace treinta minutos —murmuró.

—Esto es la sociedad londinense —dijo Esme sobriamente—. Los rumores viajan a toda velocidad.

Un par de jóvenes entraron en el vestidor, vieron a Nessie, e inmediatamente murmuraron una al oído de la otra.

La mirada afligida de Nessie encontró la de Esme.

—Va a haber un escándalo, ¿no? —preguntó débilmente.

—No si manejamos el asunto rápida y correctamente. —Esme le apretó la mano —. Debo llevarte a la biblioteca, querida. Bella y el señor Cullen están allí... vamos a reunirnos, a juntar nuestras cabezas, y a decidir de qué forma vamos a actuar.

Nessie casi deseó poder volver atrás y ser una inválida con frecuentes episodios de desmayos. Porque en ese momento, un buen y largo desmayo sonaba muy atractivo.

—Oh, ¿qué he hecho? —murmuró.

Eso provocó una risa débil de Esme.

—Esa parece ser la pregunta que está en mente de todos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer… espero sus comentarios! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

La biblioteca de los Vulturi era una hermosa habitación rodeada de estantes de caoba con puertas de cristal opaco. Edward Cullen y Vulturi estaban de pie junto a un largo aparador empotrado repleto de brillantes decantadores de licor. Sosteniendo una copa media llena de un líquido ambarino, Vulturi echó a Nessie un vistazo inescrutable cuando ésta entró en la biblioteca. Bella, la señora Vulturi, y el doctor Nahuel también estaban allí. Nessie tenía la curiosa sensación de que esto en realidad no podía estar pasando. Ella nunca se había visto implicada en un escándalo antes, esto no era tan excitante o interesante como se había imaginado yaciendo en su lecho de enferma. Era espantoso.

Porque a pesar de sus palabras a Jacob antes sobre su deseo de ser hallada en una situación comprometida, no lo había dicho en serio. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio desearía tal cosa. Provocar un escándalo significaba la ruina no sólo de las perspectivas de Nessie, sino de las de sus hermanas menores. Esto lanzaría una sombra sobre toda la familia. Su descuido iba a hacer daño a todas las personas a las que amaba.

—Nessie. —Bella vino a ella inmediatamente, abrazándola fuertemente—. Estás bien, querida. Arreglaremos esto.

Si Nessie no hubiera estado tan apenada, habría reído. Su hermana mayor era famosa por su confianza en su propia capacidad para solucionar cualquier percance, incluyendo catástrofes, invasiones extranjeras, y animales en estampida. Ninguno de estos, sin embargo, podían acercarse a los estragos de un escándalo de sociedad en Londres.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Hale? —preguntó Nessie con voz apagada.

—En el salón con Alice. Intentamos mantener la apariencia de normalidad mientras sea posible. —Bella dedicó una tensa y pesarosa sonrisa a los Vulturi—.

Pero nuestra familia nunca ha sido especialmente buena en eso.

Nessie se puso tensa cuando vio a Emmett y Jacob entrar en la biblioteca. Emmett vino directamente hacia ella, mientras Jacob fue a esconderse en una esquina como siempre. No iba a enfrentar su mirada. La habitación se llenó de un tenso silencio que provocó que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

No estaba del todo sola en esto, pensó Nessie con una llamarada de cólera.

Jacob tendría que ayudarla ahora. Tendría que protegerla con cualquier medio a su disposición. Incluido su nombre.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan pesadamente que casi dolía.

—Al parecer has estado compensando el tiempo perdido, hermanita —dijo Emmett impertinentemente, pero había un parpadeo de preocupación en sus ojos risueños—. Tenemos que ser rápidos en esto, ya que la gente hablará aún más a la luz de nuestra ausencia colectiva. Las lenguas se agitan muy rápido, han creado una fuerte brisa en el salón.

La señora Vulturi se acercó a Bella y Nessie.

—Renesmee. —Su voz era muy apacible—. Si este rumor no es cierto, tomaré medidas de inmediato para negarlo en tu nombre.

Nessie exhaló en un vacilante aliento.

—Es cierto —dijo ella.

La señora Vulturi le acarició el brazo y le dedicó una mirada de consuelo.

—Confíe en mí, no es usted la primera ni tampoco será la última en encontrarse en este apuro.

—De hecho —llegó la voz cansina y perezosa del señor Vulturi—, la señora Vulturi tiene experiencia de primera mano en semejante…

—Señor Vulturi —dijo su esposa con indignación, y él sonrió abiertamente.

Volviéndose hacia Nessie, la señora Vulturi dijo—: Renesmee, usted y el caballero en cuestión deben resolver esto inmediatamente. —Una pausa delicada—. ¿Puedo preguntar con quién fue vista?

Nessie no podía contestar. Dejó que su mirada reposara en la alfombra, y estudió el patrón de medallones y flores ofuscadamente mientras esperaba a que Jacob hablara. El silencio sólo duró cuestión de segundos, pero parecieron horas. _Di algo_ , ella pensó desesperadamente. _¡Di que eras tú!_

Pero no hubo ningún movimiento o sonido por parte de Jacob.

Y entonces Nahuel Pardo dio un paso adelante.

—Yo soy el caballero en cuestión —dijo quedamente.

La cabeza de Nessie se levantó de un tirón. Lo miró asombrada mientras él tomaba su mano.

—Les pido perdón a todos —continuó Nahuel—, y sobre todo a la señorita Swan. No tuve la intención de exponerla al chismorreo o la censura. Pero esto precipita algo que ya había resuelto hacer, que es pedir la mano de la señorita Swan en matrimonio.

Nessie dejó de respirar. Miró directamente a Jacob, y un grito silencioso de angustia ardió a través de su corazón. La severa expresión de Jacob y sus ojos negros como tizones no revelaron nada.

Él no dijo nada.

No hizo nada.

Jacob la había comprometido y ahora dejaba que otro hombre asumiera la responsabilidad de aquello. Consintiendo que otro la rescatara. La traición fue peor que cualquier enfermedad o dolor que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. Nessie lo odió. Lo odiaría hasta el día de su muerte y más allá.

¿Qué opción tenía, sino la de aceptar a Nahuel? Era eso o permitir que ella y sus hermanas quedaran arruinadas.

Nessie sintió que su rostro se drenaba de todo el color, pero invocó una débil sonrisa cuando miró a su hermano.

—¿Y bien, milord? —preguntó a Emmett—. ¿Deberíamos pedir tu permiso primero?

—Tenéis mi bendición —dijo su hermano secamente—. Después de todo, ciertamente no deseo que mi prístina reputación sea vea estropeada por vuestros escándalos.

Nessie se giró para afrontar Nahuel.

—Entonces sí, doctor Nahuel —dijo ella con voz serena—. Me casaré con usted.

Un ceño marcado apareció entre las finas y oscuras cejas de la señora Vulturi cuando miró a Nessie. Agitó la cabeza seriamente.

—Saldré y explicaré calmadamente a las personas apropiadas que lo que vieron fue una pareja comprometida abrazándose... un poco inapropiadamente quizás, pero bastante perdonable a la luz de los esponsales.

—Iré contigo —dijo el señor Vulturi, acudiendo al lado su esposa. Extendió una mano al doctor Nahuel y le dio un apretón—. Mi enhorabuena, señor. —Su tono era cordial, pero lejos de ser entusiasta—. Es afortunado por haber ganado la mano de la señorita Swan.

Cuando los Vulturi se fueron, Edward se acercó a Nessie. Ella se forzó a mirar directamente a sus perspicaces ojos color dorado, aunque le costara.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, hermanita? —preguntó él suavemente.

Su compasión casi la deshizo.

—Por supuesto. —Afirmó su mandíbula contra un infortunado temblor, y logró sonreír—. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Y cuando se obligó a mirar a Jacob, vio que este se había ido.

—Qué día más horroroso —masculló Bella después de que todos abandonara la biblioteca.

—Sí. —Edward la condujo por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—De regreso al salón para hacer acto de presencia. Intenta parecer contenta y confiada.

—Ah, Dios bendito. —Bella se separó de él de un tirón y se dirigió a un gran nicho arqueado en la pared, donde una ventana Palladian revelaba una vista de la calle de abajo. Presionó su frente contra el cristal y suspiró pesadamente. Un ruido de golpeteo resonó a través del pasillo.

Grave como era la situación, Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa furtiva. Siempre que Bella estaba preocupada o enfadada, su hábito nervioso se acentuaba. Como le había dicho una vez, le recordaba a un colibrí que apisonaba el suelo de su nido con un pie.

Edward fue hacia ella, y posó sus calientes palmas sobre las frescas cuestas de los hombros de ella. La sintió temblar ante su toque.

—Colibrí —susurró él, y deslizó las manos hasta la parte posterior del cuello para masajear los pequeños músculos agarrotados allí. A medida que su tensión iba disminuyendo, el golpeteo del pie se desvaneció gradualmente. Finalmente Bella se relajó lo suficiente como para contarle sus pensamientos.

—Cada persona en esa biblioteca era consciente de que fue Jacob quien la comprometió —dijo ella de manera cortante—. No Nahuel. No puedo creerlo. ¿Después de todo lo que Nessie ha soportado, sucede esto? ¿Se casará con un hombre al que no ama y se irá a Francia, mientras Jacob no levantará un dedo para detenerla? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Más de lo que puede ser explicado aquí y ahora. Tranquilízate, amor. No ayudará a Nessie que te sientas angustiada.

—No lo puedo evitar. Todo esto es un error. Ah, la mirada en el rostro de mi hermana...

—Tenemos tiempo para arreglar esto —murmuró Edward—. El compromiso no en lo mismo que el matrimonio.

—Pero los compromisos son vinculantes —dijo Bella con mísera impaciencia—. Sabes que la gente lo considera como un contrato que no puede ser roto fácilmente.

—Quizás semi-vinculante —concedió él.

—Oh, Edward. —Sus hombros se encorvaron—. ¿Nunca dejarás que nadie se interponga entre nosotros, verdad? ¿Nunca dejarás que nos separen?

La pregunta era tan evidentemente ridícula que Edward apenas si supo qué decir.

Hizo girar a Bella para que quedara cara a cara con él, y vio con un sobresalto de sorpresa que su práctica y sensible esposa estaba cerca de las lágrimas. El embarazo la vuelve sensible, pensó él. El brillo de humedad en sus ojos hizo que una ráfaga de feroz ternura lo embargara. Curvó un brazo alrededor de ella y usó su mano libre para asirle la parte posterior del cabello, sin preocuparle despeinarla.

—Tú eres la razón por la que vivo —dijo en voz baja, sosteniéndola más cerca—.

Lo eres todo para mí. Nada podría hacer que te dejara. Y si alguien intentara separarnos, lo mataría —le cubrió la boca con la suya y la besó con devastadora sensualidad, y no se detuvo hasta que ella quedó débil, ruborizada y se apoyó con fuerza contra él—. Ahora —dijo, sólo medio divertido—, ¿dónde queda ese invernadero?

Eso provocó una sonrisita acuosa en ella.

—Creo que ya ha habido suficiente pasto para las murmuraciones por una noche.

¿Vas a hablar con Jacob?

—Desde luego. No me escuchará, pero eso nunca me ha detenido antes.

—Crees que él… —Bella rompió el abrazo cuando escuchó pasos acercándose por el pasillo, acompañados del crujiente y rápido susurrar de pesadas faldas. Se encogió aún más en el interior del nicho con Edward, ocultándose entre sus brazos. Ella lo sintió reír contra su cabello. Aún juntos y en silencio escucharon la conversación de un par de damas.

—¿...en el nombre del cielo porque los invitarían los Vulturi? —preguntaba una de ellas con indignación.

Bella creyó reconocer la voz, pertenecía a una de las carabinas avinagradas que se habían sentado a un lado del salón. Tía de alguna doncella, relegada al estatus de solterona.

—¿Porque son monstruosamente ricos? —sugirió su compañera.

—Sospecho que se debe más a que Lord Dwyer es un vizconde.

—Tiene usted razón. Un vizconde soltero.

—Pero en cualquier caso... ¡ _Gitanos_ en la familia! ¡De sólo pensarlo! Uno nunca podrá esperar que se comporten de forma civilizada, se guían por su instinto animal. Y esperan que nos codeemos con gente así como si fueran nuestros iguales.

—Los Vulturi son burgueses ellos mismos, ya sabe usted. No importa que Vulturi ya posea la mitad de Londres, aún es el hijo de un carnicero.

—Ellos y muchos de los invitados de aquí no son del calibre adecuado para que nos asociemos con estos. No me cabe duda de que al menos media docena de escándalos más estallarán antes de que la noche acabe.

—Terrible, estoy de acuerdo. —Una pausa, y luego la segunda mujer añadió melancólicamente—: realmente espero que nos inviten a volver el próximo año…

Cuando las voces se desvanecieron, Edward bajó ceñudo la mirada hacia su esposa. Le importaban un bledo los comentarios de nadie... ya estaba curtido ante cualquier cosa que pudiera decirse sobre los gitanos. Pero odiaba que estos dardos a veces se dirigieran a Bella.

Para su sorpresa, ella se estaba riendo ante él, con los ojos de un azul medianoche.

Su expresión se volvió curiosa

—¿Qué es tan divertido?

Bella jugueteó con un botón de su abrigo.

—Sólo estaba pensando... que esta noche esas dos viejas gallinas probablemente se irán a sus camas, frías y solas. —Una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios—. Mientras que yo estaré con un infame y apuesto _romaní_ que me mantendrá caliente toda la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake observó y esperó hasta encontrar una oportunidad de acercarse a Marco Vulturi, que acababa de esquivar la charla con un par de mujeres que se reían tontamente.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted? —preguntó Jake quedamente.

Vulturi no pareció en absoluto sorprendido.

—Vayamos a la terraza.

Se encaminaron a una puerta lateral del salón, que se abría directamente a la terraza. Un grupo de caballeros estaba reunido en una esquina de la terraza, disfrutando de sus cigarros. El rico olor a tabaco iba a la deriva gracias a la fresca brisa.

Marco Vulturi rió en tono agradable y negó con la cabeza cuando los hombres les hicieron señas para que él y Jake se les unieran.

—Tenemos un negocio de que hablar —les dijo—. Quizás más tarde.

Apoyándose casualmente contra la barandilla de hierro, Vulturi evalúo a Jacob tasándolo con sus oscuros ojos.

En las pocas ocasiones en que se habían encontrado en Hampshire, en Stony Cross Park, la propiedad que lindaba con las tierras de Dwyer, a Jake le había caído bien Vulturi. Era un hombre auténtico que hablaba con maneras francas. Un hombre abiertamente ambicioso que disfrutaba de la caza del dinero y los placeres que le ofrecía. Y aunque la mayor parte de los hombres de su posición se habrían dado demasiada importancia, Vulturi poseía un sentido del humor irreverente y humilde.

—Asumo que preguntará lo que sé de Nahuel—dijo Vulturi.

—Sí.

—A la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, esto parece un poco asegurar la puerta después de que la casa haya sido robada. Y debería agregar que no tengo ninguna prueba de nada. Pero las acusaciones que han hecho contra Nahuel son suficientemente serias como para merecer ser consideradas.

—¿Qué acusaciones? —gruñó Jake.

—Antes de que Nahuel construyera la clínica en Francia se casó con la hija mayor de los Lanhams, Louise. Ella, según se decía, era una muchacha excepcionalmente hermosa, un poco consentida y voluntariosa, pero en general un partido ventajoso para Nahuel. Venía con una gran dote y una familia con buenos contactos.

Metiendo la mano en su abrigo, Vulturi extrajo una fina pitillera de plata.

—¿Quiere uno? —preguntó. Jake negó con la cabeza. Vulturi sacó un cigarro, le cortó la punta, y lo encendió. Finalmente el cigarro resplandeció cuando Vulturi aspiró.

—Según los Lanhams —continuó Vulturi, exhalando una voluta de humo aromático —, después de un año de matrimonio, Louise cambió, se volvió bastante dócil y distante, y parecía haber perdido interés en sus antiguos gustos. Cuando los Lanhams se acercaron a Nahuel con sus preocupaciones, él aseguró que los cambios eran simplemente pruebas de su madurez y de dicha matrimonial.

—¿Pero ellos no lo creyeron?

—No. Cuando le preguntaron a Louise, sin embargo, ella aseguró ser feliz y les pidió que no interfirieran. —Vulturi se llevó el cigarro a los labios otra vez y observó pensativamente las luces de Londres que titilaban a través de la neblina de la noche —. En algún momento del segundo año, Louise comenzó a declinar.

Jake sintió una sensación de incomodidad ante la palabra «declinar» comúnmente utilizada para cualquier enfermedad que un doctor no podía diagnosticar o comprender. El inexorable defecto físico que ningún tratamiento podría prevenir.

—Se volvió débil, sin ánimos, postrada en la cama. Nadie podía hacer nada por ella. Los Lanhams insistieron en traer a su propio doctor para asistirla, pero éste no pudo encontrar ninguna causa para la enfermedad. La condición de Louise se fue deteriorando a lo largo de un mes más o menos, y luego murió. La familia culpó a Nahuel de su muerte. Antes del matrimonio, Louise había sido una muchacha sana, alegre, y menos de dos años después, se había ido.

—A veces sucede —señaló Jake, sintiendo la necesidad de jugar al abogado del diablo—. No tiene que ser necesariamente culpa de Nahuel.

—No. Pero fue la reacción de Nahuel lo que convenció a la familia de que de alguna forma era responsable de la muerte de Louise. Estaba demasiado compuesto. Desapasionado. Unas cuantas lágrimas de cocodrilo para guardar las apariencias, y nada más.

—¿Y después se fue a Francia con el dinero de la dote?

—Sí. —Los amplios hombros de Vulturi se alzaron—. Desprecio las murmuraciones, Jacob. Raras veces decido repetirlas. Pero los Lanhams son personas respetables, poco propensas al histrionismo. —Frunció el ceño, con un golpecito tiró la ceniza de su cigarro sobre el borde de la barandilla—. Y a pesar de todo lo bueno de Nahuel según informes de sus pacientes... no puedo menos de sentir que hay algo malo en él. No es nada que pueda explicar con palabras.

Jake sintió un alivio inefable al ver sus propios pensamientos repetidos por un hombre como Vulturi.

—Yo he tenido el mismo sentimiento sobre Nahuel, desde que lo conocí por primera vez —dijo él—. Pero todos los demás parecen reverenciarlo.

Había un brillo sardónico en los oscuros ojos de Marco.

—Sí, bueno... esta no sería la primera vez que no estoy de acuerdo con la opinión popular. Pero creo que alguien que se preocupe por la señorita Swan debería interesarse por su bienestar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por su lectura!_

 _Saludos a Black20, respondiendo a tus dudas: Renesmee tiene 25 años y nuestro terco romaní esta por los 34. Te cuento que Renesmee siempre fue una joven delicada, de esas que tienen buena salud pero que aun así es tan frágil que podría romperse, nuestro Emmett por otra parte; es un hombre enorme de buena salud y resistencias, cuando sufrieron la fiebre él se recupero mejor que la pequeña Nessie porque ella es sumamente mucho más delicada que él, de hecho es de todas las hermanas Swan la más frágil y delicada dama._

 _Te invito a leer "Mía a Medianoche" si aun no lo has hecho, es otra adaptación, la primera de esta serie, y relata la historia de Edward y Bella. Allí por supuesto podrás encontrar muchos más datos sobre esta pareja tan lindamente complicada…._


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Jacob se había marchado cuando llegó la mañana. Se había ido del Facinelli dejando recado de que viajaría solo a la finca Dwyer.

Nessie había despertado con recuerdos alzándose hacia el primer plano de su mente desconcertada. Se sentía pesada, cansada y hosca. Jacob había sido parte de ella durante demasiado tiempo. Lo había llevado en su corazón, lo había asimilado hasta la médula de los huesos. Dejarlo ir ahora se sentiría como amputarse una parte de sí misma. Y aún así tenía que hacerse. Él le había hecho imposible escoger otra cosa.

Se bañó y vistió con la ayuda de una doncella, y arregló su cabello en un moño trenzado. No habría conversaciones significativas con nadie de su familia, decidió embotada. No habría llanto ni lamentaciones. Iba a casarse con el doctor Nahuel Pardo y vivir lejos de Hampshire. E intentaría encontrar un poco de paz en esa gran y necesaria distancia.

—Quiero casarme lo antes posible —le dijo a Nahuel más tarde esa misma mañana, mientras tomaban té en la suite familiar—. Echo de menos Francia. Quiero regresar allí sin demora. Como tu esposa.

Nahuel sonrió y le tocó la curva de la mejilla con las suaves y estrechas yemas de los dedos.

—Muy bien, querida. —Tomó su mano en la suya, acariciándole los nudillos con el pulgar—. Tengo algunos asuntos en Londres de los que debo ocuparme, y me reuniré contigo en Hampshire en unos pocos días. Haremos nuestros planes allí. Podemos casarnos en la capilla de la propiedad, si quieres.

La capilla que Jacob había reconstruido.

—Perfecto —dijo Nessie sin que se le alterara la voz.

—Compraré un anillo para ti hoy —dijo Nahuel—. ¿Qué clase de piedra te gustaría? ¿Un zafiro que combine con tus ojos?

—Cualquiera que escojas será encantadora. —Nessie dejó su mano en la de él mientras ambos caían en silencio—. Nahuel —murmuró—, todavía no has preguntado qué… qué sucedió entre Jacob y yo anoche.

—No hay necesidad —replicó Nahuel—. Estoy demasiado complacido con el resultado.

—Quiero… Quiero que entiendas que seré una buena esposa para ti —dijo Nessie con gran seriedad—. Yo… mi pasado afecto hacia Jacob…

—Eso se desvanecerá con el tiempo —dijo Nahuel gentilmente.

—Sí.

—Y te advierto, Renesmee… iniciaré una gran batalla por tu cariño. Voy a probar ser un esposo tan devoto y generoso, que no habrá espacio en tu corazón para nadie más.

Ella pensó en sacar el tema de los niños, preguntándose si quizás algún día él cedería si su salud mejoraba aún más. Pero por lo que sabía sobre Nahuel, no se retractaba de sus decisiones fácilmente. Y no estaba segura de si importaba. Estaba atrapada.

Cualquier cosa que la vida le tuviera reservada ahora, la aprovecharía al máximo.

Después de dos días empacando, la familia estaba de camino a Hampshire. Edward, Bella, Alice y Esme iban en el primer carruaje, mientras Emmett, Nessie y la señorita Hale iban en el segundo. Habían salido antes del amanecer, para aprovechar tanto como fuera posible el día en un viaje de doce horas.

Sólo Dios sabía lo que estaba siendo discutido en el segundo carruaje. Edward esperaba que la presencia de Nessie ayudara a disminuir la animosidad entre Emmett y la señorita Hale.

La conversación en el primer carruaje, como Edward había esperado, no era nada excepto animada. Le emocionaba y sorprendía que Esme y Alice hubieran lanzado una campaña para promover a Jacob como candidato a esposo de Nessie.

Ingenuamente las chicas habían asumido que lo único que se interponía era la falta de fortuna de Jacob.

—…por lo que si pudieras darle algo de tu dinero… —estaba diciendo Alice con entusiasmo.

—…o darle parte de la fortuna de Emmett —intercedió Esme—. Emmett sólo la desperdiciaría…

—…haz entender a Jacob que sería la dote de Nessie —dijo Alice—, por lo que no lastimaría su orgullo…

—…y no necesitarían mucho —dijo Esme—. Ninguno de ellos da un higo por mansiones o carruajes finos o…

—Esperad, las dos —dijo Edward, alzando las manos en un gesto defensivo—. El problema es más complejo que una cuestión de dinero, y… no, dejad los chillidos un momento y escuchadme. —Sonrió hacia el par de ojos marrones que le evaluaban ansiosamente. Encontraba su preocupación por Jacob y Nessie bastante entrañable.

—. Jacob tiene amplios medios que ofrecer a Nessie. Lo que gana como administrador en la propiedad Dwyer es una hermosa suma en sí misma, y tiene además acceso ilimitado a las cuentas de Dwyer.

—¿Entonces por qué Nessie se va a casar con el doctor Nahuel y no con Jacob? —demandó Alice.

—Por razones que Jacob quiere mantener en privado, cree que no sería un esposo apropiado para ella.

—¡Pero la ama!

—El amor no resuelve todos los problemas, Ali—dijo Bella gentilmente.

—Eso suena como algo que Madre hubiera dicho —remarcó Esme con una ligera sonrisa, mientras Alice parecía disgustada.

—¿Y qué habría dicho tu padre? —preguntó Edward.

—Nos habría conducido a todos a través de alguna larga y filosófica exploración de la naturaleza del amor, y no habría servido para nada en absoluto —dijo Bella —. Pero habría sido fascinante.

—No me importa cuán complicado diga todo el mundo que es —dijo Alice—. Nessie debe casarse con Jacob. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Bella?

—No es nuestra elección —replicó Bella—. Y tampoco la de Nessie, a menos que el gran zoquete le ofrezca una alternativa. No hay nada que Nessie pueda hacer si él no se lo propone.

—¿No sería agradable que las damas pudieran proponérselo a los caballeros? — reflexionó Alice.

—Cielos, no —dijo Bella rápidamente—. Eso lo haría demasiado fácil para los caballeros.

—En el reino animal —comentó Alice—, machos y hembras disfrutan de igualdad de estatus. Una hembra puede hacer cualquier cosa que desee.

—El reino animal permite muchos comportamientos que nosotros los humanos no podemos emular, querida. Rascarse en público, por ejemplo. Regurgitar comida. Ostentar de sí mismos para atraer a una pareja. Sin mencionar… bien, no es necesario que continúe.

—Desearía que pudieras —dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Instaló a Bella más cómodamente contra él y habló a Alice y Esme—. Escuchad, las dos. Ninguna de vosotras acosará a Jacob respecto a esta situación. Sé que queréis ayudar, pero todo lo que lograréis haciendo eso es provocarlo.

Ambas refunfuñaron, asintieron a regañadientes, y se acurrucaron en sus respectivas esquinas. Todavía estaba oscuro afuera, el balanceo del carruaje resultaba tranquilizador. En cuestión de minutos, ambas hermanas estaban adormecidas.

Observando a Bella, Edward vio que todavía estaba despierta. Acarició la tersa piel de su rostro y cuello, bajando la mirada a sus puros ojos chocolate.

—¿Por qué no dio un paso adelante, Edward? —susurró—. ¿Por qué entregó a Nessie al doctor Pardo?

Edward se tomó su tiempo con la respuesta.

—Tiene miedo.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que podría hacerle a ella.

Bella frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

—Eso no tiene sentido. Jacob nunca le haría daño.

—No intencionadamente.

—¿Te refieres al peligro de dejarla embarazada? Pero Nessie no está de acuerdo con la opinión del doctor Nahuel, y dice que ni siquiera él puede decir con certeza lo que podría pasar.

—No es sólo eso —suspiró Edward y la colocó más cerca de él—. ¿Alguna vez te dijo Jacob qué es un _asharibe_?

—No, ¿qué significa?

—Es una palabra para describir a un guerrero _romaní_. Niños de tan sólo cinco o seis años son entrenados en la lucha a puño desnudo. No hay reglas ni tiempo límite. El objetivo es infringir el mayor daño posible, tan rápido como sea posible hasta que alguien cae. Los manejadores de los niños toman el dinero que pagan las multitudes. He visto _asharibes_ que acabaron malheridos, ciegos, hasta muertos durante los encuentros. Luchan con muñecas fracturadas y costillas rotas si es necesario. —Distraídamente Edward alisó el cabello de Bella mientras añadía—. No había ninguno en nuestra tribu. Nuestro líder decidió que era demasiado cruel. Aprendimos a luchar, por supuesto, pero nunca fue una forma de vida para nosotros.

—Jacob… —susurró Bella.

—Por lo que puedo decir, fue incluso aún peor que eso para él. El hombre que lo crió… —Edward, siempre tan elocuente, encontró difícil continuar.

—¿Su tío? —animó Bella.

—Nuestro tío. —Edward ya le había dicho que él y Jacob eran hermanos. Pero no le había confiado el resto de lo que Shuri había dicho—. Aparentemente habría criado a Jacob como si fuera un perro de peleas.

Bella se puso pálida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Jacob fue criado para ser tan cruel como el peor de los animales. Le mataron de hambre y maltrataron hasta que quedó condicionado a luchar con cualquiera, bajo cualquier circunstancia. Y se le enseñó a aceptar cualquier abuso que le fuese infringido y dirigir su agresividad contra su oponente.

—Pobre niño —murmuró Bella—. Eso explica mucho como era al principio cuando llegó a nosotros. Estaba sólo medio domesticado. Pero… todo eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. Su vida ha sido muy diferente desde entonces. Y habiendo sufrido tan terriblemente, ¿no quiere ser amado ahora? ¿No quiere ser feliz?

—No funciona de esa forma, cariño. —Edward sonrió a su perplejo rostro. No era de extrañar que Bella, que había sido criada en una gran y afectuosa familia, encontrara difícil entender a un hombre que temía sus propias necesidades como si fueran su propio enemigo—. ¿Qué pasaría si te hubiesen enseñado durante toda tu niñez que la única razón de tu existencia era la de infligir dolor a otros? ¿Que la violencia era lo único en lo que eras bueno? ¿Cómo olvidar una cosa así? No puedes. Así que lo cubres tan bien como puedes, siempre consciente de lo que hay debajo de la apariencia.

—Pero… obviamente Jacob ha cambiado. Es un hombre con muchas finas cualidades.

—Jacob no estaría de acuerdo.

—Bueno, Nessie ha dejado claro que lo aceptaría a pesar de todo.

—No importa que ella lo acepte. Él está decidido a protegerla de sí mismo.

Bella odiaba verse enfrentada a problemas que no tenían soluciones definitivas.

—¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

Edward bajó la cabeza para besarle la punta de la nariz.

—Sé como odias oír esto, amor… pero no mucho. Está en sus manos.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y refunfuño algo contra su hombro.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó, divertido.

Bella levantó la mirada, y una sonrisa de auto desaprobación curvó sus labios.

—Algo en el sentido de que _odio_ tener que dejar el futuro de Jacob y Nessie en sus manos.

La última vez que Nessie y Emmett habían visto Dwyer House ésta estaba en ruinas y medio calcinada, el terreno yermo a excepción de las malas hierbas y los escombros. Y a diferencia del resto de la familia, ellos no habían visto las etapas de su progreso mientras estaba siendo reconstruida.

El opulento condado sureño de Hampshire abarcaba tierras costeras, brezales y bosques antiguos llenos de abundante vida silvestre. Hampshire tenía un clima más suave y soleado que otras partes de Inglaterra, debido al efecto estabilizador de su localización. Aunque Nessie no había vivido en Hampshire durante mucho tiempo antes de irse a la clínica del doctor Nahuel, tenía la sensación de regresar a casa. Era un lugar amigable y acogedor, con el animado mercado del poblado de Stony Cross a sólo un paseo a pie desde la propiedad de Dwyer.

Al parecer el clima de Hampshire había decidido presentar la propiedad en su mejor momento, con abundante sol y unas pocas y pintorescas nubes en la distancia.

El carruaje pasó la casita del guarda, construida con ladrillos de un azul grisáceo y detalles de piedra crema.

—Se refieren a ella como la Casa Azul —dijo la señorita Hale—, por razones obvias.

—¡Qué encantador! —exclamó Nessie—. Nunca antes había visto ladrillos de ese color en Hampshire.

—Ladrillo azul de Staffordshire —dijo Emmett, estirando el cuello para ver la otra parte de la casa—. Ahora que son capaces de traer ladrillos de otros lugares en el ferrocarril, no hay necesidad de que el constructor los haga en el lugar.

Siguieron a lo largo del camino hacia la casa, que estaba rodeada de césped verde y blancos senderos de grava, y jóvenes setos y rosales.

—Dios mío —murmuró Emmett mientras se acercaban a la propia casa. Era una estructura con múltiples techos de dos aguas, de piedra crema y con alegres buhardillas. El tejado de pizarra azul formaba ángulos y salientes perfilados por contraste con tejas de terracota. Aunque el lugar era similar a la antigua casa había sido tan encantadoramente restaurado que uno no podía distinguir las viejas secciones de las nuevas.

Emmett no apartaba la mirada del lugar.

—Jacob dijo que habían mantenido algunas de las habitaciones de formas irregulares y rincones. Veo muchas más ventanas. Y han añadido un ala de servicio.

Había gente trabajando por todos lados, carreteros, ganaderos, madereros, y albañiles, jardineros recortando setos, muchachos del establo y lacayos acudiendo a la llegada de los carruajes. La propiedad no sólo había vuelto a la vida, estaba floreciente.

Observando el perfil absorto de su hermano, Nessie sintió una oleada de gratitud hacia Jacob, que había hecho que todo esto ocurriera. Era bueno para Emmett volver a casa y encontrarse con esto. Era un inicio auspicioso de una nueva vida.

—El personal de la casa está en necesidad de expansión —dijo la señorita Hale—, pero los que ha contratado el señor Jacob son bastante eficientes. El señor Jacob es un administrador eficiente, pero también amable. Harían lo que fuera para complacerlo.

Nessie descendió del carruaje con la ayuda de un lacayo, y le permitió escoltarla hasta las puertas delanteras. Un maravilloso conjunto de puertas dobles, con los paneles bajos de madera maciza y cristales emplomados en los superiores. Tan pronto como llegó al escalón superior, las puertas se abrieron para revelar a una mujer de mediana edad con cabello rojizo y piel pecosa. Su figura era torneada y robusta donde colgaba un vestido negro de cuello alto.

—Bienvenida, señorita Swan —dijo calurosamente—. Soy la señora Barnstable, el ama de llaves. Como nos alegramos todos de tenerla de vuelta en Hampshire.

—Gracias —murmuró Nessie, siguiéndola a la entrada de la sala.

Los ojos de Nessie se abrieron de par en par ante el interior del lugar, tan luminoso y resplandeciente, el salón de dos pisos de altura estaba revestido con paneles pintados de blanco cremoso. Una escalera de piedra gris se ubicaba en la parte posterior del salón con sus barandillas de hierro negras e impecables. Por todas partes olía a jabón y cera fresca.

—Sorprendente —jadeó Nessie—. No es el mismo lugar en absoluto.

Emmett se acercó a ella. Por una vez no tenía ninguna observación frívola que hacer, ni se molestaba en ocultar su admiración.

—Es un maldito milagro —dijo—. Estoy asombrado. —Se giró hacia el ama de llaves—. ¿Dónde está Jacob, señora Barnstable?

—Afuera en el almacén de maderas de la propiedad, milord. Está ayudando a descargar un vagón. Los troncos son bastante pesados, y los trabajadores algunas veces necesitan la ayuda del señor Jacob con una carga difícil.

—¿Tenemos almacén de maderas? —preguntó Emmett.

La señorita Hale replicó:

—El señor Jacob está planeando construir casas para los nuevos arrendatarios.

—Es la primera vez que oigo eso. ¿Por qué vamos a proporcionarles casas? —El tono de Emmett no era en absoluto de censura, solamente interesado. Pero los labios de la señorita Hale se afinaron, como si hubiera interpretado la pregunta como una queja.

—Los arrendatarios más recientes de la propiedad se vieron atraídos por la promesa de casas nuevas. Ya son agricultores exitosos, educados y progresistas, y el señor Jacob cree que su presencia aumentará la prosperidad de la propiedad.

Otras propiedades locales, tales como Stony Cross Park, están construyendo también casas para sus campesinos y trabajadores…

—Está bien —interrumpió Emmett—. No hay necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva,

Hale. Dios sabe que no pensaría en interferir con los planes de Jacob después de ver todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. —Miró al ama de llaves—. Si me señala el camino, señora Barnstable, saldré y encontraré a Jacob. Quizás pueda ayudar a descargar el vagón de madera.

—Un lacayo le enseñará el camino —dijo el ama de llaves rápidamente—. Pero el trabajo puede ser ocasionalmente peligroso, milord, y no corresponde a un hombre de su posición.

La señorita Hale añadió de forma ligera pero en tono incisivo.

—Además, resulta dudoso que pueda ser de alguna ayuda.

La boca del ama de llaves abrió de par en par.

Nessie tuvo que morderse para contener la sonrisa. La señorita Hale había hablado como si Emmett fuera un hombrecillo en lugar de un fornido varón de metro ochenta de altura.

Emmett lanzó a la institutriz una sardónica sonrisa.

—Soy físicamente más capaz de lo que sospecha, señorita Hale. No tiene idea de lo que se esconde debajo de esta capa.

—Y estoy profundamente agradecida por ello.

—Señorita Swan—exclamó el ama de llaves apresuradamente, intentando limar las asperezas del conflicto—, ¿puedo mostrarle el camino a su habitación?

—Sí, gracias. —Oyendo las voces de sus hermanas, Nessie se giró para verlas entrar al salón junto con el señor Cullen.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, extendiendo las manos para abarcar los alrededores.

—Encantador más allá de las palabras —replicó Nessie.

—Vamos a refrescarnos y quitarnos el polvo del viaje, y después te llevaré a dar una vuelta.

—Sólo serán unos minutos.

Nessie se dirigió a las escaleras con el ama de llaves.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva empleada aquí, señora Barnstable? —preguntó mientras ascendían a la segunda planta.

—Un año más o menos. Desde que la casa estuvo habitable. Previamente había estado empleada en Londres, pero el viejo patrón pasó a mejor vida, y el nuevo despidió a gran parte del personal y lo remplazó con el suyo. Yo estaba en una desesperada necesidad de una posición.

—Siento escuchar eso. Pero fue muy afortunado para los Swan.

—Ha sido una difícil empresa —dijo el ama de llaves—, formar una plantilla y entrenarlos a todos. Confesaré que tenía unas pocas inquietudes, dadas las circunstancias inusuales de este puesto. Pero el señor Jacob fue muy persuasivo.

—Sí —dijo Nessie distraídamente—, es difícil decirle que no.

—Tiene una fuerte y constante presencia, el señor Jacob. Muchas veces me quedo maravillada al verlo en el centro de docenas de empresas simultáneas... los carpinteros, los pintores, el herrero, el mayordomo, todos clamando por su atención. Y siempre mantiene la cabeza fría. Apenas podemos hacer nada sin él. Es el pilar de la propiedad.

Nessie asintió tristemente, mirando al interior de los cuartos que pasaban. Más paneles crema, y muebles color cereza pálido, y tapizados de terciopelos de colores claros en lugar de los sombríos tonos oscuros que estaban actualmente de moda.

Pensó que era una lástima que nunca fuera a poder disfrutar esta casa a excepción de en visitas ocasionales.

La señora Barnstable la llevó a una hermosa habitación con ventanas con vistas a los jardines.

—Esta es la suya —dijo el ama de llaves—. Nadie la ha ocupado antes.

La cama estaba hecha de paneles tapizados de azul cielo, la ropa de cama era de lino blanco. Había un elegante escritorio de señora en la esquina, y un armario de arce satinado con un espejo fijado en la puerta.

—El señor Jacob seleccionó personalmente el empapelado —dijo la señora Barnstable—. Casi volvió loco al arquitecto con su insistencia en ver cientos de muestras hasta que encontró este patrón.

El papel era blanco, con un patrón delicado de ramas floreadas. Y a escasos intervalos, tenía el motivo de un pequeño petirrojo encaramado en una de las ramitas.

Lentamente Nessie se acercó a una de las paredes y tocó uno de los pájaros con la yema de los dedos. Su visión se volvió borrosa.

Durante su larga recuperación de la escarlatina, cuando su cansancio había llegado al extremo de impedirle sujetar un libro en las manos y no había habido nadie disponible para leerle, se quedaba mirando fijamente por la ventana al nido de un petirrojo en un arce cercano. Había visto a los polluelos nacer de sus huevos azules, sus cuerpos rosas, venosos y confusos. Había visto sus plumas crecer, y había observado a la madre petirrojo trabajando para llenar sus voraces picos. Y Nessie había visto como, uno por uno, habían volado del nido mientras ella permanecía en cama.

Jacob, a pesar de su miedo a las alturas, a menudo se había subido a una escalera para lavar la ventana del segundo piso para ella. Había querido que su visión del mundo exterior fuera clara.

Había dicho que el cielo siempre sería azul para ella.

—¿Es usted aficionada de las aves, señorita Swan? —preguntó el ama de llaves.

Nessie asintió sin mirar alrededor, temiendo que su rostro estuviera ruborizado por una emoción inexpresada.

—Especialmente a los petirrojos —medio susurró.

—Un lacayo le traerá sus maletas pronto, y una de las doncellas las desempacará. Mientras tanto, si quiere refrescarse, hay agua fresca en la jofaina.

—Gracias. —Nessie se dirigió a la jarra de porcelana y la jofaina y vertió un torpe chorro de agua fría en su rostro y cuello, sin importarle las gotas que caían en su cuerpo. Secándose con un paño, sintió un alivio momentáneo del dolor ardiente que la había estado sofocando.

Escuchando el crujido de una tabla del suelo, Nessie se giró bruscamente. Jacob estaba en el umbral, observándola. El detestable rubor no desaparecía. Deseó estar en el otro lado del mundo, lejos de él. No quería verlo nunca más. Y al mismo tiempo sus sentidos la empujaban hacia él codiciosamente… su visión con una camisa de cuello abierto de lino blanco aferrándose a la bronceada nuez moscada de su piel… las cortas capas negras de su cabello, el olor a esfuerzo alcanzando sus fosas nasales. Su solo tamaño y presencia la paralizaban de deseo. Quería el sabor de su piel contra los labios. Quería sentir la vibración del pulso de él contra el suyo. Si sólo el viniera a ella tal y como era, en ese momento, y la aplastara contra la cama con su duro y pesado cuerpo y la tomara. La arruinara.

—¿Qué tal el viaje desde Londres? —preguntó él, con rostro inexpresivo.

—No voy a tener una conversación vana contigo. —Nessie fue a la ventana y se centró ciegamente en el oscuro bosque en la distancia.

—¿La habitación es de tu gusto?

Ella asintió sin mirarlo.

—Si hay algo que necesites…

—Tengo todo lo que necesito —le interrumpió—. Gracias.

—Quiero hablar contigo acerca de la otra…

—Está bien —dijo, intentando sonar compuesta—. No tienes que venir con excusas sobre por qué no te ofreciste.

—Quiero que entiendas…

—Entiendo. Y ya te he perdonado. Quizás aliviará tu conciencia oír que estaré mucho mejor así.

—No quiero tu perdón —dijo él rudamente.

—Estupendo, no estás perdonado. Lo que mejor te parezca. —No podía soportar estar a solas con él otro momento. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo, podía sentir como se fracturaba. Cabizbaja, comenzó a caminar pasando su forma inmóvil.

Nessie no tenía intención de parar. Pero antes de que cruzar el umbral, se detuvo al alcance de su brazo. Había una cosa que quería decirle. Palabras que no se dejaban contener.

—Por cierto —se oyó decir monótonamente—, fui a visitar a un doctor de Londres ayer. Uno muy respetado. Le hablé de mi historial médico, y le pregunté si podía evaluar mi estado general de salud. —Consciente de la intensidad de la mirada de

Jacob, Nessie continuó sin entonación—. En su opinión profesional, no hay ninguna razón por la que no deba tener hijos si los quiero. Dijo que no hay garantías para ninguna mujer de que el parto estará libre de riesgo. Pero llevaré una vida plena. Tendré relaciones maritales con mi esposo, y si Dios quiere, seré madre algún día. — Hizo una pausa y añadió con una amarga voz que no sonaba como la suya—, Nahuel se va a alegrar mucho cuando se lo diga, ¿no crees?

Si el golpe había traspasado la guardia de Jacob, no hubo señal de ello.

—Hay algo acerca de él que tienes que saber —dijo Jacob quedamente—. La familia de su primera esposa, los Lanhams… sospechan que tuvo algo que ver con su muerte.

La cabeza de Nessie giró rápidamente, miró fijamente a Jacob con ojos entrecerrados.

—No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo. Nahuel me lo contó todo al respecto. La amaba. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarla en su enfermedad. Cuando murió, estaba devastado, y luego fue aún más victimizado por su familia. En su dolor, necesitaban acusar a alguien. Nahuel fue un chivo expiatorio conveniente.

—Los Lanhams reclaman que se comportó sospechosamente después de la muerte de ella. No se ajustaba a la idea de nadie de un esposo en duelo.

—No todas las personas demuestran su dolor del mismo modo —dijo Nessie bruscamente—. Nahuel es doctor... se ha entrenado para permanecer impasible en el transcurso de su trabajo, porque eso es lo mejor para sus pacientes. Naturalmente que no se derrumba, sin importar lo profundo de su dolor. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarlo?

—¿No te das cuenta que puedes estar en peligro?

—¿Por _Nahuel_? ¿El hombre que hizo que me recuperara? —Sacudió la cabeza con una incrédula sonrisa—. Por el bien de nuestra pasada amistad, voy a olvidar que dijiste algo de esto, Jake. Pero recuerda que en el futuro no toleraré ningún insulto a Nahuel. Recuerda que él estuvo a mi lado cuando tú no lo hiciste.

Pasó a su lado sin esperar su reacción, y vio a su hermana mayor venir a lo largo del pasillo.

—Bella—dijo alegremente—. ¿Empezamos la visita ahora? Quiero verlo todo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias Por Leer.._


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Aunque Jacob había dejado claro al personal de Dwyer que Emmett, y no él, era el amo, los criados y arrendatarios todavía le consideraban la autoridad. Era a Jacob a quien acudían primero con todas sus preocupaciones. Y Emmett se contentaba con dejarlo así mientras se familiarizaba con la revigorizada finca y sus habitantes.

—No soy un completo idiota, a pesar de las apariencias en sentido contrario —dijo secamente a Jacob mientras montaban por la esquina este de la finca una mañana —. Los arreglos que has hecho obviamente funcionan. No tengo intención de embrollar las cosas en un esfuerzo por probar que soy el señor de la mansión. Una vez dicho eso... tengo unas cuantas mejoras que sugerir referentes a las viviendas de los arrendatarios.

—¿Oh?

—Unas cuantas alteraciones baratas en el diseño harían las casitas más confortables y atractivas. Y si la idea es establecer eventualmente una especie de aldea en la finca, podría convenirnos comenzar a hacer planos para un modelo de pueblo.

—¿Quieres trabajar en los planos y alzarlos? —preguntó Jacob, sorprendido por la muestra de interés del usualmente indolente lord.

—Si no tienes ninguna objeción.

—Por supuesto que no. Es tu finca. —Jacob le evaluó especulativamente—. ¿Estás considerando volver a tu anterior profesión?

—En realidad, sí. Podría comenzar como arquitecto aficionado. Veremos a donde puede llevarnos algo de impulso. Y tiene sentido que me curta los dientes con las casas de mis propios arrendatarios. —Sonrió—. Mi razonamiento es que será menos probable que ellos me demanden a que lo hagan unos desconocidos.

En una finca abarrotada de árboles como las tierras Dwyer, una reducción de los bosques era necesaria cada diez años. Según el cálculo de Jacob, la finca se había perdido al menos los dos últimos ciclos, lo cual significaba que había unos buenos treinta años de árboles muertos, enfermizos o embotados que tenían que ser despejados de los bosques Dwyer.

Para desilusión de Emmett, Jacob insistió en arrastrarle a través de todo el proceso, hasta que Emmett supo mucho más de lo que alguna vez hubiera deseado sobre árboles.

—La tala apropiada ayuda a la naturaleza —dijo Jacob en respuesta a las quejas de Emmett—. El estado de la madera será más saludable y de mucho más valor si los árboles correctos son eliminados para ayudar a crecer a los demás.

—Yo preferiría dejar que los árboles lo arreglaran entre ellos —dijo Emmett, lo cual Jacob ignoró.

Para educarse a sí mismo, y a Emmett, más aún, Jacob arregló una reunión con la plantilla de leñadores de la finca. Salieron a examinar algunos árboles marcados, mientras los leñadores explicaban como calcular la longitud y área transversal de un árbol para determinar su contenido cúbico. Utilizando una cinta métrica, una vara de veinte pies, y una escalera, hicieron algunas mediciones preliminares.

Antes de que Emmett supiera lo que ocurría, se encontraba en lo alto de una escalera, ayudando con las medidas.

—¿Se puede saber —gritó hacia abajo a Jacob—, como es que tú estás ahí abajo mientras yo estoy aquí arriesgando mi cuello?

—Tu árbol —señaló Jacob sucintamente.

—¡También es mi cuello!

Emmett entendía que Jacob quería que se tomara un interés activo en la finca y todos sus asuntos, grandes y pequeños. Parecía que aquellos días un terrateniente aristócrata no podía simplemente relajarse en la biblioteca y beber oporto, por muy atractiva que resultara la idea. Uno podía delegar responsabilidades en administradores y sirvientes, pero eso significaba que te arriesgabas a ser esquilmado.

Mientras pasaban de uno a otro tema en una lista diaria que sólo parecía hacerse más larga a medida que progresaba la semana, Emmett comenzó a comprender el abrumador trabajo que Jacob había emprendido durante los pasados tres años. La mayor parte de los administradores habían llevado a cabo un aprendizaje, y la mayoría eran hijos de nobles que habían sido educados desde edad temprana en las variadas cuestiones de las fincas que heredarían algún día.

Jacob, por el contrario, había aprendido todo esto... gestión de ganado, agricultura, silvicultura, construcción, aprovechamiento de tierras, sueldos, ganancias y rentas... sin ninguna preparación ni tiempo. Pero el hombre era ideal para ello. Tenía una memoria aguda, apetito por el trabajo arduo y un interés incansable por los detalles.

—Admítelo —había dicho Emmett después de una conversación particularmente aturdidora sobre cultivos—. Encuentras esto tedioso en ocasiones, ¿verdad? Deberías estar muerto de aburrimiento después de una hora de discusión sobre como de intensa debería ser la rotación de cultivos, y cuanta tierra cultivable debería ser adjudicada para maíz y judías.

Jacob había considerado la cuestión cuidadosamente, como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que debiera encontrar algo relacionado con el trabajo en la finca tedioso.

—No si hay que hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando Emmett finalmente lo entendió. Si Jacob había decidido alcanzar una meta, ningún detalle era demasiado pequeño, ninguna tarea estaba por debajo de él. Ninguna adversidad le disuadiría. Esa cualidad concienzuda que Emmett había ridiculizado en el pasado había encontrado la salida perfecta. Dios o el demonio ayudaran a cualquiera que se interpusiera en el camino de Jacob.

Pero Jacob tenía una debilidad.

A estas alturas todos en la familia eran conscientes de la feroz e imposible atracción entre Jacob y Nessie. Y todos sabían que mencionarlo no provocaría más que problemas. Emmett nunca había visto a dos personas batallar tanto con su mutua atracción.

No hacía mucho Emmett habría escogido al doctor Nahuel para Nessie sin vacilar un momento. Casarse con un gitano era un descenso en el mundo. Y en la sociedad londinense era perfectamente razonable casarse por conveniencia y encontrar el amor en cualquier otro lugar. Eso no era posible para Nessie, sin embargo. Su corazón era demasiado puro, sus sentimientos demasiado fuertes. Y después de haber observado la lucha de su hermana por recuperarse, y la gracia de carácter que nunca había flaqueado, Emmett pensaba que era endemoniadamente vergonzoso que no pudiera tener al marido que quería.

A la tercera mañana de su llegada a Hampshire, Bella y Nessie fueron de paseo por una ruta circular que finalmente las conduciría de vuelta a Dwyer House. Era una día fresco y despejado, el camino estaba algo enlodado en algunos lugares, los prados estaba cubiertos de tal cantidad de margaritas blancas que al primer vistazo parecía como si acabara de nevar.

Bella, que siempre había adorado caminar, mantenía con facilidad el paso enérgico de Nessie.

—Me encanta Stony Cross —dijo Nessie, disfrutando del aire fresco y dulce—. Lo siento como un hogar, incluso más que Primrose Place, aunque nunca he vivido aquí mucho tiempo.

—Sí. Hay algo especial en Hampshire. Siempre que volvemos de Londres, lo encuentro un alivio indescriptible. —Quitándose el bonete, Bella lo sostuvo por las cintas y lo balanceó ligeramente mientras caminaban. Parecía absorta en el paisaje, las explosiones de flores por todas partes, los chasquidos y vuelos de insectos laboriosos entre los árboles, las fragancias liberadas por el sol que calentaba la hierba y el berro.

—Nessie—dijo finalmente, con voz pensativa—, no tienes que abandonar Hampshire, lo sabes.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo.

—Nuestra familia puede capear cualquier escándalo. Mira a Emmett. Sobrevivimos a todos sus...

—En términos de escándalo —interrumpió Nessie secamente—, creo que realmente me las he arreglado para hacer algo peor que Emmett.

—No creo que eso sea posible, querida.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que la pérdida de la virtud de una mujer puede arruinar a una familia mucho más efectivamente que la pérdida del honor de un hombre. No es justo, pero ahí lo tienes.

—Tú no perdiste tu virtud —dijo Bella indignada.

—No por falta de intención. Créeme, quería hacerlo. —Recorriendo con la mirada a su hermana mayor, Nessie vio que la había sorprendido. Sonrió débilmente—. ¿Creías que estaba más allá de sentimientos así, Bella?

—Bueno… sí, supongo. Nunca tendiste a soñar con chicos guapos, o hablar de bailes y fiestas, o soñar con tu futuro marido.

—Eso fue por Jacob—admitió Nessie—. Él era todo lo que quería.

—Oh, Nessie —susurró Bella—. Lo lamento tanto.

Nessie pasó sobre un tablón que conducía a través de una estrecha abertura en una valla de madera, y Bella la siguió. Caminaron a lo largo de una senda cubierta de hierba que conducía a un sendero del bosque, y continuaba por un puente que cruzaba un arroyo.

Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de Nessie.

—A la luz de lo que acabas de decir, siento incluso más fuertemente que no deberías casarte con Nahuel. Lo que quiero decir es que deberías casarte con Nahuel si así lo deseas, pero no por miedo al escándalo.

—Quiero hacerlo. Él me gusta. Creo que es un buen hombre. Y si me quedo aquí, esto acabará siendo una interminable miseria para mí y para Jacob. Uno de nosotros tiene que marcharse.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú?

—Jacob es necesario aquí. Pertenece a aquí. Y en realidad no importa donde esté yo. De hecho, creo que sería mejor para mí comenzar de nuevo en alguna otra parte.

—Edward va a hablar con él —dijo Bella.

—¡Oh, no, no debe! No por mí. —El orgullo de Nessie se encrespó, y se giró para enfrentar a Bella—. No se lo permitas. _Por favor._

—No puedo detener a Edward cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. No va a hablar con Jacob por tu bien, Nessie. Es por el del propio Jacob. Tenemos miedo de en qué se convertirá una vez te haya perdido para siempre.

—Ya me ha perdido —dijo Nessie rotundamente—. Me perdió en el momento en que se negó a salir en mi defensa. Y después de que me marche, no será diferente a lo que ha sido siempre. Nunca se permitirá ablandarse. De hecho, creo que desprecia todo lo que le da placer, porque disfrutar de cualquier cosa le ablandaría. —Sentía todos los músculos diminutos de su rostro congelados. Nessie alzó la mano para masajear su tensa y dolorida frente—. Cuando más le importo, más decidido está a empujarme a un lado.

—Hombres —gruñó Bella, cruzando el puente.

—Jacob está convencido de que no tiene nada que ofrecerme. Hay una especia de arrogancia en eso, ¿no crees? Decidiendo lo que yo necesito. Haciendo caso omiso de mis sentimientos. Colocándome en un alto pedestal que le absuelve de cualquier responsabilidad.

—Arrogancia no —dijo Bella suavemente—. Miedo.

—Bueno, yo no viviré de ese modo. No me dejaré atar por mis miedos, o los suyos. —Nessie sintió que se relajaba ligeramente, calma obtenida de admitir la verdad—. Le amo, pero no le quiero si tiene que ser arrastrado o verse atrapado en el matrimonio. Deseo un compañero dispuesto.

—Desde luego nadie podría culparte por eso. Siempre me ha fastidiado, la verdad, la forma en que la gente dice que una mujer ha «pescado» a un hombre. Como si fueran truchas y nos las hubiéramos arreglado para ensartarles el anzuelo y sacarlos del agua.

A pesar de su mal humor, Nessie no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se abrieron paso a través del húmedo y cálido paisaje. Cuando finalmente se aproximaban a Dwyer House, vieron un carruaje llegando hasta detenerse ante la entrada.

—Es Nahuel—dijo Nessie—. ¡Tan pronto! Debe haber abandonado Londres mucho antes de las primeras luces. —Apresuró el paso y le alcanzó justo cuando salía del carruaje.

La fría apostura de Nahuel no se había visto mermada en lo más mínimo por el largo viaje desde Londres. Tomó las manos de Nessie y las aferró firmemente, sonriéndole.

—Bienvenido a Hampshire —dijo ella.

—Gracias, querida. ¿Has estado caminando?

—Enérgicamente —le aseguró, sonriendo.

—Muy bien. Mira, tengo algo para ti. —Buscó en su bolsillo y retiró un pequeño objeto. Nessie le sintió deslizar un anillo en su dedo. Bajó la mirada hacia el rubí, del tono de rojo que se conocía como «sangre de paloma», engastado en oro y diamantes —. Se dice —le dijo Nahuel—, que poseer un rubí es tener satisfacción y paz.

—Gracias, es encantador —murmuró ella, inclinándose hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía los labios de él presionarse gentilmente contra su frente.

Satisfacción y paz... Dios mediante, tal vez algún día tendría esas cosas.

Edward dudaba de su propia cordura, aproximándose a Jacob cuando estaba trabajando en los depósitos de madera. Observó por un momento como Jacob ayudaba a un trío de leñadores a descargar enormes troncos del vagón. Era un trabajo peligroso, un error podía dar como resultado la posibilidad de una lesión severa o muerte.

Con el uso de tablas inclinadas y palancas largas, los hombres hacían rodar los troncos centímetro a centímetro hasta el suelo. Con gruñidos de esfuerzo y músculos tensos, luchaban por controlar el peso descendente. Jacob, como el más grande y fuerte del grupo, había tomado la posición central, haciendo que fuera el que menos probabilidades tenía de escapar si algo iba mal.

Preocupado, Edward comenzó a adelantarse para ayudar.

— _Atrás_ —ladró Jacob, viendo a Edward por el rabillo del ojo.

Edward se detuvo al instante. Los leñadores trabajaban siguiendo un método, comprendió. Alguien que no conociera su procedimiento podría provocar daño inadvertidamente a todos.

Esperó y observó como los leños eran depositados a salvo en el suelo. Los leñadores respiraban trabajosamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y aferrándose las rodillas con las manos mientras se recobraban del vertiginoso esfuerzo. Todos excepto Jacob, que hundió la punta de un gancho de mano afilado en uno de los leños. Se giró hacia Edward mientras todavía sujetaba un par de tenazas.

Jacob parecía demoníaco, su cara oscura y cubierta de sudor, sus ojos brillando con los fuegos del infierno. Aunque Edward había llegado a conocerle bien en el transcurso de los tres últimos años, nunca había visto a Jacob así. Parecía un alma condenada sin esperanza o deseo de redención.

 _Que Dios me ayude_ , pensó Edward. Una vez Nessie estuviera casada con el doctor Pardo, Jacob podía perder el control. Recordando todos los problemas que había tenido con Emmett, Edward gimió internamente.

Estuvo tentado a lavarse las manos en todo el maldito lío, razonando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que luchar por la cordura de su hermano. Dejemos a Jacob tratar con las consecuencias de sus propias elecciones.

Pero entonces Edward consideró como se habría comportado él mismo si alguien o algo amenazara con apartar a Bella de su lado. No mucho mejor, seguramente. Una reluctante compasión se estremeció en su interior.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Jacob cortante, dejando las tenazas a un lado.

Edward se aproximó lentamente.

—Nahuel está aquí.

—Lo he visto.

—¿Vas a entrar a darle la bienvenida?

Jacob lanzó a Edward una mirada desafiante.

—Emmett es el amo de la casa. Puede dar la bienvenida al bastardo.

—¿Mientras tú te ocultas aquí en el depósito de madera?

Los ojos color café se entrecerraron.

—No me escondo. Estoy trabajando. Y tú estás en mi camino.

—Quiero hablar contigo, _phral._

—No me llames así. Y no necesito tu interferencia.

—Alguien tiene que intentar hacerte entrar en razón —dijo Edward suavemente—. Mírate, Jake. Te estás comportando exactamente como el bruto que el _rom baro_ intentó hacer de ti.

—Calla —dijo Jacob roncamente.

—Le estás dejando determinar el resto de tu vida por ti —insistió Edward—. Estás aferrando esas malditas cadenas que te rodean con todas tus fuerzas.

—Si no cierras la boca...

—Si te estuvieras haciendo daño sólo a ti mismo, no diría una palabra. Pero le estás haciendo daño a ella también, y no parece que te imp…

Edward fue interrumpido cuando Jacob se lanzó hacia él, atacándole con una fuerza sanguinaria que los envió a los dos al suelo. El impacto fue duro, incluso sobre el suelo enlodado. Rodaron dos veces, tres, cada uno luchando por la posición dominante. Jacob era pesado como el demonio.

Comprendiendo que ser sujetado iba a revertir en algún daño serio para sí mismo, Edward se retorció hasta liberarse y se levantó de un salto. Levantando la guardia, bloqueó y esquivó cuando Jacob se lanzó hacia adelante como un tigre al acecho.

Los leñadores se apresuraron a adelantarse, dos hombres sujetaron a Jacob y le contuvieron, el otro saltó sobre Edward

.

—Eres un idiota —exclamó Edward, fulminando a Jacob con la mirada. Se liberó del hombre que intentaba contenerle—. Estás decidido a fastidiar las cosas para ti pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?

Jacob se abalanzó, con cara asesina, mientras los leñadores luchaban por retenerle.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

—Habría esperado un minuto o dos de conversación racional, pero aparentemente estás más allá de eso. —Miró a los leñadores—. ¡Soltadle! Puedo arreglármelas con él. Es fácil vencer a un hombre que permite que sus emociones se lleven lo mejor de él.

Ante eso, Jacob hizo un esfuerzo visible por controlar su rabia, quedándose quieto, el salvajismo en sus ojos disminuyó hasta un destello de odio frío. Gradualmente, con el mismo cuidado que había utilizado para manejar los pesados leños, los leñadores le soltaron los brazos.

—Lo has dejado claro —dijo Edward a Jacob—. Y parece que lo mantendrás hasta que se lo hayas probado a todo el mundo. Así que me ahorraré el esfuerzo: estoy de acuerdo contigo. No eres lo mejor para ella.

Y abandonó el depósito de madera, mientras Jacob le miraba fijamente.

La ausencia de Jacob lanzó una sombra sobre la cena esa noche, sin importar cuánto intentaran todos actuar con normalidad. Lo extraño era que Jacob nunca había sido propenso a dominar la conversación o ser el centro de la reunión, y aun así la falta de su discreta presencia era como quitarle la pata a una silla. Todo estaba desequilibrado cuando él faltaba.

Nahuel llenó el vacío con encanto y ligereza, relatando historias divertidas sobre sus amistades en Londres, discutiendo sobre su clínica, revelando los orígenes de las terapias que proporcionaba a sus pacientes con tan buenos efectos.

Nessie escuchaba y sonreía. Fingía interés en la escena que la rodeaba, la mesa puesta con porcelana china y cristal, las bandejas de comida bien sazonada, y unas pocas piezas de buena y servicial plata. Estaba calmada en la superficie, pero por debajo no era nada más que emoción contorsionante, furia, deseo y alivio se mezclaban tan concienzudamente que no podía adivinar sus proporciones.

A mitad de la cena, entre el pescado y la carne, un lacayo acudió a la cabecera de la mesa con una diminuta bandeja de plata. Entregó una nota a Emmett.

—Milord —murmuró el lacayo.

La mesa entera quedó en silencio mientras todo el mundo observaba a Emmett leer la nota. Casualmente deslizó el papel en su abrigo y murmuró algo al lacayo sobre preparar su caballo.

Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Emmett cuando vio sus miradas fijas en él.

—Mis disculpas a todos —dijo tranquilamente—. Hay un pequeño asunto que no puede esperar. —Sus risueños ojos lanzaron un sarcástico destello hacia Bella—. ¿Tal vez podrías hacer que la cocina me reservara un plato de postre? Ya sabes lo mucho que me encanta el trifle.

—¿Como postre o como verbo?3 —contraatacó Bella, y él sonrió.

—Ambos, por supuesto —Se levantó de la mesa—. Perdonadme, por favor.

Nessie estaba tensa de preocupación. Sabía que esto tenía algo que ver con Jacob; lo sentía en los huesos.

—Milord —dijo con voz sofocada—. Es...

—Todo va bien —dijo él al instante.

—¿Debería ir yo? —preguntó Edward, mirando duramente a Emmett. Era una situación novedosa para todos ellos. Emmett como solventador de problemas. Novedosa especialmente para Emmett.

—No hace falta —replicó Emmett—. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

La cárcel de Stony Cros estaba localizada en Fishmonger Lane. Los parroquianos se referían a la prisión de dos habitaciones como «el redil». La antigua expresión se refería a un lugar donde se guardaban los animales, allá en tiempos medievales cuando el sistema de campo abierto aún se practicaba.

El propietario de una vaca, oveja o cabra perdida normalmente podían encontrarla en el redil, donde podría reclamar sin cargo. Actualmente, borrachos e pequeños infractores de la ley eran reclamados por sus parientes más o menos del mismo modo.

El propio Emmett había pasado más de unas pocas noches en el redil. Pero que él supiera, Jacob nunca había quebrantado la ley y desde luego nunca había sido culpable de emborracharse en público o privado. Hasta ahora.

Era bastante asombroso, este intercambio de papeles. Siempre había sido Jacob el que recogía a Emmett de la prisión o apuro en el que se las hubiera arreglado para meterse.

Emmett conocía ligeramente al alguacil local, quien parecía igualmente sorprendido por la incongruencia de todo esto.

—¿Puedo preguntar la naturaleza del crimen? —inquirió Emmett en confidencia.

—Cogerse una buena y alterar una taberna —contestó el alguacil—, y meterse en una auténtica «Tom y Jerry» con un parroquiano.

—¿Por qué se peleaban?

—El parroquiano hizo algún comentario sobre los gitanos y el beber, y parece que eso encendió al señor Jacob como fuegos artificiales. —Se rascó la cabeza a través del cabello tieso, el alguacil dijo pensativo—. Jacob tenía suficientes hombres que saltaron a defenderle... estaba entre los granjeros de aquí... pero se peleó con ellos también. Y ellos hasta intentaron pagar su fianza. Dijeron que no estaba en sus cabales, alterado y peleón. Por lo que sé de Jacob, es del tipo callado. No es como los demás de su clase. Pero dije que no, que no iba a aceptar la fianza hasta que se le enfriara la cabeza un poco. Esos puños son del tamaño de un jamón Hampshire. No voy a soltarle hasta que esté al menos medio sobrio.

—¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Sí, milord. Está en la primera habitación. Le llevaré allí.

—No se preocupe —dijo Emmett amablemente—. Conozco el camino.

El alguacil sonrió abiertamente ante eso.

—Supongo que sí, milord.

La celda estaba desamueblada excepto por un taburete de patas cortas, un cubo vacío y un catre de paja. Jacob estaba sentado sobre el catre, apoyando la espalda contra una pared de madera. Una de las rodillas estaba flexionada, el brazo medio curvado alrededor de ella. La cabeza negra estaba agachada en una postura de derrota absoluta.

Jacob levantó la mirada cuando Emmett se aproximó a la fila de barrotes de hierro que les separaban. Su cara estaba fatigada y saturnina. Parecía como si odiara al mundo y a todos sus habitantes.

Emmett estaba desde luego familiarizado con esa sensación.

—Bueno, esto es un cambio —señaló alegremente—. Normalmente tú estás a este lado y yo a ese.

—Ahórramelo —gruñó Jacob.

—Y eso es lo que _yo_ digo normalmente —se maravilló Emmett.

—Voy a matarte —dijo Jacob con gutural sinceridad.

—Eso no me proporciona mucho incentivo para sacarte de aquí, ¿sabes? —Emmett cruzó los brazos en el pecho y evaluó al otro hombre con docta opinión. Jacob ya no estaba borracho. Sólo cabreado como el demonio. Y sufriendo. Emmett suponía, a la luz de sus pasadas fechorías, que debía tener más paciencia con el hombre—. No obstante —dijo Emmett—. Tendré que sacarte, ya que tú has hecho lo mismo por mí en tantas ocasiones.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Pronto. Pero tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir. Y obviamente si te saco primero, escaparás como una liebre en la caza con perros, y entonces no tendré oportunidad de hablar.

—Di lo que gustes. No estoy escuchando.

—Mírate. Estás hecho un asco y encerrado en el redil. Y estás a punto de recibir un sermón sobre comportamiento de mí, lo cual es obviamente lo más bajo que un hombre puede llegar a caer.

Por lo que parecía, las palabras caían en oídos sordos. Emmett continuó intrépido.

—Tú no estás hecho para esto, Jacob. No puedes soportar la bebida. Y al contrario que la gente como yo, que se vuelve bastante amigable cuando beben, tú te conviertes en un troll de vil temperamento. —Emmett hizo una pausa, considerando la mejor forma de provocarle—. El licor saca a relucir tu auténtica naturaleza interna, dicen.

Eso dio en el blanco. Jacob lanzó a Emmett una oscura mirada que contenía a la vez furia y angustia. Sorprendido por la fuerza de la reacción, dudó antes de continuar.

Entendía la situación más de lo que el bastardo hubiera creído o deseado creer. Tal vez Emmett no conocía toda la maraña misteriosa del pasado de Jacob, o los complejos giros y recovecos de carácter que le hacían incapaz de tener a la mujer a la que amaba. Pero Emmett conocía una simple verdad que superaba a todas las demás. La vida era endemoniadamente corta.

—Maldito seas —masculló Emmett, paseando de un lado a otro. Habría preferido coger un cuchillo y abrirse una porción de su propia carne antes de decir lo que había que decir. Pero tenía la sensación de que él estaba de algún modo de pie entre Jacob y la aniquilación, que algún asidero a las palabras esenciales, un argumento crucial, tenía que ser expuesto.

—Si no fueras un imbécil tan testarudo —dijo Emmett—, yo no tendría que hacer esto.

Ninguna respuesta de Jacob. Ni siquiera una mirada.

Emmett cambió de dirección y se frotó la nuca, y hundió los dedos en sus propios músculos rígidos.

—Ya sabes que nunca hablo de Nikki. De hecho, esta es la primera vez que pronuncio su nombre desde su muerte. Pero voy a decirte algo de ella, porque no sólo te lo debo por lo que has hecho en la finca Dwyer, sino...

—No, Emmett. —Las palabras fueron duras y frías—. No te avergüences a ti mismo.

—Bueno, soy bueno en eso. Y no me has dejado ninguna maldita elección. ¿Entiendes dónde estás, Jacob? En una prisión que tú mismo has construido. E incluso después de que salgas de aquí, seguirás atrapado. Tu vida entera será una prisión. —Emmett pensó en Nikki, los detalles físicos de ella ya no eran precisos en su mente. Pero moraba en su interior como el recuerdo de la luz del sol, en un mundo que había sido amargamente frío desde su muerte.

El infierno no era un pozo de fuego y azufre. El infierno era despertar solo, las sábanas húmedas por tus lágrimas y tu propia semilla, sabiendo que la mujer con la que has soñado nunca volverá a ti.

—Desde que perdí a Nikki —dijo Emmett—, todo lo que hago es simplemente dejar pasar el tiempo. Es duro que no te importe nada una mierda. Pero al menos yo puedo vivir sabiendo que luché por ella. Al menos tomé cada maldito minuto que pude pasar con ella. Murió sabiendo que la amaba. —Dejó de pasearse y miró a Jacob desdeñosamente—. Pero tú estás tirando todo eso a la basura... y rompiendo el corazón de mi hermana... porque eres un maldito cobarde. O eso o un tonto. ¿Cómo puedes...? —Se interrumpió cuando Jacob se lanzó contra los barrotes, sacudiéndolos como un lunático.

— _Cállate, maldita sea._

—¿Qué te quedará, una vez que Nessie se vaya con Nahuel? —insistió Emmett—. Te quedarás en tu propia prisión, eso es obvio. Pero para Nessie será peor. Estará sola. Lejos de su familia. Casada con un hombre que la quiere nada más que como un objeto decorativo que mantener en un maldito estante. ¿Y qué pasará cuando su belleza palidezca y pierda valor para él? ¿Cómo la tratará?

Jacob se quedó inmóvil, su expresión contorsionada, con muerte en los ojos.

—Es una chica fuerte —dijo—. Pasé dos años con Nessie, observándola acometer un desafío tras otro. Después de todas las luchas que ha enfrentado, está endemoniadamente bien preparada para tomar sus propias decisiones. Si quiere arriesgarse a tener un hijo... si se siente lo bastante fuerte... está en su derecho. Y si tú eres el hombre que quiere, no seas tan soberanamente idiota como para darle la espalda. —Emmett se frotó la frente cansinamente—. Ni tú ni yo valemos un comino — masculló—. Oh, puedes llevar la finca y mostrarme como cuadrar los libros de cuentas y tratar a los arrendatarios y hacer el inventario de la apestosa despensa. Supongo que continuaremos haciéndolo lo bastante bien. Pero ninguno de nosotros tendrá jamás más que una media vida, como la mayoría de los hombres; la única diferencia, es que nosotros lo sabemos.

Emmett se detuvo, vagamente sorprendido por la tensa sensación alrededor de su cuello, como si un nudo corredizo se hubiera cerrado alrededor de él.

—Bella me habló de una sospecha que tuvo una vez. Le molestaba bastante. Dijo que cuando Nessie y yo caímos enfermos de escarlatina, y tú hiciste ese jarabe de belladona, preparaste mucho más de lo necesario. Y tenías una taza de él en la mesilla de noche de Nessie, como una especie de macabro bebedizo. Bella dijo que si Nessie hubiera muerto, creía que te habrías tomado el resto de ese veneno. Y siempre te he odiado por eso. Porque me obligaste a permanecer vivo sin la mujer a la que amaba, mientras tú tenías la maldita intención de morir con ella.

Jacob no respondió, no dio ninguna señal de haber registrado las palabras de Emmett.

—Por Dios, hombre —dijo Emmett roncamente—. Si tenías el ansía de morir por ella, ¿no crees que deberías reunir el coraje para _vivir_ con ella?

No hubo nada más que silencio cuando Emmett se alejó de la celda. Se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho, que efecto habría tenido.

Emmett fue a la oficina del alguacil y le dijo que soltara a Jacob.

—Pero espere otros cinco minutos —añadió secamente—. Necesito ventaja.

Después de que Emmett se marchara, la charla en la mesa había cobrado un tono de decidida alegría. Nadie quería especular en voz alta sobre las razones de la ausencia de Jacob, o por qué Emmett había salido a un misterioso recado... pero parecía probable que ambas cosas estuvieran conectadas.

Nessie se había preocupado en silencio, se había dicho a sí misma severamente que no era asunto suyo, no tenía ningún derecho a preocuparse por Jacob. Y después se había preocupado algo más. Como se había visto forzada a tomar unos pocos bocados en la cena, sentía la comida pegada a su garganta cerrada.

Se había ido a la cama temprano, alegando un dolor de cabeza, y había dejado a los demás jugando a juegos de mesa en la sala. Después de que Nahuel la hubiera escoltado a la escalera principal, le había permitido besarla. Fue un beso persistente, que se volvió húmedo cuando él había buscado justo entre sus labios. La paciente dulzura de su boca sobre la de ella había sido... si no como para sacudir la tierra, al menos... muy agradable.

Nessie creía que Nahuel sería un compañero hábil y sensible cuando finalmente se las arreglara para convencerle de hacer el amor con ella. Pero no parecía terriblemente ansioso por ello, lo que era a la vez un alivio y una desilusión. Si alguna vez la hubiera mirado con una fracción del hambre, el deseo, de Jacob, tal vez podría haber despertado alguna respuesta en ella.

Pero Nessie sabía que aunque Nahuel la deseara, sus sentimientos ni comenzaban a aproximarse al abrumador sentimiento primario de Jacob. Y encontraba difícil imaginar a Nahuel perdiendo la compostura, ni siquiera durante el más íntimo de los actos. No podía imaginarle sudando y gruñendo y abrazándola firmemente. Sabía intuitivamente que Nahuel nunca se permitiría descender a tal nivel de abandono.

También sabía que en algún momento del futuro había probabilidades de que Nahuel pudiera dormir con otra mujer. La idea le desagradaba. Pero tal preocupación no era suficiente para disuadirla del matrimonio. Después de todo, el adulterio apenas era una circunstancia poco común. Mientras se sostenía como ideal social que un hombre debía mantener sus votos de fidelidad, la mayoría de la gente excusaba rápidamente a un marido que se había desviado del rumbo. Desde el punto de vista de la sociedad, una esposa debía ser clemente.

Nassie se bañó y vistió con un camisón blanco, y se sentó en la cama a leer un rato. La novela, que le había prestado Esme, tenía tal enorme confusión de personajes y una prosa tan florida que uno sólo podía asumir que al autor le habían pagado por palabras. Tras terminar dos capítulos, Nessie cerró el libro y apagó la lámpara. Se tendió mirando desalentada a través de la oscuridad.

El sueño finalmente la reclamó. Durmió profundamente, dando la bienvenida a la escapada. Pero algún rato después, cuando todavía estaba oscuro, se encontró luchando por alzarse a través de los estratos del sueño. Había algo o alguien en la habitación. Su primer pensamiento fue que podría ser el hurón de Alice, que algunas veces se escabullía por la puerta para recoger objetos que le intrigaban. Frotándose los ojos, Nessie comenzaba a sentarse, cuando hubo un movimiento junto a la cama. Una sombra grande cayó sobre ella. Antes de que el desconcierto pudiera dar paso al miedo, oyó un murmullo familiar, y sintió los cálidos dedos de un hombre a través de los labios.

—Soy yo.

Sus labios se movieron silenciosos contra la mano de él. _Jake._

El estómago de Nessie se contrajo con un doloroso placer, y sus latidos palpitaron en su garganta. Pero todavía estaba enfadada con él, había _acabado_ con él, y si había venido aquí a medianoche para hablar, estaba tristemente equivocado. Comenzó a decírselo así, pero para su sorpresa, sintió una gruesa pieza de tela descender sobre su boca, y luego se la estaba atando hábilmente tras la cabeza. En unos pocos segundos más, le había atado las muñecas por delante.

Nessie estaba rígida por la sorpresa. Jacob nunca había hecho algo así. Y aun así era él; le reconocería sólo por el tacto de sus manos. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? Su respiración era más rápida de lo normal cuando le rozaba contra el cabello. Ahora que su visión se había ajustado a la oscuridad, vio que su cara estaba dura y austera.

Jacob arrancó el anillo de rubí de su dedo y lo colocó en la mesilla de noche.

Tomándole la cabeza entre las manos, miró directamente a sus ojos desorbitados. Sólo dijo dos palabras. Pero explicaban todo lo que estaba haciendo, y todo lo que tenía intención de hacer.

—Eres mía.

La levantó fácilmente, echándosela sobre un poderoso hombro, y la cargó fuera de la habitación.

Nessie cerró los ojos, doblándose, temblando. Suprimió unos cuantos sollozos contra la mordaza que le cubría la boca, no de infelicidad o miedo, sino de descabellado alivio. Esto no era un acto impulsivo. Esto era ritual. Era un antiguo rito de cortejo _romaní_ , y no había nada insignificante en él. Iba a ser raptada y secuestrada.

Al fin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al fin Jacob está haciendo algo! Bueno querida lectoras espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo… gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

En cuanto a raptos, este fue diestramente ejecutado. Uno no habría esperado menos de Jacob. Aunque Nessie había asumido que la llevaría a su habitación, la sorprendió llevándola fuera donde un caballo estaba esperando. Envolviéndola en su abrigo, la abrazó contra su pecho y montó con ella. No hacia los límites de la propiedad, sino a lo largo del bosque, a través de la noche brumosa y la densa negrura que la luz del día pronto filtraría.

Nessie permaneció relajada contra él, confiando en él, y aún así sacudida por los nervios. Este era Jacob, y aun así no resultaba en absoluto familiar. El lado de él que siempre había estado bajo control ahora había sido liberado.

Jacob guió el caballo expertamente a través de los restos de un roble y las cenizas. Una casita blanca apareció, fantasmalmente coloreada en la oscuridad. Nessie se preguntó a quién pertenecía. Era pulcra y con aspecto de nueva, con humo saliendo del tiro de la chimenea. Estaba iluminada, acogedora, como si hubiera sido preparada con antelación para los visitantes.

Desmontando, Jacob tiró de Nessie a sus brazos, y la llevó al escalón delantero.

—No te muevas —dijo. Ella permaneció obedientemente inmóvil mientras él ataba el caballo.

Jacob cerró la mano sobre sus muñecas atadas y la condujo dentro. Nessie lo siguió dócilmente, una cautiva dispuesta. La casita estaba apenas amueblada, y olía a madera fresca y pintura. No sólo estaba vacía en cuestión de residentes, sino que parecía que nadie había vivido nunca allí.

Haciendo pasar a Nessie al dormitorio, Jacob la alzó hasta una cama cubierta de mantas y lino blanco. Los pies descalzos colgaron por el borde del colchón cuando se sentó erguida.

Jacob estaba de pie ante ella, la luz del hogar iluminaba uno de los costados de su cara. Su mirada estaba fija en la de ella. Lentamente se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo, sin prestar atención a la fina tela. Cuando se sacó la camisa de cuello abierto por la cabeza, Nessie quedó sorprendida por la poderosa amplitud de su torso, todo costillas y fuerza muscular atenazada. Su pecho no tenía vello, la piel brillaba como satén, y los dedos de Nessie se retorcieron por la urgencia de tocarlo. Se sintió ruborizar de expectación, su cara rabiaba de calor.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob captaron su reacción. Tuvo la sensación de que él entendía qué deseaba, qué necesitaba, incluso más de lo que entendía ella. Se quitó las botas de media caña, pateándolas a un lado, y se acercó hasta que Nessie captó la salobre fragancia masculina. Él tocó el cuello de encaje del camisón, demorándose ligeramente. Su mano se deslizó sobre el pecho y moldeó el peso de los senos. El cálido apretón provocó un estremecimiento en ella, sensación que se acumuló en la endurecida cima. Deseaba que la besara allí. Lo deseaba tanto que se removía nerviosamente, los dedos de sus pies se enroscaban, sus labios se separaron con un jadeo bajo la tela constrictora.

Para su alivio, Jacob extendió las manos alrededor de su cabeza y desató la mordaza.

Roja y temblorosa, Nessie se las arregló para dejar escapar un susurro inestable.

—Tú... no había necesidad de utilizar eso. Me habría mantenido en silencio.

El tono de Jacob fue grave, pero había un brillo pagano en las profundidades de sus ojos.

—Si decido hacer algo, lo hago bien.

—Sí. —Su garganta se cerró alrededor de un sollozo de placer cuando los dedos de él se deslizaron entre su cabello y le tocaron el cuero cabelludo—. Eso lo sé.

Acunándole la cabeza entre las manos, se inclinó para besarla gentilmente, con ardientes y superficiales zambullidas en su boca, y cuando ella le respondió profundizó más, exigiendo más. El beso siguió y siguió, haciéndola jadear por el esfuerzo, su propia lengua se lanzaba ansiosamente más allá de los bordes de los dientes de él. Estaba tan absorta en saborearle, tan deslumbrada por la corriente de excitación que zumbaba en ella, que le llevó un momento comprender que estaba yaciendo recostada sobre la cama con él, con las manos atadas sobre la cabeza.

Él le deslizaba los labios por la garganta, saboreándola con besos lentos y abiertos.

—¿D… dónde estamos? —se las arregló para preguntar, estremeciéndose cuando su boca encontró un lugar particularmente sensible.

—La casa del guardabosque. —Se demoró en ese punto vulnerable hasta que ella se retorció.

—¿Y dónde está el guardabosques?

La voz de Jake estaba cargada de pasión.

—No tenemos aún.

Nessie frotó la mejilla y la barbilla contra los espesos mechones del cabello de él, disfrutando de su sensación.

—¿Cómo es que nunca había visto este lugar?

Él alzó la cabeza.

—Están en el interior del bosque —susurró—, lejos del ruido. —Jugueteó con su pecho, mordisqueando suavemente la punta—. Un guardabosques necesita paz y tranquilidad para cuidar de los pájaros.

Nessie no sentía nada parecido a paz y tranquilidad en su interior, sus nervios estaban tensos como una cuerda, sus muñecas tiraban de las ataduras de seda. Se estaba muriendo por tocarle, por abrazarle.

—Jake, desátame los brazos.

Él negó con la cabeza. El paso perezoso de su mano a lo largo de ella hizo que se arqueara.

—Oh, por favor —jadeó—. Jake...

—Calla —murmuró él—. Aún no. —Su boca pasó hambrientamente sobre la de ella—. Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo. Te he necesitado tanto. —Sus dientes le atraparon el labio inferior con excitada delicadeza—. Un toque de tus manos y no duraría un segundo.

—Pero quiero abrazarte —dijo ella lastimeramente.

La mirada en su cara despertó una emoción en ella.

—Antes de que acabemos, amor, vas a abrazarme con cada parte de tu cuerpo. — Cubrió su latido salvaje con el calor con una palma gentil. Bajando la cabeza, le besó la ardiente mejilla y susurró—: ¿Entiendes lo que estoy haciendo, Nessie?

Ella tomó una respiración intermitente.

—Eso creo. Bella me contó unas cuantas cosas en el pasado. Y por supuesto, todo el mundo ha visto a las ovejas y el ganado en primavera.

Ese provocó una sonrisa sombría en él.

—Si ese es el estándar con el que tengo que medirme, no tendremos ningún problema en absoluto.

Nessie le capturó con los brazos atados y luchó por enderezarse hasta alcanzar su boca. Él la besó, empujándola hacia abajo, deslizándole una de sus rodillas cuidadosamente entre los muslos. Gentilmente más y más, hasta que Nessie sintió la íntima presión contra esa parte que había comenzado a dolerle. La sutil fricción rítmica la hizo retorcerse, una especie de deleite retorcido y estremecedor surgía de cada lento aguijonazo. Aturdida, Nessie se preguntó si hacer esto con un hombre al que había conocido tan bien durante tanto tiempo no era de algún modo más embarazoso que hacerlo con un perfecto desconocido.

La noche se estaba disolviendo en día, la mañana plateada se colaba en la habitación, el bosque despertaba con trinos y gorjeos... colirrojos, golondrinas. Pensó brevemente en todo el mundo allá en Dwyer House... pronto descubrirían que se había ido. Un estremecimiento la atravesó cuando se preguntó si la buscarían. Si regresaba virgen, cualquier futuro con Jacob estarían en grave peligro.

—Jake —susurró con agitación—, tal vez debieras apresurarte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él contra su garganta.

—Temo que alguien nos detendrá.

La cabeza de él se alzó.

—Nadie nos detendrá. Un ejército entero podría rodear esta casa. Explosiones. Podría caer un relámpago, y aún así esto seguiría ocurriendo.

—Todavía creo que deberías apresurarte un poco más.

—¿Si? —Jacob sonrió de esa forma que hacía que su corazón se parara.

Cuando estaba relajado y feliz, pensó ella, era el hombre más apuesto que hubiera vivido nunca.

Cortejó su boca hábilmente, distrayéndola con profundos y fervorosos besos. Al mismo tiempo, tomó la parte delantera del camisón entre sus manos y tiró, desgarrando la prenda por la mitad como si no fuera más sustancial que el papel.

Nessie soltó un jadeo disconforme pero siguió inmóvil.

Jacob se elevó. Aferrándole las muñecas, le tiró de ellas hacia arriba sobre la cabeza una vez más, exponiendo su cuerpo completamente y haciendo que sus pechos se alzaran. Examinó sus pálidos pezones rosa. El suave gruñido que escapó de su garganta la hizo estremecer. Él se inclinó y abrió la boca sobre la punta del pecho derecho, y lo sostuvo contra su lengua... tan caliente... se sobresaltó como si el contacto la hubiera escaldado. Cuando alzó la cabeza, el pezón estaba más enrojecido y tenso de lo que había estado nunca antes.

Los ojos de él estaban nublados por la pasión cuando besó el otro pecho. Su lengua provocó que los suaves picos se convirtieran en brotes picantes, consolándolos con cálidos golpecitos. Ella se presionaba hacia arriba contra la humedad, su aliento una mezcla de sollozos bajos. Atrapó el pezón entre los dientes, tirando cuidadosamente, mordiendo. Nessie gemía mientras sus fuertes manos le moldeaban el cuerpo, demorándose en lugares de insoportable sensación.

Alcanzando los muslos, intentó separarlos, pero Nessie los mantenía tímidamente cerrados. Su ansia por proceder se había visto extinguida por la conciencia incipiente de una profusa humedad, _allí,_ que nunca había esperado ni de la cual le habían hablado.

—¿Creía que querías apresurarte? —susurró Jacob junto a su oído. Sus labios vagaban sobre la cara carmesí.

—Desátame las manos —suplicó ella, perturbada—. Necesito... bien, limpiar.

—¿Limpiar? —Dedicándole una mirada curiosa, Jacob desató la tira de seda de alrededor de sus muñecas—. ¿Quieres decir la habitación?

—No, mi... a mí misma.

La perplejidad trazó una muesca entre sus cejas oscuras. Acarició la costura de sus muslos apretados, y ella los tensó como acto reflejo. Percibiendo el problema, él sonrió ligeramente, mientras una absoluta ternura lo atravesaba.

—¿Es esto lo que te preocupa? —Le separó las piernas a la fuerza, encontrando la resbaladiza humedad con dedos gentiles—. ¿Qué estás húmeda aquí?

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió con un sonido sofocado.

—No —consoló él—, esto es bueno; así es como se supone que debe ser. Me ayudará a entrar en ti, y... —Respiró con dificultad—. Oh, Nessie, eres tan adorable, déjame tocarte, déjame darte...

En una agonía de modestia, Nessie le dejó abrirle más los muslos. Intentó permanecer callada e inmóvil, pero sus caderas saltaban cuando él acariciaba el lugar que se había vuelto casi dolorosamente sensible. Él murmuraba suavemente, apasionadamente absorto en la suave carne femenina. Más humedad, más calor, su toque rozaba alrededor y sobre ella, golpeando tiernamente hasta que un dedo se deslizó dentro. Ella se tensó y jadeó, y el toque fue inmediatamente retirado.

—¿Te hago daño?

Las pestañas de Nessie se alzaron.

—No —dijo maravillada—. De hecho, no sentí ningún dolor en absoluto. —Se esforzó por mirar entre ellos—. ¿Hay sangre? Tal vez debería...

—No. Nessie... —Había una expresión casi cómica de desmayo en su cara—. Lo que acabo de hacer no causa dolor o sangre. —Una breve pausa—. Cuando lo haga con mi miembro, sin embargo, probablemente te duela como el infierno.

—Oh. —Ponderó eso durante un momento—. ¿Esa es la palabra que utilizan los hombres para sus partes privadas?

—Una de las palabras que utilizan los _gadjos_.

—¿Cómo lo llaman los _romanís_?

—Lo llaman _kori_.

—¿Qué significa?

—Espina.

Nessie deslizó una mirada tímida hasta la pesada prominencia que tiraba tras sus pantalones.

—Bastante más sustancial que una espina. Habría pensado que utilizarían una palabra más adecuada. Pero supongo... —Inhaló agudamente cuando la mano de él se movió hacia abajo—. Supongo que si uno quiere rosas, debe... —El dedo se había deslizado dentro otra vez—... soportar la ocasional espina.

—Muy filosófico. —Acarició gentilmente y jugueteó con el tenso interior de su cuerpo.

Los dedos de los pies se le curvaron contra la manta cuando una maliciosa tensión se enroscó en su estómago.

—¿Jake, qué debería hacer?

—Nada. Sólo déjame complacerte.

Toda su vida, había anhelado esto sin saber del todo qué era, esta lenta y asombrosa unión con él, esta dulce disolución de sí misma. Esta mutua rendición. No había duda de que él se estaba controlando, y aun así paseaba la mirada sobre ella con admiración absoluta. Se sentía empapada de sensaciones, su cuerpo infundido de color y calor.

Jacob no le permitiría ocultarle ninguna parte de sí misma... Tomaba lo que quería, girando y alzando su cuerpo, haciéndola rodar de acá para allá, siempre con cuidado, y aún así con apasionada insistencia. La besó bajo los brazos y a lo largo de los costados y por todas partes, pasando la lengua a lo largo de cada curva y húmedo pliegue. Gradualmente la acumulación de placer dio forma a algo oscuro y crudo, y Nessie gimió de dolor e intensa necesidad.

El ritmo de su latido reverberaba por todas partes, en sus pechos, caderas y estómago, incluso en las puntas de sus dedos de manos y pies. Era demasiado, este salvajismo que él había despertado. Le suplicó un momento de respiro.

—Aún no —le dijo él entre respiraciones irregulares, su tono áspero con un triunfo que ella aún no entendía.

— _Por favor_ , Jake...

—Estás tan cerca, puedo sentirlo. Oh, Dios... —Le tomó la cabeza entre las manos, besándola salvajemente, y dijo contra sus labios—. No quieres que me detenga aún. Déjame mostrarte por qué.

Se le escapó un gemido cuando él se deslizó hacia abajo entre sus muslos, inclinando la cabeza hacia el espacio henchido que había estado atormentando con los dedos. Puso la boca sobre ella, lamiendo a lo largo del delicado y salado estrecho, estirándola con los pulgares. Ella intentó enderezarse de un salto, pero volvió a caer hacia atrás contra las almohadas cuando él encontró lo que buscaba, con su lengua fuerte y húmeda.

Estaba extendida bajo él como un sacrificio pagano, iluminada por la luz del día que ahora se colaba en la habitación. Jacob la adoraba con calientes y vidriosos lametazos, saboreando el sabor de su carne complacida. Gimiendo, ella cerró las piernas alrededor de su cabeza, y él se giró deliberadamente para mordisquear y lamer un pálido muslo interno, después el otro. Deleitándose en ella. Deseándolo todo.

Nessie cerró los dedos desesperadamente alrededor del cabello de él, perdida la vergüenza mientras le guiaba de vuelta, su cuerpo arqueándose impotente... _aquí, por_ _favor, más, más, ahora_... y gemía mientras él mantenía su boca sobre ella con rápidos y rítmicos golpes. El placer la aferró, arrancándole un grito atónito, manteniéndola rígida y paralizada durante unos segundos de tormento. Cada movimiento, magnitud y pulso del universo habían destilado en el exigente y resbaladizo calor, rematando allí en ese lugar crucial, y después liberándose todo, la sensación y tensión explotó exquisitamente, y se vio atormentada por duros y bienaventurados estremecimientos.

Nessie se relajó impotente mientras los espasmos se desvanecían. Estaba llena de un encendido cansancio, una sensación de paz demasiado extendida como para moverse. Jacob la soltó sólo lo suficiente como para desnudarse completamente.

Desnudo y excitado, volvió a ella. La levantó con deseo masculino bruto, colocándosele encima.

Ella alzó los brazos hacia él con un murmullo adormecido. La espalda era fuerte y lisa bajo sus dedos, los músculos se crispaban ansiosamente ante su toque. Su cabeza descendió, su mejilla afeitaba raspando contra la de ella. Nessie enfrentó su poder con aún más rendición, flexionando las rodillas e inclinando las caderas para acunarle.

Él empujó gentilmente al principio. La carne inocente se resistió, alerta ante la intrusión. Empujó más fuerte, y Nessie contuvo el aliento ante el ardiente dolor en su entrada. Demasiado de él, demasiado duro, demasiado profundo. Se retiró en reacción, y él se enterró pesadamente y la empujó hacia abajo, jadeando que se quedara quieta, diciéndole que esperara, que no se movería, que mejoraría. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, respirando con dificultad.

—¿Debería parar? —susurró Jacob jadeante, con la cara tensa.

Incluso ahora en este punto de inflexión de deseo, estaba preocupado por ella.

Entendiendo lo que le costaba preguntar, lo mucho que la necesitaba, Nessie se vio abrumada por el amor.

—Ni se te ocurra parar ahora —susurró en respuesta. Extendiendo las manos por sus flancos esbeltos, le acarició con tímido atrevimiento. Él gimió y comenzó a moverse, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras presionaba dentro de ella.

Aunque cada estocada provocaba un agudo ardor donde estaban unidos, Nessie intentaba empujarle incluso más profundamente. La sensación de tenerle dentro de ella iba más allá del dolor o el placer. Era _necesario._

Jacob la miraba, con los ojos brillantes en la cara excitada. Parecía feroz y hambriento e incluso un poco desorientado, como si estuviera experimentando algo más allá del alcance de hombres corrientes. Sólo ahora captó Nessie la enormidad de su pasión por ella, los años la habían acumulado a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de él por aliviarla. Lo duro que había luchado contra su destino, por razones que ella no comprendía del todo aún. Pero ahora poseía su cuerpo con una reverencia e intensidad que eclipsaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

Y aun así la amaba como a una mujer, no como alguna etérea criatura. Sus sentimientos por ella eran completamente carnales, lujuriosos, elementales. Exactamente lo que ella quería.

Lo tomó, y lo tomó, envolviéndole con sus piernas esbeltas, enterrando la cara en su garganta y hombro. Adoraba los sonidos que hacía, los suaves gruñidos y jadeos, el flujo áspero de su respiración. Y el poder de él a su alrededor y dentro de ella.

Tiernamente le acarició la espalda y los costados y presionó besos en su cuello. Él parecía electrificado por sus atenciones, sus movimientos se aceleraron, sus ojos se cerraron firmemente. Y entonces empujó hacia adelante y aguantó, y se sacudió todo como si se estuviera muriendo.

—Nessie —gimió, enterrando la cara contra ella—. Nessie. —Esa simple sílaba contenía la fe y la pasión de miles de plegarias.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ninguno de los dos hablara. Se quedaron enredados, fundidos, húmedos y sin estar dispuestos a separarse.

Nessie sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Jacob vagar por su cara. Cuando él extendió la mano hacia su barbilla le dio un pequeño mordisco.

—Nada de pedestal —dijo él bruscamente.

—¿Hmm? —Se movió, alzando la mano hasta la mejilla marcada por un indicio de barba—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dijiste que te había puesto en un pedestal... ¿recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Nunca fue así. Siempre te he llevado en mi corazón. Siempre. Creí que eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Moviéndose, Nessie le besó gentilmente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Jake? ¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HOLA! Lamento haber desaparecido pero tome vacaciones del trabajo y mi internet decidió hacer lo propio y también se fue de vacaciones… espero que aun quede alguien aquí para seguir leyendo esta historia… deseo que hayan tenido una bonita navidad y un feliz año nuevo y que disfruten este capitulo :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Jake no tenía intención de responder hasta que se hubiera ocupado de ella. Dejó la cama y fue a la pequeña cocina, la cual estaba equipada con una estufa y un tanque de latón para el agua con tuberías atravesando el fogón para proveer agua caliente instantáneamente. Llenando una jarra de agua caliente, la llevó al dormitorio junto con una toalla limpia.

Se detuvo ante la visión de Nessie recostada de lado, las fluidas curvas cubiertas de lino blanco, el cabello desparramado sobre los hombros en ondas de oro plateado. Y lo mejor de todo, la saciada suavidad de su cara y los labios rosas hinchados que él había besado y besado. Era una imagen de sus más profundos sueños, verla de esa forma en la cama. Esperando por él.

Humedeció la toalla con agua caliente y echó hacia atrás la sábana, encantado por su belleza. La había deseado sin importar nada, virgen o no… pero en privado reconocía la satisfacción de haber sido su primer amante. Nadie más que él la tocaría, le daría placer, la vería… excepto…

—Nessie —dijo, con el ceño fruncido mientras la lavaba, presionando la tela húmeda entre sus muslos—. En la clínica, ¿alguna vez vestiste _menos_ que tu traje de ejercicios? Es decir, ¿Alguna vez Nahuel te vio?

La cara de ella estaba tranquila, pero había un brillo divertido en sus cálidos e intensos ojos dorados.

—¿Estas preguntándome si alguna vez Nahuel me vio desnuda en calidad profesional?

Jake era celoso, y ambos lo sabían, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—Sí.

—No, no lo hizo —contestó remilgadamente—. Estaba interesado en mi sistema respiratorio, lo cual, como claramente sabes, está en un lugar muy diferente a los órganos reproductivos.

—Estaba interesado en más que tus pulmones —Jake dijo oscuramente.

Ella sonrió

—Si estas esperando distraerme de la pregunta que te hice antes, no está funcionando. ¿Qué te paso anoche, Jake?

Enjuago las manchas de sangre de la toalla, exprimiéndola, y presionando otra almohadilla caliente entres las piernas.

—¿En la cárcel?

Sus ojos se desorbitaron

—¿Allí es a dónde fue Emmett? ¿A sacarte?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué en el nombre de Dios estabas entre rejas?

—Estuve en una pelea en la taberna.

Ella chasqueo la lengua unas cuantas veces.

—Tú no eres así.

La declaración estaba cargada de tan intencionada ironía que Jake casi se rió. De hecho, salieron algunos jadeos graves de su pecho; estaba tan divertido y abatido que no podía hablar. Su expresión debía ser rara en verdad, porque Nessie lo miró atentamente y se sentó. Se quitó la compresa poniéndola a un lado, se subió la sábana hasta cubrirse los senos. Paso una mano ligera y elegante por su hombro desnudo, un toque tranquilizador. Y continuó acariciándolo, acariciando su pecho, cuello, estómago; y con cada amoroso roce de la mano parecía erosionar más su dominio de sí mismo.

—Hasta que conocí a tu familia —dijo él roncamente—, esa era la única razón por la qué existía. Para pelear. Para hacer daño a la gente. Era… monstruoso. —Mirando a los ojos de Nessie, no vio más que preocupación.

}

—Cuéntame —susurró ella.

Él negó con la cabeza. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Ella le deslizó una mano alrededor de la nuca. Inclinándole la cabeza hasta su hombro para que su rostro quedara medio escondido.

—Cuéntame —lo urgió otra vez.

Jake estaba perdido, incapaz de ocultarle algo ahora. Y sabía que lo que iba a confesar la iba a disgustar y repugnar, pero se encontró a sí mismo haciéndolo de todas formas.

Lo reveló todo insensiblemente, intentando hacerla entender el despiadado bastardo que había sido y aún era. Le habló de los chicos a los que había golpeado hasta dejarlos molidos, de los que temía que hubieran muerto después, pero nunca estuvo seguro. Le contó cómo había vivido como un animal, comiendo basura y robando; le habló de la rabia que siempre lo había consumido. Que había sido un matón, un ladrón, un mendigo. Reveló crueldades y humillaciones, de las que debió haber tenido el orgullo y el buen sentido de guardarlas para sí mismo.

Jake había mantenido las confesiones dentro de sí desde siempre, pero ahora se desbordaban como basura. Y quedó horrorizado al darse cuenta de que había perdido todo control, de que siempre que intentaba parar, todo lo que hacía falta era un suave toque o un susurro de Nessie, y seguía parloteando como un criminal ante el cura de la horca.

—¿Cómo puedo haberte tocado con estas manos? —le preguntó, su tono destrozado con la angustia—. ¿Cómo pudiste soportar dejarme hacerlo? Dios, sí hubieras sabido todas las cosas que he hecho…

—Adoro tus manos —murmuró ella.

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero nadie lo es. Y la mayoría de los hombres, buenos o malos, tienen límites sobre lo que harían, incluso por alguien a quien aman. Yo no tengo ninguno. Dios, no, ningún código moral, ninguna fe en nada. Excepto en ti. Tú eres mi religión. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Pelearía, robaría, mataría por ti. Haría…

—Shhh. Calla. —Ella parecía sin aliento—. No hay necesidad de mentar todos los mandamientos, Jake.

—No lo entiendes —le dijo, recorriéndola con la mirada—. Si creyeras algo de lo que te he dicho…

—Entiendo. —Su cara era la de un ángel, suave y compasiva—. Y creo lo que me has contado… pero no estoy de acuerdo para nada con las conclusiones a las que pareces haber llegado. —Levantó las manos moldeándolas contra sus delgadas mejillas—. Eres un buen hombre, un hombre amoroso. El _rom baro_ intentó matar todo eso dentro de ti, pero no tuvo éxito. Debido a tu fuerza. Debido a tu corazón.

Se estiró en la cama arrastrándolo con ella.

—Relájate Jake —le susurró—. Tú tío era un hombre malvado, pero lo que hizo debe de ser enterrado con él. «Deja a los muertos enterrar a sus muertos», ¿sabes lo que significa?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Deja el pasado atrás y mira únicamente el camino hacia adelante. Sólo entonces podrás encontrar un nuevo camino. Una nueva vida. Es una cristiana quien te lo dice… pero debería tener sentido para un _romaní_ , creo.

Tenía más sentido de lo que tal vez Nessie comprendiera. Los romanís eran infinitamente supersticiosos respecto a la muerte y los muertos, destruían todas las posesiones de aquellos que habían muerto, mencionando el nombre de los difuntos tan poco como les era posible. Era tanto en beneficio de los muertos como de los vivos, para impedirles volver al mundo de los vivos como horribles fantasmas. Deja a los muertos enterrar a sus muertos… pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

—Es difícil dejarlo correr —dijo espesamente—. Difícil olvidar.

—Sí. —Apretó los brazos alrededor de él—. Pero llenaremos tu mente con muchas cosas mejores sobre las que pensar.

Jake estuvo silencioso durante largo tiempo, presionando la oreja contra el corazón de Nessie, escuchando incluso el latido, y el flujo de su respiración.

—Supe la primera vez que te vi, lo que significarías para mí —murmuró Nessie eventualmente—. El chico salvaje y enojado que eras. Te amé al instante. Tú lo sentiste también, ¿verdad?

Él asintió ligeramente, perdiéndose en el placer de sentirla. Su piel dulce como las ciruelas, con un insinuante almizcle femenino.

—Quería domesticarte —dijo ella—. No completamente. Sólo lo suficiente como para poder acercarme a ti. —Ensartó los dedos en el cabello de él—. Hombre escandaloso. ¿Qué te poseyó para raptarme, cuando sabías que hubiera venido de buena gana?

—Estaba haciendo una declaración —respondió con voz apagada.

Nessie rió y le acarició el cuero cabelludo, el roce de sus uñas casi le hizo ronronear.

—Ha quedado bien claro. ¿Debemos regresar ahora?

—¿Tú quieres?

Nessie negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque… no me importaría tener algo que comer.

—Traje comida antes de ir a por ti.

Ella recorrió con una coqueta punta del dedo el borde de su oreja.

—Que eficiente villano eres. ¿Podemos quedarnos todo el día entonces?

—Sí.

—¿Vendrá alguien a buscarnos? —dijo Nessie retorciéndose con deleite.

—Lo dudo. —Jake le bajó la sábana y hociqueo en el lujurioso valle entre sus pechos—. Mataría a la primera persona en acercarse al umbral.

Una risa silenciosa quedó atrapada en la garganta de Nessie

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él sin moverse.

—Ah, sólo estaba pensando en todos los años que pasé intentando salir de la cama para estar contigo. Y ahora cuando vuelvo a casa, todo lo que quiero es volver a la cama. Contigo.

Para desayunar tenían té fuerte y tostadas de queso, el queso derretido en gruesas rebanadas de pan untado de mantequilla. Envuelta en la camisa de Jacob, Nessie estaba sentada en la cocina en un banco bajo. Le daba enorme placer ver el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda mientras llenaba de agua humeante un baño de asiento portátil. Sonriendo, se metió el último bocado de las tostadas con queso en la boca.

—Ser secuestrada y seducida —comentó—, le da apetito a una.

—Al seductor también.

Había un aura casi mágica en este lugar ordinario, en este pequeño y silencioso cabaña. Nessie se sentía como si estuviera bajo un hechizo. Casi tenía miedo de estar soñando, de despertarse sola en su casta cama. Pero la presencia de Jacob era demasiado vital y real para ser un sueño. Y los pequeños dolores y punzadas en su cuerpo ofrecían mayor prueba de que había sido tomada. Poseída.

—Todos lo sabrán a estas horas —dijo Nessie ausentemente, pensando en todos los de Dwyer House—. Pobre Nahuel. Debe estar furioso.

—¿Y qué hay del corazón roto? —Jacob puso el bote de agua a un lado y se acercó a ella vestido sólo con calzoncillos.

Nessie frunció el ceño pensativamente.

—Estará decepcionado, creo. Y creo que se preocupa por mí. Pero no, no tendrá el corazón roto. —Se reclinó contra Jacob y él acarició el cabello, la mejilla de Nessie rozó la tirante suavidad de su estómago—. Él nunca me deseó en la forma que tú lo haces.

—Cualquier hombre que no lo hiciera tendría que ser eunuco. —Había una tirantez en su aliento y Nessie besó el borde de su ombligo—. ¿Le contaste lo que dijo el doctor de Londres? ¿Que eres lo suficientemente saludable para tener niños?

Nessie asintió.

—¿Qué dijo Nahuel?

—El me dijo que podía visitar a una legión de médicos, y tener un montón de opiniones diferentes que apoyen la conclusión que yo quiera. Pero desde el punto de vista de Nahuel, debería permanecer sin niños.

Jacob la detuvo y miró hacia abajo para verla, con expresión impenetrable.

—No quiero ponerte en riesgo. Pero tampoco confío en Nahuel, ni en sus opiniones.

—¿Porque piensas en él como un rival?

—En parte —admitió—. Pero también es algo instintivo. Hay algo… carece de algo. Hay algo falso.

—Tal vez porque es doctor —sugirió Nessie, temblando cuando Jacob le abrió la camisa—. Los hombres en su profesión a menudo parecen fríos y distantes. Superiores, incluso. Pero eso es necesario, porque…

—No es eso. —Jacob la guió hasta el baño de asiento y la ayudo a sentarse en él. Nessie jadeó no sólo por el calor del agua, sino también por estar desnuda delante de él. El baño de asiento lo obligaba a uno a sentarse a horcajadas sobre la tina y relajarse en el agua mientras tenías las piernas separadas, lo cual era grandiosamente confortable cuando estabas en privado, pero más que mortificante cuando alguien más estaba presente. Su modestia se encontró más violada aún cuando Jacob se agachó a un lado de la tina y comenzó a lavarla. Pero sus maneras no eran para nada lascivas, sólo cariñosas, y no pudo evitar relajarse bajo los cuidados de esas fuertes y relajantes manos.

—Aún sospechas que Nahuel pudo haber hecho daño a su primera esposa, lo sé — dijo Nessie mientras Jacob la bañaba—. Pero es médico. Nunca haría daño a nadie, y mucho menos a su propia esposa. —Hizo una pausa para leer la expresión de Jacob—. No me crees. Estas decidido a pensar lo peor de él.

—Creo que se siente con derecho a jugar con la vida y la muerte. Como los dioses de las historias de la mitología griega que tanto os gustan a tus hermanas y a ti.

—No conoces a Nahuel como yo.

Jacob no contestó, sólo continuó lavándola.

Nessie observó su oscuro rostro a través del velo del vapor, tan hermoso e implacable como una antigua escultura de un guerrero babilónico.

—No debí molestarme siquiera en defenderle —dijo pesarosa—. Nunca estarás dispuesto a pensar bien de él, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió.

—¿Y si hubieses creído que Nahuel era el mejor de los hombres? —le pregunto—. ¿Hubieras dejado que se casase conmigo?

Vio los músculos de su garganta tensarte antes de responder.

—No. —Había un toque de odio por sí mismo en su respuesta—. Soy demasiado egoísta para eso. Nunca hubiera dejado que ocurriera. Si hubiera sido necesario, te habría secuestrado el día de tu boda.

Nessie quiso decirle que no tenía ningún deseo de que fuera noble. Estaba feliz... encantada... de ser amada de esta forma, con una pasión que no dejaba lugar a nada más. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Jacob tomó más jabón y le deslizó la mano sobre los doloridos músculos de entre los muslos.

La tocó amorosamente. Y posesivamente. Los ojos de Nessie estaban entreabiertos.

Los dedos entraron en ella con cuidado, y su brazo libre la sostenía por la espalda, Nessie se inclinó débilmente en el hueco entre su fuerte pecho y hombro. Incluso esta pequeña invasión dolía. Su carne había sido abordada hacia tan poco y aún no estaba acostumbrada a ser penetrada. Pero el agua caliente la aliviaba, y Jacob era tan gentil que sus muslos se relajaron, acunada en la boyante calidez.

Respiró el aire matutino, luminoso con el vapor, la esencia del jabón, la madera y el caliente cobre. Y la intoxicante fragancia de su amante. Rozó los labios contra su hombro, saboreando el rico sabor de su piel salada.

Los cosquilleantes dedos calientes se rozaron contra ella como los ociosos juncos del río… astutas puntas del dedos que rápidamente descubrieron dónde ella los deseaba más. Jugó con ella, abriéndola, investigando lentamente la curvada suavidad y sus lugares sensibles.

El agua de la tina empezó a agitarse cuando Nessie comenzó a mover rítmicamente las caderas, impulsándose contra su mano. Un tercer dedo entro, y Nessie se tensó y jadeó protestando, era demasiado, no podía… pero él le suspiró que podía, debía, y la estiró cuidadosamente tomando los gemidos con su boca.

Abierta de piernas y flotando, Nessie se sintió perder, abriéndose a la sensualidad de los dedos que buscaban dentro de ella. Se sintió codiciosa y salvaje, ondulándose para capturar más del arrasador placer. Incluso le enterró las uñas un poco, las manos hurgando contra la dura y desnuda piel, y él gruñó como si eso lo complaciera. Un grito abreviado abandonó sus labios al primer impacto de su liberación. Intentó sofocarlo, pero otro le fue arrancado, y otro; el agua se ondulaba mientras ella se estremecía, el clímax alargado por el delicado y enfático empuje que continuó hasta que quedó floja y jadeante.

Se permitió caer contra la parte alta de la tina, Jacob la dejó unos minutos. Empapada en la vaporosa agua, demasiado saciada para preguntar o notar que él se había ido. Él volvió con una gran toalla y la levantó del baño. Nessie se puso de pie pasivamente ante él, dejando que la secara como si fuera una niña. Cuando se apoyó en él, vio las pequeñas marcas rojas en su piel, no eran profundas, pero marcas de cualquier manera. Debería estar pidiendo perdón, horrorizada, pero todo lo que deseaba era hacerlo otra vez. Darse un banquete con él. Era tan poco típico de ella que se ensimismó para ponderarlo.

Jacob la llevó al dormitorio y la metió en una cama recién hecha. Se deslizó profundamente bajo los edredones y espero por él, adormecida; entre tanto él se fue a lavarse y vaciar la tina. Nessie estaba inundada por un sentimiento que no había experimentado en años… la clase de una alegría incandescente que había sentido de niña en una mañana navideña. Se quedó quieta en la cama, deleitada con el conocimiento de todas las cosas buenas que pronto pasarían, el corazón ardiendo de expectación.

Los ojos de Nessie estaban entreabiertos cuando lo sintió subir a la cama finalmente.

El peso hundió el colchón, el cuerpo estaba alarmantemente caliente contra la frialdad de Nessie. Acurrucándose en la curva de su brazo y hombro, suspiró profundamente. La mano de él le trazaban lentas y amorosas figuras en la espalda.

—¿Tendremos una casita como esta algún día? —murmuró ella.

Siendo Jacob, ya había trazado un plan:

—Viviremos en Dwyer House durante un año más, probablemente dos, hasta que la restauración esté completa y Emmett esté encaminado. Entonces encontraremos una propiedad conveniente para una granja, y construiré una casa para ti. Un poco más grande que esto, espero. —Deslizó la mano hasta su trasero, acariciándolo en círculos—. No va a ser una vida extravagante, pero sí confortable. Tendrás una cocinera, un criado y un cochero. Y viviremos cerca de tu familia, así podrás verlos cuando quieras.

—Suena encantador —se las arregló para decir Nessie, tan llena de felicidad que apenas podía respirar—. Sería el cielo —no tenía dudas de que él la pudiera hacer feliz, tampoco dudaba que ella podía hacerle feliz a él. Crearían una buena vida juntos, aunque estaba más que segura de no sería una vida ordinaria.

—Si te casas conmigo, nunca serás una dama de posición —le dijo él con tono sombrío.

—No hay mejor posición para mí que ser tu esposa.

Una de las grandes manos de Jacob se cerró sobre su cráneo, presionándole la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Siempre he querido para ti más que esto.

—Mentiroso —susurró—. Siempre me has querido para ti.

La risa agitó su pecho.

—Sí —admitió.

Entonces se quedaron quietos, deleitándose en la sensación de yacer juntos en la habitación llena con la luz de la mañana. Habían estado unidos de tantas formas antes de esto… Se habían conocido el uno al otro también… y aún así no completamente. La intimidad física había creado una nueva dimensión en los sentimientos de Nessie, como si no sólo hubiera tomado su cuerpo dentro de ella, sino también parte de su alma. Se preguntó cómo era la gente que podía ocuparse en este acto sin amor, cuán vacíos y sin sentido se deberían sentir en comparación.

El pie descalzo de Nessie exploró la velluda superficie de una pierna, azuzándose contra los duros músculos esculpidos.

—¿Pensabas en mi cuando estabas con ellas? —le preguntó con indecisión.

—¿Con quiénes?

—Las mujeres con las que dormías.

Supo por la forma en que Jacob se tensó que no le había gustado la pregunta.

Su respuesta fue grave y llena de áspera culpa.

—No. No creo que pensara en nada cuando estaba con ellas.

Nessie dejó su mano vagar por el suave pecho, encontrando los pequeños pezones marrones, jugando con ellos hasta hacer que se tensaran. Apoyándose en un codo, le dijo francamente:

—Cuando te imagino haciendo esto con alguien más, apenas puedo soportarlo.

Él puso una mano sobre la de ella, asegurándola contra su fuerte latido.

—No significaron nada para mí. Fue siempre una transacción. Algo hecho tan rápido como era posible.

—Creo que eso lo hace aún peor. Utilizar a una mujer de esa manera, sin sentimientos…

—Siempre fueron bien compensadas —le dijo él sardónicamente—. Y siempre dispuestas.

—Deberías haber encontrado a alguien por quien sintieras cariño, alguien que sintiera cariño por _ti_. Eso hubiera sido infinitamente mejor que una transacción carente de amor.

—No podía.

—¿No podías qué?

—Sentir cariño por alguien más. Tú ocupabas demasiado espacio en mi corazón.

Nessie se pregunto qué decía acerca de su terrible egoísmo el que tal respuesta la conmoviera y complaciera.

—Después de que te fuiste —dijo Jacob—, creí que me volvería loco. No había lugar en el que pudiera sentirme mejor. Ni persona con la que quisiera estar. Quería que te recuperaras, hubiera dado mi vida por ello. Pero al mismo tiempo te odiaba por irte. Odiaba todo. Mi propio corazón por latir. Sólo tenía una razón para vivir, y esa era volver a verte.

Nessie estaba conmovida por la severa simplicidad de su declaración. Él era una fuerza, pensó. Uno no podía someterlo más de lo que se puede someter una tormenta eléctrica. La amaría tan excesivamente como le complaciera y que se salvara quien pudiera.

—¿Ayudaron las mujeres? —preguntó suavemente—. ¿Te calmaba yacer con ellas?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo hacía peor —llegó su suave respuesta—. Porque no eran tú.

Nessie se inclinó más sobre él, su cabello cayendo en destellantes cintas que se esparcieron a través del pecho, garganta y brazos de Jacob. Lo miró directamente a los ojos tan negros como las endrinas.

—Quiero que nos seamos fieles el uno al otro —le dijo gravemente—. Desde este día en adelante.

Hubo un breve silencio, una vacilación no nacida de la duda, sino de la meditación. Como si los votos fueran a ser oídos por alguna invisible presencia.

El pecho de Jacob subió y bajó en una larga y profunda inspiración.

—Te seré fiel— le dijo—. Para siempre.

—Al igual que yo.

—Promete también que nunca me dejarás otra vez.

Nessie levantó la mano del centro de su pecho y presionó un beso justo ahí.

—Lo prometo.

Estaba completamente dispuesta e impaciente por sellar los votos, pero él no.

Quería que Nessie descansara, su cuerpo tenía que reposar, y cuando ella protestó, la silenció con gentiles besos.

—Duerme —le dijo, y ella obedeció, hundiéndose en el olvido más dulce y oscuro que había conocido.

La luz del sol se inclinaba impacientemente contra las cortinas sencillas de las ventanas, convirtiéndolas en brillantes rectángulos de color mantequilla. Jake había abrazado a Nessie durante horas. No había dormido en absoluto en todo ese tiempo. El placer de observarla eclipsaba la necesidad de descansar. Había habido otras ocasiones en su vida en las que la había observado de esta forma, especialmente cuando había estado enferma. Pero era diferente ahora que ella le pertenecía.

Siempre había estado consumido por un miserable y anhelante amor por Nessie y sabiendo que nada podría resultar nunca de ello. Ahora, abrazándola, sentía algo desconocido, el florecer de un calor eufórico. Permitió que sus labios la besaran, incapaz de resistir el brillante arco de sus cejas. Se movió hasta la curva rosa de su mejilla. La punta de su nariz, tan adorable que parecía digna de un soneto entero.

Amaba cada parte de ella. Se le ocurrió que aún no había besado los espacios entre los dedos de sus pies, una omisión que necesitaba desesperadamente ser corregida.

Nessie dormía con una de sus piernas enganchada sobre él, una rodilla metida entre las suyas. Sintiendo el íntimo roce de los rizos contra su cadera. Se puso erecto, la carne vivía con un duro y preciso pálpito que podía sentir contra la sábana de lino que lo cubría.

Ella se agitó y movió las extremidades temblorosamente, medio abrió los ojos.

Jake sintió su sorpresa al despertarse de esta forma en sus brazos, y el lento amanecer de satisfacción cuando recordó lo que había pasado antes. Sus manos se movieron lentamente sobre él, explorando suavemente. Él estaba tenso en todas partes, excitado y sin moverse, dejándola descubrirlo a su placer.

Nessie reconoció su cuerpo con un inocente abandono que lo sedujo completamente.

Los labios rozaron la tirante piel de su pecho y costado. Encontrado el borde de su costilla más baja, mordisqueó gentilmente, como un fastidioso y pequeño caníbal.

Una de sus manos siguió hasta el muslo y vagó hasta la ingle.

Él pronunció su nombre entre alientos entrecortados, buscado esos dedos atormentadores. Pero ella alejó su mano golpeándola con un audible chasquido de piel contra piel. Y eso lo excitó más allá de la razón.

Nessie acunó la masa de él, los pesados cambios de peso contra su palma. Apretó, acarició la redondez con cuidado, mientras él apretaba los dientes y soportaba su toque como si estuviera siendo desangrado y descuartizando.

Moviéndose hacia arriba, Nessie aferró ligeramente la erección... demasiado ligeramente. Jake le hubiera rogado que lo hiciera más fuerte si hubiera tenido aliento. Pero sólo podía esperar jadeando. Él inclinó la cabeza, el dorado cabello lo atrapó en una destellante red. A pesar de su voluntad de permanecer inmóvil, no pudo evitar el violento tirón de su polla, su longitud saltando hacia arriba. Para su sorpresa, la sintió inclinarse para besarlo. Y continuó subiendo a lo largo del duro mástil, mientras él gemía de placer e incredulidad.

Su hermosa boca sobre él… se estaba muriendo, perdiendo la cordura. Era demasiado inexperta para saber cómo proceder. No lo tomó profundamente, sólo lamió la punta como él le había hecho a ella antes. Pero Santo Dios, era suficiente por ahora. Jake dejó escapar un angustioso gemido cuando sintió un dulce y húmedo tirón y oyó el sonido de ella succionando.

Murmurando una incomprensible mezcla de _romaní_ e inglés, la tomó de las caderas y las arrastró hacia arriba. Enterró su cara en ella, su lengua trabajó vorazmente hasta que se retorció como una sirena capturada.

Saboreando su excitación, hundió la lengua profundamente, una y otra vez. Las piernas de Nessie se tensaron, como si estuviera a punto de llegar al límite. Pero él tenía que estar dentro de ella cuando pasara, tenía que sentir su apretón alrededor de él.

La puso debajo de él cuidadosamente, le dio la vuelta, y empujó una almohada bajo sus caderas.

Ella gimió y separó las rodillas más ampliamente. Sin necesidad de mayor invitación, se posicionó, su verga resbalando por la humedad de la boca de ella.

Buscó bajo ella, encontró el pequeño e hinchado capullo, y lo masajeó lentamente mientras introducía su erección en ella, sus dedos acariciándola más rápido a cada dura pulgada que entraba, y cuando finalmente enterró completamente su longitud, ella culminó con un grito sollozante.

Jake pudo encontrar su propio alivio entonces, pero tenía que prolongarlo, si fuera posible, habría seguido para siempre. Pasó una mano a lo largo de la pálida y elegante curva de la espalda de ella. Nessie se arqueó contra la caricia suspirando su nombre. Se recostó sobre ella, cambiando el ángulo entre ellos, todavía ahuecando su sexo mientras empujaba. Ella se estremeció cuando algunos espasmos más le fueron arrancados, manchas de pasión aparecieron en sus hombros y espalda. Jake posó su boca en las manchas de color, besando cada sonrojado lugar mientras se mecía lentamente, penetrado más profundamente en ella, más apretadamente, hasta que se tensó y culminó con violentos chorros.

Rodando fuera de ella, Jake la atrajo contra sus costillas y luchando por recuperar el aliento. El latido de su corazón martilleó en sus oídos durante algunos minutos, razón por la cual tardó en reparar en que llamaban a la puerta.

Nessie subió las manos sus mejillas y guió su cara hasta la de ella. Tenía los ojos desorbitados.

—Hay alguien allí —dijo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, agarrando sus pantalones y su camisa, Jake se volvió descalzo hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, vio a Edward Cullen de pie allí, despreocupadamente, con una maleta en una mano y una cesta cubierta en la otra.

—Hola. —Los ojos dorados de Edward bailaron traviesos—. Os he traído algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Jake sin exaltarse.

—Sabía que no habrías ido lejos. Ninguna de tus ropas faltaban, ni maleta o baúl alguno. Y ya que la casa del guarda junto a la verja era demasiado obvia, éste fue el siguiente lugar que se me ocurrió. ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

—No —dijo Jake rápidamente, y Edward sonrió abiertamente.

—Si nuestras posiciones fueron a la inversa, _phral,_ supongo que yo también me mostraría poco amistoso. Hay comida en la cesta, y ropa para ambos en la maleta.

—Gracias.

Jake tomó los artículos y los colocó justo dentro de la puerta. Enderezándose, miró a su hermano, buscando cualquier signo de censura. No había ninguno.

— _¿Ov yilo isi?_ —preguntó Edward.

Era una vieja frase _romaní_ que quería decir «¿Todo bien por aquí?». Pero literalmente se traducía como «¿Hay corazón aquí?». Lo cual parecía bastante apropiado.

—Sí —dijo Jake suavemente.

—¿No hay nada que necesites?

—Por primera vez en mi vida —admitió Jake—, no hay nada que necesite.

Edward sonrió.

—Bien. —Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, apoyó despreocupadamente un hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Cuál es la situación en Dwyer House? —preguntó Jake, medio temiendo la respuesta.

—Hubo algunos momentos de caos esta mañana, cuando se descubrió que ambos habíais desaparecido. —Una pausa diplomática—. Nahuel insiste en que Nessie fue llevada contra su voluntad. En cierto momento amenazó con acudir a la autoridad local. Dice que si no regresas con Nessie al anochecer, actuará drásticamente.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —inquirió Jake hoscamente.

—No sé. Pero ya podrías pensar en el resto de nosotros teniendo que hospedarnos en Dwyer House con él mientras tú estás aquí afuera con su prometida.

—Es mi prometida ahora. Y la llevaré de vuelta cuando me plazca.

—Entendido. —Los labios de Edward se retorcieron—. ¿Tienes intención de casarte con ella pronto, espero?

—Pronto no —dijo Jake—. Inmediatamente.

—Gracias a Dios. Incluso para los Swan, todo esto es un poco inapropiado. —Edward echó un vistazo a la figura desarreglada de Jacob y sonrió—. Es bueno verte finalmente tranquilo, Jacob. Si fuera cualquier otro que no fueras tú, diría que en verdad se te ve feliz.

No era fácil despojarse del hábito de privacidad. Pero Jake estaba realmente tentado a confiar a su hermano cosas para las que aún no estaba seguro de tener palabras. Como el descubrimiento de que el amor de una mujer podría hacer que el mundo entero pareciera diferente. O su admiración por Nessie, quien siempre había parecido tan frágil y necesitada de protección, y había emergido como una presencia incluso más fuerte que él.

—¿Cullen? —Preguntó quedamente, para evitar que Nessie oyera algo—, tengo una pregunta...

—¿Sí?

—¿Conduces tu matrimonio al modo _gadjo_ o _romaní_?

—En su mayor parte al modo _gadjo —_ dijo Cullen sin titubear—. No funcionaría de otro modo. Bella no es el tipo de mujer que podría ser tratada como una subordinada. Pero como _romaní_ , siempre me reservaré el derecho a protegerla y cuidar de ella cuando crea conveniente. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Encontraréis un lugar a medio camino, como hemos hecho nosotros.

Jake se restregó la mano a través del cabello y preguntó cautelosamente:

—¿Los Swan están enojados por lo que he hecho?

—¿Quieres decir por llevarte a Nessie?

—Sí.

—La única queja que he oído fue porque tardaste demasiado.

—¿Sabe alguno de ellos dónde estamos?

—No, que yo sepa. —La sonrisa de Edward se volvió sardónica—. Puedo brindarles unas cuantas horas más, _phral._ Pero tendrás que traerla de vuelta al anochecer, si no por otra cosa, al menos para cerrar la boca a Nahuel. —Frunció el ceño ligeramente —. Es extraño, ese _gadjo._

Jake le miró alerta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Edward encogió los hombros.

—La mayoría de hombres en su posición habrían hecho algo, _cualquier cosa_ , a estas alturas. Destruido algún mueble. Agarrado por la garganta a alguien. A estas horas, yo habría puesto al revés todo Hampshire hasta encontrar a mi mujer. Pero Nahuel sólo habla y habla.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Ha hablado bastante acerca de cuáles son sus derechos, a qué está autorizado, que se siente traicionado... pero hasta ahora no se le ha ocurrido expresar ninguna preocupación por el bienestar de Nessie, o considerar lo que ella quiere. En síntesis, actúa como un niño al que le han quitado su juguete y quiere que le sea devuelto. — Edward hizo una mueca—. Endemoniadamente bochornoso, incluso para un _gadjo._ — Alzó la voz y llamó a la invisible Nessie—. Me marcho ya. Buenos días, hermanita.

—¡Lo mismo digo, señor Cullen! —replicó ella con voz alegre.

Sacaron un auténtico banquete de la cesta: ave asada fría, una variada colección de ensaladas, frutas, y rebanadas gruesas de tortilla. Después de devorarlo todo, se sentaron ante la chimenea sobre una colcha. Vestida sólo con la camisa de Jake, Nessie se sentó entre sus muslos mientras él le desenredaba el cabello. Pasaba repetidamente los dedos a través de la cabellera sedosa, la cual brillaba como luz de luna entre sus manos.

—¿Damos un paseo, ahora que tengo mi ropa? —preguntó Nessie.

—Si gustas. —Jake le echó el cabello a un lado y la besó en la nuca—. Luego, volvamos a la cama.

Ella se estremeció y emitió un sonido de diversión.

—Nunca he sabido que pasaras tanto tiempo en cama.

—Hasta ahora nunca he tenido una buena razón. —Dejando a un lado el cepillo, tiró de ella a su regazo y la acunó. La besó perezosamente. Ella empujó hacia arriba con demanda creciente, haciéndole sonreír y retirarse.

—Cálmate —le dijo él, acariciándole la mandíbula—. No vamos a comenzar de nuevo.

—Pero acabas de decir que querías volver a la cama.

—Quería decir a descansar.

—¿No vamos a hacer más el amor?

—No por hoy —dijo él gentilmente—. Has tenido suficiente. —Le pasó el pulgar sobre los labios hinchados por los besos—. Si hiciese el amor contigo otra vez, no podrías caminar mañana.

Pero como estaba descubriendo, cualquier reto a la fortaleza física de Nessie era enfrentado con inmediata resistencia.

—Estoy bastante bien —dijo ella tercamente, enderezándose en su regazo. Esparció besos sobre su cara y cuello, por todas las partes que podía alcanzar—. Una vez más, antes de que regresemos. Te necesito, Jake; necesito...

Él la calló con su boca, y recibió una respuesta tan apasionadamente impaciente que no pudo evitar reír ahogadamente contra sus labios.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y preguntó:

—¿Estás riéndote de mí?

—No. No. Es sólo... eres adorable, me complaces tanto. Mi pequeña y ansiosa _gadji..._ —La besó otra vez, intentando calmarla. Pero ella fue insistente, quitándose su camisa, poniéndole las manos sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa? —susurró él, recostándose sobre la colcha con ella—. No… espera… Nessie, háblame.

Se quedó quieta entre sus brazos, con el ceño fruncido en su carita, cerca de la de él.

—Me da miedo regresar —admitió—. Me siento como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir. No parece real que verdaderamente podamos estar juntos ahora.

—No podemos escondernos aquí para siempre —murmuró Jake, acariciándole el cabello—. No ocurrirá nada, amor. Hemos ido demasiado lejos para retractarnos. Eres mía ahora, y nadie puede cambiar eso. ¿Te da miedo Nahuel? ¿Es eso?

—No miedo, exactamente. Pero no estoy deseando enfrentarle.

—Claro que no —dijo Jake quedamente—. Te ayudaré a pasar por ello. Yo hablaré con él primero.

—No creo que eso sea acertado —dijo ella inciertamente.

—Insisto. No perderé los estribos. Pero voy a hacerme responsable de lo que he hecho. No voy a dejar que afrontes las consecuencias sin mí.

Nessie bajó la mejilla hacia su hombro.

—¿Estás seguro que nada te hará cambiar de idea sobre lo de casarte conmigo?

—Nada en absoluto podría lograrlo. —Sintiendo la tensión en su cuerpo, pasó sus manos sobre ella, demorándose en su pecho, donde cada latido era un fuerte y ansioso golpe. Lo frotó en círculos para apaciguarla—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor? —preguntó tiernamente.

—Ya te lo dije, y no lo harás —respondí en voz baja y hosca, y eso provocó una risa sofocada en él.

—Entonces te saldrás con la tuya —susurró—. Pero lentamente, así no te lastimaré.

—Le besó los espacios detrás de los lóbulos de las orejas y descendió sobre la suave blancura de sus hombros, el pulso en la base de su garganta.

Aún con más delicadeza besó las curvas prominentes de sus senos. Los pezones cobraron vida y escocieron por todas sus atenciones previas. Tuvo cuidado con ellos, su boca fue suave cuando cubrió el pico inflamado.

Nessie hizo un pequeño movimiento, soltó un siseo apenas perceptible, y él adivinó que el pezón le escocía. Pero las manos de ella fueron hasta su cabeza, sujetándole allí. Utilizó la lengua para trazar círculos lánguidos, succionando sólo lo suficiente como para mantener la sensible carne dentro de la abrazadera de sus labios. Pasó mucho tiempo en sus pechos, manteniendo la boca inmóvil, hasta que ella gimió y movió las caderas, necesitando más que una apenas perceptible estimulación ligera.

Hundiendo sus labios entre los muslos, Jake se arraigó en la caliente seda de ella, encontrando el delicado centro de su clítoris, utilizando su aterciopelada lengua para lamer y acariciar. Ella le agarró firmemente la cabeza y sollozó su nombre, excitándolo con su sonido gutural. Cuando los movimientos de sus caderas tomaron un ritmo normal, apartó la boca de la de ella y le separó las rodillas. Le llevó una eternidad internarse en el interior de la lujuriosa carne apretada. Completamente asentado, la abrazó, asegurándola contra su cuerpo.

Ella se retorció, instándolo a empujar, pero él se mantuvo quieto e inalterable, presionó la boca contra su oreja, y le susurró que la haría culminar sólo con esto, que se quedaría duro dentro de ella tanto como fuera necesario. La oreja de Nessie se volvió escarlata, se tensó y latió alrededor de él.

—Por favor muévete —susurró, y él amablemente dijo que no—. Por favor muévete, por favor...

—No.

Pero después de un rato comenzó a flexionar las caderas a un ritmo sutil. Ella se quejó y tembló mientras él la conducía, embistiéndola más profundo, implacable en su contención. El clímax estalló en ella finalmente, arrancando débiles gritos de sus labios, haciendo aflorar estremecimientos salvajes. Jake guardó silencio, experimentando una liberación tan aguda y paralizante que lo despojó de todo sonido. El esbelto cuerpo de ella lo arrastró, lo succionó, encerrándolo en un delicado calor.

El placer fue tan grande que le provocó una picazón poco familiar en los ojos y nariz, y eso lo estremeció hasta los cimientos. _¡Maldita sea!,_ pensó Jake, comprendiendo que algo había cambiado en él, y que nunca podría volver atrás. Todas sus defensas se habían reducido ante la fuerza incierta de una pequeña mujer.

El sol descendía entre la oquedad de ricos y arbolados valles para cuando estuvieron ambos vestidos. Los fuegos se habían apagado, dejando fría y oscura la casita de campo.

Nessie se aferró a la mano de Jacob ansiosamente, mientras él la conducía hacia el caballo.

—Me pregunto por qué la felicidad siempre parece tan frágil —dijo ella—. Pienso en las cosas que nuestra familia ha experimentado... Perder a nuestros padres, Emmett perdiendo a Nikki, el fuego, mi enfermedad... me han hecho consciente de cuan fácilmente las cosas que apreciamos pueden sernos arrebatadas de golpe. La vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro.

—No todo cambia. Algunas cosas perduran para siempre.

Nessie se detuvo y se giró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Él respondió inmediatamente, sujetándola cerca y segura, encerrándola contra su poderoso cuerpo. Nessie enterró la cara en su pecho.

—Eso espero —dijo Nessie después de un momento—. ¿Eres realmente mío ahora, Jake?

—Siempre he sido tuyo —respondió él contra su oreja.

Preparada para los acostumbrados gritos de sus hermanas, Nessie se sintió aliviada cuando ella y Jake regresaron a Dwyer House y la encontraron serena y callada. Tan inusitadamente serena que estaba claro que todo el mundo había acordado comportarse como si nada en particular hubiera pasado. Encontró a Bella, Esme, la señorita Hale, y Alice en la sala del piso de arriba, las tres primeras haciendo labor de aguja mientras Alice leía en voz alta.

Cuando Nessie entró cautelosamente en la habitación, Alice hizo una pausa, y las mujeres levantaron la cabeza con miradas brillantes y curiosas.

—Hola, querida —dijo Bella calurosamente—. ¿Tuviste una bonita excursión con Jacob? —Como si no hubiera sido más que un picnic o un paseo en carruaje.

—Sí, gracias. —Nessie sonrió a Alice—. Continúa, Ali. Lo que fuera que estuvieras leyendo suena precioso.

—Es una novela sensacional —dijo Alice—. _Muy_ excitante. Hay una mansión oscura y sombría, y sirvientes que se comportan extrañamente, y una puerta secreta detrás de un tapiz. —Bajó la voz dramáticamente—. Alguien está a punto de ser asesinado.

Mientras Alice continuaba, Nessie se sentó junto a Bella. Sintió la mano de su hermana mayor tomando la suya. Una mano pequeña pero capaz. Un apretón reconfortante. El apretón cariñoso de Bella expresó mucho, al igual que la presión devuelta por los dedos de Nessie... preocupación, aceptación, tranquilidad.

—¿Dónde está él? —susurró Bella.

Nessie sintió una punzada de preocupación, aunque conservó la expresión serena.

—Ha ido a hablar con el doctor Pardo.

El apretón de Bella se intensificó.

—Bueno —replicó Bella sarcásticamente—, debería ser una conversación animada. Tengo la impresión de que tu Nahuel ha estado acumulando bastantes cosas que decir.

—¡Estúpido y palurdo campesino! —Nahuel Pardo tenía el rostro blanco pero estaba controlado cuando él y Jake se reunieron en la biblioteca—. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. En tu apresuramiento por estirar la mano y tomar lo que quieres, no has prestado atención a las consecuencias. Y no lo harás hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Hasta que la hayas matado.

Teniendo bastante idea de lo que Nahuel iba a decir, Jake ya había decidido cómo trataría con él. Por el bien de Nessie, Jake toleraría cualquier número de improperios o de acusaciones. El doctor diría lo suyo... y Jake dejaría que todo le resbalara. Él había ganado. Nessie era suya ahora, y nada más importaba.

Sin embargo, no era fácil. Nahuel era la imagen perfecta de un héroe romántico ultrajado... esbelto, elegante, e indignado. Hacía que Jake se sintiera, en contraste, como un atezado villano bruto. Y esas últimas palabras, _hasta que la_ _hayas matado,_ le helaron hasta el tuétano.

Tantas criaturas vulnerables habían sufrido en sus manos. Nadie con el pasado de Jake podría merecer nunca a Nessie. Y si bien ella había perdonado su historia de brutalidad, él nunca podría olvidar.

—Nadie va a hacerle daño —dijo Jake—. Obviamente como esposa suya, hubiese estado bien atendida, pero no era eso lo que ella quería. Ha hecho su elección.

—¡Bajo coacción!

—Yo no la forcé.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —dijo Nahuel con desprecio—. Se la llevó en un despliegue de fuerza bruta. Y siendo una mujer, por supuesto que lo consideró emocionante y romántico. Las mujeres pueden ser dominadas y persuadidas de aceptar casi cualquier cosa. Y en el futuro, cuando esté muriendo en el parto, con espantoso dolor, no te culpará por ello. Pero tú sabrás que eres el responsable. —Se le escapó una risa áspera cuando vio la expresión de Jake—. ¿Realmente eres tan simple que no entiendes lo que digo?

—Usted cree que ella es demasiado frágil para traer niños al mundo —dijo Jake—.

Pero ella consultó a otro doctor en Londres, que…

—Sí. ¿Te dijo Renesmee el nombre de ese doctor? —Los ojos grises de Nahuel eran escarchas, su tono estaba crispado de condescendencia.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

—Yo continué preguntando —dijo Nahuel—, hasta que me lo dijo. Y supe al instante que era un nombre inventado. Una farsa. Pero sólo para asegurarme, comprobé los registros de cada médico legítimo en Londres. El doctor al que nombró no existe. Mintió, Jacob. —Nahuel se pasó las manos por el cabello y caminó de un lado a otro—. Las mujeres son tan taimadas como niños cuando quieren salirse con la suya. Dios mío, eres fácilmente manipulable, ¿verdad?

Jake no podía contestar. Había creído a Nessie, por la simple razón de que ella nunca mentía. Por lo que él sabía, una única vez en su vida ella le había engañado, y había sido con un ardid para que tomara morfina cuando él había estado padeciendo por una quemadura. Más tarde había entendido por qué lo había hecho, y la había perdonado de inmediato. Pero si le había mentido en _esto..._ La angustia ardía como ácido en su sangre.

Ahora entendía por qué Nessie había estado tan nerviosa sobre lo de regresar. Nahuel hizo una pausa ante la mesa de la biblioteca y se quedó medio sentado medio apoyado en ella.

—Todavía la quiero —dijo quedamente—. Todavía estoy dispuesto a aceptarla. A condición de que no haya concebido. —Se interrumpió cuando Jake le lanzó una mirada letal—. ¡Oh, puedes mirarme encolerizado, pero no puedes negar la verdad! ¡Mírate!... ¿Cómo puedes justificar lo que has hecho? Eres un asqueroso gitano, atraído por un adorno bonito como el resto de los de tu clase.

Nahuel observó estrechamente a Jake mientras continuaba.

—Estoy seguro de que la amas, a tu manera. No de una forma refinada, no de la forma en que ella verdaderamente necesita, pero tanto como alguien de tu clase es capaz de amar. Lo encuentro un tanto conmovedor. Y penoso. Sin duda Renesmee siente que los lazos de amistad de la infancia te confieren más derecho sobre ella del que cualquier otro hombre posiblemente podría tener. Pero ha estado demasiado protegida del mundo. No tiene ni la sabiduría ni la experiencia para conocer sus propias necesidades. Si se casa contigo, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que se canse de ti, y quiera más de lo que alguna vez podrás ofrecerle. Busca a una fuerte muchacha campesina, Jacob. Mejor aún, una gitana que estaría feliz con la vida simple que podrías brindarle. Quieres un ruiseñor, cuándo estarías más satisfecho con una linda y robusta paloma. Haz lo correcto, Jacob. Entrégamela. No es demasiado tarde. Estará a salvo conmigo.

Jake apenas pudo oír su propia voz áspera, su pulso martillando por la confusión, desesperación y furia.

—Tal vez debería preguntar a los Lanhams. ¿Estarían ellos de acuerdo en que ella estará más a salvo con usted?

Y sin detenerse a juzgar el efecto de sus palabras, Jake salió a grandes zancadas de la biblioteca.

La sensación de inquietud de Nessie aumentó cuando la noche cayó sobre la casa. Permaneció en la sala con sus hermanas y la señorita Hale hasta que Alice se hubo cansado de leer. El único alivio en la creciente tensión de Nessie estaba en observar las travesuras del hurón de Alice, Dodger, que parecía enamorado de la señorita Hale, a pesar de... o quizá debido a... la obvia antipatía de ésta. Se arrastró hasta la institutriz intentando robar una de sus agujas de hacer punto, mientras ella le observaba con ojos velados.

—Ni lo pienses —dijo la señorita Hale al esperanzado hurón con escalofriante calma—. O te cortaré la cola con un cuchillo de trinchar…

Alice sonrió abiertamente.

—Creía que eso sólo funcionaba con ratones ciegos, señorita Hale.

—Surte efecto con cualquier roedor ofensivo —contestó misteriosamente la señorita Hale.

—Los hurones no son roedores en realidad —dijo Alice—. Están clasificados como _Mustélidos._ Como las comadrejas. Así que se podría decir que el hurón es un primo lejano del ratón.

—No es una familia con la que me interese estrechar vínculos —dijo Esme.

Dodger se escondió detrás del brazo del sofá y depositó una mirada de amor en la señorita Hale, quien le ignoró.

Nessie sonrió y se desperezó.

—Estoy fatigada. Daré las buenas noches a todo el mundo ahora.

—Yo también estoy fatigada —dijo Bella, disimulando un profundo bostezo.

—Quizá todas debiéramos retirarnos —sugirió la señorita Hale, guardando su labor de punto en una pequeña cesta.

Todas se fueron a sus habitaciones, mientras los nervios de Nessie se erizaban en el silencio ominoso del vestíbulo. ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? ¿Qué se habían dicho él y Nahuel?

Una lámpara ardía tenuemente en su cuarto, su resplandor empujando débilmente ante el avance de las sombras. Parpadeó cuando vio una forma inmóvil en la esquina...Jacob, ocupando una silla.

—¡Oh! —jadeó sorprendida.

La mirada fija la siguió mientras se acercaba a él.

—¿Jake? —preguntó con vacilación, mientras un frío se deslizaba por su columna vertebral. La conversación no había ido bien. Algo iba mal—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Jacob se levantó y se elevó sobre ella, con expresión insondable.

—¿Quién fue el doctor que viste en Londres, Nessie? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

Entonces lo entendió. Su estómago se desplomó, e intentó calmar un poco su respiración

—No hubo ningún doctor —dijo—. No vi la necesidad de ello.

—No viste la necesidad —repitió él lentamente.

—No. Porque... como dijo Nahuel después... podría ir de doctor en doctor hasta que encontrara a uno que me diera la respuesta que quería.

Jacob dejó escapar un aliento que sonó como un chirrido en su garganta. Negó con la cabeza.

—Jesús.

Nessie nunca le había visto tan devastado, más allá de vociferar o enfadarse. Se acercó a él con la mano extendida.

—Jake, por favor, déjame…

—No. Por favor. —Estaba poniendo visiblemente el máximo empeño en controlarse.

—Lo siento —dijo ella ansiosamente—. Te deseaba tanto, e iba a tener que casarme con Nahuel, y pensé que si yo te decía que había visto a otro doctor, eso haría... bueno, te empujaría un poco.

Él le volvió la espalda, apretando las manos con fuerza.

—Nada ha cambiado —dijo Nessie, intentando sonar calmada, intentando pensar más allá del desesperado martilleo de su corazón—. Eso no cambia nada, especialmente después de hoy.

—Cambia algo si me mientes—dijo él con tono gutural.

Los varones _romaní_ no podían soportar ser manipulados por sus mujeres. Y ella había quebrantado la confianza de Jacob en un momento en el que era particularmente vulnerable. Había bajado la guardia, la había dejado entrar. ¿Cómo si no podría ella haberle tenido?

—No sentí que tuviera elección —dijo ella—. Eres imposiblemente terco cuando te plantas en tus trece. No sabía cómo cambiar eso.

—Entonces acabas de mentir otra vez. Porque no lo lamentas.

—Lamento que te sientas herido y enojado, y entiendo cuánto…

Se interrumpió cuando Jacob se movió con asombrosa rapidez, agarrándola de la parte superior de los brazos, llevándola contra la pared. Su cara enfurecida descendió cerca de la de ella.

—Si entendieras algo, no esperarías que te diera un bebé que te matará.

Rígida y temblorosa, ella le miró a los ojos hasta ahogarse en la oscuridad. Tragó un profundo aliento antes de arreglárselas para decir obstinadamente:

—Veré a tantos doctores como tú quieras. Escucharemos una completa variedad de opiniones, y puedes calcular las probabilidades. Pero nadie puede predecir con certeza lo que ocurrirá. Y nada de eso cambiará cómo tengo intención de pasar el resto de mi vida. La viviré según mis términos. Y tú... tú puedes tener todo de mí o nada. No seré ya más una inválida. Ni siquiera si eso significa perderte.

—No acepto un ultimátum —dijo él, dándole una pequeña sacudida—. Y mucho menos de una mujer.

Los ojos de Nessie se volvieron borrosos, y maldijo las lágrimas nacientes. Se preguntó con furiosa desesperación por qué el destino parecía empeñado en negarles la vida en común que otras personas tenían garantizada.

—Tú... arrogante _romaní_ —dijo roncamente—. No es tu elección; es mía. Mi cuerpo. Mi riesgo. Y puede que ya sea muy tarde. Puedo haber concebido ya…

—No. —Él le agarró la cabeza y presionó su frente contra la de ella, su aliento le golpeaba a los labios en un arrebato de exaltación—. No puedo hacer esto —dijo temblorosamente—. No me veré forzado a lastimarle.

—Simplemente ámame. —Nessie no fue consciente de que lloraba hasta que sintió la boca de él sobre su cara, su garganta vibrando con bajos gemidos mientras le lamía las lágrimas. La besó desesperada y salvajemente, con una fiereza que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Cuando aplastó su cuerpo contra el de ella, Nessie sintió la turgencia de su excitación incluso a través del montón de capas de sus ropas. Eso provocó una sacudida en respuesta a través de todas sus venas, y sintió cómo su carne íntima picaba y se humedecía. Le deseó dentro de ella, tirar de él en su interior profundo y cerca, complacerle hasta que su ferocidad se viera aplacada. Bajó la mano hasta el duro miembro, frotando y apretando hasta que él gimió en su boca.

Liberó sus labios lo suficiente como para jadear:

—Llévame a la cama, Jake. Tómame...

Pero él se apartó de un empujón lejos de ella con una feroz maldición.

—Jake...

Una mirada encendida, y él abandonó el cuarto, la puerta tembló en sus goznes debido al abrupto portazo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios para seguir publicando.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

El aire matutino era fresco y pesado con la promesa de lluvia, una brisa pasaba a través de la ventana entreabierta de la habitación de Bella y Edward. Edward despertó lentamente mientras sentía el voluptuoso cuerpo de su mujer acurrucándose cerca del suyo. Ella siempre dormía con un camisón hecho de modesta batista blanca, con numerosos e infinitos pliegues y diminutos volantes. Este nunca fallaba a la hora de estimularlo, conociendo las espléndidas curvas ocultas bajo de la recatada prenda.

El camisón se le había subido hasta las rodillas durante la noche. Una de las piernas desnudas estaba enganchada sobre una de las suyas, la rodilla descansando sobre su ingle. La leve redondez de su estómago presionando contra su costado. El embarazo había hecho sus formas femeninas más amplias y deliciosas. Estos días estaba radiante, con una floreciente vulnerabilidad que lo llenaba de un aplastante impulso de protegerla. Y saber que los cambios eran causados por su semilla, una parte suya creciendo dentro de ella… era sin lugar a dudas excitante.

No había esperado estar así de cautivado por la condición de Bella. A ojos de los _romanís_ , el parto y todas las cuestiones relacionadas, eran considerados _mahrime,_ acontecimientos contaminados. Y ya que el irlandés era notoriamente desconfiado y remilgado cuando se trataba de la reproducción, no había, tampoco en ese lado de su linaje, motivos para justificar su placer ante el embarazo de su esposa. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella era la criatura más hermosa y fascinante que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Mientras le acariciaba la cadera somnolientamente, el impulso de hacerle el amor fue demasiado para resistirse. Subió poco a poco el camisón y le acarició el trasero desnudo. La besó en los labios y la barbilla, saboreando la fina textura de su piel.

Bella se movió.

—Edward—murmuró con voz somnolienta. Sus piernas se separaron, invitando a una exploración más suave.

Edward sonrió contra su mejilla.

—Qué buena esposa eres —le susurró en _romaní_. Ella se estiró y soltó un suspiro de placer mientras las manos de él se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo cálido. Él le acomodó las piernas con cuidado, acariciándola y alabándola, besando sus pechos.

Sus dedos jugaron entre los muslos, provocándola perversamente hasta que comenzó a respirar con gemidos quedos. Le aferró la espalda con las manos mientras él la montaba, su cuerpo hambriento por la calidez y la húmeda bienvenida de ella…

Un golpecito en la puerta. Una voz amortiguada.

—¿Bella?

Ambos se quedaron congelados.

La voz femenina lo intentó otra vez.

—¿Bella?

—Una de mis hermanas —susurró Bella.

Edward masculló una maldición que describía explícitamente lo que había estado a punto de hacer y al parecer no iba a poder terminar.

—Tu familia… —comenzó con tono oscuro.

—Lo sé. —Ella echó hacia atrás las sábanas—. Lo siento. Yo… —se interrumpió cuando vio el grado de su excitación y dijo débilmente—. Oh, querido.

Aunque por lo general era tolerante cuando se trataba de la multitud de caprichos y cuestiones de los Swan, Edward no estaba actualmente con humor para ser comprensivo.

—Deshazte de quienquiera que sea —le dijo— y vuelve aquí.

—Sí. Lo intentaré. —Se puso una bata encima del camisón y a toda prisa se sujetó los tres primeros botones. Mientras se apresuraba hacia el cuarto de estar contiguo, la delgada túnica blanca que vestía se onduló detrás de ella como la vela mayor de una goleta.

Edward permaneció sobre su costado, escuchando atentamente. Se oyó el ruido de la puerta del pasillo abriéndose y a alguien entrando en el pequeño cuarto de estar.

También se oía el tranquilo ritmo de la voz interrogante de Bella y la deseosa respuesta de una de sus hermanas. Nessie, supuso, ya que Esme y Alice sólo se despertaban tan temprano en casos de catástrofe mayor.

Una de las cosas que Edward adoraba de Bella era su tierno e incansable interés por todas las preocupaciones, grandes y pequeñas, de sus hermanos. Era una pequeña gallina madre, valoraba a la familia tanto como cualquier esposa _romaní_. Eso le hacía sentir bien. Le devolvía a su infancia, cuando todavía se le permitía vivir con la tribu.

La familia era igualmente importante para ellos. Pero eso también significaba tener que compartir a Bella lo que, de vez en cuando como ahora, era malditamente molesto.

Después de unos minutos, la charla femenina todavía no finalizaba. Viendo que

Bella no iba a volver pronto, Edward suspiró y abandonó la cama.

Agarró algunas ropas, fue a la sala de estar y vio a Bella sobre un pequeño sofá con Nessie. Que parecía desgraciada.

Estaban tan absortas en su conversación que apenas prestaron atención a la aparición de Edward. Sentándose en una silla cercana, Edward escuchó hasta que comprendió que Nessie había mentido a Jacob sobre lo de haber ido a ver a un doctor, que Jacob estaba furioso y que la relación entre ambos era un desastre.

Bella se giró hacia Edward, la frente fruncida de preocupación.

—Quizás Nessie no debería haberlo engañado, pero estaba en su derecho de tomar esta decisión por sí misma. —Bella retenía la mano de Nessie en la suya mientras hablaba—. Sabes que nada me gustaría más que mantener a Nessie a salvo, siempre… pero incluso yo tengo que reconocer que eso no es posible. Jacob debe aceptar que Nessie quiere tener una vida marital normal con él.

Edward se frotó la cara y sofocó un bostezo.

—Sí. Pero el modo de que lo acepte _no_ es manipularlo —miró a Nessie directamente —. Hermanita, deberías saber que los ultimátums nunca funcionan con los hombres _romaní_. Va completamente en contra de la naturaleza de un _romaní_ que su mujer le diga lo que tiene que hacer.

—No le dije lo que tenía que hacer —protestó Nessie tristemente—. Sólo le dije…

—Que no importaba lo que pensara o sintiera —murmuró Edward—. Que tenías intención de vivir tu vida en tus propios términos, costara lo que costara.

—Sí —dijo ella débilmente—. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por sus sentimientos.

Edward sonrió con pesar.

—Admiro tu fortaleza, hermanita. Incluso estoy de acuerdo con tu posición. Pero esa no es la forma de tratar con un _romaní_. Incluso tu hermana, que no es generalmente conocida por su diplomacia, sabe que hay mejores formas de acercarse a mí, que de manera inflexible.

—Yo soy _bastante_ diplomática cuando quiero —protestó Bella, frunciendo el ceño, y él le dirigió una breve sonrisa burlona. Girándose hacia Nessie, Bella admitió de mala gana—. Edward tiene razón, pese a todo.

Nessie guardó silencio durante un momento, absorbiendo esto.

—¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Cómo pueden arreglarse las cosas?

Ambas mujeres miraron a Edward.

Lo último que quería era implicarse en los problemas de Nessie y Jacob. Y Dios sabía que Jacob probablemente estaría tan encantador como un oso azuzado esta mañana. Todo lo que Edward quería era regresar a la cama y disfrutar de su esposa. Y quizás dormir un poco más. Pero como las hermanas le miraban fijamente con ojos suplicantes, suspiró.

—Hablaré con él —refunfuñó.

—Probablemente estará despierto ahora —dijo Bella esperanzada—. Jacob siempre se levanta temprano.

Edward le hizo una sombría inclinación de cabeza, apenas apreciando la perspectiva de dirigirse a su hosco hermano sobre asuntos femeninos.

—Va a sacudirme como a una alfombra polvorienta —dijo Edward—. Y no lo culparé ni una pizca.

Después de vestirse y lavarse, Edward bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde Jacob invariablemente tomaba el desayuno. Pasando el aparador, Edward vio pudín de salchichas de Yorkshire con verduras y salsa de carne asada, un guiso de salchichas cubierto de masa y tostado, fuentes con beicon y huevos, filetes de lenguado, pan frito y un tazón de alubias en salsa de tomate.

Una silla había sido apartada de una de las mesas redondas. Había un platito y una taza vacía, y una pequeña cafetera de plata junto a estos. La fragancia a café fuerte y negro persistía en el aire.

Edward echó un vistazo hacia las puertas de cristal que conducían a la terraza trasera y vio la forma delgada y oscura de Jacob. Jake parecía mirar fijamente el huerto de frutas más allá del jardín de construcción formal. Los hombros y la cabeza expresaban irritabilidad y mal humor.

 _Demonios_. Edward no tenía ni idea de lo que le iba a decir a su hermano. Tenían que avanzar mucho más antes de aproximarse a un nivel básico de confianza. Cualquier consejo que Edward intentara darle a Jacob probablemente le sería sumariamente tirado a la cara.

Recogiendo una rebanada de pan frito, Edward untó una cuchada de mermelada de naranja sobre ella y vagó hacia la terraza.

Jacob echó una mirada superficial a Edward y devolvió su atención al paisaje: los florecientes campos más allá de las tierras del señorío, los espesos bosques alimentados por la gruesa arteria del río.

Unas apacibles corrientes de humo llegaban de la lejana orilla, uno de los lugares donde los gitanos solían acampar cuando viajaban por Hampshire. Edward personalmente había tallado señales identificativas sobre los árboles para indicar que este era un lugar amistoso para los _romaní_. Y siempre que venía una nueva tribu, Edward iba a visitarlos por si acaso alguien de su antigua familia pudiera estar allí.

—Otra _kumpania_ que pasa por aquí —comentó casualmente, uniéndose a Jacob en el balcón—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a visitarlos esta mañana?

El tono de Jacob fue distante y poco amistoso.

—Los trabajadores están haciendo las nuevas molduras de yeso para el ala este. Y después de como la fastidiaron la última vez, tengo que estar allí.

—La última vez, los pedregales que clavaron no estaban apropiadamente alineados —dijo Edward.

—Lo sé —dijo abruptamente Jacob.

—Bien. —Sintiéndose somnoliento y molesto, Edward se frotó la cara—. Mira, no tengo ningún deseo de meter la nariz en tus asuntos, pero…

—Entonces no lo hagas.

—No va ha hacerte daño oír una perspectiva externa.

—Me importa una mierda tu maldita perspectiva.

—Si no estuvieras tan malditamente absorto en ti mismo —le dijo Edward agriamente —, podría ocurrírsete que no eres el único que tiene algo de lo que preocuparse. ¿Crees que no he pensado en lo que podría pasarle a Bella ahora que está embarazada?

—A Bella nada le pasará —dijo Jacob con desdén.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Todos en esta familia parecen pensar que Bella es indestructible. La propia Bella lo piensa. Pero está sujeta a todos los problemas y debilidades habituales de cualquier mujer en su condición. La verdad es que esto siempre es un riesgo.

Los ojos oscuros de Jacob hervían de hostilidad.

—Más para Nessie.

—Probablemente. Pero si ella quiere asumir el riesgo, es su decisión.

—Ahí es donde diferimos, Cullen. Porque yo...

—Porque tú no te arriesgas con nadie, ¿verdad? Una lástima que te enamoraras de una mujer que no se mantendrá en un pedestal, _phral_.

—Si vuelves a llamarme así —gruñó Jacob—, te arrancaré tu puñetera cabeza.

—Adelante, inténtalo.

Probablemente Jacob se habría lanzado sobre Edward entonces, de no ser porque las puertas de cristal se abrieron y otra figura dio un paso en la terraza. Echando un vistazo en dirección al intruso, Edward gimió por dentro.

Era Nahuel, con aspecto controlado y capaz. Se aproximó a Edward e ignoró a Jacob.

—Buenos días, Cullen. Sólo venía a decirle que abandonaré Hampshire en algún momento del día. Es decir, si no puedo persuadir a la señorita Swan de recobrar el juicio.

—Desde luego —le dijo Edward, escondiendo su expresión bajo una agradable impasibilidad—. Por favor, hágame saber si hay algo que podamos hacer para facilitar su partida.

—Sólo quiero lo mejor para ella —murmuró el doctor, todavía sin mirar a Jacob—. Sigo creyendo que venirse a Francia conmigo es la opción más sabia para todos los afectados. Pero es una decisión de la señorita Swan. —Hizo una pausa, sus ojos grises sombríos—. Espero que usted ejerza cualquier influencia que tenga para asegurarse de que _todos_ los afectados entienden lo que está en juego.

—Creo que todos tenemos una razonable comprensión de la situación —dijo Edward con una suavidad que enmascaraba una pizca de sarcasmo.

Nahuel lo miró con desconfianza y le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Los dejaré para que continúen su _discusión_ entonces. —Dio un sutil y escéptico énfasis a la palabra «discusión», como si hubiera sido consciente de que habían estado al borde de una rotunda reyerta. Abandonó la terraza, cerrando las puertas de cristal tras él.

—Odio a ese bastardo —dijo Jacob en voz baja.

—No es mi favorito tampoco —admitió Edward. Cansadamente se aferró la parte posterior de su propio cuello, intentando aliviar la rigidez de los músculos tensos—. Voy a bajar al campamento _romaní_. Y si no te importa, tomaré una taza de esa maldita poción que bebes. Desprecio esa cosa, pero necesito algo que me ayude a mantenerme despierto.

—Toma lo que quieras de lo que he dejado en la cafetera —refunfuñó Jacob—.

Estoy más despierto de lo que me gustaría.

Edward asintió y fue hacia las puertas de cristal. Pero hizo una pausa en el umbral, se alisó el cabello detrás en la nuca y habló tranquilamente.

—La peor parte del amar a alguien, Jacob, es que siempre habrá cosas de las que no podrás protegerla. Cosas más allá de tu control. Finalmente comprenderás que hay algo peor que morir… y es que le ocurra alguna cosa a ella. Tienes que vivir con ese miedo siempre. Pero tienes que aceptar la parte mala, si quieres la parte buena.

Jake lo miró tristemente.

—¿Cuál es la parte buena?

Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Edward.

—Todo lo demás es la parte buena —dijo y entró.

—He sido advertido bajo pena de muerte de que no diga nada —fue el primer comentario de Emmett cuando se unió a Jacob en una de las habitaciones del ala este.

Había dos yeseros en la esquina, midiendo y marcando las paredes y otro colocando el andamio que sostendría a un hombre cerca del techo.

—Buen consejo —dijo Jake—. Deberías seguirlo.

—Nunca sigo los consejos, buenos o malos. Eso sólo los animaría a darme más.

A pesar de los pensamientos meditabundos de Jake, sintió el tirón de una sonrisa poco dispuesta en sus labios. Gesticuló hacia un cubo cercano lleno de ligero lodo gris.

—¿Por qué no coges un palo y remueves esta masa?

—¿Qué es?

—Una mezcla de cal de enyesar y arcilla grasienta.

—Arcilla grasienta. Encantador. —Pero Emmett recogió obedientemente un palo y comenzó a revolver el cubo de yeso—. Las mujeres van a salir esta mañana — comentó—. Irán a Stony Cross Manor a visitar a Lady Uley. Alice me advirtió que estuviera en guardia con su hurón, que parece estar desaparecido. Y la señorita

Hale se quedará aquí. —Hizo una pausa reflexiva—. Una criatura extraña, ¿no te parece?

—¿El hurón o la señorita Hale? —Jake colocó con cuidado una tira de madera sobre la pared y la clavó en el lugar.

—Hale. He estado preguntándome… ¿Tiene misandria u odia a todos en general?

—¿Qué es misandria?

—Odio al hombre.

—Ella no odia a los hombres. Siempre ha sido agradable conmigo y con Cullen.

Emmett lo miró sinceramente perplejo.

—Entonces… ¿sólo me odia a mí?

—Eso parece.

—¡Pero no tiene ninguna razón!

—¿Y qué hay el que seas arrogante y despectivo?

—Eso es parte de mi encanto aristocrático —protestó Emmett.

—Parece que tu encanto aristocrático se está desperdiciando con la señorita Hale. —Jake arqueó una ceja cuando vio el ceño de Emmett—. ¿Por qué te debería importar? No tienes ningún interés personal, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Emmett con indignación—. Antes me metería en la cama con el erizo favorito de Ali. Imagínate esos puntiagudos codos y rodillas. Todos esos ángulos agudos. Un hombre podría hacerse un daño fatal, enredado con Hale… — Revolvió el yeso con renovado vigor, claramente preocupado por los peligros de verse en el lecho con la institutriz.

Demasiado preocupado, pensó Jake.

.

.

Era una lástima, reflexionó Edward, mientras caminaba por un prado verde con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Esto de ser parte de una familia unida significaba que uno nunca podía disfrutar de su buenaventura cuando algún otro tenía problemas.

Había muchas razones por las que Edward podía solazarse en este momento… la bendición de la luz solar sobre el áspero paisaje primaveral, y todo el despertar, el canturrear, la vibrante actividad de las plantas empujando la húmeda tierra. El prometedor y penetrante olor a humo de una hoguera del campamento _romaní_ que flotaba sobre la brisa. Quizás hoy finalmente podría encontrar a alguien de su antigua tribu. En un día como éste, todo parecía posible.

Tenía una hermosa esposa embarazada de su hijo. Amaba a Bella más que a la vida. Pero también tenía mucho que perder. Pero Edward no permitiría que el miedo lo mutilara o le impidiera amarla con toda su alma. Miedo… redujo la marcha de su paso, perplejo por la rápida intensificación del latido de su corazón. Como si hubiera estado corriendo durante millas sin parar. Echó un vistazo a través del campo, viendo que la hierba estaba de un verde poco natural.

El latido de su corazón se volvió doloroso, como si alguien estuviera pateándolo repetidamente. Desconcertado, Edward se tensó como un hombre retenido a punta de navaja, poniéndose la mano en el pecho. Jesús, el sol brillaba, perforando sus ojos hasta que lagrimearon. Se secó la humedad con la manga y bruscamente se sorprendió encontrándose en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas.

Esperaba que el dolor disminuyera, que su corazón redujera la marcha como seguramente debía hacer, pero sólo empeoró. Luchó por respirar, intentando mantenerse en pie. Su cuerpo no lo obedecía. Un lento colapso debilitante, la verde hierba punzando ásperamente su mejilla. Más y más dolor, el corazón amenazando con explotar por la extraordinaria fuerza de su latido.

Edward comprendió, con una especie de asombro, que se estaba muriendo. No se le ocurría por qué podía estar pasando, o cómo, sólo que nadie cuidaría de Bella y ella le necesitaba, no podía abandonarla. Alguien tenía que cuidar de ella; necesitaba a alguien que le frotara los pies cuando estuviera cansada. Estaba tan cansado. No podía levantar la cabeza o el brazo o mover las piernas, pero los músculos de su cuerpo saltaban por separado, temblores que tiraban de él como una marioneta con cuerdas. _Bella. No quiero abandonarte. Dios, no dejes que muera, es demasiado pronto_.

Pero el dolor continuó fluyendo sobre él, ahogándolo, sofocando cada respiración y latido de su corazón.

Bella. Quería pronunciar su nombre y no podía. Era una crueldad inconmensurable que no pudiera dejar este mundo con esas últimas preciosas sílabas en sus labios.

.

.

Después de una hora clavando revestimientos y probando varias mezclas de cal, yeso y arcilla grasienta, Jake, Emmett y los trabajadores habían acordado las proporciones correctas.

Emmett se había tomado un interés inesperado en el proceso, incluso inventó una mejora sobre las tres capas de decoración con escayola mejorando la capa base, o cubierta primaria.

—Pon más grasa en esta capa —había sugerido— y ráspala con una poderosa herramienta, eso proporcionará más agarre a la siguiente capa.

Estaba claro para Jake que aunque Emmett tuviera poco interés en los aspectos financieros del manejo de la finca, su amor por la arquitectura y todos los asuntos relacionados con la construcción era más agudo que nunca.

Cuando Emmett bajaba del andamio, el ama de llaves, llegó a la entrada en compañía de un muchacho. Jake lo evaluó con agudo interés. El muchacho parecía tener once o doce años. Incluso si no hubiera estado vestido con vistosas ropas, las marcadas facciones y la tez cobriza lo habría identificado como _romaní_.

—Señor —dijo el ama de llaves a Jake, excusándose— solicito su perdón por interrumpir su trabajo. Pero este muchacho vino al umbral hablando en una jerga y se niega a marcharse. Pensamos que usted podría entenderlo.

La jerga resultó ser claramente _romaní_.

— _Droboy tume Romale_ —dijo el muchacho correctamente.

Jake reconoció el saludo con un asentimiento.

— _Mishto avilan_ —continuó la conversación en _romaní_ —. ¿Eres del _vitsa_ del río?

—Sí, _kako_. Me envía el _rom phuro_ para decirles que encontramos a un _romaní_ yaciendo en el campo. Vestido como un _gadjo_. Pensamos que podría pertenecer aalguien de aquí.

—Yaciendo en el campo —repitió Jake mientras el frío y una penetrante urgencia se elevaba en su interior.

Supo inmediatamente que algo muy malo había pasado. Con esfuerzo, mantuvo el tono paciente—. ¿Estaba descansando?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Está enfermo y fuera de sus cabales. Y tiembla así. —Imitó el temblor con las manos.

—¿Dijo su nombre? —preguntó Jake—. ¿Dijo alguna cosa?

Aunque todavía hablaban en _romaní_ , Emmett y la señora Barnstable observaban a Jake atentamente, entendiendo que había alguna emergencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Emmett, frunciendo el ceño.

El muchacho le contestó a Jake.

—No, _kako_ , no puede decir mucho. Y su corazón. —El muchacho se golpeó su propio pecho con el pequeño puño, con unos enfáticos golpes.

—Llévame hasta él. —No había ninguna duda en la mente de Jake de que la situación era horrible. Edward Cullen nunca estaba enfermo y gozaba de una magnífica condición física. Independientemente de lo que le ocurriera, estaba fuera de la categoría de enfermedades ordinarias.

Cambiando al inglés, Jake les habló a Emmett y al ama de llaves.

—Cullen ha caído enfermo… Está en el campamento _romaní_. Milord, sugeriría que envíe a un lacayo y a un cochero a Stony Cross Manor para recoger a Bella inmediatamente. Señora Barnstable, envíe a buscar al doctor. Yo traeré a Cullen aquí tan pronto como sea posible.

—¿Señor —preguntó el ama de llaves aturdida— se refiere al doctor Nahuel?

—No —dijo Jake al instante. Todos sus instintos le advertían que mantuviera a Nahuel fuera de esto—. De hecho, no deje que averigüe lo qué está pasando. Por el momento, mantenga esto tan en secreto como sea posible.

—Sí, señor. —Aunque el ama de llaves no entendiera los motivos de Jake, estaba demasiado bien entrenada para cuestionar su autoridad—. El señor Cullen parecía perfectamente bien esta mañana —dijo ella—. ¿Qué puede haberle pasado?

—Lo averiguaremos. —Sin esperar más preguntas o reacciones, Jake agarró del hombro al muchacho y lo dirigió hacia la entrada—. Vamos.

El _vitsa_ parecía ser una pequeña y próspera tribu familiar. Habían establecido un campamento bien organizado, con dos _vardos_ y algunos burros y caballos que tenían buen aspecto. El líder de la tribu, a quien el muchacho identificó como el _rom phuro_ , era un hombre atractivo con el pelo negro y ojos negros y cálidos. Aunque no era alto, estaba en forma y era esbelto, con un aire de firme autoridad. Jake se sorprendió por la relativa juventud del líder. La palabra _phuro_ por lo general se refería a un hombre de edad avanzada y sabio. Para un hombre que parecía estar al final de los treinta, esto significaba que era un líder excepcionalmente respetado.

Intercambiaron saludos superficiales y el _rom phuro_ condujo a Jake hasta su _vardo._

—¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó el líder con obvia preocupación.

—Mi hermano. —Por alguna razón el comentario de Jake le ganó un detenido vistazo.

—Es bueno que estés aquí. Esta puede ser tu última posibilidad de verlo a este lado del velo.

Jake se asombró por su propia reacción visceral ante su comentario, la precipitada indignación y la pena.

—No se va a morir —dijo Jake duramente, acelerando la zancada y saltando fácilmente dentro del _vardo_.

El interior del carromato gitano tenía aproximadamente veinte pies de largo y seis de ancho, con la típica estufa y el tubo metálico de la chimenea localizado a un lado de la puerta. Un par de literas transversales estaban localizadas al otro extremo del _vardo,_ una superior y otra más abajo. El largo cuerpo de Cullen estaba estirado sobre la litera inferior, los pies calzados colgando por el extremo. Estaba temblando y sacudiéndose con nerviosismo, la cabeza girando sin cesar sobre la almohada.

—Santo infierno —dijo Jake con voz espesa, incapaz de creer el cambio que se había producido en el hombre en tan corto tiempo. El color saludable había desparecido de la cara de Cullen hasta dejarle tan blanco como el papel, sus labios estaba agrietados y grisáceos. Gemía por el dolor y jadeaba como un perro.

Jake se sentó al borde de la litera y puso la mano sobre la frente helada de Cullen.

—Edward —dijo con urgencia—. Edward, soy Jacob. Abre los ojos. Dime qué ha pasado.

Edward luchó por controlar los temblores, concentrar su mirada, pero esto era claramente imposible. Intentó formar una palabra, pero todo lo que pudo proferir fue un sonido incoherente.

Aplanando una mano sobre el pecho de Cullen, Jake sintió el latido del corazón feroz e irregular. Maldijo, reconociendo que el corazón de ningún hombre, sin importar lo fuerte que fuera, podría continuar con ese ritmo frenético durante mucho tiempo.

—Debe haber comido alguna hierba sin saber que era dañina —comentó el _rom_

 _phuro,_ preocupado.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

—Mi hermano está muy familiarizado con las plantas medicinales. Nunca cometería esa clase de error. —Apartando la vista de la cara desdibujada de Cullen, Jake sintió una mezcla de furia y compasión. Desearía que su propio corazón pudiera asumir el trabajo por su hermano—. Alguien lo ha envenenado.

—Dime qué puedo hacer —dijo el líder de la tribu en voz baja.

—Primero, tenemos que deshacernos de tanto veneno como sea posible.

—Vació su estómago antes de que lo trajéramos al _vardo._

Eso estaba bien. Pero por lo fuerte de la reacción que sufría, incluso después de la expulsión del veneno, significaba que era una sustancia sumamente tóxica. El corazón bajo la mano de Jake parecía estar listo para reventar en el pecho de Cullen.

Pronto tendría convulsiones.

—Se debe hacer algo para reducir la marcha del pulso y aliviar los temblores — dijo Jake de manera cortante—. ¿Tienes láudano?

—No, pero tenemos opio sin refinar.

—Aun mejor. Tráelo inmediatamente.

El _rom phuro_ dio órdenes a un par de mujeres que se habían acercado a la entrada del _vardo._ En menos de un minuto, habían traído un diminuto tarro de espesa pasta marrón. Era el fluido deshidratado de la vaina sin madurar de la amapola. Rascando algo de la pasta con la punta de una cuchara, Jake intentó alimentar a Cullen.

Los dientes de Cullen traquetearon violentamente contra el metal, la cabeza saltó hasta que la cuchara fue retirada. Obstinadamente Jake deslizó el brazo por debajo del cuello de Cullen y lo levantó hacia arriba.

—Edward. Soy yo. He venido a ayudarte. Toma esto por mí. Tómalo ahora. —Empujó la cuchara de vuelta a la boca de Cullen y la mantuvo allí hasta que se atragantó y tembló en el apretón de Jake—. Eso es —murmuró Jake, retirando la cuchara tras un momento. Colocó la mano caliente sobre la garganta de su hermano, friccionándola suavemente—. Traga. Sí, _phral,_ eso es.

El opio funcionó con milagrosa velocidad. Pronto los temblores comenzaron a disminuir y se alivió el frenético jadeo. Jake no fue consciente de que contenía el aliento hasta que lo soltó con un suspiro de alivio. Puso la palma sobre el corazón de Cullen, sintiendo que latía a un ritmo más lento.

—Prueba a darle algo de agua —le sugirió el líder de la tribu, dándole una taza de madera tallada a Jake. Él presionó el borde de la taza contra los labios de Cullen y lo instó para que tomara un sorbo.

Las espesas pestañas se alzaron y Cullen se concentró en él con esfuerzo.

—Jake…

—Aquí estoy, hermanito.

Cullen lo miró fijamente y parpadeó. Alzó la mano y aferró firmemente el cuello abierto de la camisa de Jake como un hombre que se estuviera ahogando.

—Azul —susurró irregularmente—. Todo… azul.

Jake deslizó el brazo alrededor de la espalda de Cullen y lo agarró con firmeza.

Echó un vistazo al _rom phuro_ e intentó pensar desesperadamente. Había oído sobre tal síntoma antes, una neblina azul sobre la visión. Estaba causada por tomar demasiada medicación potente para el corazón.

—Podría ser digitalina —murmuró él—. Pero no sé cuál es su origen.

—Dedalera —dijo el _rom phuro_. Su tono era normal, pero tenía la cara tensa por la ansiedad—. Bastante letal. Mata al ganado.

—¿Cuál es el antídoto? —preguntó Jake bruscamente.

La respuesta del líder fue suave.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si hay uno.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer. Estuve enferma lamento el retraso en las actualizaciones :C_


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Después de enviar a un lacayo a por el doctor del pueblo, Emmett decidió ir al campamento gitano y ver cómo se estaba desenvolviendo Cullen. Emmett no podía aguantar la inactividad o el suspenso de la espera. Y estaba profundamente atribulado ante el pensamiento de que le ocurriera cualquier cosa a Cullen, quien parecía haberse convertido en el eje de la familia entera.

Rápidamente dirigió sus pasos hacia abajo por la grandiosa escalera, Emmett acababa de alcanzar el vestíbulo cuando se le acercó la señorita Hale. Iba en compañía de una criada y sujetaba a la desventurada chica por la muñeca. La criada estaba pálida y con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Milord —dijo la señorita Hale tensamente—, le ordeno a que venga con nosotras al salón inmediatamente. Hay algo que debería…

—Con su supuesto conocimiento de la etiqueta, Hale, debería saber que nadie _ordena_ al amo de la casa hacer ninguna cosa.

La severa boca de la institutriz se torció impacientemente.

—Al diablo con la etiqueta. Esto es importante.

—Muy bien. Aparentemente a usted hay que seguirle la corriente. Pero dígamelo aquí y ahora, que no tengo tiempo para chácharas de salón.

—El salón —insistió ella.

Después de una breve mirada al techo, Emmett siguió a la institutriz y la criada a través del vestíbulo.

—Se lo advierto, si se trata de algún asunto trivial sobre la casa, tendré su cabeza. Tengo un asunto apremiante que tratar ahora mismo, y…

—Sí —le cortó Hale mientras caminaban velozmente hacia la sala—. Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabe? Caramba, se suponía que la señora Barnstable no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

—Los secretos raramente se guardan bajo la escalera, milord.

Mientras entraba en el salón, Emmett clavó los ojos en la recta columna vertebral de la institutriz, y experimentó el mismo aguijonazo de irritación que siempre sentía en su presencia. Ella era como una de esas picazones inalcanzables en la espalda. Tenía algo que ver con el moño de color café claro atado tan apretadamente en la nuca. Y el torso estrecho y la diminuta cintura encorsetada, y la palidez seca y prístina de su piel. No podía evitar pensar en cómo sería desenlazar, desabrochar, y soltar. Quitarle las gafas. Hacer cosas que la dejaran toda sonrosada, húmeda y profundamente confundida y acalorada.

Sí, eso era. Quería acalorarla y confundirla.

Repetidamente.

Buen Dios, ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?

Una vez estuvieron en la sala, la señorita Hale cerró la puerta y palmeó el brazo de la criada con una esbelta mano blanca.

—Ésta es Sylvia —le dijo a Emmett—. Vio algo inapropiado esta mañana y le dio miedo contárselo a alguien. Pero tras enterarse de la enfermedad del señor Cullen, vino a mí con esta información.

—¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora? —preguntó Emmett impacientemente—. Seguramente cualquier cosa inapropiada debería ser informada de inmediato.

La señorita Hale contestó con molesta calma.

—No hay protecciones para un criado que sin querer ve algo que no debería. Y siendo una chica sensata, Sylvia no quería convertirse en un chivo expiatorio. ¿Tenemos su palabra de que Sylvia no sufrirá consecuencias negativas por lo que está a punto de divulgar?

—Tiene mi palabra —dijo Emmett—. No importa lo que sea. Dígamelo, Sylvia.

La criada inclinó la cabeza y se apoyó en la señorita Hale en busca de apoyo. Sylvia era mucho más pesada que la frágil institutriz, le maravillaba que ambas no perdieran el equilibrio.

—Milord —vaciló la criada—, pulía los tenedores del pescado esta mañana y los estaba llevando al aparador del desayuno, para los filetes de lenguado. Pero cuando entraba en la sala de mañana, vi al señor Jacob y al señor Cullen en la terraza, hablando. Y el doctor Nahuel estaba en la habitación, observándolos…

—¿Y? —apremió Emmett mientras los labios de la chica temblaban.

—Y creo que vi al doctor Nahuel poner algo en la cafetera del señor Jacob. Buscó algo en su bolsillo, parecía uno de esos extraños tubitos de cristal de la farmacia. Pero fue tan rápido, que no pude estar segura de lo que había hecho. Y luego se dio la vuelta y me vio entrando en la habitación. Fingí no haber visto nada, milord. No quería crear problemas.

—Pensamos que quizás el señor Cullen bebió la bebida adulterada —dijo la institutriz.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—El señor Cullen no toma café.

—¿No es posible que quizás haya hecho una excepción esta mañana?

El filo sarcástico de su voz era insoportablemente molesto.

—Es posible. Pero no sería normal. —Emmett dejó escapar un suspiro rudo—. Maldita sea todo. Intentaré averiguar qué, si es que fue algo, hizo Nahuel. Gracias, Sylvia.

—Sí, milord. —La criada parecía aliviada.

Mientras Emmett cruzaba a grandes pasos la habitación, se exasperó al descubrir que la señorita Hale le pisaba los talones.

— _No_ venga conmigo, Hale.

—Me necesita.

—Váyase a alguna parte y teja algo. Conjugue un verbo. Lo que sea que las institutrices hagan.

—Lo haría —dijo ella mordazmente—, si tuviese alguna confianza en su habilidad para manejar la situación. Pero por lo que he visto de sus aptitudes, dudo mucho que logre alguna cosa sin mi ayuda.

Emmett se preguntó si otras institutrices se atrevían a hablar al amo de ésta forma. No lo creía. ¿Por qué demonios no pudieron escoger sus hermanas una mujer tranquila y plácida en lugar de a esta pequeña avispa?

—Tengo habilidades que usted nunca será lo suficientemente afortunada de ver o experimentar, Hale.

Ella soltó un desdeñoso _humph_ y continuó siguiéndole.

Alcanzando la habitación de Nahuel, Emmett dio un golpe maquinal y entró. El armario ropero estaba vacío, y había una maleta abierta sobre la cama.

—Perdone la intrusión, Nahuel —dijo Emmett dicho con sólo la sombra de una pretendida cortesía—. Pero ha surgido algo.

—¿Oh? —El doctor parecía notablemente indiferente.

—Alguien ha caído enfermo.

—Eso es una desgracia. Desearía poder asistirlo, pero debo llegar a Londres antes de medianoche, debo partir en poco tiempo. Tendrá que encontrar otro doctor.

—Seguramente tiene la obligación ética de ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesita — dijo la señorita Hale incrédulamente—. ¿Qué hay del juramento de Hipócrates?

—El juramento no es obligatorio. Y a la vista de los recientes acontecimientos, tengo todo el derecho a declinar. Tendrá que encontrar a otro doctor para tratarlo a él.

 _Él_.

Emmett no tuvo que mirar a la señorita Hale para saber que ella, también, había captado el desliz. Decidió hacer que Nahuel siguiera hablando.

—Jacob conquistó a mi hermana limpiamente, compañero. Y lo que los juntó se puso en movimiento mucho antes de que usted entrara en escena. No es deportivo culparles.

—No les culpo —dijo Nahuel de forma concisa—. Le culpo a usted.

— _¿A mí?_ —Emmett estaba indignado— ¿De qué? No tuve nada que ver en eso.

—Tiene en tan poca consideración a sus hermanas que ha permitido que no uno si no _dos_ gitanos entraran en su familia.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Emmett vio a Dodger el hurón avanzando a rastras por el suelo alfombrado. La curiosa criatura alcanzó una silla sobre la cual un abrigo oscuro había sido tendido. Alzándose sobre los cuartos traseros, hurgó en los bolsillos del abrigo.

La señorita Hale estaba hablando secamente.

—El señor Jacob y el señor Cullen son hombres de carácter excelente, doctor Nahuel. Uno puede hallar fallos en lord Dwyer por muchas otras cosas, pero no por eso.

—Son _gitanos_ —dijo Nahuel desdeñosamente.

Emmett comenzó a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido mientras la señorita Hale seguía con su conferencia.

—Un hombre debe ser juzgado por lo que hace de sí mismo, doctor Nahuel. Por lo que hace cuando nadie más está mirando. Y habiendo vivido en proximidad con el señor Jacob y del señor Cullen, puedo manifestar con seguridad que ambos son hombres honrados y honorables.

Dodger extrajo un objeto del bolsillo del abrigo y se retorció en señal de triunfo.

Comenzó a trotar lentamente alrededor del borde del cuarto, observando a Nahuel precavidamente.

—Perdóneme si no acepto juicios de carácter de una mujer como usted —dijo Nahuel a la señorita Hale—. Pero según los rumores, ha tenido más bien _demasiada_ proximidad con ciertos caballeros en su pasado.

La institutriz se puso pálida por la afrenta.

—¿Cómo osa usted?

—Encuentro ese comentario totalmente inapropiado —dijo Emmett a Nahuel—. Obviamente ningún hombre cuerdo intentaría alguna vez algo escandaloso con

Hale. —Viendo que Dodger había llegado a la entrada, Emmett extendió la mano hacia el rígido brazo de la institutriz—. Venga, Hale. Dejemos al doctor con su equipaje.

En ese mismo momento, Nahuel divisó al hurón, que llevaba una fina ampolla de cristal en la boca. Los ojos de Nahuel se dilataron, y se quedó pálido.

—¡Dame eso! —gritó, y se lanzó hacia el hurón— ¡Eso es mío!

Emmett se abalanzó sobre el doctor y lo tiró al suelo. Nahuel le asombró con un afilado gancho derecho, pero la mandíbula de Emmett había sido endurecida por un buen número de peleas de taberna. Intercambió golpe por golpe, rodando por el suelo con el doctor mientras luchaban por la supremacía.

—¿Qué demonios —gruñó Emmett— puso usted en ese café?

—Nada. —Las fuertes manos del doctor le apretaban la garganta—. No sé de lo que habla…

Emmett le asestó un golpe en el costado con el puño cerrado hasta que el apretón del doctor se aflojó.

—Y un cuerno que no —jadeó Emmett, y le dio con la rodilla en la ingle. Era un truco sucio que Emmett había aprendido tras una de sus escapadas más coloridas a Londres.

Nahuel se derrumbó sobre el costado, gimiendo.

—Los caballeros… no… hacen eso…

—Los caballeros no envenenan a la gente, tampoco. —Emmett le agarró— ¡Dígame qué era, maldito!

A pesar de su dolor, los labios de Nahuel se curvaron en una mueca diabólica.

—Jacob no obtendrá ayuda de mí.

—¡Jacob no bebió la cosa asquerosa, idiota! Cullen lo hizo. Ahora dígame lo que puso en el café o le arrancaré la garganta.

El doctor pareció aturdido. Mantuvo la boca cerrada y se negó a hablar. Emmett le golpeó con un derechazo y luego con un izquierdazo, pero el bastardo guardó silencio.

La voz de la señorita Hale penetró a través de la hirviente furia.

—Milord, basta. _En este instante_. Necesito su ayuda para recuperar la ampolla.

Levantando a Nahuel, Emmett le arrastró hasta el vacío armario ropero y le encerró dentro. Cerró la puerta y se giró para enfrentar a la señorita Hale, con la cara sudada y el pecho agitado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante una fracción de segundo. Los ojos de ella se volvieron tan redondos como sus las lentes de sus gafas. Pero la peculiar consciencia entre ellos se vio inmediatamente pinchada por el charloteo triunfante de Dodger.

El maldito hurón esperaba en el umbral, ejecutando una feliz danza de guerra que consistía en una serie de saltos laterales. Claramente estaba deleitado con su nueva adquisición, y aun más por el hecho que la señorita Hale parecía quererla.

—¡Déjeme salir! —gritó Nahuel con voz sofocada, y hubo un violento golpeteo en el interior del armario ropero.

—Esta maldita comadreja —masculló la señorita Hale—. Esto es un juego para él. Se pasará horas haciéndonos bromas con esa ampolla y manteniéndola justo fuera de nuestro alcance.

Clavando los ojos en el hurón, Emmett se sentó sobre la alfombra y relajó la voz.

—Ven aquí, bolita de pelo llena de pulgas. Tendrás todos los panecillos de azúcar que quieras, si me das tu juguete nuevo. —Silbó suavemente y chasqueó. Pero los halagos no surtieron efecto. Dodger simplemente lo evaluó con ojos brillantes y permaneció en el umbral, agarrando firmemente la ampolla entre sus diminutas patas.

—Dele uno de sus ligueros —dijo Emmett, todavía mirando al hurón.

—¿Perdone? —preguntó la señorita Hale secamente.

—Ya me ha oído. Quítese un liguero y ofrézcaselo como intercambio. De otra manera perseguiremos a este condenado animal por toda la casa. Y dudo que Cullen aprecie el retraso.

La institutriz dirigió a Emmett una mirada de resignación.

—Sólo por el bien del señor Cullen consentiría esto. Vuélvase de espaldas.

—Por el amor de Dios, Hale, ¿cree que alguien realmente querría echar una mirada a esas cerillas secas que usted llama piernas? —Pero accedió, volviéndose en la dirección opuesta. Oyó gran cantidad de crujidos mientras la señorita Hale se sentaba en una silla del dormitorio y se levantaba las faldas.

Y sucedió que por casualidad Emmett se había situado cerca de un espejo a tamaño natural, el óvalo estilo cheval se inclinaba arriba y abajo para ajustar al reflejo de uno.

Y él tenía una vista excelente de la señorita Hale en la silla. Y ocurrió la cosa más extraña... le llegó un destello de una pierna asombrosamente bonita. Parpadeó con asombro, y entonces las faldas cayeron.

—Aquí tiene —dijo la señorita Hale bruscamente, y lo lanzó en dirección a Emmett. Girándose, éste logró atraparlo en el aire.

Dodger les examinaba a ambos con interesados ojos pequeños y brillantes.

Emmett dio vueltas al liguero tentadoramente en su dedo.

—Echa un vistazo, Dodger. Seda azul adornada con hilo de encaje. ¿Sujetan todas las institutrices sus medias con una moda tan encantadora? Quizá esos rumores acerca de su pasado impropio sean ciertos, Hale.

—Le agradecería que guardara su civilizada lengua en su cabeza, milord.

La cabecita de Dodger oscilaba de arriba abajo como siguiendo cada movimiento del liguero. Colocándose la ampolla en la boca, el hurón la llevó como un perro en miniatura, acercándose a Emmett con enloquecedora lentitud.

—Esto es un intercambio, viejo amigo —le dijo Emmett—. No puedes tener algo por nada.

Cuidadosamente, Dodger colocó sobre suelo la ampolla y buscó el liguero. Emmett le dio simultáneamente la circunferencia llena de plisados y le arrebató la ampolla.

Estaba medio llena con un fino polvo verde pálido. Bajó la mirada intensamente, comenzando a darle vueltas entre los dedos.

La señorita Hale estuvo a su lado en un instante, agachada sobre las manos y rodillas.

—¿Está etiquetado? —preguntó jadeando.

—No. Maldita sea. —Emmett estaba abrumado por una furia volcánica.

—Déjeme cogerlo —dijo la señorita Hale, haciendo palanca para quitarle la ampolla.

Emmett se puso rápidamente en pie, lanzándose sobre el armario ropero. Lo golpeó con ambos sus puños.

—Maldito sea, Nahuel, ¿qué es? ¿Qué es ésta porquería? Dígamelo, o se quedará allí dentro hasta que se pudra.

No salió otra cosa que silencio del armario ropero.

—Por Dios, voy a… —comenzó Emmett, pero la señorita Hale lo interrumpió.

—Es polvo de digitalina.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada distraída. Ella había abierto la ampolla y la olisqueaba cautelosamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Mi abuela solía tomarlo para el corazón. El aroma es como el del té, y el color es inconfundible.

—¿Cuál es el antídoto?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo la señorita Hale, pareciendo más y más afligida por momentos—. Pero es una sustancia poderosa. Una dosis grande bien puede parar el corazón de un hombre.

Emmett volvió a girarse hacia el armario.

—Nahuel—ladró—, si quiere vivir me dirá el antídoto ahora.

—Déjeme salir primero —llegó la sofocada réplica.

—¡No hay negociación! ¡Dígame qué contrarresta el veneno, maldito!

— _Nunca_.

—¿Emmett? —Una nueva voz se introdujo la reyerta. Él se giró velozmente para ver a Bella, Nessie, y Alice en el umbral. Clavaban los ojos en él como si hubiera perdido la razón.

Bella habló con compostura admirable.

—Tengo dos preguntas, Emmett: ¿Por qué enviaste por mí, y por qué estás teniendo una disputa con el armario ropero?

—Nahuel está ahí dentro —le dijo.

Su expresión cambió.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy tratando de hacer que me cuente cómo contrarrestar una sobredosis de polvo de digitalina. —Fulminó con una mirada vengativa al armario—.Y le _mataré_ si no lo hace.

—¿Quién ha tomado una sobredosis? —exigió Bella, su cara perdió drásticamente el color—. ¿Está alguien enfermo? ¿Quién es?

—Era para Jacob —le dijo Emmett en voz baja, extendiendo la mano hacia ella para sujetarla antes de continuar—. Pero Edward lo tomó por equivocación.

Un grito constreñido emanó de ella.

—Oh Dios. ¿Dónde está?

—En el campamento gitano. Jacob está con él.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Bella.

—Debo ir.

—No le servirás de nada sin el antídoto.

Nessie pasó rozándolos, caminando a grandes pasos hacia la mesita de noche. Se movía con deliberada velocidad, recogió una lámpara de aceite y una caja de cerillas de hojalata, y los llevó hacia el armario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exigió Emmett, preguntándose si su hermana había perdido el juicio totalmente—. No necesita una lámpara, Nessie.

Ignorándole, Nessie quitó la tapa de cristal y la lanzó a la cama. Hizo lo mismo con la mecha del quemador de latón, exponiendo el depósito de aceite. Sin titubear, vertió el aceite de la lámpara sobre el frente del armario. El olor acre de la parafina altamente inflamable se propagó a través del cuarto.

—¿Has perdido el juicio? —exigió Emmett, asombrado no sólo por sus acciones, sino también por su calmado proceder.

—Tengo una caja de cerillas, Nahuel —dijo ella—. Dígame qué darle al señor Cullen, o incendiaré el armario.

—No se atrevería —gritó Nahuel.

—Nessie—dijo Emmett—, incendiarás toda la condenada casa, poco después de haber sido reconstruida. Dame la maldita caja de cerillas.

Ella negó con la cabeza resueltamente.

—¿Estamos iniciando un nuevo ritual de primavera? —demandó Emmett—. ¿La quema-anual-de-la-mansión? Recobra la cordura, Nessie.

Nessie se apartó de él y miró intensamente a la puerta del armario.

—Me dijeron, Nahuel, que mató a su primera esposa. Posiblemente con veneno. Y ahora sabiendo lo que ha hecho con mi cuñado, lo creo. Y si no nos ayuda, voy a asarle como un trozo de pan tostado con queso de Gales. —Abrió la caja de cerillas.

Creyendo que era imposible que hablara en serio, Emmett decidió respaldar su fanfarronada.

—Te lo ruego, Nessie—dijo teatralmente—, no lo hagas. No hay necesidad de…

 _¡Cristo!_

Esto último cuando Nessie golpeó un fósforo e incendió el armario.

No era una fanfarronada, pensó Emmett aturdido. Realmente tenía intención de asar a la parrilla al bastardo.

Ante la primera brillante y rizada llamarada, se produjo un grito aterrorizado en el interior del armario.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Déjeme salir! _¡Déjeme salir!_ Es ácido tánico. _Ácido tánico_. Está en mi maletín médico; ¡Déjeme _salir_!

—Muy bien, Emmett—dijo Nessie, un poco jadeante. —Puedes apagar el fuego.

A pesar del pánico que corría velozmente a través de sus venas, Emmett no pudo suprimir una risa sofocada. Había hablado como si le hubiera pedido que soplara una vela, no apagar un llameante y enorme mueble. Arrancándose el abrigo, lo arrojó y golpeó salvajemente contra la puerta del armario.

—Estás loca —le dijo a Nessie al pasar a su lado.

—No nos lo habría dicho de otra manera —dijo Nessie.

Alertados por la conmoción, algunos sirvientes aparecieron, uno de ellos un lacayo que se quitó su propio abrigo y se apresuró a asistir a Emmett. Entretanto, las mujeres registraban el maletín médico de cuero negro de Nahuel.

—¿El ácido tánico no es lo mismo que el té? —preguntó Bella, intentando torpemente abrir el cierre con manos temblorosas.

—No, señora Cullen —dijo la institutriz—. Creo que el doctor se refería al ácido tánico de las hojas del roble, no al tánico del té. —Extendió la mano rápidamente cuando Bella casi volcó el maletín—. Mucho ojo, no lo tumbe. No etiqueta sus ampollas. —Abriendo el maletín de carcasa dura, encontraron filas de tubos de cristal pulcramente arreglados que contenían polvos y líquidos. Aunque las ampollas no estaban marcadas, las ranuras en las que encajan habían sido identificadas con tarjetas entintadas. Enfrascándose en la lectura de las ampollas, la señorita Hale extrajo uno lleno de pálido polvo amarillento—. Éste.

Nessie se lo arrebató.

—Déjeme llevárselo —dijo ella—. Sé dónde está el campamento. Y Emmett está ocupado destrozando el armario.

—Yo llevaré la ampolla a Edward—dijo Bella vehementemente—. Es mi marido.

—Sí. Y llevas a su hijo. Si te cayeras mientras cabalgas a paso suicida, él nunca te perdonaría por arriesgar al bebé.

Bella le dirigió una mirada angustiada, con la boca temblorosa. Asintió con la cabeza y habló con voz ronca.

— _Aprisa_ , Nessie.

.

.

—¿Puedes hacer una hamaca con lona y palos? —preguntó Jacob al _rom phuro_ —. Debo llevarle de vuelta a Dwyer House.

El líder de la tribu asintió con la cabeza de inmediato. Llamó a un grupito que esperaba cerca de la entrada del _vardo_ , dándoles unas pocas instrucciones, y desaparecieron instantáneamente. Volviéndose hacia Jacob, murmuró:

—Tendremos algo preparado en pocos minutos.

Jake asintió, mirando fijamente a la cara cenicienta de Edward. No estaba bien de ninguna de las maneras, pero al menos los temblores convulsivos y los colapsos cardíacos habían sido temporalmente aplazados. Hurtado de su expresividad usual, Edward parecía joven e indefenso.

Era curioso pensar que eran hermanos y aún así habían pasado sus vidas sin saber nunca el uno del otro. Jake había cargado con su auto impuesta soledad durante demasiado tiempo, pero últimamente ésta parecía haberse desgastado, como un raído traje que se caía a pedazos en las costuras. Quería saber más sobre Edward, intercambiar recuerdos con él. Quería un hermano. _Siempre supe que no se suponía que debiera estar solo_ , le había dicho Edward el día que descubrieron sus lazos de sangre. Jake había sentido lo mismo. Simplemente no había sido capaz de decirlo.

Tomando un trapo, le enjuagó la capa de sudor de la cara. Un silencioso quejido salió de los labios de Edward, como si fuera un niño que sufría una pesadilla.

—Todo va bien, _phral_ —murmuró Jake, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Edward, comprobando lo lento y errante de su ritmo cardiaco—. Pronto estarás bien. No te abandonaré.

—Estás unido a tu hermano —dijo el _rom phuro_ suavemente—. Eso es bueno. ¿Tenéis más familia?

—Vivimos con _gadjos_ —dijo Jake, mirando osadamente al hombre por si lo desaprobaba. La expresión del jefe de la tribu permaneció amistosa e interesada—. Una de ellas es su esposa.

—Espero que no sea hermosa —comentó el _rom phuro_.

—Lo es —dijo Kev—. ¿Por qué no debería serlo?

—Porque uno debería escoger a una esposa usando las orejas, no los ojos.

Jake sonrió ligeramente.

—Muy sabio. —Bajó la mirada hacia Edward otra vez, pensando que comenzaba a tener peor aspecto—. Si necesitan ayuda haciendo la hamaca para llevarle…

—No, mis hombres son rápidos. Habrán acabado enseguida. Pero debe estar bien hecha, y ser fuerte, para llevar a un hombre de su tamaño.

Las manos de Edward se movían nerviosamente, sus largos dedos daban tirones bruscos a la manta que habían puesto sobre él. Jake le tomó de la fría mano y la agarró firmemente, intentando calentarle y reconfortarle.

El _rom phuro_ clavó los ojos en el tatuaje visible en el antebrazo de Edward, las llamativas líneas del caballo negro alado.

—¿Cuándo conociste a Edward? —preguntó quedamente.

Jake le dirigió una mirada alarmada, tensando su agarre protector sobre la mano de Edward.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

El líder de la tribu sonrió, con ojos cálidos.

—También sé otras cosas. Tú y tu hermano estuvisteis separados durante mucho tiempo. —Tocó el tatuaje con su dedo índice—. Y esta marca… tú también tienes una.

Jake lo miró sin parpadear.

Los sonidos de una conmoción menor llegaron desde fuera, y alguien llegó abriéndose paso a través de la puerta. Una mujer. Con sorpresa y preocupación, Jake vio el brillante cabello rubio cobrizo.

—¡Nessie! —exclamó, bajando cuidadosamente la mano de Edward y poniéndose de pie. Desafortunadamente, no podía levantarse completamente en el vehículo de techo bajo—. Dime que no viniste aquí sola. No es seguro. ¿Por qué estás…?

—Estoy intentando ayudar. —Las faldas del traje de montar de Nessie susurraron rígidamente cuando se apresuró a entrar en el _vardo_. Llevaba una de las manos sin guante, y sujetaba algo en ella. No malgastó ni una mirada en el _rom phuro_ , estaba intentando alcanzar a Jake—. Aquí. _Aquí_. —Respiraba con dificultad por cabalgar hasta el campamento a un trote suicida, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Jake, tomando amablemente el objeto, su mano libre fue a frotarle la espalda. Bajó la mirada a la pequeña ampolla llena de polvo.

—El antídoto —dijo ella—. Dáselo rápidamente.

—¿Cómo sabes que es la medicina correcta?

—Hice que el doctor Nahuel confesara.

—Podría haberte mentido.

—No. Estoy segura que no lo hizo, porque en ese momento él estaba casi ar… quiero decir, estaba bajo coacción.

Los dedos de Jake se cerraron alrededor de la ampolla. No había mucha elección.

Podían esperar hasta consultar a un doctor de confianza, pero por la pinta que tenía, a Edward no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Y no hacer nada tampoco era una opción.

Jake procedió a disolver diez granos en una pequeña cantidad de agua, razonando que era mejor empezar con una débil solución que dar a Edward una sobredosis de algún otro veneno. Ayudó a Edward a incorporarse, sujetándolo contra su pecho.

Delirante e inconsciente, Edward emitió un ruido de protesta, como si el movimiento enviara nuevos dolores a través de sus temblorosos músculos.

Aunque Jake no podía ver la cara de Edward, vio la expresión compasiva de Nessie mientras extendía la mano para agarrar la mandíbula de Edward. Ella le frotó los músculos helados y le forzó a abrir la boca. Después de volcar el líquido de una cuchara a su boca, le hizo un masaje en las mejillas y la garganta, persuadiéndole con ruegos para que tragase. Edward tragó la medicina, se estremeció, y descansó pesadamente contra Jake

.

—Gracias —susurró Nessie, echando hacia atrás el cabello húmedo de Edward, colocando la palma de la mano contra su frío rostro—. Estarás mejor ahora. Descansa tranquilo y deja que haga efecto. —Jake pensó que nunca la había visto tan adorable como en ese momento, su cara suavizada por la tierna preocupación. Tras unos minutos, Nessie dijo quedamente—. Su color mejora.

Y también lo hizo su respiración, el ritmo irregular se alargaba y ralentizaba. Jake sintió el cuerpo de Edward relajarse, los tensos músculos suavizándose a medida que los principios activos de la dedalera eran neutralizados.

Edward se revolvió como si se despertara de un largo sueño.

—Bella —dijo con voz mal articulada por el opio.

Nessie tomó unas de sus manos entre las de ellas.

—Ella está bien, y esperándote en casa, querido.

—Casa —repitió él con un exhausto asentimiento.

Jake bajó a Edward cuidadosamente sobre la litera y le examinó con aguda apreciación. La palidez como de una máscara se desvanecía segundo a segundo, el color saludable regresaba a su cara. La rapidez de la transformación era poco menos que asombrosa.

Los ojos color cobre se abrieron de golpe, y Edward fijó la atención en Jake.

—Jacob—dijo Edward con un tono tan lúcido que Jake se sintió abrumado por el alivio.

—Sí, _phral_.

—¿Estoy muerto?

—No.

—Debo estarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jake, sorprendido.

—Porque… —Edward hizo una pausa para humedecerse los labios secos—. Porque estás _sonriendo_ … y justo estoy viendo a mi primo Noah allí.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Gracias por leer._


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

El _rom phuro_ se adelantó y se arrodilló junto a la litera.

—Hola, Edward—murmuró.

Edward lo miró con desconcertado asombro.

—Eleazar Noah. Has envejecido.

Su primo se rió ahogadamente.

—Desde luego. La última vez que te vi, apenas me llegabas al pecho. Y ahora parece como si pudieras ser una cabeza más alta que yo.

—Nunca volviste a buscarme.

Jake interrumpió, tenso.

—Y nunca le dijiste que tenía un hermano.

La sonrisa de Eleazar se volvió pesarosa cuando los miró a ambos.

—No podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Por tu propia protección. —Su mirada viajó en dirección a Jake—. Se nos dijo que estabas muerto, Jake. Me alegro de comprobar que estábamos equivocados. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Dónde has estado viviendo?

Jake frunció el ceño.

—Eso nunca ha importado. Cullen ha pasado _años_ buscándote. Buscando respuestas. Dile la verdad ahora, cuéntale por qué fue expulsado de la tribu, y qué significa el maldito tatuaje. Y no te dejes nada.

Eleazar pareció ligeramente sorprendido por los modales autocráticos de Jake. Como líder del _vitsa,_ Eleazar no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie.

—Siempre es así —le dijo Edward a Eleazar—. Te acostumbrarás.

Extendiendo el brazo por debajo de la litera, Noah sacó una caja de madera y comenzó a registrar su contenido.

—¿Qué sabes acerca de nuestra sangre irlandesa? —exigió Jake— ¿Cuál era el nombre de nuestro padre?

—Hay mucho que no sé —admitió Noah. Al encontrar lo que evidentemente había estado buscando, lo sacó de la caja y miró a Edward—. Pero nuestra abuela me contó todo lo que pudo en su lecho de muerte. Y me dio esto...

Levantó un cuchillo de plata deslustrado.

Veloz como un rayo, Jake cogió la muñeca de su primo en un apretón aplastante.

Nessie gritó alarmada, mientras Edward trataba sin éxito de alzarse sobre los codos.

Eleazar miró duramente a Jake a los ojos.

—Paz, Primo. Nunca haría daño a Edward. —Dejó que su mano se abriera—. Tómalo. Te pertenece; era de tu padre. Su nombre era Billy Cullen.

Jake tomó el cuchillo y lentamente soltó la muñeca de Eleazar Noah. Clavó los ojos en el objeto, un cuchillo para botas con una hoja fija de dos filos de unas cuatro pulgadas de longitud. La empuñadura era de plata, con un grabado en los laterales. Parecía antiguo y valioso. Pero lo que asombró a Jake fue el grabado en la zona de la empuñadura… un perfecto y estilizado símbolo del _pooka_ irlandés.

Se lo mostró a Edward, quien dejó de respirar por un momento.

—Sois Jacob y Edward Cullen—dijo Noah—. Ese símbolo del caballo era el emblema de vuestra familia... Estaba en su escudo. Cuando os separamos a los dos, se decidió poneros el emblema a ambos. No sólo para identificaros, sino también como una ofrenda al segundo hijo de Moshto, para preservaros y protegeros.

—¿Quién es Moshto? —preguntó Nessie suavemente.

—Una deidad gitana —dijo Jake, oía su propia voz asombrada, como si perteneciera a otro—. El dios de todas las cosas buenas.

—Busqué... —comenzó Edward, todavía con los ojos clavados en el cuchillo, y sacudió la cabeza como si el esfuerzo de explicarse fuera demasiado.

Jake habló por él.

—Mi hermano contrató investigadores y expertos heráldicos para examinar libros de emblemas familiares irlandeses, y nunca encontraron este símbolo.

—Creo que los Cullen eliminaron el _pooka_ del emblema hace casi trescientos años atrás, cuándo el rey inglés se designó a sí mismo como cabeza de la Iglesia de Irlanda. El _pooka_ era un símbolo pagano. Sin duda pensaron que podría amenazar su posición en la Iglesia Reformista. Pero los Cullen todavía estaban apegados a él. Recuerdo que tu padre llevaba un gran anillo de plata con un grabado del _pooka._

Mirando a su hermano, Jake comprendió que Edward se sentía igual que él, que era como haber estado encerrado en un cuarto toda la vida y repentinamente tener una puerta abierta.

—Tu padre, Billy —continuó Noah—, era el hijo de lord Black, un par irlandés representante en la Cámara Británica de los Lores. Billy era su único heredero. Pero tu padre cometió un error: se enamoró de una muchacha gitana llamada Elizabeth. Muy bella. Se casó con ella desafiando a su familia, y a la de ella. Vivieron apartados de todos el tiempo suficiente para que Elizabeth tuviera dos hijos. Murió en su lecho de parturienta cuando nació Edward.

—Siempre pensé que mi madre murió al darme a luz —dijo Jake suavemente—. Nunca supe nada de un hermano menor.

—Fue después del segundo hijo cuando ella marchó con Dios. —Eleazar parecía pensativo—. Yo era lo bastante mayor como para acordarme del día en que Cullen os trajo a los dos con nuestra abuela. Le dijo a _Mami_ que había sido un sufrimiento intentar vivir en ambos mundos, y que quería regresar adonde pertenecía. Así que dejó a sus hijos con la tribu y nunca regresó.

—¿Por qué nos separaron? —preguntó Edward, que parecía aún más agotado de lo habitual.

Eleazar se puso en pie con un fluido movimiento y fue al rincón cerca de la estufa.

Mientras contestaba, preparaba té con confiada habilidad, midiendo las hojas secas en una cazuela pequeña de agua humeante.

—Después de algunos años, tu padre se volvió a casar. Y luego otros _vitsas_ nos dijeron que algunos _gadjos_ habían venido buscando a los niños, ofreciendo dinero a cambio de información y poniéndose violentos cuando los _romanís_ no les decían nada. Nos dimos cuenta de que tu padre quería deshacerse de sus hijos mestizos, que eran los herederos legítimos del título. Tenía una nueva esposa, que le daría niños puros.

—Y nosotros nos interponíamos —dijo Jake con desagrado.

—Parece ser que así era. —Eleazar filtró el té en una tetera. Sirvió una taza, añadió azúcar, y se la entregó a Edward—. Toma algo, Edward. Necesitas diluir el veneno.

Edward se sentó y se recostó contra la pared. Cogió la taza con un agarre tembloroso y sorbió el brebaje caliente cuidadosamente.

—Entonces, para reducir las posibilidades de que ambos fuéramos encontrados — dijo—, os quedásteis conmigo y entregásteis a Jake a nuestro tío.

—Sí, al Tío. —Eleazar Noah frunció el ceño y evitó la mirada de Jake—. Elizabeth era su hermana favorita. Creímos que sería un buen protector. Nadie supuso que culparía a sus hijos de su muerte.

—Odiaba a los _gadjos —_ dijo Jake en voz baja—. Eso era algo más que tenía contra mí.

Eleazar se esforzó por mirarle.

—Después de oír que habías muerto, pensamos que también era peligroso conservar a Edward. Así que lo traje a Londres, y le ayudé a encontrar trabajo.

—¿En un club de juego? —dijo Edward, con una nota interrogante de escepticismo en la voz.

—Algunas veces los mejores escondites están a simple vista —fue la prosaica respuesta de Eleazar.

Edward asintió pesaroso.

—Apuesto a que medio Londres ha visto mi tatuaje. Me asombra que lord Black nunca oyera hablar de él.

Eleazar frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que lo mantuvieras cubierto.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—Lo hice —insistió Eelazar, y se puso la mano en la frente—. Ah, Moshto, nunca fuiste bueno escuchando.

Nessie se sentó en silencio junto a Jacob. Escuchó mientras los hombres hablaban, pero estaba también ocupada mirando a su alrededor. El _vardo_ era viejo pero mantenía el interior escrupulosamente limpio y ordenado. Un perfume débil y acre a humo parecía emanar de las paredes, con las juntas impregnadas por miles de comidas preparadas en el vehículo. Los niños jugaban afuera, riendo y peleando. Era extraño pensar que esta caravana era el único refugio de la familia frente al mundo exterior. La falta de espacio cubierto compelía a la tribu a vivir la mayor parte del tiempo a la intemperie. Aunque la idea resultaba extraña, había una cierta libertad en ello.

Era posible imaginar a Edward llevado esta forma de vida, adaptándose a ella, pero no a Jake. Siempre habría algo en él que lo llevaría a controlar y dirigir su entorno.

Construir, organizar. Habiendo vivido entre la gente de ella durante tanto tiempo, había llegado a entenderlos. Y al entenderlos, había llegado a ser más de ellos.

Se preguntó cómo se sentía él al tener su pasado gitano finalmente al descubierto, explicados todos los misterios. Parecía perfectamente calmado y controlado, pero resultaría inquietante para cualquiera experimentar algo como esto.

—... ¿con todo el tiempo que ha pasado —decía Edward—, me pregunto si hay todavía algún peligro para nosotros? ¿Nuestro padre todavía vive?

—Sería bastante fácil averiguarlo —contestó Jacob, y añadió sombríamente—, probablemente se alegre de averiguar que todavía _estamos_ vivos.

—Tú estás más o menos a salvo, mientras permanezcas _romaní_ —dijo Eleazar—. Pero si Jake se da a conocer como el heredero de los Black e intenta reclamar el título, podría haber problemas.

Jacob pareció desdeñoso.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Noah se encogió de hombros.

—Ningún _romaní_ lo haría. Pero tú eres medio _gadjo._

—No quiero el título ni lo que conlleva —dijo Jacob con firmeza—. Y no quiero tener nada que ver con los Cullen, lord Black, ni nada irlandés.

—¿E ignorar la mitad de ti mismo? —preguntó Edward.

—He pasado la mayor parte de vida sin saber nada de mi mitad irlandesa. No será un problema ignorarla ahora.

Un niño gitano vino hasta el _vardo_ para hacerles saber que la camilla ya estaba acabada.

—Bien —dijo Jacob con decisión—. Te ayudaré a salir, y…

—Oh, no —dijo Edward, ceñudo—. De ninguna manera voy a dejarme llevar en camilla hasta Dwyer House.

Jacob le dirigió una mirada sardónica.

—¿Y cómo planeas llegar hasta allí?

—Cabalgaré.

Las cejas de Jacob descendieron.

—No estás en condiciones de cabalgar. Te caerás y te romperás el cuello.

—Puedo hacerlo —insistió Edward tercamente—. No está lejos.

—¡Te caerás del caballo!

—No voy a ir en una maldita camilla. Asustaría a Bella.

—No estás tan preocupado por Bella como por tu orgullo. Te llevarán y no se hable más.

—Que te jodan —exclamó Edward.

Nessie y Eleazar intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Los hermanos parecían dispuestos a llegar a los puños.

—Como líder de la tribu, puedo ayudar a solucionar la disputa —comenzó Noah diplomáticamente.

Jacob y Edward contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—No.

—Jake —murmuró Nessie—, ¿puede cabalgar conmigo? Podría sentarse detrás y agarrarse a mí para mantener el equilibro.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward inmediatamente—. Haremos eso.

Jacob los miró a ambos ceñudo.

—Yo también iré —dijo Noah con una leve sonrisa —. En mi caballo. Le diré a mi hijo que lo ensille. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Podéis quedaros algunos minutos más?

Tenéis muchos primos gitanos que conocer. Y tengo una esposa e hijos que quiero presentarte, y…

—Más tarde —dijo Jacob—. Tengo que llevar a mi hermano con su esposa sin más demora.

—Muy bien.

Después de que Eleazar hubo salido, Edward miró distraídamente los restos de su té.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Jacob.

—Me pregunto si nuestro padre tuvo hijos con su segunda esposa. Y si es así, ¿cuántos? ¿Hay hermanastros y hermanastras a los que no conocemos?

Los ojos de Jacob se estrecharon.

—¿Y qué importa?

—Son nuestra familia.

Jacob se palmeó la frente con la mano en un gesto inusualmente dramático.

—Tenemos a los Swan, y tenemos más de una docena de _romanís_ correteando por ahí afuera, aparentemente todos primos. ¿Cuántos condenadosfamiliares más quieres?

Edward se limitó a sonreír.

Como era de esperar, en Dwyer House se produjo un gran alboroto. Los Swan, la señorita Hale, los sirvientes, el alguacil del pueblo, y un médico se apretujaban en el vestíbulo. Como el corto paseo había agotado las fuerzas de Edward, se vio forzado a apoyarse en Jacob mientras entraban.

Inmediatamente quedaron rodeados por la familia, con Bella abriéndose paso hacia Edward. Soltó un sollozo de alivio cuando llegó hasta él, derramando lágrimas mientras recorría con manos frenéticas su pecho y su rostro. Soltando a Jacob, Edward rodeó a Bella con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Permanecieron en silencio en medio del tumulto, respirando en cortos suspiros. Una de las manos de ella se elevó hasta el pelo de él, enterrando sus dedos en los cobrizos mechones. Edward murmuró algo en su oído, algún consuelo tierno y privado. Y se tambaleó, haciendo que Bella lo agarrarse más firmemente, mientras Jake lo sostenía por los hombros para estabilizarle.

Edward levantó la cabeza y miró a su esposa.

—Tomé un poco de café esta mañana —le dijo—. No me sentó bien.

—Eso he oído —dijo Bella, apoyando la mano en su pecho. Miró preocupada a

Jake—. Tiene la mirada desenfocada.

—Está más mareado que una corneja —dijo Jake—. Le dimos opio puro para calmar su corazón antes de que Nessie trajera el antídoto.

—Llevémosle arriba —dijo Bella, utilizando el borde de su manga para restregarse los ojos húmedos. Alzando la voz, se dirigió al hombre mayor con barba que se mantenía apartado del grupo—. Doctor, por favor, acompáñenos arriba y podrá evaluar el estado de mi marido en privado.

—No necesito un médico —protestó Edward.

—Yo no me quejaría, si fuera tú —le dijo Bella—. Estoy tentada a enviar en buscar al menos a media docena de médicos, sin mencionar a los especialistas de Londres. —Hizo una pausa lo bastante larga como para divisar a Eleazar—. ¿Es usted el caballero que ayudó al señor Cullen? Estamos en deuda con usted, señor.

—Cualquier cosa por mi primo —contestó Eleazar.

—¿Primo? —repitió Bella, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te lo explicaré arriba —dijo Edward, trastabillando hacia adelante. Inmediatamente Noah lo cogió por un lado y Jacob por el otro, y medio arrastrando, medio llevando a Edward, subieron la larga escalera. La familia los siguió, entre exclamaciones y parloteos excitados.

—Son los _gadjos_ más ruidosos que he conocido jamás —comentó Noah.

—Esto no es nada —dijo Edward, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo mientras subían—. Normalmente son peores.

—¡Moshto! —exclamó Eleazar, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La privacidad de Edward fue mínima en el mejor de los casos cuando lo depositaron sobre la cama y el doctor Martin comenzó a examinarle. Bella hizo algunos intentos de ahuyentar a la familia y allegados de la habitación, pero ellos se mantuvieron al fondo para ver qué ocurría. Después de que el doctor Martin comprobara el pulso de Edward, el tamaño de sus pupilas, el sonido de sus pulmones, la humedad y el color de su piel, y sus reflejos, dictaminó que en su opinión, el paciente se recuperaría por completo. Si aparecía cualquier síntoma preocupante durante la noche, como palpitaciones en el corazón, podrían ser amortiguadas disolviendo una gota de láudano en un vaso de agua.

El doctor también dijo que debían administrar a Edward líquidos ligeros y comidas blandas y que debería descansar durante los siguientes dos o tres días. Probablemente experimentaría una disminución del apetito, y casi con seguridad algunos dolores de cabeza, pero cuando estuviera completamente libre de los últimos vestigios de la digitalina, todo volvería a la normalidad.

Satisfecho de que su hermano estuviera en buenas condiciones, Jake llevó a Emmett a un rincón de la habitación y le preguntó en voz baja:

—¿Dónde está Nahuel?

—Fuera de tu alcance —dijo Emmett—. Le llevaron a la cárcel poco antes de que regresaras. Y no te molestes en ir a por él. Ya le he dicho al alguacil que no deje que te acerques a menos de cien yardas de la cárcel.

—Creía que habrías preferido ocuparte tú —dijo Jacob—. Lo desprecias tanto como yo.

—Es verdad. Pero creo que hay que dejar que el proceso judicial siga su curso. Y no quiero decepcionar a Alice. Ella espera un juicio.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiere presentar a Dodger como testigo.

Alzando la mirada al cielo, Jake fue hacia una esquina del cuarto y se apoyó contra la pared. Escuchaba mientras los Swan intercambiaban sus versiones de los acontecimientos del día y el alguacil hacía preguntas e incluso Eleazar se vio involucrado, lo que dio lugar a la revelación de los pasados de Jake y Edward, y así sucesivamente. La información volaba en veloces ráfagas. No iba a acabar nunca.

Edward, mientras tanto, parecía más que contento descansado sobre la cama mientras Bella se ocupaba de él. Le alisó el pelo, le daba agua, arreglaba las mantas, y le acariciaba repetidamente. Él bostezó luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, y apoyó la mejilla en la almohada.

Jake fijó su atención en Nessie, que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama, con la espalda recta, como siempre. Parecía serena y correcta, salvo por los cabellos sueltos que se habían soltado de sus horquillas. Nadie sospecharía nunca que era capaz de incendiar un armario ropero. Con el doctor Pardo dentro. Como Emmett había señalado, la acción podía no reflejar mucha inteligencia, pero uno tenía que darle puntos por su falta de clemencia. Y había surtido efecto.

Jake había lamentado mucho oír que Emmett había sacado a Nahuel, ahumado pero ileso.

Finalmente Bella anunció que la visita debía finalizar pronto, porque Edward necesitaba descansar. El alguacil se fue, al igual que Eleazar y los sirvientes, hasta que la única que quedó fue la familia más próxima.

—Creo que Dodger está debajo de la cama. —Alice se dejó caer al suelo y miró debajo.

—Quiero recuperar mi liguero —dijo la señorita Hale misteriosamente, agachándose en la alfombra junto a Alice. Emmett miró a la señorita Hale con disimulado interés.

Entretanto, Jake se preguntaba qué hacer con Nessie.

Parecía que el amor se abría paso con dificultad a través de él inexorablemente, más exótico, dulce y desconcertante que el opio puro. Más penetrante que el oxígeno del aire. Estaba condenadamente cansado de intentar resistirse. Edward tenía razón. Nunca podía predecir qué ocurriría. Todo lo que podía hacer era amarla.

Muy bien.

Se rendiría a ello, a ella, sin intentar limitar o controlar nada. Capitularía. Saldría de las sombras para siempre. Tomó un largo y lento aliento y lo dejó escapar. _Te amo,_ pensó, mirando a Nessie. _Amo cada parte de ti, cada pensamiento y cada palabra..._ _todo el complicado y fascinante manojo cosas que eres. Te quiero con diez tipos diferentes de_ _necesidad a la vez. Amo todos tus estados, la forma en que eres ahora, la idea de cuánto más_ _bella serás en las próximas décadas. Te amo por ser la respuesta a cada pregunta que mi_ _corazón pueda formular._

Y parecía tan fácil, una vez que se rindió. Parecía natural y correcto.

Jake no estaba seguro de si se rendía a Nessie o a su pasión por ella. Sólo que no podía soportarlo más. La tomaría. Y le daría a ella todo lo que tenía, cada parte de su alma, incluso los pedazos rotos.

Clavó los ojos en ella sin parpadear, medio temeroso de que el movimiento más leve por su parte pudiera precipitar acciones que no podría controlar. Podía simplemente lanzarse hacia ella y arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. La expectación resultaba deliciosa, sabiendo que iba a tenerla pronto.

Impulsada por su mirada, Nessie lo miró. Lo que vio en su cara hizo que parpadease y se ruborizase. Los dedos de ella volaron a su garganta, como para apaciguar el pulso. Eso empeoró aún más su desesperada necesidad de tenerla. Quería saborear el sonrojo en su piel, absorber el calor con los labios y la lengua. Sus impulsos más primitivos empezaron a dispararse, y clavó los ojos en ella, deseando que se moviera.

—Excusadme —murmuró Nessie, levantándose con un grácil movimiento que le apasionó más allá de la cordura. Sus dedos hicieron ese pequeño revoloteo otra vez, esta vez cerca de la cadera, como si sus nervios saltaran, y él deseó agarrar su mano y llevársela a la boca—. Te dejaré descansar, querido señor Cullen —dijo con intranquilidad.

—Gracias —murmuró Edward desde la cama—. Hermanita... gracias por...

Como él vaciló, Nessie dijo con una rápida sonrisilla.

—Entiendo. Que duermas bien.

La sonrisa decayó cuando se arriesgó a mirar a Jake. Como inspirada por un instinto de auto conservación, salió del cuarto precipitadamente.

Antes de que transcurriera otro segundo, Jake le pisaba los talones.

—¿Adónde van con tanta prisa? —preguntó Alice desde debajo de la cama.

—Backgammon —dijo la señorita Hale precipitadamente—. Estoy segura de haber oído que planeaban jugar una partida o dos de backgammon.

—Yo también —comentó Emmett.

—Debe ser divertido jugar al backgammon en la cama —dijo Alice inocentemente, y rió disimuladamente.

Inmediatamente quedó claro que no sería un intercambio de palabras, sino algo mucho más primitivo. Nessie fue veloz y silenciosamente hacia su cuarto, sin atreverse a mirar atrás, aunque era muy consciente de que él la seguía de cerca. El suelo alfombrado amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos, unos apresurados, los otros depredadores.

De pie, sin mirarle, Nessie se detuvo frente a su puerta cerrada, los dedos cerrados alrededor de la manilla.

—Mis términos —dijo ella suavemente—. Como te dije antes.

Jake entendió. Nada ocurriría entre ellos ahora a menos que Nessie se saliese con la suya implícitamente. Y la amó por su testarudez, mientras al mismo tiempo, su mitad gitana se rebelaba. Ella podría haberlo domesticado en algunos aspectos, pero no del todo. Empujó con el hombro para abrir la puerta, la apresuró a entrar en el cuarto, y cerró tras ellos. Giró la llave en la cerradura.

Antes de que ella pudiera tomar otro aliento, le había asegurado la cabeza entre sus manos y la besaba, abriendo su boca con la de él. Su sabor lo inflamó, pero avanzó lentamente, dejando que el beso se convirtiera en una caricia profunda, deliciosa, succionando su lengua hacia su propia boca. Sintió su cuerpo moldeándose contra el de él, al menos todo lo que sus pesadas faldas permitían.

—No vuelvas a mentirme —dijo él con brusquedad.

—No lo haré. Lo prometo. —Los ojos azules brillaban con amor.

Deseaba tocar su carne bajo las capas de tela y encaje. Comenzó a tirar de la parte de atrás del vestido, desabrochando los botones decorados, arrancando los que se resistían, abriéndose camino hacia abajo hasta que todo el conjunto se aflojó y ella se quedó sin aliento. Aplastando las enaguas con sus pies, la reclinó sobre los pliegues rosados del arruinado vestido como si estuviera en el corazón de alguna flor gigantesca. Intentó alcanzar su ropa interior, desatando el lazo del escote de su camisa y las cintas de sus calzones. Ella se movió para ayudarlo, sacando sus esbeltos brazos y piernas de la arrugada ropa blanca.

Su desnudez rosada y blanca era impresionante. Las esbeltas y fuertes pantorrillas estaban enfundadas en medias blancas atadas con sencillos ligueros. Era insoportablemente erótico, el contraste entre la lujuriosa y cálida carne y el primoroso algodón blanco. Con intención de desabrochar los ligueros, se arrodilló entre el suave montón de muselina rosa. Ella giró una de sus rodillas para ayudarlo, una tímida oferta que lo enloqueció. Se inclinó para besar sus rodillas, la parte interior de sus muslos de seda, y cuándo ella gimió e intentó evitarlo, la agarró de las caderas y la mantuvo en su sitio. Se dedicó a acariciar con ternura los rizos pálidos, profundizando en su rosada fragancia y su suavidad, utilizando la lengua para separarla. Para abrirla. Su gemido fue suave y suplicante.

—Me tiemblan las rodillas —susurró ella—. Voy a caerme.

Jake la ignoró, buscando llegar más profundo. Lamió, succionó y comió de ella, su hambre despertándose al primer sabor del elixir femenino. Pulsaba alrededor de él mientras empujaba con su lengua profundamente, y sintió la respuesta resonando a través de su cuerpo. Respirando en los aterciopelados pliegues, lamió un lado de ella, luego el otro, después justo en el centro, en el lugar donde se centraba su placer. Encantado, la acarició repetidas veces, hasta que las manos de ella se enredaron en su cabello y las caderas se elevaron siguiendo las tensas ondas.

Apartó la boca y se puso de pie. La cara de Nessie estaba aturdida, su mirada pérdida, como si en realidad no lo viera. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Deslizó los brazos a su alrededor, acercando el cuerpo desnudo al suyo vestido. Bajando la boca hasta la sensible unión entre cuello y hombro, besó su piel y la acarició con la lengua. Al mismo tiempo, alcanzó los botones de sus pantalones y los desabrochó.

Ella se pegó a él mientras la levantaba y la presionaba contra la pared, con uno de sus brazos protegiéndole la espalda de rozaduras. Su cuerpo era flexible y sorprendentemente ligero, su columna vertebral se tensó cuando dejó caer su peso y ella comprendió lo que tenía intención de hacer. La sujetó por completo, observando cómo su boca dibujaba una suave _O_ de sorpresa cuando la empaló con un lento y decidido deslizamiento.

Las piernas enfundadas en medias se enlazaron alrededor de su cintura, y se agarró a él desesperadamente, como si estuvieran en la cubierta ondulante de un barco asaltado por la tormenta. Pero Jake la mantuvo sujeta y segura, dejando que sus caderas hicieran el trabajo. La cinturilla de sus pantalones se soltó de los clips que sujetaban sus tirantes, y la prenda se deslizó hasta sus rodillas. Obligó a su rostro a ocultar una breve sonrisa, al considerar por un momento la idea de detenerse a quitarse la ropa... pero se sentía demasiado bien, la lujuria aumentó hasta que eclipsó cualquier rastro de diversión.

Nessie dejaba escapar un pequeño jadeo con cada húmedo y estremecedor empujón, se sentía llena, saqueada. Jake hizo una pausa para besarla con avidez, mientras bajaba los dedos con suavidad y le separaba los labios hinchados. Cuando reanudó el ritmo, sus empujes rozaban la pequeña cumbre con cada firme zambullida. Los ojos de ella se cerraron como si soñara, sus músculos íntimos se contraían sobre él en pulsos frenéticos.

Más y más adentro, introduciéndose más profundo, conduciéndola más allá del límite. Tensó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se puso rígida y gritó contra su boca, y él la silenció con un beso para mantenerla callada. Pero algunos gemidos escaparon, su placer la estremeció y la invadió. Cuando Jake se sepultó en la preciosa blandura que lo ordeñaba, el éxtasis lo atravesó como un relámpago, derramándose apasionadamente, disminuyendo gradualmente hasta unos latidos indefensos.

Sin aliento, Jake le bajó las piernas al suelo. Se enderezaron, sus cuerpos húmedos enredados, sus bocas fundidas en tranquilizadores besos y suspiros. Las manos de Nessie se deslizaron bajo la camisa y se movieron por sus costados y su espalda en una tierna bendición. Se retiró de ella cuidadosamente y liberó su cuerpo sudoroso de la ropa.

De algún modo se las arreglaron para llegar hasta la cama. Jake los arrastró a ambos dentro del capullo de lana y lino y acurrucó a Nessie contra él. El perfume de ella, de los dos, eran rosas con un ligero toque salino en su nariz. Lo aspiró, enardecido por la mezcla de fragancias.

— _Me voliv tu —_ susurró, y acarició sus labios sonrientes con los de él—. Cuando un _romaní_ le dice a su mujer, «te amo», el significado de la frase nunca es casto. Expresa deseo. Lujuria.

Eso complació a Nessie.

— _Me voliv tu —_ susurró en respuesta—. Jake...

—¿Sí, amor?

—¿Cómo se casa uno por el rito gitano?

—Se enlazan las manos delante de testigos, y hacen un juramento. Pero lo haremos al modo _gadjo,_ también. Y de cualquier otra forma que se me ocurra—. Desató sus ligueros y desenrolló sus medias una a una, y masajeó los dedos de sus pies uno a uno hasta que ella emitió un sonido casi como un ronroneo.

Extendiendo la mano, le guió la cabeza hasta sus senos, arqueándose tentadora. La complació, llevándose un pico rosado a la boca y rodeándolo con la lengua hasta que se contrajo en un duro brote.

—No sé qué hacer ahora —dijo Nessie, con voz lánguida.

—Quédate así. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Ella se rió ahogadamente.

—No, lo que quería decir es, ¿qué hace la gente cuando finalmente alcanzan la felicidad eterna?

—Hacen que dure. —Acarició su otro pecho, moldeando con ternura la redondez con sus dedos.

—¿Crees en la eterna felicidad? —insistió ella, jadeando un poco cuando él le dio un pellizco juguetón.

—¿Como en los cuentos infantiles? No.

—¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo en dos personas que se aman. —Una sonrisa curvó sus labios—. Que encuentran placer en momentos compartido. Paseando juntos. Discutiendo sobre cosas como el tiempo necesario para cocer un huevo, o cómo manejar a los sirvientes, o el tamaño de la cuenta del carnicero. Acostándose cada noche, y despertando juntos cada mañana. —Levantando la cabeza, acunó un lado de su rostro con la mano —. Siempre he comenzado cada día yendo a la ventana para ver el cielo. Pero ahora no tendré que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella suavemente.

—Porque te veré a ti en su lugar, tu belleza es mil veces más grande.

—Qué romántico eres —murmuró ella con una sonrisa, besándole con ternura—. Pero no te preocupes. No se lo diré a nadie.

Jacob comenzó a hacerle el amor de nuevo, tan absorto que no pareció notar el leve traqueteo de la cerradura de la puerta.

Mirando a hurtadillas sobre su hombro, Nessie vio el cuerpo largo y flaco del hurón de Alice estirándose para arrancar la llave en la cerradura. Sus labios se separaron para decir algo, pero entonces Jacob la besó y le separó los muslos. _Más tarde,_ pensó vertiginosamente, ignorando la imagen de Dodger deslizándose bajo la puerta con la llave en la boca. Quizá más tarde sería un momento mejor para mencionarlo… Y pronto se olvidó completamente de la llave.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Aunque el _pliashka,_ o ceremonia de compromiso matrimonial, tradicionalmente duraba varios días, Jake había decidido que durara sólo una noche.

—¿Hemos guardado la plata bajo llave? —Le había preguntado a Edward más temprano, cuando los gitanos del campamento del río comenzaron a llegar a la casa, vestidos con ropas coloridas y bisutería tintineante.

— _Phral —_ dijo Edward alegremente—, no hay necesidad de eso. Son familia.

—Precisamente porque son nuestra familia es por lo que quiero la plata guardada. En opinión de Jake, Edward disfrutaba demasiado del proceso del compromiso matrimonial. Algunos días antes había hecho alarde de presentarse como el representante de Jake, para negociar la dote de la prometida con Emmett. Los dos mantuvieron un fingido debate sobre los méritos respectivos de novio y prometida, y cuánto debería pagar la familia del novio por el privilegio de adquirir un tesoro como Nessie. Ambas partes habían concluido, con gran hilaridad, que valía una fortuna encontrar una mujer que soportara a Jacob. Durante todo el tiempo Jake estuvo sentado mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, lo que pareció divertir aun más a los participantes.

Concluida esa formalidad, el _pliashka_ había sido rápidamente planificado y emprendido con entusiasmo. Un gran banquete sería servido después de la ceremonia de matrimonio, compuesto de cochinillo asado y carne de buey, todo tipo de aves de corral, y bandejas de patatas fritas con hierbas y gran cantidad de ajo. Por deferencia a Alice, el erizo no estaba en el menú.

La música de guitarras y violines llenaba el salón de baile, mientras los invitados se reunían en un círculo. Vestido con una camisa blanca suelta, cubierto con unos pantalones bombachos de cuero, botas, y una banda roja anudada a un lado de la cintura, Edward se situó en el centro del círculo. Sostenía una botella envuelta en seda brillante, cuyo cuello estaba rodeado con una ristra de monedas de oro. Hizo un gesto para que todo el mundo guardara silencio, y obedientemente, la música hizo una pausa.

Disfrutando del colorido tumulto de la reunión, Nessie se colocó junto a Jacob y escuchó cómo Edward hacía varios comentarios en lengua _romaní_. A diferencia de su hermano, Jacob vestía ropas de _gadjo_ , aunque se había quitado la corbata y el cuello. La fugaz visión de la suave garganta de color moreno cautivó a Nessie. Deseó poner sus labios en el lugar donde latía firme su pulso. En lugar de ello, se contentó con el discreto roce de sus dedos contra los de ella. Jacob raramente era propenso a demostraciones públicas. En privado, sin embargo…

Nessie sintió como la mano de él envolvía la suya lentamente, su pulgar le acariciaba la carne blanda ligeramente por encima de la palma.

Terminando el breve discurso, Edward se volvió hacia Nessie. Desprendió hábilmente las monedas de la botella y se las colocó alrededor del cuello. Resultaban pesadas y frescas contra la piel, causando un estrépito jubiloso. El collar anunciaba que ahora estaba prometida, y que cualquier hombre que no fuera Jacob se acercaría a ella bajo su propio riesgo.

Sonriendo, Edward abrazó a Nessie con fuerza, murmuró algo cariñoso en su oreja, y le entregó la botella para que bebiera. Ella tomó un sorbo cuidadoso del fuerte vino tinto, y pasó la botella a Jacob, quien bebió después. Entretanto el vino, en copas generosamente llenas, fue servido a todos los invitados. Se oyeron varios gritos de « _Sastimos_ » o salud, mientras bebían en honor a la pareja prometida.

La celebración comenzó en serio. La música volvió a la vida y las copas fueron rápidamente apuradas.

—Baila conmigo —murmuró Jacob sorprendiéndola.

Nessie asintió con una breve risa, observando a las parejas girar en espiral y moverse sinuosamente unos alrededor de otros. Las mujeres agitaban las manos alrededor de sus cuerpos, mientras los hombres golpeaban el suelo con los talones y daban palmas ruidosamente con las manos, dando vueltas todo el tiempo alrededor del otro manteniendo la mirada fija entre ellos tanto tiempo como era posible.

—No sé cómo se hace —dijo Nessie.

Jacob se puso detrás de ella y cruzó el brazo alrededor de su pecho, atrayéndola hacia él. Otra sorpresa. Nunca le había visto tocarla tan abiertamente.

Pero en medio del jaleo, nadie pareció advertirlo o no les importaba.

Su voz era cálida y suave en su oreja.

—Observa por un momento. ¿Ves que poco espacio se necesita? ¿Cómo se rodean unos a otros? Cuando los _romanís_ bailan alzan sus manos al cielo, pero golpean el suelo con sus pies para expresar la conexión con la tierra. Y las pasiones terrenales. — Sonrió contra la mejilla de ella y la giró con suavidad hasta que lo enfrentó—. Ven — murmuró, y situó la mano alrededor de su cintura para empujarla hacia adelante.

Nessie lo siguió con timidez, fascinada por esa faceta suya que no había visto antes.

No había esperado que estuviera tan seguro de sí mismo, guiándola en el baile con gracia animal, mirándola con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. La convenció para levantar los brazos hacia arriba, para chasquear los dedos, incluso para menear sus faldas hacia él cuando giró a su alrededor. Parecía que no podía dejar de reír nerviosamente. Estaban bailando, y él era muy bueno en ello, convirtiéndolo en el juego del gato y el ratón.

Giró en círculos, y él la atrapó por la cintura, atrayéndola durante un ardoroso momento. El perfume de su piel, el movimiento de su pecho contra el de ella la llenó de un deseo intenso. Apoyando la frente contra la suya, Jacob la miró fijamente hasta que ella se ahogó en las profundidades de sus ojos, tan oscuros y brillantes como el fuego del infierno.

—Bésame —susurró ella jadeando, no le importaba dónde estuvieran o quién pudiese verlos.

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—Si empiezo ahora, no podré detenerme.

El hechizo quedó roto por un carraspeo de disculpa en las cercanías.

Jacob miró a un lado, dónde estaba Edward.

La cara de Edward estaba cuidadosamente en blanco.

—Mis disculpas por interrumpir. Pero la señora Barnstable acaba de anunciarme que ha llegado un invitado inesperado.

—¿Más familia?

—Sí. Pero no del lado gitano.

Jacob, perplejo, sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Quién es?

Edward tragó saliva visiblemente.

—Lord Black. Nuestro abuelo.

Decidieron que Edward y Jake se encontrarían con Black sin que estuvieran presentes otros miembros de la familia. Mientras el _pliashka_ estaba en su apogeo, los hermanos se retiraron a la biblioteca y esperaron. Dos lacayos entraban y salían, acarreando objetos de un carruaje: cojines, una banqueta cubierta de terciopelo, una manta de viaje, un calentador de pies, una bandeja de plata con una taza. Después de un montón de preparativos, Black fue anunciado por uno de los lacayos, y entró en el cuarto.

El anciano conde irlandés era físicamente poco impresionante, viejo, pequeño y enjuto. Pero Blck tenía la prestancia de un monarca destronado, una rancia grandeza entretejida de orgullo. Tenía unos bucles canosos recortados para cubrir su rojizo cuero cabelludo, y una perilla enmarcando su barbilla como los bigotes de un león. Sus sagaces ojos castaños evaluaron a los jóvenes desapasionadamente.

—Sois Jacob y Edward Cullen —afirmó en lugar de preguntarlo, con un marcado acento anglo-irlandés, las sílabas eran graciosas y ligeramente tediosas.

Ninguno de ellos contestó.

—¿Quién es el mayor? —preguntó Black, sentándose en una silla tapizada. Inmediatamente, un lacayo situó un banquillo bajo sus talones.

—Él —dijo Edward, señalando servicialmente a Jake, mientras Jake lo miraba de soslayo. Ignorando la mirada, Edward continuó como si nada—. ¿Cómo nos ha encontrado, milord?

—Un experto en heráldica se me aproximó recientemente en Londres con la noticia de que le habías encargado indagar sobre un diseño en particular. Lo identificó como el antiguo emblema de los Cullen. Cuando me mostró el boceto que había hecho del tatuaje de tu brazo, supe de inmediato quién eras, y por qué habías querido investigar ese diseño.

—¿Y por qué sería? —preguntó Edward suavemente.

—Quieres progresar social y financieramente. Deseas ser reconocido como un

Cullen.

Edward sonrió sin humor.

—Créame, milord, No deseaba ni beneficios ni reconocimientos. Simplemente quería saber quién era. —Sus ojos brillaron con disgusto—. Y pagué a ese maldito investigador para darme la información a mí, no para acudir primero a usted. Lo despellejaré por esto.

—¿Para qué quería vernos? —preguntó Jake con brusquedad—. No queremos nada de usted, y no obtendrá nada de nosotros.

—Primero, puede interesaros saber que vuestro padre ha muerto. Falleció, de hecho, hace semanas, como resultado de un accidente de equitación. Siempre fue un inepto con los caballos. Finalmente provocaron su muerte.

—Nuestras condolencias —dijo Edward con sequedad.

Jake se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— _¿Así_ es cómo recibís la muerte de vuestro progenitor? —preguntó Black

—Me temo que no conocimos a nuestro progenitor lo suficiente como para mostrar una reacción más satisfactoria —dijo Jake sarcásticamente—. Disculpe la falta de lágrimas.

—Quiero algo más de vosotros que unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —se preguntó Edward en voz alta.

—Mi hijo dejó una esposa y tres hijas. Ningún hijo varón, excepto vosotros. —El conde llevó hasta su sien sus dedos pálidos y nudosos—. Las tierras están vinculadas a la descendencia masculina, y no hay ninguno en la estirpe de los Cullen, en ninguna de sus ramas. Tal y como están las cosas ahora, el título Black y todo lo que conlleva se extinguirá a mi muerte. —Su mandíbula se tensó—. No dejaré que el patrimonio se pierda sólo por la incapacidad de vuestro padre para reproducirse.

Jacob arqueó una ceja.

—Difícilmente llamaría a dos hijos y tres hijas una incapacidad de reproducirse.

—Las hijas no son de ninguna utilidad. Y vosotros dos sois mestizos. No se puede afirmar que vuestro padre tuviera éxito en fomentar los intereses de la familia. Pero no importa. La situación debe ser tolerada. Vosotros sois, después de todo, legítimos herederos. —Una pausa acre—. Mis únicos herederos.

El vasto abismo cultural entre ellos fue evidente en ese momento. Si lord Black hubiera otorgado semejante dádiva a cualquier otra clase de hombre, hubiera sido recibida únicamente con éxtasis. Pero ofrecer a un par de _romanís_ la perspectiva de una encumbrada posición social y vastas riquezas materiales no proporcionó a Black la reacción que había previsto.

En lugar de ello, ambos parecían singularmente... más bien enloquecedoramente... poco impresionados.

Black le dijo a Jake, irritado.

—Eres vizconde de Mornington, heredero de la hacienda Mornington en el condado de Meath. A mi muerte también recibirás el castillo de Knotford en Hillsborough, la hacienda Fairwall en el condado de Down, y Watford Park en Hertfordshire. ¿Significa eso algo para ti?

—En realidad, no.

—Eres el último de tu estirpe —insistió Black, elevando la voz—, de una familia que rastrea sus orígenes hasta el título nobiliario creado por Athelstan en el año 936. Además, eres el heredero de un condado de linaje más distinguido que tres cuartas partes de todos los pares de la Corona. ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿ _Entiendes_ la notable buenaventura de la que disfrutas?

Jake lo entendía todo. También entendía que un viejo bastardo autoritario que una vez le había querido muerto, ahora esperaba que se desviviera por una herencia no solicitada.

—¿No nos buscó usted una vez, con intención de despacharnos como un par de cachorros no deseados?

Black lo miró con un ceño.

—Esa pregunta no guarda relación con el asunto que tenemos entre manos.

—Eso quiere decir que sí —le dijo Edward a Jake.

—Las circunstancias han cambiado —dijo Black—. Habéis llegado a serme más útiles vivos que muertos. Un hecho por el que deberíais estar agradecidos.

Jake estaba a punto de decirle a Black dónde podría meterse sus haciendas y sus títulos cuándo Edward le empujó a un lado con el hombro.

—Excúsenos —dijo Edward a Black por encima del hombro—, mientras mantenemos una charla fraternal.

—No quiero charlar —masculló Jake.

—¿Podrías escucharme por una vez? —Preguntó Edward, con tono suave, entrecerrando los ojos _—. ¿Sólo por una vez?_

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, Jake asintió.

—Antes de que patees su viejo culo marchito —dijo Edward suavemente—, podrías querer considerar algunos puntos. Primero, que no va a vivir demasiado. Segundo, los inquilinos de las tierras de Black probablemente necesitan ayuda desesperadamente y una administración decente. Hay mucho que podrías hacer por ellos, incluso si eliges residir en Inglaterra y supervisar la parte irlandesa de la herencia desde lejos. Tercero, piensa en Nessie. Ella obtendría riqueza y posición. Nadie se atrevería a desairar a una condesa. Cuarto, aparentemente tenemos una madrastra y tres hermanastras sin nadie que cuide de ellas después de que el viejo estire la pata. Quinto…

—No hay necesidad de un quinto —dijo Jake—. Lo haré.

—¿Qué? —alzó las cejas—. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Sí.

Todos los puntos habían sido bien aceptados, pero la mera mención de Nessie hubiera sido suficiente. Ella viviría mejor y sería tratada con mucho más respeto como condesa que como la esposa de un gitano.

El anciano miró a Jake con una expresión agria.

—Pareces haber entendido mal si creías que te _brindaba_ una elección. No te pedía nada. Te _informaba_ de tu buena fortuna y tu deber. Además…

—Bien, todo está decidido —interrumpió Edward precipitadamente—. Lord Black, ahora tiene un heredero y un repuesto. Propongo que nos separemos para reflexionar sobre nuestras nuevas circunstancias. Si lo desea, milord, nos reuniremos de nuevo por la mañana para discutir los detalles.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Puedo invitarle a usted y a sus sirvientes a alojarse aquí durante la noche?

—Ya he hecho preparativos para otorgar mi compañía a Lord y Lady Uley. Sin duda habréis oído hablar del conde. Un caballero de lo más distinguido. Conocí a su padre.

—Sí — dijo Edward gravemente—. Hemos oído hablar de Uley.

Los labios de Black se apretaron.

—Supongo que deberé presentároslo algún día. —Les dedicó a ambos una mirada desdeñosa _—. Si_ podemos hacer algo con respecto a vuestra forma de vestir y vuestros modales. Y vuestra educación. Que Dios nos ayude. —Chasqueó los dedos, y los dos lacayos recogieron velozmente los artículos que habían traído. Levantándose de la silla, Black permitió que le colocaran el abrigo sobre los estrechos hombros. Con una sacudida sombría de su cabeza, miró a Jake y masculló —: Como frecuentemente me recuerdo a mí mismo, eres mejor que nada. Hasta mañana.

En cuanto Black abandonó la sala, Edward fue al aparador y sirvió dos generosas copas de brandy. Con aspecto aturdido, entregó una a Jake.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

—Parece el tipo de abuelo que tendríamos —dijo Jake, y Edward casi se atragantó con su brandy cuando se rió.

Mucho más tarde, esa noche, Nessie yacía sobre el pecho de Jake, su cabello fluyendo sobre él como destellos de luz de luna. Estaba desnuda salvo por el collar de monedas. Desenredándolo de su pelo con suavidad, Jake le quitó el collar y lo colocó en la mesita de noche.

—No lo hagas —protestó.

—¿Por qué?

—Me gusta llevarlo puesto. Me recuerda que me he casado.

—Yo te lo recordaré —murmuró él, rodando hasta que quedó recostada en el hueco de su brazo—. Tan a menudo como lo necesites.

Ella le sonrió, recorriendo los bordes de sus labios con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Lamentas que lord Black te haya encontrado, Jake?

Él le besó las delicadas yemas de los dedos mientras consideraba cuidadosamente la pregunta.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Es un viejo imbécil y amargado, y no me preocupa pasar demasiado tiempo en su compañía. Pero ahora tengo respuestas a preguntas que me hice durante toda mi vida. Y... —Vaciló antes de admitir tímidamente—… no me importaría ser Conde de Black algún día.

—¿De verdad? —Lo miró con una amplia sonrisa interrogativa.

Jake asintió.

—Creo que podría ser bueno en ello —confesó.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo Nessie en un susurro conspirador—. De hecho, creo que mucha gente se sorprenderá de tu absoluta brillantez en decirles qué hacer.

Jake sonrió abiertamente y la besó en la frente.

—¿Te dije lo último que dijo Black antes de irse esta tarde? Dijo que frecuentemente se recuerda a sí mismo que soy mejor que nada.

—Qué viejo y estúpido bocazas —dijo Nessie, deslizando la mano detrás del cuello de Jake—. Y está completamente equivocado —añadió, poco antes de que sus labios se encontraran—. Porque, amor mío, tú eres mejor que _todo._

Hasta mucho tiempo después, no hubo palabras.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Solo falta el Epilogo :D_


	24. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Según el doctor, había sido la primera ocasión en la que había tenido que preocuparse más por el futuro padre que por la madre y el bebé.

Jake se había comportado bastante bien durante la mayor parte del confinamiento de Nessie, aunque tendía a sobre reaccionar a veces. Los consabidos dolores y molestias del embarazo habían causado no poca alarma, y había habido muchas veces en que había insistido en enviar en busca del doctor sin ninguna razón en absoluto, a pesar de la negativa exasperada de Nessie.

Incluso algunas partes de ello había sido maravillosas. Las tardes tranquilas cuando Jake descansaba junto a ella con las manos apoyadas en su estómago para sentir las patadas del bebé. Las tardes de verano, cuando paseaban por Hampshire, sintiéndose uno con la naturaleza y la vida que pululaba por todas partes. El descubrimiento inesperado de que el matrimonio, más que oprimir su relación con formalidad, en cierta forma había dado vida a una sensación de liviandad, de ligereza.

Jake se reía a menudo ahora. Era mucho más dado a gastar bromas, a jugar, a demostrar su afecto abiertamente. Parecía adorar al hijo de Edward y Bella, El pequeño Edw, y se sumaba a la tendencia familiar de malcriar al chiquillo de pelo castaño.

Sin embargo, durante las últimas semanas del embarazo de Nessie, Jake no había podido ocultar su creciente temor. Y cuando el parto de Nessie comenzó en mitad de la noche, entró en un estado de terror absoluto que nada apaciguaba. Cada dolor del parto, cada uno de los jadeos de ella, hacían que Jake se pusiera de color ceniza, hasta Nessie se había dado cuenta de que ella lo llevaba mucho mejor que él.

—Por favor —murmuró Nessie al oído de Bella privadamente—, haz algo con él.

Así que Edward y Emmett habían arrastrado a Jake del dormitorio a la biblioteca, aturdiéndolo con buen whisky irlandés durante la mayor parte del día.

Cuando el futuro conde de Black nació, el doctor dijo que estaba completamente sano, y que desearía que todos los nacimientos pudieran ir tan bien. Bella y Esme bañaron a Nessie y la vistieron con un camisón limpio, lavaron y envolvieron al bebé en suave algodón. Sólo entonces permitieron a Jake acudir junto a ellos. Después de asegurarse de que su esposa y el niño estaban ambos en buen estado, Jake lloró de alivio sin ninguna vergüenza e inmediatamente se quedó dormido en la cama junto a Nessie.

Miró de su guapo y dormido marido al bebé en sus brazos. Su hijo era pequeño pero estaba perfectamente formado, de piel clara, con una notable cantidad de pelo negro. El color de sus ojos no estaba claro por el momento, pero Nessie creía que finalmente resultarían ser oscuros. Lo elevó hasta apoyarlo contra su pecho hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de la minúscula oreja. Y siguiendo la tradición gitana, ella le dijo su nombre secreto.

—Eres Seth—susurró. Era el nombre de un guerrero. Un hijo de Jacob Black no podía ser menos—. Tu nombre _gadjo_ es Jason. Y tu nombre tribal... —Hizo una pausa meditabunda.

—Jado. —Era la voz somnolienta de su marido junto a ella.

Nessie bajó la vista hacia Jake y extendió la mano para acariciar su espeso y oscuro cabello. Las arrugas en su cara habían desaparecido, y parecía relajado y contento.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella.

—El que vive apartado de los _romaní_.

—Es perfecto. —Dejó la mano sobre su pelo—. ¿ _Ov yilo isi_? —Le preguntó suavemente.

—Sí —dijo Jake, contestando en inglés—. Hay corazón aquí.

Y Nessie sonrió mientras él se sentaba para besarla.

 _._

 _._

 _FIN…_

 _Bueno, queridos lectores, esta historia llego al final, pero hay mas, pronto iniciaremos otra historia… quienes creen ustedes que van a ser los nuevos protagonistas? Espero su opinión sobre esta linda historia, y lamento los retrasos y posibles errores cometidos en la historia… Feliz dia!_


End file.
